Dulce guardaespaldas
by Dachan Alein
Summary: De vivir en las calles a cuidar de una millonaria; la mafia japonesa quiere matarte; logras huir pero enfrentarás el duro mundo de las pandillas; todos creen que eren un chico... cuando en realidad eres una dulce muchacha en un mundo hostil. [Adaptación del manhwa "LOVE IN THE MASK"]
1. Buscando un guardaespaldas

.

_**Da-chan:** Espero que disfruten de esta historia basada en un manhwa, el cual me parece muy, muy... muy... Júzguenlo por ustedes mismxs. :D_

_**PD:** Puede que sólo se mencione a Sakura en este cap, pero si continúan leyendo, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán en seguir y seguir y ¡SEGUIR LEYENDO! ;)_

_._

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

_**BUSCANDO UN GUARDAESPALDAS**_

* * *

**/Prefectura Fukuoka/Distrito Kurume/Mansión Umino/Sábado/Tarde/  
**

— Tío... ¡Realmente quiero asistir al internado!

— Pero Sakura...—el hombre sentado detrás del escritorio estaba cansado de los reclamos de la muchacha. — Eres la heredera del conglomerado, sabes que si te sucede algo...

— ¡Tío! Es decir, por ser la única heredera, ¡¿tengo que permanecer dentro de la mansión toda mi vida?!—la niña colocó las manos sobre el escritorio y lo miró con disgusto. — Quiero crecer como una adolescente _¡medio!_ normal.— ella cruzó sus brazos molesta y se lanzó a la silla que estaba detrás.

El hombre dio un gran suspiro. La mano derecha, y guardaespaldas, de aquel empresario expresó su opinión.

— Iruka-san, ¿por qué no deja que la señorita Sakura asista? —Iruka lo miró con mucho asombro. Estrellas salieron de los ojos de la pelirrosa.

— ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije de que le pueden hacer daño?

— Puede enviarla al instituto con un guardaespaldas.

— _Oh..._ No es un mala idea.

— ¡ALTO!—vocifera la jovencita mientras se levanta con un salto de la silla. — ¡Al internado sólo deben asistir los estudiantes y los maestros! Además, me sentiré muy avergonzada de tener a un adulto dentro de la institución. Tío, ¡por favor!

— No irás a menos que tengas un custodio. —expresó seriamente. Ella dio media vuelta y salió del estudio cerrando la puerta con rabia. Iruka se recostó en la silla y cerró los ojos. — Kakashi... ¿que puedo hacer? —suspiró mirando el tejado de su habitación. — Está entrando a esa horrible etapa de la adolescencia.

— ¿Por qué no la envía con un muchacho de su edad?

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— Estoy enterado que el internado iniciará clases dentro de tres meses. —Iruka lo mira con intriga— En ese tiempo puedo entrenar a un muchacho de su edad para que cuide de ella dentro de la institución.

— Tres meses, ¿eh? —lo miró con una ceja levantada— ¿Crees que podrás preparar a un muchacho de la edad de mi sobrina en ese lapso?

— Sí. En caso de que no lo consiga en ese tiempo, simplemente no envía a la señorita al internado. ¿Cuando le he mentido, Iruka-san? Confíe en mi.—el castaño bajó la mirada y luego se levantó de la silla.

— Busca a alguien así. Preséntalo, luego veremos. —el sujeto de traje fino puso la mano en el hombro de Kakashi y se retiraron de la habitación.

—(Los mejores aprendices se consiguen en...) —pensó el peliplata mientras se dirigía al automóvil.

* * *

**/Estación de trenes/Sábado/Noche/**

— ¿Desea un cigarrillo? —expresa un muchacho de cabello largo de tono marrón.

— Compre un cigarrillo, así se calentará. —dice otro joven de cabello corto azulado.

Inicios de invierno y el reloj de la plaza marcaba las diez de la noche; nevaba levemente. Los niños se acercaron a una estatua en mitad de la plaza.

— Orochimaru-sama se molestará con nosotros por no llevar dinero.

— De eso no te preocupes, Hiro. Yo me encargo de todo.

— _Nii-san..._

* * *

**/Distrito Yame/Orfanato/Sábado/23h18/**

— Pase lo que me pase, tú no te atrevas a defenderme. ¿Entendiste, Hiro?

— _Pe... pero..._

— ¡Prométemelo! —sujetó el brazo del pequeño niño de cabello corto con fuerza.

— _¡S... sí, nii-san!_

Ambos entraron al lugar en decadencia. En la parte inferior de las escaleras los esperaba el dueño de aquel tétrico y desamparado hogar para niños y niñas sin familia u hogar.

— Parece que no han vendido su parte para pagar el hospedaje. —expresó marcando un poco la _"s"_ en cada palabra. El muchacho de cabello marrón dio un paso al frente y habló sin miedo.

— La semana pasada vendimos más de lo acostumbrado. Por lo menos podemos quedarnos dos días más.

— Osas decir que _"debo" _dejarlos permanecer dentro, ¿sólo porque ganaste más la semana pasada? —caminó hacia ellos con lentitud, sus ojos brillaban con malicia. — Saben lo que sucede si me responden.

El hombre de cabello largo y grasoso, piel muy pálida y mirada afilada, levantó su mano y la dejó caer con fuerza en el rostro del chico; quien golpeó el suelo con su costado izquierdo con dolor.

— _¡Nii...!_ —el muchacho de cabello corto cubrió su boca.

Orochimaru tomó al niño del cabello para arrastrarlo fuera de la antesala; rumbo a la parte trasera de la casa donde había un cuartucho con medio techo, ventana sin cristales, piso de tierra y un poco de paja. Antes de salir por la puerta, el hombre de aspecto decrépito y mirada vil, volteó y le dijo al niño asustado.

— Seré benevolente y dejaré que él pase la noche aquí... Agradecerás mi bondad después. — y así la puerta resonó en la habitación vacía y el pequeño limitó a bajar la cabeza para dejar que la culpa de su debilidad lo embargara por completo durante varios minutos. Hiro se dirigió al segundo piso de la casa y entró a una habitación que tenía una ventana desde donde podía ver el cuartucho donde su familiar fue encerrado.

A pesar de estar adentro, con la calidez de las sábanas y la cama mullida, el frío de la noche igual lo acurrucaba con vergüenza; por dejar que Neji llevara la carga por su cuenta.

* * *

**/Distrito Yame/Parque/Domingo/Mañana/**

— Aún me siento culpable por no defenderte ayer, nii-san.

— Eso ya no importa. Lo único en lo que debemos pensar es en vender. ¿Entendido?

— ¡Sí, nii-san! —salta con una energía moderada y clara alegría de volver a estar con su querido primo.

* * *

**/Distrito Kurume/Mansión Umino/Domingo/Tarde/**

— ¿Alguien a visto a Kakashi?

— Debe estar entrenando, Iruka-sama.

— ¡Entendido! —antes de dar un paso en dirección al dojo, volteó y miró a la sirvienta con una sonrisa. — Sólo _"san"_ Cuando dicen _"__sama"_ me siento viejo.

— Pe... perdone Iruka-sam... ¡Iruka-san!

— ¡Mucho mejor! — se retira.

* * *

**/Dojo/Domingo/Tarde/**

— ¡Kakashi! —expresó con un tono casi melódico. — ¡Aquí has estado! —dijo Iruka respirando un poco agitado.

— ¿Necesita algo? —el peliplata detuvo el entrenamiento; indicó a sus discípulos que abandonaran la habitación.

— Pues... Quería saber cómo va la búsqueda del muchacho. ¡Es que esa niña me provoca dolores de cabeza! —llevó sus manos al cabello y despeinó su coleta un poco.

— Hoy saldré sin el vehículo. Creo que habrá más posibilidades si camino por una zona poco resguardada de policías.

— No quiero escándalos. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe, Kakashi. —expuso con un rostro serio.

— Manejaré todo con la mayor discreción. —Iruka asintió y volvió su mirada vuelve a ser alegre. — De acuerdo Kakashi. —caminó hacia la puerta, levantando la mano para despedirse mientras abandonaba el lugar.

* * *

**/Distrito Yame/Callejones/Domingo/Noche/**

— ¡Hoy podremos dormir adentro los dos, nii-san!

— Date prisa. Así podrás tomar la cama cercana a la ventana.

— ¡Sí! —Hiro saltó con mucha alegría. El chico de cabello largo lo mira con felicidad y sonríe sutilmente. Hasta que emergieron don sujetos de la oscuridad del lugar; dos hombres adultos con sus ojos rojos y una actitud nerviosa. Drogadictos.

— Niiiiñoooos~ —manifestaron con un timbre ronco y forzoso en sonar melódico. — ¿Qué hacen a estas horas por un lugar como este? —ambos permanecieron en silencio y el más delgado de los sujetos se fijó en la pequeña bolsa que tenía Hiro intentó esconder con sus manos. — ¿Qué tienes allí?

— ¡Nada que te importe! —vociferó el chico de cabellera marrón y se colocó delante de Hiro con los brazos en puño.

—_ Nii-san..._ —susurra Hiro— _Entreguemos el dinero para que..._

— ¡No! —respondió con firmeza y el chico observó una actitud de justicia emanar del cuerpo de su primo — ¡CORRE HIRO! —el chiquillo empujó a su pequeño primo y se lanzó a los maleantes.

— ¡NII-SAN!

— ¿Crees que tú, un crío de 12 o 13, logrará vencernos? _**¡JAJAJAJA! **_—Hiro vio que el más alto sacó un objeto brillante del bolsillo de su chaqueta. — (¡Un cuchillo!) —estiró la mano para detener a su familiar, pero este colisionó con la mano del sujeto que sostenía el arma corto-punzante.

.

Un hombre de camiseta blanca, vaqueros negros, sobretodo oscuro y una bufanda rayada en tonos café, que pasaba por el lugar leyendo un libro particular, escuchó el grito de un niño no muy lejos de donde estaba.

.

Hiro se acercó al muchacho de piel blanca recostado en el suelo, una vez que el hombre musculoso y alto lo empujó para apartar el cuerpo lánguido de su brazo. Sus ojos dibujaron por completo sus irises blancos cuando sintió un líquido cálido emerger de un costado.

— ¡Estás sangrando!

— ¡Danos la bolsa o te pasará lo mismo! —gritó el huesudo drogadicto mirando al chico arrodillado junto al herido. Hiro presionó con fuerza sus puños y su cabello cubrió su rostro con una sombra. Metió la bolsa con el dinero en uno de los bolsillos de su gruesa y sucia chaqueta antes de ponerse en pie, delante del cuerpo del muchacho.

— _N... No lo ha... hagas Hi... Hiro..._

— Siempre me has protegido, nii-san. ¡Es momento de que yo lo haga! —estiró sus brazos y miró a los hombres de manera desafiante. El otro sujeto sonrió con sarcasmo, se acercó y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Dejándolo inconsciente instantáneamente.

— ¡HI... RO! —se acercó al chico y percibió su respiración.

— Los niños trabajan duro vendiendo cigarros y caramelos... —los tipos miraron en dirección a la voz— ¿y ustedes quieren dinero gratis?

— ¿Eh? ¡Vete!

— ¡Sí! ¿O quieres terminar como ellos? —el hombre de cabello plateado bajó el libro que cubría sus ojos; la bufanda cubría su nariz y boca. Tenía una cicatriz a la altura del ojo izquierdo.

— Eso les digo yo. Váyanse. —los mira con indiferencia— ¿O quieren morir? —la manera cínica en su clara amenaza los dejó más que molestos. Ambos atacaron con ira.

Grave error.

El hombre de la navaja lanzó un corte hacia abajo por la derecha, mientras el otro mandó su puño por la izquierda. Aquel hombre de complexión atlética, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto en gran medida por una bufanda, arrojó el libro hacia arriba y con una gran velocidad puso ambas manos en el suelo, con sus piernas pateó el rostro de ambos sujetos en la mandíbula. Cayeron a varios metros de distancia; inconscientes sobre tachos de basura. Se puso de pie con aquella misma velocidad impresionante y el libro cayó en sus manos; lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos internos de su sobretodo.

Caminó hacia los jóvenes y se acuclilló para revisar su estado.

Miró al más grande, sangraba mucho. Apenas podía mantener abierto sus ojos.

— Po...Por favor... cu... cuida... le... —las fuerzas se desvanecieron y su rostro cayó sobre la nieve. El peliplata tomó el pulso de ambos jóvenes.

— (Parece que el de cabello corto sólo está inconsciente, pero el otro...) —tomó a ambos muchachos por la cintura y se dirigió al hospital más cercano esperando que no fuera tan grave la condición del castaño.

* * *

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... :3_**  
_¿Reviews?_


	2. Esto será un secreto

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

_**ESTO SERÁ UN SECRETO**_

* * *

**/Distrito Kurume/Casa de sirvientes/Lunes/Tarde/**

Su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar luego de pasar más de 10 horas inconsciente. Emite gemidos ligeros conforme pasa el tiempo; sueña. — Ni... ni... ¡nii-san! —Hiro despierta en una cama, asustado. El sudor frío recorre su frente y el corazón le late con fuerza. — ¿Donde... dónde estoy? —dio un vistazo a cada rincón de la habitación con mucha atención.

— Al fin despertaste. —dijo una voz detrás de él. —Dio un pequeño grito ante el espanto junto a un leve salto. — ¿Qui... quién es usted? —como una luz fugaz llegó a su mente la imagen de Neji siendo apuñalado. — ¿Qué pasó con Neji? ¿Dónde... donde está mi hermano? —preguntó algo alterado.

El peliplata bajó el libro y echó una mirada al joven. — ¿Hablas del muchacho con el corte en el estómago?

— ¿Cor... ¡¿corte?! —su rostro se volvió pálido— ¡¿Está bien?!

— Cálmate. Antes de decírtelo, necesito que me escuches con cuidado porque no me gusta repetir las cosas.— Hiro quedó callado, preocupado, asustado. Asintió con timidez. — De acuerdo. Tengo un trato para ti.

— ¿Trato?

— Sí. Necesito un muchacho para que sea el guardaespaldas de la sobrina de mi jefe, ¿aceptarías?

— ¿Eh? Pe... pero yo soy... —miró como sus manos se volvían puño sobre la sábana. Hiro sentía una pesada pared de piedra sobre la espalda. — Primero dígame... dónde está Neji-niisan. Por favor. —el hombre de ojos adormilados suspiró.

— Está en el hospital.—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empezaron fluir con rapidez por sobre sus mejillas.

— (Es... ¡Es culpa mía!) —repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

— No te culpes. —tranquilizó con un gesto cálido en su mirada al pequeño y este limpió sus ojos con el anverso de su mano; aunque seguían saliendo esas cálidas gotas cristalinas. — Le tomará un tiempo sanar, pero estará bien. —Hiro dio un gran suspiro entrecortado y poco a poco sus lágrimas disminuyeron. — Pero esa cuenta no será nada barata... —el alivio que sintió por unos instantes esfumó con velocidad.

— Nosotros no ganamos lo suficiente como... como para pagarlo.

— Entonces acepta el trato.

— Pero... (No puedo...) —dejó de mirar al hombre y clavó sus ojos en las sábanas que cubrían sus torso inferior.

— ¿Es por que eres mujer?

Ojos abiertos de par en par, su respiración se detuvo unos segundos, sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Con un débil tono de voz, casi susurrado, expresó: — _¿Co... Cómo... lo... ?_—el peliplata lo interrumpió con una sonrisa oculta e irónica.

— Así que es cierto... ¡vaya! —se levantó de la silla junto a la cama y tomó lugar a los pies de donde descansaba la, ahora, chica. Hiro tomó las sábanas y se cubrió hasta el cuello; a pesar de tener su ropa puesta. Recogió sus piernas y abrazó sus rodillas.

— _¿Qué... qué hará... conmigo?_ — murmuró aterrada. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

— ¡¿Crees que te haría algo?!—respondió sorprendido y ligeramente ofendido. — ¿Eso fue descortés, ¿sabes?—Hiro abrió sus ojos en grande y su cuerpo adquirió una postura más relajada; sin dejar de estar alerta. — Escucha. Yo crecí en las calles. Sé lo que se siente no tener dinero para comer... un lugar cálido donde dormir. —manifestó con un tono nostálgico en sus palabras. — Acepta. Ambos ganamos.

— ¿Qué ganará usted? —preguntó con un poco más de confianza al oírlo. El sujeto cruzó sus brazos. — Dejaré de buscar. Así tendré más tiempo para leer y descansar.

— (Qué flojo...) —una gota corrió su frente. La niña divisó una arruga en la sábana y comenzó a jugar con ella. —¿Será... difícil?

— Sí. —la franqueza y celeridad en su respuesta la tomó de imprevisto, miró al hombre unos segundos antes de continuar jugando con la arruga del cobertor. — Hay ciertas reglas y obligaciones que debes seguir al pie de la letra.

— ¿Como cuáles?

— Te lo explicaré a detalle sólo si aceptas. —cerró los ojos y recordó todo lo que había vivido y sufrido en las calles; llevó sus manos al rostro para cubrirlo y sin quitar las manos de su cara, dijo titubeando: — Neji-niisan... ¿A él no le pasará nada malo? ¿Po... podré verlo?

— Él no se verá involucrado en esto. Es lo único que tengo permitido responder.

Luego de unos tormentosos y eternos cinco minutos... — _E... está bien._ Acepto el trabajo.

* * *

**/Estudio/Martes/Mañana/**

— ¿Iruka-san?

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Es Kakashi-san. Dice que tiene el encargo que pidió.

— ¡Oh! Dile que pase.—la sirvienta salió y dejó pasar a las dos visitas.

— Kakashi. ¡Al fin! —detrás del peliplata emergió un joven no mayor de doce años, cabello corto bien peinado de tono azulado, usaba un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata a juego; zapatos bien lustrados. Su rostro era algo redondo sin llegar a verse gordo, piel blanca y tersa, cuello delgado y ojos de una coloración perla única. Saluda con cortesía. Iruka sorprendió por su contextura delgada.

— Él es el candidato. ¿Te parece?

— No crees que se ve... ¿débil? (Hasta parece una niña.) —arrugó sus cejas con preocupación.

— Puede ser. De hecho parece una chica. —Hiro miró de perfil al hombre casi más inquieto que el propio jefe tras el escritorio. —... pero ese es el punto.

— No comprendo.

— Si creen que es niña podrá compartir la habitación con la señorita Sakura, y aquellos que crean que puedan vencerlo, solo por su aspecto, se llevarán una sorpresa.

— En eso tienes razón...

— Gran parte de mis subordinados son delgados. Con su complexión y tamaño será más ágil. No le veo ningun problema. —Iruka tocó su frente y llevó la mano hacia atrás, se recostó en el sillón detrás del escritorio. — Está bien. Pero una semana antes de inicio de clases en el instituto personalmente evaluaré su entrenamiento.

— Entonces está decidido, nos retiramos al dojo. Es bienvenido a las sesiones cuando guste.

— Sí, caeré de sorpresa. Tal vez. —dice con una sonrisa a modo de burla. Los detiene en la puerta — ¡Espera Kakashi! —el adulto y el niño voltearon. — No me dijiste el nombre del joven. Kakashi miró al pequeño para que se presentara por cuenta propia.

— Mi nombre es Hiro, señor. Hiro Hyuga. —y con ello se retiraron.

— (Tiene un tono femenino en su voz... ¿Será que...?) —el castaño se quedó pensativo.

* * *

**/Dos semanas después/Noche/**

— ¡OTRA VEZ!

— ¡HA! ... ¡HA! ... ¡HA!

— ¡DE NUEVO!

— ¡HA! ... ¡HA! ... ¡HA! ... _¡agh! _—soltó el bokken* y este cayó al suelo. Kakashi se aproximó al joven; Hiro bajó la cabeza en arrepentimiento.

— Sabes lo que pasa cuando fallas. —expresó y el joven tomó le pasó el sable de madera, luego se puso de rodillas y colocó sus manos frente a su maestro. El sable bajó con asombrosa velocidad y golpeó las palmas del chico tres veces. Su rostro mostraba un intenso dolor, pero no dejó salir ninguna lágrima o sonido. Después de todo el hombre de traje y corte transversal en su rostro estaba presente.

Iruka era un hombre muy amable la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ser el dueño legítimo de uno de los conglomerados empresariales más imponentes del país, lo convirtió en un ser humano inclemente y firme para manejar al grupo de guardaespaldas más competentes de todo el país. La seguridad de Iruka, es decir sus guardaespaldas, era impenetrables. Mas esa lealtad y fuerza llevaban una arduo y extenuante entrenamiento.

Hiro debía soportar golpes e intensas horas de sufrimiento —en su mayoría físico— para formar parte de la élite. Pero la fuerza no sólo formaba a un perfecto custodio. Así que su personalidad también recibió un duro adiestramiento, llegando a cambiar su tímida y sensible personalidad sin que pudiera evitarlo.

* * *

**/Dojo/Un día antes de iniciar clases/Mañana/**

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Iruka.

— Está listo. —detrás de una puerta corrediza apareció Hiro. Un aura muy distinta emergía de él. Kakashi se colocó en el centro del dojo mientras el muchacho se acercó para saludar a su maestro; no sin antes saludar primero a la autoridad del lugar con una marcada reverencia.

— ¡Comiencen! —exclamó el jefe.

Kakashi lanzó un golpe a la izquierda, Hiro esquivó y se agachó. Su pierna derecha se dirigió con agilidad los pies de su maestro. El peliplata dio un salto para caer sobre el joven, pero Hiro puso sus manos delante para empujarse y deslizarse sobre el suelo. Se levantó con un brinco suave y volvió a adoptar una posición ofensiva.

En eso, Kakashi topó con la punta de sus pies el suelo pulido del dojo. En pocos segundos se encontraba detrás de Hiro, tomándolo de un brazo para elevarlo por sobre su cuerpo y lanzarlo hacia la pared. Durante el trayecto Hiro acomodó su cuerpo en el aire justo a tiempo para que sus pies tocaran la pared, usándola como impulso para atacar a Kakashi. Sin embargo, el peliplata se apartó de la dirección. Hiro se sujetó del suelo para no proseguir. En ese momento su maestro de cabello plateado apareció a la espalda y con el puño dio un golpe que chocó contra el piso de madera.

Hiro apareció detrás de él dispuesto a golpearlo en la nuca; sin una pizca de duda en su mirada serena. Pero el peliplata extendió una pierna hacia atrás y lo derribó. Colocó el cuerpo sobre el abdomen del pequeño.

Un golpe directo a la cara de Hiro y...

— ¡Alto!—clamó Iruka luego de dicha batalla. El puño de Kakashi se detuvo a un centímetro de la nariz del joven. El chico no cerró los ojos. ¡Ni pestañeó!

Ambos, Kakashi y Hiro, se levantaron del suelo. Saludaron a los presentes con cortesía y permanecieron en una pose relajada frente a Iruka y unos cuantos observadores de confianza.

— ¡Ha perdido!

— ¡Merece un castigo! —expresaron un par de los personajes invitados.

— Pero no perdió. —mencionó Iruka, mirando al muchacho con una sonrisa agradable. — ¡Aprobaste!

— ¿Eh? —todos, incluso Hiro, quedaron sorprendidos por su declaración. Kakashi le da un golpe amistoso en el hombro con la palma. — _¡Bien hecho, chico!_ —elogió en un tono donde sólo ellos escucharan; parecía sonreír tras esa mascarilla.

— No esperaba que te convirtieras en un guardaespaldas igual o mejor que Kakashi; después de todo sólo entrenaste por tres meses. ¡Es más de lo que esperaba!

Muchos de los presente no estaban conformes con los resultados, después de todo sería el protector de la heredera. Comenzaron con quejas y reclamos, indicaban que había personas más hábiles para el trabajo, pero todos ellos eran mayores de edad, y como Sakura era caprichosa no iría con un adulto a cuestas. Si Iruka no la enviaba al instituto tendría que soportar sus quejas de pre-adolescente todo el año. ¡Dioses!

Iruka tenía sus razones y nadie lo cuestionaba una vez daba su decisión final.

— Quiero verlos en mi despacho por la tarde. —anunció serio y todos guardaron silencio, retirándose junto a su jefe. Kakashi entrecerró un poco sus ojos.

* * *

**/Despacho/Domingo/Tarde/**

— Aquí estamos, Iruka-san.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —articuló mirando al pequeño con insistencia..

— ¿No comprendo?

— ¡Vamos! ¿Crees que no lo sé? No te hagas el listo conmigo Kakashi. — el instructor y el chico se dieron miradas fugaces en complicidad descubierta. — No lo oculten más y díganme. ¿Cuál es el nombre de la chica? —Hiro abrió los ojos levemente.

— _Ni modo..._ —suspiró y rascó su nuca, cerrando los ojos. Antes de que Kakashi pudiera responder, Iruka lo interrumpe.

—Quiero que ella me lo diga.

— Habla. —indicó a su pupilo.

— Mi nombre verdadero es... Hinata.

— Lindo nombre. —respondió Iruka— Toma asiento y explícame todo. —la chica obedeció— Pues... —observó a Kakashi en silencio y el le regresó el gesto; asintió para que prosiguiera — Yo... vivía en las calles, Iruka-sama...

—No. Sólo _"-san"_ cuando me dicen _"-sama"_ me siento viejo. —interrumpe con amabilidad.

— Entiendo. —Hinata continuó— Vivía en las calles con mi primo, Neji. Hace tres meses unos delincuentes nos... atacaron para robarnos lo poco que habíamos reunido. A mi primo lo apuñalaron y a mí... a mí me dejaron inconsciente de un golpe. —su mirada se tornó taciturna. — Desperté y Kakashi-san nos había salvado. Me dijo que Neji-niisan necesitaba permanecer en le hospital un tiempo, pero... no sabía como pagar la cuenta del hospital.

Kakashi se arrimó a la silla donde estaba sentada Hinata.

— Él me dijo que buscaba un guardaespaldas... Lo único en lo que debía preocuparme era en entrenar y olvidar mi pasado. —Iruka la miraba recostado en su silla. — Indicó que mi paga se la enviaría a mi primo así que... que...

— Aceptaste. —ella movió la cabeza con sutileza — Ya veo. Pero, eres mujer. Supongo que no lo sabías, ¿verdad? —preguntó mirando a su escolta directo a los ojos.

— No, no sabía que era una chica hasta que la examiné en caso de alguna herida. —Hinata no sabía eso; sus mejillas adoptaron un imperceptible tono rojizo. — Tranquila, no soy ningún pervertido. —comunicó el peliplata mientras miraba el cabello de la joven, acción que Iruka desaprobó rotundamente con una mirada extrañada y una ceja levantada. Kakashi sintió molestia por el gesto y decidió continuar la explicación para evitar malos entendidos hacia él. — Llamé a Anko cuando vi la tira de tu brasier.

Hinata sintió su rostro arder un poco más, pero debía controlarse.

— Bueno, bueno. Ya pasó. —expresó Iruka. — ¿Por qué vestías como niño? —Hinata replicó casi instantáneamente.

— Nii-san me dijo que era mejor así. Si alguien se enteraba entonces... podrían venderme a un... _a un..._

— ¿Prostíbulo? —ella asintió con timidez. Iruka suspiró con abnegación. — Ni modo. Lo hecho, hecho está. —miró a la pequeña— Mi sobrina no es nada tonta, seguro y se da cuenta... (¿o quizá no?) —hizo una pausa— En todo caso, esto será un secreto. —tanto alumno como maestro asintieron al unísono.

— Llama a Sakura. —habló por el comunicador de su teléfono a la secretaria— Dile que aliste las maletas para ir al internado.

* * *

_***Bokken:** Madera con forma de katana; elaborado con bambú. Es comúnmente utilizado por los estudiantes de Kendo._

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
**¿Reviews?_


	3. Una nueva identidad

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

_**UNA NUEVA IDENTIDAD  
**_

* * *

**/Distrito Kurume/Alcoba/Domingo/Noche/**

— Señorita Sakura, buenas noches. —la sirvienta de cabellera morada abrió la puerta e ingresó con una sombra detrás. Bajó la revista y colocó la mirada en aquel chico de piel nívea y llamativos ojos perla. Ella quedó estupefacta cuando la mujer lo presentó. — Él es Hiro Hyuga. Será su nuevo guardaespaldas. —la muchacha de piel clara, cabellera rosa larga y ojos de un intenso verde jade corrió y lo abrazó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Muchas gracias!

Hiro estaba atónito. Nunca antes había recibido tal muestra de simpatía, ni siquiera de su primo que, para evitar cualquier señal de su verdadero género, trataba a Hinata de la misma forma que lo haría junto a un muchacho en las calles. Sin llegar a ser vulgar con ella.

— Bu... Buenas noches, señorita Sakura-sama. ¿Por qué dice eso?

— ¿Nadie te lo ha dicho? —la sirvienta abandonó la habitación con una sonrisa entre cálida e irónica pues había sido ella quien curó a Hinata y le contó a Kakashi sobre su verdadera condición: una delicada señorita debajo de ropajes sucios. — ¡Gracias a ti podré salir de este sitio y conocer personas de mi... — pausó rápidamente — ... de NUESTRA edad!

— Como... Como usted diga, señorita Sakura-sama.

— Espera... ¿Cómo me llamaste? —la pelirrosa dejó de abrazar a Hiro para mirarlo con molestia.

— ¿Quiere que... me refiera a usted de una manera más formal? ¿Sakura-ojousama? ¿Sakura-himesama? —Hiro comenzó a contemplar el tejado un momento, recordando un honorífico de mayor rango; sin embargo Sakura cerró aquellos pensamientos con un firme y retundo "no". — ¿Eh?

— No, Hiro-chan.

— ( ¿Hi... Hiro... chan? )

— De hoy en adelante somos amigos, así que evitaremos los honoríficos.

— Temo responder que no puedo hacer eso, señorita Sakura-sama. —él desvió la mirada unos momentos al suelo. — Usted es mi jefe y debo tratarla con sumo respeto.

— ¡Tonterías! —el peliazul sobresaltó antes las palabras de reprimenda. — Si soy tu jefa debes obedecerme, ¿no es así? —él asintió con determinación. — En tal caso... —la pelirrosa llevó sus manos a la cintura con esos ojos llenos de confianza. — ¡Te ordeno que no utilices honoríficos conmigo!

— Seré regañado por Iruka-san si me escucha tratándola de la manera que me pide. —la chica de verdes ojos suspiró con resignación ante la mirada seria de su custodio; al fin de cuentas las normas habían sido impuestas por su tío; al cual conocía bien.

— Entonces sólo entre nosotros, ¿te parece? —Hiro no alcanzaba a comprender la personalidad tan cambiante de aquella chica. Su jefa lo observó detenidamente. — Eres de mi tamaño, pero tienes una apariencia feme... —cubrió su boca con rapidez creyendo, lo que diría sería algo ofensivo. Hiro cerró los párpados por un momento y recordó la respuesta predeterminada para esa situación.

— Mi complexión delgada me convierte en un chico rápido y ágil. Si me subestiman por la estatura se sorprenderán de mi fuerza y habilidad en combate. —la pelirrosa quedó algo alterada por la respuesta casi mecánica para un chico de su edad, pero como ya había tratado con los guardaespaldas de Iruka la sorpresa no duró mucho. Después de todo ella conocía a cada uno de los custodios —entre ellos Kakashi— y cuando los saludaba o intercambiaba una que otra palabra nunca dejaban de actuar como un robot.

Era un hecho que no podía cambiar si servían a su tío Iruka.

_— ( Si lo miro bien... es un poco lindo. No es mi tipo, pero se ve tierno. ) —_pensó y sonrió de manera cálida; contrario a Hiro que mantenía su rostro inmutable.

* * *

**/Seis meses después/Internado/Miércoles/Receso/**

— Hiro-san. —el joven se levantó del asiento y se acercó a la chica una vez el timbre indicaba el receso entre clases.

— ¿Qué necesita, Sakura-san?

— ¿Puedes explicarme estos ejercicios?

— Usted sabe que no necesita preguntar.

_— Lo sé —_susurró_— pero aquí somos compañeros, no es trabajo. —_Hiro tomó el asiento de junto y lo aproximó al escritorio de Sakura.

— Para mí es trabajo. —respondió serio y ella infló sus cachetes; frunció el ceño. Por lo que, resignado, acotó en voz baja. _— Pero sigue siendo una persona importante para mí._

Para ella fue gratificante oír cómo había cambiado un poco en esos meses. Sus respuestas siempre terminaban con _"Es mi trabajo"_, pero con el paso del tiempo, regaños y comprensión —así como un poco de persuasión suave— había logrado crear una conexión de amistad con su escolta.

* * *

**/Ocho meses después/****Habitación de Anko/Vacaciones/Noche/**

Pasar todo el tiempo junto a Sakura había provocado un vínculo, pero no era la única persona con la que podía decirse que tenía una relación. Hinata había formado un nexo singular con la sirvienta de cabellera morada. No era una afinidad como la que había creado con su protegida, pero veía en Anko alguien con quien podía hablar sobre el único problema que realmente podría arruinar su nueva vida.

Ese día decidió abrir la puerta por su cuenta y pedir ayuda en un tema con el cual Kakashi ¡jamás! podría tocar.

— Si crecen como hasta ahora lo han echo... —estaba un poco desconcertada por sus palabras, pero sentía confianza; cosa que no podía tener al 100% con Kakashi o Iruka. Agradecía muy dentro de su ser que Anko también supiera su secreto.

— Serán un... un pequeño problema, ¿cierto?

— ¡¿Pequeño?! —Anko se burló con tanto sarcasmo que parecía tomarlo como una auto-broma de la chica. Hinata bajó la cabeza. — ¡Niña! Lo que sea que estés comiendo debes decirme. ¡Quiero unos así!

— ¡Anko-san!

— Ya, ya, ya. Te enseñaré a esconderlos con vendas. Incluso podrás usar el equipo de gimnasia y no se notarán.

— Muchas gracias, Anko-san.

— Tranquilo, "Hiro"-chan. —aclara con un guiño ante el rostro levemente preocupado de la muchacha.

En menos de una semana iniciarían las clases para Segundo Elemental y en esos tres meses de vacaciones, Sakura había ido de viaje a Europa con su tío por negocios. Su busto creció en ese año de una manera pasiva, pero en esos meses de vacaciones parecían haberse liberado... ¡mucho! Por eso, alarmada de que al regreso del jefe y su maestro pudiera terminar en las calles, aventuró a pedir consejo con la sirvienta para dejar de utilizar varias capas de ropa gruesa que sólo entorpecía su entrenamiento diario; limitando movimientos en gran parte.

* * *

**/Dos años después/Prefectura Kumamoto/Distrito Tamana****/Viernes/Mañana/**

La secundaria elemental había finalizado y, con ello, el internado. Cuando regresaron a la Mansión se llevaron una sorpresa al saber que cambiarían de residencia en otra prefectura, cuyos cambios ya estaban planeados en su totalidad; solo esperaban la terminación de sus estudios.

Nuevo distrito, nuevo barrio, nueva vivienda; más pequeña que la anterior.

— ¿Por qué el traslado repentino, tío?

— Ya te lo había dicho, negocios, Sakura. Simples negocios.

— No es que me queje... (o pueda quejarme). —suspiró con tristeza y palmeó sus mejillas. Tomó del brazo a su guardaespaldas y lo haló dentro de la nueva casa. — Vamos, Hiro-kun. ¡Busquemos mi nueva alcoba! —expresó sonriente forzando a la tristeza irse de su ser. Kakashi e Iruka se quedaron en la entrada observando como los hombres entraban los muebles.

La nueva casa era mucho más chica que la mansión donde la chica de cabello rosa creció por casi 16 años, pero no se encontraba deprimida por abandonarla, sino, sentía algo de vacío en su interior al no haber dejado ninguna amistad en su antiguo hogar.

— ¿Usted cree que así podrá terminar sus estudios en paz, Iruka-san?

— Eso espero. —suspiró con pesar. Miró a su amigo peliplata cuando recordó algo importante. — ¿Ya le contaste sobre su nueva identidad?

— Esta noche en el departamento le diré lo absolutamente necesario. —Iruka asintió con seriedad.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Ciudad/Departamentos/Viernes/Noche/**

— ¿Qué necesita, Kakashi-san? —Hiro tomó asiento en la sala; el peliplata lo esperaba allí.

— Repite las reglas de tu trabajo. —ordenó indiferente. Él no tenía permitido cuestionar las órdenes de Kakashi, aunque eso no le impedía sentirse confundido por las repentinas preguntas.

— Proteger a la señorita Sakura de todo aquel que la ofenda y/o lastime. Soy su guardaespaldas y debo cumplir con todas las peticiones que ella demande, siempre que ello no implique su seguridad.

— Debes tenerlas presente ahora más que nunca. —Hiro asintió— Los motivos internos por la mudanza no son algo en lo que debas preocuparte; después de todo tu trabajo es proteger a la Señorita Sakura. —realizó una pausa manejable, ni muy larga ni muy corta, y prosiguió. — De hoy en adelante serás Hatake, Hiro Hatake. Fuiste adoptado por mi hermana porque ella no podía tener niños y tras fallecer en un accidente de auto, junto a su esposo, quedaste bajo mi tutoría. —Kakashi le pasó unos documentos falsos que corroboraban la historia ficticia. — Esta información es sólo por si alguien pregunta. —volvió a afirmar con la cabeza. — Estudia los apuntes de esta libreta, memorízalos y luego la quemas.

— Como diga, Kakashi-san.

— Seguiremos entrenando en un dojo que está ubicado en el centro. La relación que mantienes con la señorita Sakura seguirá como siempre. —ojeó la libreta que estaba sobre la mesa de té. — Iruka-san es un buen amigo mío y trabajo para él en su compañía como asesor de... —Kakashi siguió platicando mientras él repasaba los apuntes; le privilegiaba tener una excelente memoria.

Después de la charla, el peliplata se desvió del tema. — ¿Cómo te has sentido?

— _¿Eh?_ —lo sacó de su concentración en las hojas de la libreta.

Nunca, desde que se conocieron, habían platicado de otra cosa que no fuese trabajo o técnicas de entrenamiento— Pues... bien.

— ¡Me alegro! —captó una sonrisa tras esa mascarilla.

Por más que su instructor era un hombre envidiado por su perfecto desempeño en el trabajo, parecía estar resfriado todas las épocas del año. En otoño e invierno utilizaba diversas bufandas que cubrían la mitad de su rostro, y durante el verano y primavera acostumbraba a estar con mascarillas. Hubo un tiempo en el cual se preguntó si realmente estaba enfermo o sólo cubría su cara por tener alguna cicatriz. Al pas del tiempo terminó acostumbrándose a su apariencia oculta y la duda simplemente se esfumó de su mente, junto al tormento de no poder saber absolutamente nada sobre Neji.

Hinata había cumplido sus 16 años hace un par de meses y no sólo debía pensar y actuar como hombre sino que, además, debía olvidarse de la única familia que tenía. El simple y llano hecho de saber que su dinero era dirigido a su primo le daba una pequeñísima chispa de fuerzas para continuar ese sinuoso y extraño camino...

...sin conocer verdaderamente las intenciones ocultas tras de sí.

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
**¿Reviews?_


	4. Fuerza y habilidades en combate

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

_**FUERZA Y HABILIDADES EN COMBATE**_

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Instituto Público Konoha/Lunes/Mañana/**

— ¡Aún no puedo creer que ya estamos en primero de preparatoria! —manifiesta Sakura después de la ceremonia de ingreso. — ¡Espero conseguir una buena amiga este año, Hiro-kun! —ambos caminaban hacia el salón asignado.

_— ¿Podría dejar de decirme así, Sakura-san? —_susurró él; Sakura movió su cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa de malicia y burla, a lo que Hiro respondió con un cansado y largo suspiro. Abrió la puerta y tomaron su asiento respectivo.

— (¡Siempre serás "Hiro-kun" para mí!) —caviló mientras contemplaba dónde era el puesto señalado par su amigo.

.

Cuando la señorita Haruno regresó del viaje de negocios, se topó con un acontecimiento algo curioso, y también lamentable: ¡ella era un centímetro más alta que su propio guardaespaldas!

Sakura y Hiro mantuvieron la misma estatura durante su pre-adolescencia, cosa sin importancia para la pelirrosa hasta que en esas vacaciones empezó a madurar en aquello llamado amor. Pero no amor de hermanos, no señores, sino el tan afamado sentimiento por el sexo puesto.

Si bien al inicio no veía a Hiro como su "chico ideal", esa mentalidad empezó a cambiar cuando estuvo lejos de él por aquella temporada. _«Quizá de un cambio inesperado»_, _«A lo mejor y su estatura aumenta»_, _«Posiblemente adquiera musculatura si ya no tiene que cuidar de mí y sólo se dedica a entrenar»_, ente muchas otras cosas que cruzaron su cabeza. Pero al ser recibida por su escolta después de unos meses, la chica pasó unos días algo decepcionada por su alocada imaginación.

Ambos iniciaban Primero de Preparatoria y la chica de ojos jade esperaba... no, ¡deseaba! que su custodio hubiese adquirido un aspecto varonil y porte alto del cual pueda vanagloriarse y, porque no, verlo de una manera diferente. Durante los meses que estuvieron lejos llegó a meditar, de la manera más loca y remota posible, poder ver a Hiro más que sólo como un buen amigo; observarlo como un chico maduro... _¡Vaya frustración!_

Como no sucedió, Sakura decidió referirse a él como: _"Hiro-kun"_ y así podrían apreciar sus nuevos compañeros que ella era menor; aunque en verdad Sakura era mayor por unos meses.

.

— (Todo el entrenamiento que realiza...) —Sakura tocó el penúltimo puesto de la primera columna junto a la ventana, mientras a Hiro la última banca de la tercera columna. — (...y sigue pareciendo una chi...)

A la derecha de Sakura, pasando una banca, un muchacho de cabello lacio, corto a modo de tazón y ojos negros muy redondeados, la observaba de perfil desde que había ingresado al salón. Ella, ensimismada en la falta de crecimiento de su primer y único amigo, no se había percatado de aquello ojos curiosos en su persona.

Las clases transcurrieron de la misma forma en que lo hacían las del internado, del cual terminó comportándose indiferente por el trato indebido que los estudiantes le dieron a causa de ser _Haruno_.

— Mañana seguro tendrá la oportunidad que conocer a alguien, Sakura-san. —comentó indiferente ante la mirada melancólica de la chica; quien retribuyó las palabras de consideración con una amable sonrisa. Ambos se encontraban en la entrada principal; caminando uno al lado del otro rumbo al auto que se había estacionado un par de cuadras lejos.

— ¡¿Hiro?! —el chico sostuvo la mano de la ojijade y esta se alteró ante la fuerza aplicada. Emitiendo un sonido bajo con sus dientes juntos para que guardara silencio, empezó a caminar más rápido.

— ¿Por qué la prisa, niño de bolsillo? —escucharon una voz masculina y chillona. Hiro volteó y mantuvo a Sakura detrás de él. — ¡Creo que no estás a la altura para proteger a esa hermosa y ardiente chica con cabellera de cerezos en flor. —mofándose del pequeño, y alagando a Sakura al mismo tiempo, el mismo muchacho de cabellera peculiar y chamarra verde los perturbó en su caminata

— No buscamos problemas. —expresó con serenidad sin dejar de estar alerta.

— Ni nosotros, Hatake. —Cinco chicos, contando al alborotador, empezaron a acercarse. — Sólo quiero ser amigo de aquella y delicada flor de cerezo. —manifiesta el adolescente mirando a Sakura con ojos en forma de corazón. Ella realizó una mueca de asco.

— Vayamos a un lugar privado y hablemos de forma civilizada. —realizó una pequeña y diminuta pausa. — Pero deja que la chica se marche. No tiene nada que ver en esto.

— ¡Pero, Hi...! —el chico de cabellera azulada corta, con flequillo y dos mechones lacios a cada lado de su rostro apretó su mano y volvió a cerrar la boca.

— Tranquilo, Hatake. No le quiero hacer daño.

Hiro divisó un hueco en su actuar y corrió hacia el auto sujetando con fuerza la muñeca de su jefa asustada; atisbó el coche que siempre iría por ambos al salir de clases. Abrió la puerta con velocidad, empujó a la doncella dentro, cerró con fuerza y le comunicó al conductor por la ventanilla que sacara a Sakura del lugar lo más pronto posible.

El pie en el acelerador y la Haruno sólo tuvo permitido contemplar cómo Hiro era rodeado por aquellos cinco chicos; mucho más altos que él. — ¡REGRESA!

— Perdóneme, señorita Sakura. —excusó el chofer sin dejar de acelerar. Ella simplemente observó con rabia e impotencia, sus ojos cristalinos, cómo se desvanecía la silueta de su custodio a la distancia.

* * *

**/Detrás del Instituto/Lunes/Tarde/**

— ¡O vamos! —el muchacho de vendajes en sus brazos reclamó de una forma humorística y deprimida. — ¡Sólo quería conversar con aquella ardiente belleza en la flor de su juventud.

— Les pido amablemente que no molesten a Sakura-san. —porte sereno y directo.

— ¿O sino qué?

— Me veré en la desagradable situación de enfrentarme a ustedes. —todos echaron a reír.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Es en serio? —se acercó un poco a Hiro— ¡La llama del amor y de la juventud es eterna!

— No quiero que esto sea un problema.

— No lo era... pero los buscaste, novato. —aquella actitud alegre cambia drásticamente.

El enérgico adolescente se dirigió a Hiro con un golpe directo a su estómago en puño cerrado, pero todos los lacayos quedaron con la mandíbula en el suelo cuando lograron ver a Hiro lanzar su cuerpo hacia atrás sosteniéndose con sus manos para evitar el golpe; quedando en una posición de _"U"_ invertida. Un impulso fue suficiente para levantar ambas extremidades inferiores y, con un casi imperceptible movimiento de manos en el suelo, giró para adoptar una pose de cuclillas frente al problemático compañero de curso y, ya con ambas manos en puño, dio un golpe certero en el estómago.

La víctima colisionó contra el muro a su espalda.

Ver a su jefe en tales condiciones les dejó un amargo sabor de boca y un corrientazo en su espina. Corrieron al mismo tiempo hacia Hiro, desde cuatro posiciones diferentes.

Hiro agarró la tapa de un basurero cercano y la abalanzó contra dos de los malhechores en sus rostros, desplomaron con la nariz roja e hinchada. Después sostuvo un fierro —tirado cerca de los desperdicios— y adoptó la posición de ataque. Los dos únicos hombres en pie se acercaron uno detrás del otro. El de adelante, se dio cuenta que Hiro sujetó el bastón de acero, por ello se agachó para que el otro colocara su pie sobre sus manos y este lo impulsara, mientras continuaba su camino de frente.

El muchacho de cabellera azulada retrocedió hasta que su espalda topó el muro. Situó el bastón en el suelo y lo usó de impulso para trepar la pared y pararse sobre el borde de la misma; el chico que ayudó al otro en el salto golpeó con sus manos la pared antes de que su cabeza colacionara con el camino cerrado. Así, Hiro elevó el bastón y lo sujetó a modo de bate; el sonido de un golpe seco contra el cráneo del volador fue lo siguiente; quedó inconsciente. Cuando el compañero apreció a su compinche en el suelo con la cabeza sangrando enfureció y corrió para atacar por la espalda al nuevo.

Hiro saltó de forma atlética sobre el enfurecido chico y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, pateó sus piernas con fuerza obligándolo a ceder por el dolor.

Aquellos a quienes lanzó la tapa del basurero —los primeros en caer— se levantaron y cobardemente se dirigieron a Hiro para atacarlo por la espalda con unas navajas. El peliazul arrojó el tubo al aire como señuelo y en esos pocos segundos los idiotas perdieron sus armas corto punzantes debido la patada rápida en sus manos. Cuando el tubo regresa a las manos del muchacho peliazul, Hiro propinó el ataque en sus pantorrillas; cayendo al suelo junto a los demás maleantes.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Hiro al jefe que aún no recuperaba el aliento.

— _So... soy Rock... Rock Lee..._

— Espero no tener que volver a hacer esto. —dijo sin mirarlo y tiró el tubo a los bultos de basura junto al tacho repleto. Recogió su maleta, sacudió el polvo de su uniforme y transitó de regreso a la Residencia Haruno.

El chico de chamarra verde lo observó con el ceño fruncido, sus manos en el estómago y una sonrisa de aprecio. — (¡Un contrincante con la llama de la juventud!)

* * *

**/Residencia Haruno/Alcoba/Lunes/Noche/**

— ¡HIRO! —se levantó de la silla y lo abrazó por el costado izquierdo. — ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —reclamó con ojos llorosos. Era la primera vez que debía poner en riesgo su vida para defenderla, pues en el internado bastaba con una mirada asesina para calmar las aguas.

— Disculpe si la preocupe, Sakura-san.

— ¡Tonto! —exteriorizó con los cachetes inflados— ¿Estás lastimado?

— No.

— ¡Qué bueno! —se apartó y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza con suavidad. — ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así! —Hiro contempló con intriga su acto y un dejo de alegría recorrió su cuerpo por unos segundos; aquello le recordó a su primo y mantuvo su dolor oculto.

No tenía permitido sentir.

* * *

**/Una semana después/****Auditorio/Sábado/Ciudad/**

— (Vaya...) —Hiro miraba desde la parte trasera del escenario a Sakura, quien tocaba el violín en la orquesta del colegio; banda invitada a ofrecer un concierto cerca de la estación del metro. — _Re-gre-sa-ré._ —articuló sin sonido para la pelirrosa durante la pausa; Sakura asiente con una sonrisa ante la expresión simplona de Hiro.

Al abrir la puerta del baño para varones se topó con un chico de cabellera alborotada de tono marrón; tenía unos tatuajes en sus mejillas en forma de triángulo invertido de color rojo en cada mejilla. Sujetaba el costado de su abdomen mientras el líquido carmesí manchaba su chaqueta. — _A... Ayúdame..._ —manifestó entre dientes a modo de orden.

— No quiero problemas. —Hiro dio media vuelta y antes de poder abrir la puerta y abandonarlo en su contrariedad, el chico de finas pupilas emitió un par de palabras: — ¡¿Acaso eres... hu... humano?! —volteó sin apartar la mano de la manija— ¡Sólo... si no fueras hu... humano po... podrías dejarme... así! —terminó su parsimonioso comentario con una decaída sonrisa perruna.

El peliazul rodó sus ojos discretamente y expulsó aire por su boca con delicadeza. Se aproximó y acuclilló junto al joven en el suelo recostado en la pared —muchacho en sus veintes, alto, complexión atlética y cabellera alborotada de color chocolate—, apreció un corte en el costado izquierdo; sangraba poco. Varios moretones y heridas leves en su rostro y brazos hacían juego con la puñalada.

Ayudó a quitarle la chaqueta y la camiseta, no sin antes trancar la puerta para evitar problemas con los oficiales del lugar. Cortó la camiseta en tiras largas que utilizó para crear una venda improvisada con la cual lo envolvió después de limpiar la herida con un poco de agua del grifo. No tardó más de unos diez minutos en todo el asunto.

— Gracias. —el extraño sonrió— Me llamo Kiba. —Hiro ignoró su comentario, pues no quería verse involucrado en ese asunto. Se puso de pie y dio una leve reverencia antes de abandonar el lugar sin si quiera mirarlo. — ¡Vaya chico raro! —exclamó molesto por el gesto rechazado. — (Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de decirme si me llevaba al hospital o no... Idiota.)

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3**  
¿Reviews?  
_


	5. Conflicto entre hermanas

.

_**¡IMPORTANTE!** __Debo aclararles algo antes de que lean este cap... Hiro (osea Hinata) y Sakura viven y estudian en el distrito de Tamana, prefectura Kumamoto, al sur de Japón. Este capítulo se desarrollará en el distrito de Koshi, al este de la misma prefectura (obvio que el mismo país xD)._

_Tengan presente que todo la historia se desarrolla de manera continua, así que si algo es del pasado lo haré saber. :3_

._**  
**_

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_CONFLICTO ENTRE HERMANAS_**

* * *

**/Distrito Koshi/Residencia Yamanaka/Miércoles/Tarde/**

— ¡Es fabuloso que seas la primera del salón, hija mía! —exclamó una madre eufórica a su hija menor de 16 años.

— ¡Estamos muy orgullosos de tu desempeño! —acotó el padre de la misma.

Ella sonríe algo avergonzada ante tantos cumplidos, pero su mirada se desvía hacia el sofá de la esquina más oscura en la sala. — ¡Mi hermana es la segunda! Padre, madre. —comunicó la muchacha mirando a su hermana mayor con una sonrisa cálida.

— Si, si, si. —manifestaron con desinterés y volvieron a mirar a la chica número uno.

La muchacha ignorada baja la cabeza con tristeza antes de levantarse del sofá con una densa nube oscura sobre su espalda; fue a su recámara. Su hermana la contempló con tristeza hasta que su cuerpo no es más que un recuerdo en las escaleras.

* * *

**/Recámara/Noche/**

— ¿Hermana? —la chica que salía del cuarto de baño observó que su querida hermana mayor aún no tenía puesta la pijama. Más bien llevaba puesto buzo muy abrigador, zapatos converse, una falda plisada a media pierna con estampado de flores y leggins oscuros. — ¿Dónde vas a esta hora? —el reloj sobre la pared marcaba más de las once de la noche.

— ¡Eso no te incumbe, Ino! —reprendió con molestia.

— Pero, Ine-chan.

— No me digas así... _yo soy la mayor._ —aproximó su cuerpo a la ventana para abrirla. Extendió su cuerpo hacia afuera y sujetó una rama gruesa del árbol próximo al ventanal. — No se lo cuentes a tus padres.

— ¡Son NUESTROS padres, Ine-chan! —clamó enfadada al contemplar como su decaída gemela llevaba fuera de la ventana una pierna para apoyarla sobre la gruesa rama. — ¡Somos familia, te guste o no! —sin ánimo para escuchar a la hija favorita de la familia, Ine sacó su cuerpo por completo y descendió por el tronco del árbol, dio un último vistazo a la ventana donde su hermana la observó con preocupación y molestia antes de doblar la esquina de la cuadra con sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. La chica en el segundo piso permaneció en silencio recordado con tristeza el cambio tan brusco de su hermana porque Ine no siempre fue así...

.

Ine e Ino Yananaka.

Ino es la menor, por dos minutos exactos. Una muchacha de cabellera larga y rubia que utiliza recogida en una coleta alta casi todo el tiempo; un mechón largo, a modo de flequillo, cubre uno de sus ojos, los cuales son azul-verdosos. Es de figura esbelta y gusta de usar carteras, vestidos, maquillaje... es la femineidad encarnada. Le sonríe a todos; conocidos o no. Es muy extrovertida y algo coqueta, además de comprensiva y siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a los demás en lo que necesiten. Aunque eso no quita que grite y reprenda a sus amigos cuando hacen algo mal. Incluso, llega a golpearlos si la enfadan lo suficiente.

Por otro lado tenemos a Ine. Es idéntica a su hermana menor en lo físico, no obstante su personalidad discrepa bastante; tanto antes como después de _"dicho suceso"._ Desde que nació, hasta final de Tercero de Secundaria, Ine era callada y muy sumisa. Usaba ropa fuera de moda y nunca vestía algo que definiera su figura. Acostumbraba usar una coleta baja y no gustaba de accesorios o maquillaje.

A inicios de Primer año de Preparatoria, Ine presenció una conversación privada de uno de sus superiores —Segundo de Preparatoria— con el mejor amigo del mismo, expresando estar enamorado de una chica rubia de Primer año... Ese día todo se derrumbó en su interior.

* * *

_— ¡¿Ella, de veras?! —manifestó el mejor amigo del chico enamorado, quien le enseñó una foto impresa en papel común guardada en la billetera. — ¡Es la hija de la dueña de la floristería donde trabaja mi mamá!_

_— Sí._

_— Pero son gemelas. ¿Cómo sabes cuál es cuál? —observó confundido la imagen donde aparecían dos jovencitas conversando por la calle con aspectos distintos en su expresión corporal._

_— Idiota. —el muchacho enamorado rodó los ojos— Es ella, su nombre es Ino. Nos conocemos desde pequeños._

* * *

El corazón de Ine se rompió en ese preciso momento donde escuchó al chico que amaba, estar interesado en su perfecta y adorada hermana.

Una mañana, al levantarse y verse frente al espejo; contemplar la misma apariencia que su hermana la hacía querer vomitar. El rostro idéntico de su hermana en el suyo la hacía odiarla más y más. Por ello se tinturó de negro sus dorados cabellos, cortó su cabello y dejó un mechón delante de su ojo derecho. Empezó a vestir ropa ajustada de tonos oscuros y maquillaba sus labios y ojos de color negro.

Pero la apariencia no era suficiente para olvidar su similitud a Ino. También iniciaba peleas sin bajar sus calificaciones, pues quería irse de casa lo más pronto posible e independizarse a duras penas cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Aquel brusco cambio no tardó en llegar a los oídos del muchacho que aceleraba su corazón; con quien también guardaba una relación de amistad desde la infancia. El chico de cabellos negros la sermoneaba por sus actos y lo único que podía responder era con un rubor ligero en sus mejillas cuando lo tenía tan cerca... ¡Detestaba no poder controlar su corazón frente a él!

Pero saber que el chico, del cual estaba enamorada, se encontraba interesado en Ino no sólo provocaba las peleas y su actitud rebelde. El odio creciente a su hermana menor se debía a la incomprensión de sentimientos del muchacho por parte de su estúpida fraternal.

* * *

**/Universidad/Miércoles/Noche/**

— (Dos días más y la veré en persona.) —pensaba un chico de cabellera negra hasta los hombros con tres mechones sobre su frente y uno largo a cada lado de su rostro; ojos del mismo tono que su cabellera. Contemplaba una fotografía; guardada celosamente en su billetera.

— ¡Otra vez tienes esa expresión babosa en tu rostro, idiota! —otro muchacho: cabellos dorados y ojos zafiro, rodeó el cuello del primero con todo el brazo obligándolo a adoptar una postura curvada hacia adelante— ¡Déjame verla! ¡Quiero ver la foto de nuevo, de verás!

— Cállate, tarado. —el pelinegro cerró la billetera con rapidez y apartó el brazo de su entrometido amigo con fuerza para escapar de la llave. — La foto es sólo para mí. ¿Está claro... Naruto? —guardó su billetera en uno de los bolsillos traseros del uniforme de colegio con un leve, muy leve, sonrojo en sus mejillas. Su explosivo compañero parpadeó incrédulo un par de veces antes de gritar como una adolescente que ve por primera vez a su artista pop favorito en el escenario. Las mejillas sonrojadas y muchas flores a su alrededor adornaban el espectáculo del rubio.

— ¡Cuando sonrojas de esa forma me gustas más, Sasuke-chan~! —guiñó su ojo izquierdo de forma coqueta y lanza un beso en dirección al muchacho azabache. Empezó a acercarse peligrosamente al rostro del pelinegro con sus manos juntas bajo el mentón, cerrando sus ojos y extendiendo sus labios hacia el ojinegro de una manera sobre actuada. — ¡Dame un besito, Sasuke-chan~! —articuló sin dejar de mantener sus labios en forma redonda.

— ¡Imbécil! —en la frente del moreno brotaron venas marcadas y cerró su mano en puño.

Naruto terminó besando la acera de la calle y sangrando por su nariz debido al impacto; el cual se había buscado.

— ¡Ni una broma aguantas, idiota! —se puso de pie sobando su cabeza con la mano derecha, mientras colocaba tapones de papel higiénico en su nariz con la izquierda; sin dejar de hacer pucheros.

— Sigue así, tarado, sigue así... —el pelinegro respiró profundo para tranquilizarse por la actitud tan extraña de su compañero. — ...y me marcharé del departamento para que lo pagues solo.

— ¡NO! —Naruto cambió su expresión radicalmente; preocupado en extremo. — ¡Perdona, perdona... _maldito Sasuke!_ —refunfuñó.

— _Imbécil..._ — expresó con un suspiro de molestia.

— ¡Nunca soportas mis bromas, Sasuke! —dijo con los cachetes inflados, ceño fruncido, brazos cruzados y ojos como simples líneas oblicuas.

— Alégrate de que aún somos amigos, tarado. —el rubio bufó.

— Hablando en serio, Sasuke. ¿Cuando le dirás a esa chica sobre tus _cursis_ sentimientos?

— Cuando sea el momento adecuado, idiota.

.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Un chico de actitud fría y mirada inquisitiva que no gustaba de sonreír, o no sabe como hacerlo; ocultando sus verdaderos pensamiento y sentimientos todo el tiempo. La posición económica de los Uchiha es superior al promedio, siendo su padre el dueño de uno de los conjuntos empresariales más famosos de todo Japón. Segundo hijo dentro de un matrimonio sencillo. Adora a su madre y tiene una relación algo distante con su progenitor. Su hermano mayor está a dos años de terminar la universidad y así heredar todo el negocio familiar... La relación entre ambos es muy cercana.

.

Ambos estudiantes emprendieron el viaje rumbo al metro. Asisten tres veces a la semana, por las noches, a clases extracurriculares para ingresar a una prestigiosa universidad en Tokio y así cumplir las expectativas de sus padres.

Pero ninguno se percató de que a unas cuadras de distancia, cerca de un callejón, unos ojos verdosos contemplaban la silueta del azabache con alegría, arrepentimiento y dolor; sumido en penumbras de esa nublada noche que cambiaría el mundo de alguien en particular.

* * *

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
_**_¿Reviews?_


	6. Eventos que destrozan un alma pura

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_EVENTOS QUE DESTROZAN UN ALMA PURA_**

* * *

**/Distrito Koshi/Callejones/Miércoles/23h48/**

—_ Sasuke-san... _

Luego de ver a hurtadillas a su querido amor platónico, limitó a susurrar su nombre con la mirada en el suelo mientras pateaba una roca pequeña.

— ¡Hey, hermosa! —Ine levantó y giró su cabeza ante el sonido ronco de una voz masculina detrás de ella. — ¿Estás perdida? —decidió ignorar a esos dos jóvenes mayores a ella por algunos años; apresura su paso. Pero delante de su camino otro bloqueó y detuvo su andar. — ¿Por qué la prisa, preciosa?

— ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? —preguntó el sujeto frente a ella con una asquerosa mirada lujuriosa.

Ine retrocedió poco a poco mientras su corazón aceleraba más y más al notar que el lugar estaba completamente lejos de cualquier signo de ayuda. — ¿Cómo te llamas, lindura? —el más tosco de los tres tomó su brazo con rudeza y ella reacción con un mordisco en la mano de manera mecánica por el temor. El sujeto, de aspecto demacrado, gritó. La adrenalina invadió su cerebro y sus piernas la obligaron a correr de regreso en la dirección donde había visto a Sasuke y Naruto tomar el tren hace unos pocos minutos.

— ¡Maldita perra!

Otro individuo, aspecto gordo, alcanzó a sujetarla del cabello, tirándola hacia él con violencia. La mueca de dolor pasó desapercibida y sostuvo su cabello para intentar liberarse. A punto de gritar por socorro, el mismo tipo obeso cubrió su boca con la mano antes de introducir un trapo sucio sacado sacó de su bolsillo trasero. El más alto y de aspecto atlético —quien le cerró el paso— la levantó como un saco ligero para situarla en su hombro.

Ella pateaba, se retorcía, gemía y contorsionaba su cuerpo fieramente. Chilló hasta que sentir el sabor metálico en su boca y aún con todo ese dolor en su garganta continuó desgañitándose a espera de que sus alaridos la rescataran, pero los malnacidos sólo reían divertidos por su actitud y la subieron a un coche estacionado en la oscuridad.

* * *

**/Distrito Kikuchi/Guarida de pandilleros/Jueves/00h13/**

Las gotas saladas caían sin parar de sus ojos y humedecían su ropa; no paraba de temblar.

Llegaron a un edificio demacrado por el paso del tiempo. Ingresaron a un sótano sucio y apestoso. La tiraron sobre unas colchonetas mohosas, mugrientas y hediondas. El tipo demacrado se acercó a la indefensa chica y la sujetó por los hombros para que dejara de retorcerse, mientras el obeso desabotonaba su pantalón y se despojaba del cinturón.

— No la canses tanto, luego es mi turno. —expulsó con una mueca de perversión que, lamentablemente, Ine escuchó con total claridad.

Sus gritos eran a duras penas audibles en ese solitario lugar. Continuó forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas y eso colmó la paciencia de quien la sujetaba. El sonido de un golpe seco retumbó en toda la habitación y eso la dejó mareada.

Hubiera preferido quedar inconsciente para no recordar aquello de lo que ya no había escapatoria...

* * *

**/02h33/**

La puerta del sótano se abrió y el trío de asquerosos depravados reciben a su jefe con una sonrisa estúpida por el licor ingerido desde hace media hora. Su líder quedó con los ojos totalmente abiertos y su rostro fue cubierto por una densa sombra. — ¡¿Que mierda hicieron!? —vociferó el chico cabello castaño y tatuajes triangulares rojos sobre sus mejillas al notar el cuerpo lánguido de una muchacha sobre las colchonetas del rincón. Lo acompañaba un chico un par de centímetros más alto a su espalda usando gafas oscuras.

— ¡Je... Jefe! —manifestaron al unísono al notar la mirada fúrica en su líder; los rostros de los infelices adoptaron un tono azul violáceo. — So... solo nos divertíamos un... un rato. — dijo con aire tembloroso el de aspecto atlético.

— Saben lo que sucede por incumplir las reglas. —articuló una vez topó el suelo del sótano.

— Déjamelos a mí, Kiba. —comunicó el chico de lentes oscuros y sobretodo con cuello alto, cabello negro peinado hacia arriba. Se colocó delante del trío de cobardes arrodillados a espera de un perdón. Tiritaban ante la presencia de ambos.

— Espera un momento, Shino. —Kiba se dirigió a la delicada flor que yacía casi inerte sobre los colchones de ese lúgubre sótano; abrazaba sus rodillas con fuerza y sollozaba con su cabeza oculta entre sus piernas. Su ropa rasgada y moretones la cubrían con vergüenza y asco. — ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —se agachó junto a la joven y tendió su mano.

— ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! —Ine se levantó velozmente y lo abofeteó; despreció la mano que Kiba le ofreció. El castaño limitó a suspirar resignado, sofocado y rabioso por lo que sus "hombres" había hecho.

— Sólo quería escoltarte para que nada malo te suceda. —acotó con una voz ronca y grave.

— ¡¿ACASO TUS HOMBRES NO LO HICIERON YA?! —su voz sonaba entrecortada, sus ojos no dejaban de mirarlo con temor oculto con aborrecimiento. No paraba de temblar.

— Vete sola entonces. —repuso y se apartó de ella unos pasos. Ine levantó su mirada algo confundida y temerosa, pero caminó hasta la escalera con lentitud sin dejar de estar alerta; desapareció rápidamente una vez llegó al marco de la puerta.

Kiba realizó un ademán con sus manos indicándole a Shino que mandara a llamar, por medio del radio transmisor, a uno de sus seguidores fuera del edificio. No tardó más de unos pocos segundos en hacer presencia y Kiba le ordenó seguir a la muchacha de cabellera negra. — ¡Entendido! —el novato se marchó con la orden de protegerla y asegurar que llegara a su casa.

— Bueno... bueno... bueno... —exteriorizó al acercarse junto a aquellos que ensuciaron el honor de esa muchacha. — Tienen dos opciones. —calló para que su compañero de lentes oscuros prosiguiera.

— Pueden seguir en la banda, pero reciben un castigo. O pueden irse... —ellos estaban preocupados por el tono calmado con el que se expresaba el sub-jefe. —... y recibir una lección.

— ¡ESCOJAN! —levantó su tono de voz y los observó con el ceño fruncido y marcados dientes.

— ¡SE... SEGUIREMOS CON USTED, JEFE! —gritaron al mismo tiempo.

No porque realmente quisieran seguir dentro, sino más por el temor que provocó la palabra "lección" cuando Shino la pronunció y Kiba sonrió de soslayo.

— Shino, córtale dos dedos a cada uno; meñique y anular. —los tres terminaron con la mandíbula en el suelo. Kiba los miró de esa manera tan amenazadora y fría que lo caracterizaba como un animal rabioso. — Es la única forma de volver a confiar en ustedes. Eso les recordará a ustedes de que no lo volverán a hacer o terminará con _algo_ menos.

Kiba caminó rumbo a las escaleras colocando sobre su cabeza una capucha negra con bordes peludos en tono plomo y, mientras la puerta se cerraba, escuchaba los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento de aquellos que osaron romper su reglas más importante dentro de la pandilla: _"Jamás se lastima a una dama."_

* * *

**/Distrito Koshi/Residencia Yamanaka/jueves/03h44/**

— ¡Ine!

El sonido de la ventana despertó a la rubia, que se levantó de golpe al contemplar la ropa sucia y rasgada de su hermana. Al acercarse percibió unos cuantos moretones en su rostro y aquellos iris verdosos de su gemela mayor estaban totalmente nublados por lágrimas que no ocultaban su mirada perdida. — ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!

_— Cállate... —_su mirada perdida empezó a tornarse furiosa.

— ¿Qué? No te escuché Ine...

— ¡Cierra la boca! —elevó el tono de voz y apartó la mano que Ino estaba dirigiendo hacia ella para abrazarla. — ¡Es tu culpa! ¡TODO ES CULPA TUYA! —el brillo en sus ojos regresó y enfocó el semblante dolido y confundido en su maldita hermana mayor. — ¡Te.. odio!

Ine ingresó a la ducha, abrió el grifo y tomó asiento bajo agua tibia. Restregaba cada parte de su cuerpo sin despojarse de la ropa. — _No se va... No desaparece... Ese olor... ese... —_las cristalinas y saladas gotas de sus ojos se confundían con el agua de la regadera.

Ino permaneció del otro lado de la puerta, esperando a que su hermana saliera. La oscuridad de su alcoba la rodeaba poco a poco y una extraña sensación de dolor junto a un mal presentimiento la inundó al especular aquello que pudo suceder le a su hermana.

Sabiendo que no se lo diría nunca creando un abismo de frustración que las alejaba cada vez más una de la otra.

* * *

**/Distrito Koshi/Residencia Yamanaka/Sábado/11h53/**

— Sigo creyendo que es un viaje inútil.

— Para nada, Ine. —dijo Sasuke y sus ojos negros se dirigieron a Ino por unos breves momentos antes de dar vuelta su cabeza y preguntar a su acompañante. — ¿Verdad, hermano?

— Claro, Sasuke.

— Pero si mañana nos veremos de todas formas... _maldición._

— Ine-chan, no seas tan grosera. —regañó su hermana— Mira que Itachi-san condujo desde su casa hasta la nuestra. —Ine torció sus ojos y la ignoró; llevaba ese trato con su hermana desde hace un par de días.

— ¿Te ayudo con las bebidas, Itachi-san?

— Gracias, Ino. —abandonaron la sala rumbo a la cocina. Sasuke e Ine estaba a solas. Una calidez abrigadora que la hacía sentir feliz e incómoda a la vez en la soledad con Sasuke, pero su rostro se apagó al notar que el chico se puso de pie para ir rumbo a la cocina y ayudar en los bocadillos.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina, con aquel característico silencio en su actuar, presenció una conversación que destrozó su corazón en tantos pedazos dejándolo como un puñado de arena seca.

— Itachi-san... me gustas. —Sasuke se ocultó tras la puerta y continuó escuchando esperando la respuesta de su hermano. — Sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí pero... pero quisiera que me des la oportunidad de conocernos mejor.

— _Ino-san..._

— Sólo te pido una...

— También me gustas, Ino-san.

— oportunidad de... _¿qué?_ —ella dirigió sus ojos hacia los pétreos irises del hermano de Sasuke con tanta alegría que la expresión de las palabras la llevó, inconscientemente, a besarlo... e Itachi no la rechazó. Y cuyo beso fue atestiguado por Sasuke; sumiéndolo en las penumbras de aquel soleado día.

Su cabellera creó una espesa sombra en su rostro. Apretó los puños y abandonó el pasillo en silencio.

— ¿Sasuke-san? ¿Dónde vas? —Ine se levantó del sofá algo preocupada por su expresión de sufrimiento.

— Dile a mi hermano que un asunto importante se presentó. —la expresión dada sonó como una herida profunda recién causad.

* * *

**/Distrito Koshi/Edificio departamental/Sábado/15h27/**

— _Diablos, Sasuke..._ —el rubio rascó su cabeza con incomodidad sin saber qué más decir luego de lo que Sasuke le había contado.

— No quiero verlos por un tiempo. Así que mañana no iré a la fiesta.

— ¡¿Qué?! —sus ojos se pusieron blancos y sin pupilas ante la declaración de azabache. — ¡Pero si es tu cumpleaños, idiota!

— ¡Eso ya lo sé, tarado! —Sasuke lo golpeó con uno de los zapatos del rubio que decoraban el suelo de una manera espeluznante; la alcoba estaba completamente desordenada.

— Si no vas, tu padre se enfadará... —la cara de ambos se tornó azul de tan sólo pensar en la actitud de Fugaku al saber que su segundo hijo no asistiría a su propia celebración de onomástico. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

— ¡Te ayudaré! —aclaró con una sonrisa abierta.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Te ayudaré a conquistarla, de veras!

— No tienes, y ¡nunca! he escuchado que hayas tenido una novia. —habló a modo de burla en su expresión facial.

— _¡Maldito! _—murmuró con una sonrisa forzada, cejas arrugadas en el centro y tronando sus dedos. — Los amigos están para ayudarse, zoquete arrogante!

— Como quieras. —suspiró resignado. Pues, así Sasuke se negara ante tan "amable" pedido, su despistado amigo lo haría de todas formas. Era mejor saber qué planeaba a dejarlo actuar por cuenta propia.

— ¡BIEN! —gritó con euforia y se levantó del suelo. — ¡Buscaré y lavaré mi traje! —su sonrisa se desvaneció ante el comentario del azabache.

— Ese traje es tan irreal, como el cerebro en tu cabeza.

— ¡Maldito idiota!

— ¡Imbécil!

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Residencia Haruno/Sábado/16h12/**

— ¿Por qué debo ir, tío? —Hiro miraba el perfil de una confundida y molesta pelirrosa en el estudio de Iruka ante la noticia. — ¡No conozco a nadie!

— Exacto. Así crearás futuros lazos para negocios, Sakura.

— ¡Negocios, negocios, negocios! Siempre dices eso. —cruzó los brazos e infló sus cachetes.

— También mejorarán nuestras relaciones sociales. Y te distraerás un poco.

— Hiro te acompañará, Señorita Sakura. —la ojijade miró a su amigo; quien estaba indiferente ante la discusión.

— Bueno. —Iruka y Kakashi liberaron tensión con un gran suspiro al mismo tiempo. — ¿De quién es el cumpleaños? — preguntó indiscretamente.

— Es el segundo hijo de un socio que tenía tu padre; se llama Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
_**_¿Reviews?_


	7. Fecha que jamás se podrá olvidar

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

_**FECHA QUE JAMÁS SE PODRÁ OLVIDAR**_

* * *

**/Distrito Kikuchi/Mansión Uchiha/domingo/14h17/**

— Creo que fue una mala idea, Hiro-kun. —Sakura, junto a su guardaespaldas, ingresaron por la puerta sur de aquel gran terreno que le recordó su antigua casa.

— Recuerde lo que dijo Iruka-san.

— Si, si, si... —suspiró la pelirrosa— Busquemos al festejado y luego nos vamos, Hiro-kun.

— Pero nadie vendrá por usted hasta dentro de un par de horas, Sakura-san.

— Nadie vendrá por nosotros, Hiro, ¡nosotros! —él la miró con indiferencia, aunque por dentro se sentía feliz de que le tomara en cuenta.

— Mientras buscamos a Uchiha-san, salude y conozca a los demás invitados. ¿Le parece, Sakura-san?

— Está bien. —tomó la mano de Hiro y tiró de él. — ¡No se te ocurra dejarme sola! —expresó con una sonrisa a modo de orden.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba en las escaleras cercanas a la entrada norte de la mansión. — Oe, Sasuke. — Naruto se aproximó al pelinegro. — ¡Feliz cumpleaños, idiota!

— Buenas tardes, Naruto. —se escuchó una voz femenina de edad madura a su espalda.

— ¡Mami Mikoto! —exclamó alegre cuando se aproximó la mujer de fino garbo, cabellera negra larga y lacia; lucía un bellísimo y costoso vestido de cóctel con una sonrisa. El rubio la abrazó con total confianza.

— Es _¡mi!_ madre, tarado.

— Tranquilo hermanito. Sabes que nuestra madre quiere a Naruto como si fuera uno de nosotros. —defendió Itachi al rubio mientras descendía los escalones.

— ¡Es verdad, Sasuke-nii~! —codeó a su amargado amigo en el costado. Brotaron un par de venas en su frente y Mikoto sonrió ante el actuar de los muchachos.

— ¿Los Yamanaka no llegan todavía? —preguntó el hijo mayor.

— No. —respondió Sasuke con molestia, percibida sólo por Naruto.

* * *

— ¿Él es... Sasuke Uchiha? —exclamó sorprendida al observar a un chico alto, cabellera negra como sus ojos; conversaba con un muchacho rubio, un adulto joven de unos 23 años y una mujer con parecido físico al chico festejado.

— Sí, Sakura-san. Tres invitados me indicaron lo mismo. Vamos a que se presente.

— S... sí, Hiro-kun. —su corazón aceleró un poco y sentía sus mejillas ruborizadas sin saber el por qué. Se abrieron paso entre los invitados con serenidad hasta llegar donde los Uchiha. — Bu... buenas tardes, Sasuke Uchiha-san. — saludó nerviosa, mientras su custodio se mantenía unos pasos atrás de ella; un simple empleado no tenía necesidad de presentarse.

— No hay necesidad de ser tan formal, ¿eh...? —respondió con aire cordial, pero gélido.

— Sa... Sakura Haruno. Só... sólo dime Sakura. —sus mejillas ardían un poco más.

— Gracias, Sa... —Sasuke quedó en silencio al divisar en la entrada a Ino. — Disfrute la fiesta. —comunicó Sasuke indiferente antes de alejarse rumbo a la puerta; Itachi y Naruto, junto a Mikoto, ya se encontraban saludando a las gemelas.

Una vez que Sasuke está lejos de ambos, Sakura suspira. — _Él es tan atractivo._ —Hiro observó el perfil de Sakura: ruborizada y con las manos juntas delante de su pecho. Los ojos de la pelirrosa parecían emitir un brillo propio.

Expresión totalmente nueva para Hinata.

* * *

— Hola... Ino. —su alegría nunca demostrada con sonrisas, al contrario de su hermano, desapareció al ver la plácida conversación que mantenía la rubia con Itachi. Su rostro cambió, dio media vuelta y se alejó del tumulto de hipócritas. Ine notó su presencia, pero fue completamente ignorada cuando quiso saludarlo. Terminó contemplando a su hermana con desprecio por ser estúpida y no darse cuenta de que Sasuke estaba profundamente enamorado de ella.

— ¡Sasuke! —su amigo lo alcanzó en los baños y lo empujó detrás de una planta ornamental.

— Ahora qué, Naruto. —el ojinegro no estaba de humor.

— ¡Declararte!

— ¡¿Estás loco?! —sus cejas se juntaron más que antes y sus ojos se abrieron ante la estupidez que había escuchado.

— ¡A las chicas les encanta que un hombre se les declare! ¡De veras!

— ¿De donde sacaste eso?

_— Lo leí por internet. —_susurró con los labios hacia un costado.

— ¿Qué? No balbucees, zoquete. —Sasuke observó un bulto extraño bajo el saco del rubio en la parte izquierda. — ¿Qué rayos tienes allí?

— ¡Haz lo que te digo! —Naruto sacó de su saco una botella de vino. — ¡Un trago de esto le da valor a cualquiera!

— Aún somos menores para eso... estúpido.

— Por eso te digo que sólo _¡un!_ trago será más que suficiente. —guiñó su ojo derecho y extendiendo la botella abierta hacia un contrariado Uchiha.

— _No pierdo nada más de lo que no tengo._ —agarró la botella dubitativo. Acercó la botella a su boca y la bajó sólo para girar su cabeza en dirección a Ino; ella estaba muy con Itachi.

— Estaré cerca, Sasuke. Sólo por si aca... ¡OE! ¡OE! ¡OE! —el rubio se asustó al mirar como el líquido de la botella mermaba rápidamente. — ¡No era todo, estúpido! —Naruto apartó la botella de los labios de Sasuke, pero ya era demasiado tarde; no quedaba ni una solitaria gota en el envase.

— ¡Ahora o~ nunca~! —el ojinegro dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a una sonriente Ino.

* * *

— ¡Ya me quiero ir, Hiro! —rezongó en tono suplicante a su estricto custodio.

— No, Sakura-san. —ella suspiró hastiada— Espéreme aquí, le traeré algo de beber. —verla molesta por no poder hacer lo que quería le hacía sentir un poco culpable, pero Iruka le había ordenado socializar con la mayor cantidad de invitados posible; así ella no quisiera.

— Esta bien. —contestó resignada— ¡No demores! —ordenó. Hiro empezó a abrirse paso entre los invitados rumbo a la mesa de bocadillos.

* * *

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Espérame! _¡Maldita sea!_ —la cantidad de invitados le impedía a Naruto poder alcanzar al borracho de su amigo, que se movía rápido entre el tumulto de personas por su caminar distorsionado y tambaleante.

En el centro del salón estaba Hiro a mitad de camino de la mesa de bebidas y Sasuke a mitad de camino para hablar con Ino... Uno frente al otro. Hiro se movió a la derecha para darle paso al joven alto y atlético. Él guardaespaldas agachó su cabeza en señal de respeto, pero Sasuke bebió tan rápido el vino que afectó instantáneamente en su interior y parecía estar en un estado de hiperactividad. Pasó junto a Hiro y lo chocó del hombro por el estado etílico.

— Disculpe... Uchiha-san. —dijo en tono claro y bajo, agachando un poco más su cabeza en corta reverencia.

Hiro no fue el culpable, pero debía disculparse al ser de un estatus social menor. Además, la personalidad interior oculta del guardaespaldas siempre ha sido pasiva; así que no le molestaba en lo absoluto creyendo que era error suyo.

— No, yo me disculpo por empujar a una dama. —y Sasuke continuó su camino con paso errático.

— (¡¿Me... me... descubrió?!) —mantuvo su rostro sumiso, abrió sus ojos con angustia. Respiró un par de veces y prosiguió el trayecto sin darle más importancia al asunto. — (Quizás me confundió por mi estatura... Parecía tener prisa.) —eso pensó por no percibir su estado de embriaguez.

Hiro medía apenas 1,60 m, mientras que el joven del onomástico estaba en 1,75 m, aproximadamente.

* * *

— ¡¿En serio, Itachi-san?! —Ino se veía muy alegre cuando el menor de los Uchiha arribo en su estado hiperactivo.

— ¿Qué sucede~, hermano~? —colocó su brazo izquierdo alrededor del cuello de Itachi, dejando caer su peso por completo.

— Llevaré a dar una vuelta en el coche a Ino-san, Sasuke.

— ¡Yo~ voy! —exclamó vivaracho y con tono mandón.

— Pero es tu cumpleaños, hermanito. —Itachi entrecerró sus ojos al percibir un aroma peculiar de la boca de su hermano, junto a su actitud. Sasuke se apartó de su hermano y se paró sobre una silla cercana.

— ¿Qué hace tu hermano, Itachi? —Mikoto se acercó a los chicos cuando vio el rostro confundido de su primogénito.

— Madre... Creo que Sasuke está borracho.

— ¡¿Qué!? —la mujer se aproximó para bajarlo pero no alcanzó a detenerlo.

— ¡INVITADOOOS~! —gritó— ¡Gracias por venir a~ mi cumpleaños~! —los invitados cercanos lo observaron sorprendidos por su actitud. — ¡Pero la fiesta se terminó~!

— (Sasuke...)

— ¡Hijo, detente! —Sasuke la chitó de manera prolongada.

— ¡Espera~ a que termine~ de hablar, mamaaaaa~! —la mujer frunció el ceño y sintió las miradas de los ofendidos invitados a su espalda; la hicieron sentir incómoda y más enojada.

— ¡Ya váyanse~! ¡A la~ mayoría ni los conozco~! —el azabache colocó sus manos en posición horizontal y movía los dedos de abajo hacia adelante con rapidez. — ¡Shuuu~! ¡Shu~! —cuando el rubio por fin logró llegar donde su amigo ebrio rascó su cabeza con preocupación.

— _¡Demonios!_

Sakura y Hiro no divisaron con exactitud a la persona sobre la silla por estar lejos; el salón era muy espacioso y había más de mil personas invitadas. Sin contar a los meseros y demás personas de catering*.

— ¿Terminó?

— Eso parece, Sakura-san. —sujetó la mano de la ojijade para que no la alejaran de él por el tumulto de personas abandonando el lugar. Hiro también quería irse de ese sitio por temor de toparse con dicho joven por segunda ocasión.

* * *

**/Distrito Kikuchi/Autopista/Domingo/17h09/**

— No puedo creer la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar en tu fiesta de cumpleaños, Sasuke. —Mikoto no dejaba de regañar a su hijo; quien no le prestaba atención en lo más mínimo. A Sasuke le importaba más plácida conversación que mantenía Ino con Itachi en la cabina de la limusina.

— Sasuke-san, yo no te he felicitado por...

— ¡¿De qué se ríen?! —demandó molesto; volviendo a ignorar las palabras de Ine.

— (Me hubiera ido por mi cuenta como lo hizo Naruto.) —meditó la chica ignorada, afligida por el frío trato; frunció el ceño y se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje por la ventana.

— _Si tu padre hubiese estado en la reunión no habría pasado esta vergüenza._ —murmuró Mikoto mientras los edificios surcaban por la entrada de cristal.

Su esposo, por más que la amaba con todo su ser, siempre tomaba la decisión errónea de colocar a su trabajo en primer lugar. Ser ignorado por su padre era una costumbre en su vida, así que poco le importaba si lo veía en un día festivo, pero eso no apartaba la idea de respeto bajo temor que dejaba la mirada dura del hombre a quien llamaba padre.

— Ino-san me contaba la vez que quiso conducir su bicicleta con los ojos cerrados. —Itachi mantenía su vista en el camino.

— ¡Es genial que Itachi-san haya obtenido su permiso de conducir en tan solo tres meses! —elogió Ino al conductor mientras Sasuke arrugó su frente aún más que Ine. Ino desconocía que las palabras de admiración hacia Itachi laceraban el corazón destrozado de Sasuke.

— Si, si, si~ Itachi es tan~ genial. —su tono sarcástico no pasó desapercibido para las personas en la cabina.

— No lo digas de esa forma, Sasuke-kun. —Ino lo trataba de esa manera porque así había dejado que él pasara. La rubia molesta por la forma en que se expresó de su hermano no lo dejaría pasar a mayor a sabiendas que estaba pasado de tragos.

— ¡Pero si es la verdad~! —intentó excusarse— ¡Incluso sabe~ conducir con los ojos cerrados~!

Sasuke se arrodilló en el asiento que colindaba con el del conductor de aquella pequeña limusina y cubrió los ojos de su hermano a modo de juego con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro ebrio.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! —manifestó histérica por su actitud tan despreocupada.

— ¡Hijo! —exclamó Mikoto.

— ¡Basta, Sasuke! ¡Es peligroso! —cuando Itachi se liberó de las manos que cubrieron su visión durante unos pocos segundos. — No sólo tu vida corre peligro dentro del auto, Sasuke...

El grito de Ino alertó a Itachi muy tarde para notar que se habían cruzado al carril contrario de la autopista. El choque inminente de un camión dejó a Sasuke en estado de shock. Todo pasó en cámara lenta. Los gritos sordos de su madre, las gemelas y su hermano mayor pasaron por su cabeza sin hacer reacción.

El impacto de su cabeza con la parte trasera del auto lo sumió en un oscuro agujero que lo dejó inconsciente inmediatamente; mientras la desgracias recaía en cada una de las personas en ese vehículo destrozado.

* * *

**/Distrito Kikuchi/Mansión Uchiha/Viernes/13h14/**

Sasuke mordía su labio inferior hasta casi romperlo, sus manos temblaban y de sus ojos rodaban saladas gotas de agua. — _(Madre...)_ —apretó su puño izquierdo mientras sostenía una muleta con la derecha. — _(Ino...) —_su cara tenía unas cuantas cortadas ligeras y los moretones en su cuerpo parecían ser una picada junto al sufrimiento en su pecho oprimido. Estaba de pie en una solitaria y oscura esquina dentro del velatorio; su rostro estaba cubierto de sombra de culpa y remordimiento. — _(Itachi...)_

Junto al Uchiha menor, agachada y cubriendo su rostro entre sus piernas, Ine sollozaba; su brazo derecho estaba enyesado y tenía tantos o más vendajes que Sasuke en su cuerpo.

Ambos vestían ropas oscuras y dentro del lugar se podía palpar la agonía de los muchachos con mentes revueltas y apesadumbradas por el catastrófico hecho.

— _(Seguro estás riéndote de mí allá arriba, ¿verdad Ino?)_ —la gemela alzó su cabeza con lentitud sólo para ver cómo se alejaba su amado chico con muleta; sólo una persona del lugar se atrevió a seguirlo en silencio.

* * *

_***Catering:** Servicio para fiestas. Incluye personal y alimentación; a veces decoración._

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3**_  
_¿Reviews?_


	8. Mal inicio en segundo preparatoria

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

_**MAL INICIO EN SEGUNDO PREPARATORIA**_

* * *

**/Distrito Koshi/parque/miércoles/18h45/**

— Sasuke. —el pelinegro, sentado en una banca, contemplaba el ocaso en silencio. Volteó ante el llamado de aquella voz.

— Eres tú quién me seguía.

— Yo... yo creo que... —bajó la cabeza.

— No eres el de siempre... tarado.

— ¡No creo soportar la culpa, idiota! —Naruto se aproximó al azabache para tirarse al suelo de golpe, agachando su cabeza hasta que topa el suelo en una clara señal de arrepentimiento. — ¡PERDÓN, DE VERAS!

— La culpa es mía. El accidente que mató a... —cortó la oración de golpe; su mirada estaba perdida en la distancia del ocaso.

— ¡De qué hablas, maldición! ¡Si no te hubiera dado alcohol no habría pasado nada! —el rubio no podía ocultar las lágrimas por el pesar causado.

Naruto sudaba por la exaltación, la impotencia de ver a su mejor amigo en esa actitud; sus ojos dilatados, respiraba de forma agitada. Por su parte Sasuke se encontraba sereno, no derramó ni una sola lágrima en la funeral, pero algo dentro de él se había roto con tal magnitud que causó en su temperamento un cambio negativo, se había llenado de odio y agonía, de vergüenza...

Lleno de culpa que cargaría toda la vida para torturarse con el recuerdo de lo que había provocado.

— Debes dejar Japón. —expresó luego de mirar lo húmedo del suelo por las lágrimas de Naruto, quien aún no levantaba su cabeza— Esa actitud tuya me... —un brusco tirón del cuello de la camisa elevó al rubio de la acera y Sasuke limitó a permanecer impávido con esos sus ojos azules llenos de dolor; Naruto nunca había visto a su amigo de tal forma.

Se conocían desde la niñez. Incluso podría decirse que Sasuke era más unido a su amigo que a su propio hermano. — ¡Sólo dilo, maldición! ¡DILO! —vociferó mientras lo zarandeaba sin poder expresar emoción alguna. — ¡Sasuke, maldita sea! ¡Por qué no lloras! ¡Deja de hacerte el fuerte! ¡Itachi-nii no te lo...! —Escuchar el nombre de su hermano despertó en él una explosión de rabia y sufrimiento que descargó contra el rubio con un puño que tiró a Naruto un par de metros hacia atrás.

— ¡NO ME ESCUCHASTE! —bramó con su mirada oculta tras su cabello, Naruto quedó perplejo en el suelo con la mejilla hinchada y roja — _Es mi culpa..._ ¡MÍA! —Sasuke, respiró profundo y retomó su actitud calma e indiferente; su perfil se dirigió al sol que ya estaba a pocos minutos de ocultarse totalmente. — Este peso lo cree yo, Naruto. —el rubio se levantó del suelo sin dejar de mirar su rostro perdido en el dolor— Recordaré mi error... el resto de mi vida.—sus puños temblaban, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza para que el llanto no emergiera con la luz presenten, pero sus ojos estaba rojizos.

Una vez que la noche calló, las luces de los postes se encendían poco a poco hasta su localización. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par al ver ese brillo causado por derramar la tan ansiada lágrima...

— Entonces cargaré con ese error también, Sasuke. —el rubio realizó una reverencia mientras sus ojos volvían a derramar dolor.

* * *

**/VARIOS MESES DESPUÉS/****Distrito Tamana/Centro/fin de semana/12h00/**

— _Suficiente..._ —secó el sudor de su frente— (Además, quedé de acompañar a Sakura-san al centro comercial)

Hiro se encontraba en el dojo donde Kakashi le ordenó que fuera todos los días; después de dejar a Sakura sana y salva en casa. El lugar era tranquilo por las tardes y la mayor parte del tiempo entrenaba por su cuenta. Se duchó, vistió normal: jeans holgados que no resaltaban su figura, sus acostumbrados converse y una camisa de cuello redondo que impedía el realce de su pecho cubierto.

Mañana iniciaban Segundo Año de colegio.

Dejó el complejo cargando una bolsa donde guardaba sus objetos y ropa de entrenamiento. Tomó camino hacia la parada de bus. Contempló cuatro jóvenes de su edad con aspecto de pocos amigos en una esquina, charlando a voz alta y fumando. Un análisis rápido le indicó que lo mejor era cruzar la calle para evitar altercados... No resultó.

— ¡Oye tú, niño bonito! —exclamó uno de ellos— ¿Acaso nos temes? —sonrió con malicia. Hiro ignoró su comentario, mantuvo el paso rítmico y pasó recto; después de todo era el camino más corto. Ni si quiera los miró.

— ¡Oe, maldito. No te creas tanto, o te la verás con nosotros! —otro miembro del grupo llevó su mano al bolsillo trasero. Sin dejar de caminar, sus sentidos le indicaban que el ataque sería con un arma corto-punzante pequeña que fácilmente podría evitar, pero no haría movimientos apresurados; todo dependería de la reacción estúpida de ese joven.

— ¡Cálmense, inútiles! —regañó un muchacho apoyado en la moto estacionada cerca al grupo— Esta zona está cerca de una oficina policial. No querrán meter la pata por un donadie. —expresó con desprecio.

Hiro divisó con aire sereno al dueño de aquellas palabras —no lo lastimaron en lo más mínimo—, quien devolvió la mirada con severidad; el jefe, obvio. Cubrió esa cabellera dorada con un casco, encendió la moto y antes de partir, con Hiro aún inspeccionándolo con tranquilidad, expresó arrogante: — Esta te la perdono, pero cuídate de la siguiente, de veras. —arrancó y Hiro prosiguió al paradero.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Instituto Konoha/Primer día de clase/08h00/**

— Parece que este año estaremos lejos de nuevo, Hiro-kun. —mencionó molesta Sakura al ver que sus puestos eran distantes como el año anterior.

— El corte de cabello te hacer ver más joven, Sakura-san. —cambió de tema.

— Gracias, Hiro-kun... ¡pero eso ya me lo has dicho mil veces! —no era tan despistada como su guardaespaldas quería creer.

— Tomemos asiento antes de que el maestro nos, eh... ¿qué sucede, Sakura-san? —la pelirrosa lo examinó de pies a cabeza.

— Estaba pensando, Hiro-kun, la zuela de los zapatos te hacen ver alto, pero sin ellas... —midió sus estaturas con la mano.

— Sin ellas sería más bajo que us... —le dio un coscorrón antes de terminar.

— ¡Qué te dije sobre tratarme de _usted_!

Sobó su chichón mientras terminaba la oración — ...más bajo que tú. —Los zapatos para chicas tenían menos zuela que los de varones, así que Hiro y Sakura se veían de la misma estatura; a pesar de que esta última era dos centímetros más alta.

Faltaban pocos minutos antes de la hora para inicio de clases. Sakura tomó asiento, ladeó la cabeza al reconocer una cabellera delante de ella. — ¿Karin? —una muchacha de ojos rojos, utilizaba gafas marrones.

— ¿Sakura?

— ¡Karin! ¿Qué haces aquí? —sonrió con amabilidad.

— Los negocios de mi padre no andan del todo bien y decidió mermar gastos.

— A mi familia le sucedió lo mismo... —miró con tristeza a la pelirroja— La crisis lleva dos años.

— Sí. Escuché rumores en el Internado, pero me hubiera gustado otro lugar. —expresó preocupada.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— ¿Acaso no sabes? ¡Hay una pandilla en este instituto! —dijo angustiada.

— ¿Pandilla? —Sakura estaba levemente confundida— Pero si he estudiado aquí desde que dejé el internado y no ha sucedido nada malo.

— Lo escuché de un conocido que estudia aquí. Parece que los líderes del grupo "_Tsuki no Hebi_" se matricularon este año aquí. — Sakura escuchó anonadada; no habría por qué desconfiar de ella. — Parece que el jefe de la banda quiere este distrito y sus subordinados lo siguieron. —La campana sonó y Karin se acomodó en su puesto. — Escuché que el _zorro demonio_ y la _dama de negro_ están en este salón. —acotó con voz baja.

— _¿Zorro demonio? ¿Dama de negro? ¿"Tsuki no Hebi"?_ —repetía en susurros para sí misma.

— No lo entiendes aún, ¿verdad? —giró la cabeza, acomodó sus gafas con una una expresión seria advirtió— Ellos dan órdenes a todos y ¡debes obedecer! O sino...

La puerta del salón resonó de golpe e ingresó un muchacho de cabellera amarilla y ojos azules con la corbata floja y la camisa fuera del pantalón, detrás, una chica de mirada irritada, cabello negros corto y ojos aguamarina.

Sakura dio un vistazo a la pareja y la tensión de ambos la obligó a bajar la cabeza; las palabras de Karin comenzaron a retumbar en su mente una y otra vez "_Ellos dan órdenes a todos y ¡debes obedecer! O sino..._" Sumida en su mente, no se percató de la persona que tomó asiento a su derecha.

— Más vale no moverte de allí. —un tono varonil y algo rasposo la sacó del trance.

— ¿Disculpa? —comentó molesta por la actitud grosera; no dio importancia a lo que había escuchado. Jamás dejaría que delincuentes se matricularan allí, ¿verdad?

— ¡Lo que oíste!

— ¡Cómo te atreves a tratarme de esa manera! —expresó con el ceño fruncido.

— Cierra la boca, estúpida. —gritó la chica de cabellera negra — ¿Acaso quieres morir? —sujetó la banca de Sakura y la empujó. El sonido atrajo de su guardaespaldas.

Detrás de la bravucona apareció Hiro, sereno, y la empujó sobre la banca de Karin; quien se había apartado de la escena junto a los demás alumnos del salón. El chico rubio lanzó una patada por la izquierda y Hiro la bloqueó con ambos brazos, regresándola al suelo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura-san? —la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

— ¡Oe, imbécil! No sabes en lo que te has metido, de veras. —la bravucona se levantó cabreada mientras arreglaba su uniforme, el rubio estaba igual de disgustado— Ni creas que las cosas se quedarán así de...

— Notas que te está ignorando, verdad, ¿Naruto? —interrumpió los alaridos del chico.

— ¡Maldita sea! —golpeó su pupitre con el puño cerrado — ¡No te metas, Ine! —apretó la mandíbula al pensar que ese mocoso era la segunda persona en ignorarlo de esa manera. Respiró para calmarse un poco. Escuchó como Sakura le contaba a su guardaespaldas lo sucedido y fijó sus azules ojos en el perfil de Hiro. — (Es bajito y de facciones delicadas. Su carácter tranquilo me recuerda al idiota.) —apretó sus puños una vez más. — (No) —se relajó y esbozó una sonrisa tonta con los ojos cerrados— (Creo que a él le sienta mejor. De hecho, se ve lindo...)

Quedó impactado al darse cuenta de lo que pensó. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y retomó la mirada cruel antes de acercarse a la pareja.

— Tú, yo, tejado... ¡Ahora! —Hiro y Naruto permanecieron uno frente al otro con el carácter opuesto. Mientras Ine clavó sus ojos en la pelirrosa inútil.

— (Ella... Su carácter cínico me recuerda a mi... a mi... ¡Carajo! ¡La odio!) —Sakura no dejó que la pelinegra la intimidara, pero el chico alto, atlético, de cabello amarillo podría causarle algo malo a su querido y único amigo... y todo por su culpa.

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
**¿Reviews?_


	9. Los tres más guapos del instituto

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

_**LOS TRES MÁS GUAPOS DEL INSTITUTO**_

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Instituto Konoha/Primer día de clase/08h15/**

— Te crees muy fue...

— Discúlpate con Sakura-san. —interrumpió; Sakura se encontraba detrás de él.

— ¡Eso nunca, idiota! Peor si actúas de esa...

— No lucharemos si tú y tu compañera se disculpan. —volvió a interrumpir— No quiero lastimarte. —y, tras eso, lo amenazó. La rabia ganó a la gracia de que alguien de su contextura lo desafiara de esa forma. Adoptó una pose de ataque y cubierto en llamas de ira, lo señaló.

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A...! —la mirada sosegada que le dio Hiro en ese momento causó un cambio en su actitud. Su aura de furia desapareció, cruzó los brazos y sonrió con ironía— Eres el de ayer... La primera fue un regalo, pero esta no, ¡de veras! —volvió a adoptar una pose de batalla, sólo que esta vez estaba animado por luchar; no vengativo. — ¡Si ganas me disculparé!

— Pero si pierdes, _ambos_ serán nuestros esclavos —comentó Ine; apoyada en el muro del balcón. Lo dijo mientras miraba a Sakura con desprecio.

— Entonces se disculparán ambos. —indicó Hiro adoptando una pose de batalla también.

— ¡No, Hiro! No quiero que te lastimen. —exclamó preocupada, pues su oponente era quince centímetros más alto y con un cuerpo era más atlético.

— Tranquila, Sakura-san, y aléjese. No vaya a salir herida. —asintió levemente y retrocedió un par de metros, era Hiro después de todo. Sakura debía confiar en él.

Naruto sonrió confiado, atacó de frente con velocidad y se agachó para patear las piernas de Hiro, pero este saltó hacia atrás. Usó las manos como soporte para llevar su cuerpo hacia arriba, en el aire se acomodó para caer con una pierna directo en el pecho de Naruto, pero el rubio giró hacia su derecha evitando el golpe; manteniéndose en pie. Cuando Hiro tocó suelo lanzó un puñetazo directo a su mandíbula...

Sakura cubrió sus ojos para no ver como dejaba inconsciente a su amigo. Para su asombro, escuchó un golpe fuerte y seco, al quitar sus manos vio a Naruto en el suelo. — (Pero... ¿cómo?) —Ine tenía sus labios un tanto separados y los ojos muy abiertos. usa vez salida del shock corrió hacia Naruto para asegurarse que no estuviera muy lastimado.

— Disculpense con la señorita Sakura. —la forma pacífica en decirlo causaba cólera en ambos, pues lo decía, casi, como una petición.

Naruto se puso de pie por su cuenta; Ine lo estaba ayudando pero la empujó sin que esta llegara a caer. Miró a Sakura por unos segundos con el rostro cabreado— Perdón. —dijo con desprecio.

— ¿Y tú? —miró a Ine.

— ¡Ni creas que lo haré! —manifestó altanera, aunque dentro de ella estaba un poco asustada al recordar la lucha. El muchacho iba a replicar, pero Sakura lo detuvo de la manga del terno.

— Está bien, Hiro. Con una es suficiente. —el custodio afirmó y mientras se alejaban rumbo al salón de clases el desenlace de la batalla pasó por la mente de Naruto una vez más.

Con un golpe directo al rostro sería el ganador; sonrió por el triunfo en sus manos, pero desapareció cuando Hiro bloqueó su puño con la izquierda, sostuvo su puño para tirar de él, perdió el equilibrio y lo último que vio fue esa mirada apacible y seria. El dolor emergió en su nariz como un corrientazo. Antes de poder reaccionar, Hiro actuó sumamente rápido y asestó otro golpe, igual o más fuerte, justo en su estómago; lo dejó sin aire haciéndolo ceder a la gravedad.

— _Es tan fuerte como..._ —susurró mientras limpiaba su nariz con el pañuelo que le tiró Ino.

* * *

**/Instituto Konoha/Canchas/Clase de deportes/**

Los gritos de las muchachas de ambas clases no paraban desde que el juego de fútbol había iniciado. Paralelo de Segundo preparatoria llevaban a cabo un partido amistoso.

— ¡Usted puede, Naruto-sama!

— ¡Mira, mira! ¡Ese es Sasuke-san! Es taaaaaaan atractivo~ Lo que daría por despertar junto a él!

— ¡Naruto-kyuuuun~!

Sakura se encontraba descansando bajo la sobra de un árbol después de dar tres vueltas a la pista de atletismo. La conversación de un grupo de fans le llamó la atención.— Oye. Él es el nuevo, ¿cierto? — Comentó una de las chicas; Sakura prestó atención sin demostrar interés en su rostro.

— Sí.

— ¿Cuál era su nombre? —preguntó otra con insistencia— ¿Alguna lo recuerda?

— Hatake... _Hatake..._ ¡Hiro Hatake!

— ¡Sí, sí, sí! Ese es. Es lindo, ¿no creen?

— ¡Que va! No sabes de gustos. ¡Lindo es Naruto-san! —suspiraba con fuerza.

— Las dos son ciegas. El único sexy es Sasuke. —aquella miraba al azabache con lujuria.

— No, no me refiero a ese tipo de lindura. Es como... como...

— Como si Hiro-kun fuera un muñeco. —dijo la más baja de lentes.

— ¡Tienes razón! —exclamaron al unísono — Es lo contrario que siento a Sasuke... es como si en vez de que me proteja, yo quiero cuidarlo del mundo. —habló la lujuriosa.

— ¡Sí! A eso me refería.

Sakura, secó el sudor de su frente con una toalla; levantó la mirada hacia la cancha. Allí se encontraban casi todos los varones jugando soccer. La pelota llegó a los pies del rubio con quien Hiro se enfrentó esa mañana, Naruto. Lo detestaba. Había querido herir a su amigo y no se lo perdonaría jamás, pero no podía negar que poseía un físico bien definido.

La pelota continuó el trayecto y de chico en chico llegó a la portería, donde Hiro la detuvo con una delicadeza atrayente. Sakura sonrió con dulzura mientras escuchaba los gritos de sus compañeras apoyando al joven. Colocó la mano en su mejilla y ladeó la cabeza ligeramente. Admitió que lo dicho por el grupo junto a ella era cierto. Hiro no era alto ni de cuerpo fornido, pero algo en su aspecto transmitía ternura; soltó una risilla de ironía. Después de todo ella presenció el combate y sabía que su aspecto sensible no cuadraba con ese estilo de lucha; podría valerse por sí mismo.

Eso es lo que admiraba de él: su independencia y estoicismo para el manejo de su vida. Era como si Hiro Hatake no pensara en el futuro, sólo el presente. Eso la puso a meditar— (Todos estos años juntos y conozco muy poco de él.)

Hiro llegó a casa un día bajo la orden de ser su guardaespaldas. Donde ella fuera, detrás estaría él; velando por su seguridad. Más de una vez preguntó por su pasado, pero evitaba la pregunta con temas triviales. Luego entraron al Internado. Su tío le explicó que Hiro adoptaría su apellido pues sólo jóvenes de buena familia podían ingresar a tan prestigioso establecimiento; siempre guardando el secreto de que en realidad era un trabajo. Incluso los maestros pasaban lista sin decir su nombre completo.

Ella abrió los ojos levemente. En ese instante se dio cuenta lo influyente que era su familia.

Años después su tío Iruka mencionó la crisis en la empresa y tuvieron que cambiar de colegio y hogar, no le molestaba; era comprensible en ese aspecto. Manejar una de las compañías más grandes de Japón no era algo fácil. Días después, Iruka la llamó una tarde a su despacho para comunicarle que el colegio donde tomarían clases era público, así que su custodio no necesitaba del apellido Haruno, Hiro volvería a su antiguo nombre, el cual desconoció por tres años, Hiro Hatake.

Sin dudarlo preguntó si era familiar de Kakashi. Su tío le contó que Hiro era huérfano y Kakashi decidió adoptarlo como un pequeño hermano; acto que ella creyó noble por parte de ese pervertido. Comprendía que Kakashi no lo trataría como familia, sino como un empleado, pero era mejor a que estuviera en las calles. Tomó la oportunidad para crear un lazo de amistad y las preguntas por su pasado mermaron, pero no en su totalidad. Quizá no tenía nada qué contar de lo vivido en el orfanato, o tal vez vivir en las calles había sido peor de lo que mostraban películas.

Con todo, la curiosidad de Sakura no parecía causarle disturbios a Hiro y, con el paso del tiempo y la constumbre, parece que había aprendido a evitar ese tema sin que ella pudiera seguir con...

— ¡OE! —los gritos de varios muchachos llegaron tarde.

Alguien pateó el balón con rudeza hacia el arco, este golpeó el poste y se desvió, impactando el rostro de Sakura. Lo bueno fue que la velocidad no fue suficiente para romper su nariz. Sólo la dejó hinchada y muy roja.

Un chico de cabellera negra, lacia y semi-larga, caminó en su dirección en busca de la pelota que ella sostenía con su mano izquierda sobre sus piernas.

— ¡Pásamelo! —ordenó con arrogancia.

— ¡Sé más amable! —exteriorizó enojada, hasta divisar el rostro estupefacta. Aquel chico... ¡Recordaría ese rostro siempre! Con un hilo de voz y ruborizándose al tenerlo a solo un paso de distancia ella murmuró su nombre— _Sasuke-kun..._

— ¿No escuchaste? Dame el balón, no tengo tiempo para estupideces.

— Discúlpate con Sakura-san.

De su espalda provino esa voz suave y parsiminiosa. Los onix de Sasuke y los jades de Sakura siguieron el sonido por reflejo. Hiro se colocó delante de su protegida con una expresión simple, igual que el atacante. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos sin pestañear: carbón y perla. — (¡Es el joven de la fiesta!)— Pensó Hiro sin dejarse llevar por la sorpresa, pero el joven delante suyo lo miraba levemente displicente— (No me reconoce. Seguro estuvo borracho...) —con eso en mente, Hiro no dio mayor importancia y continuó insistiendo— El balón que pateaste, lastimó a la señorita Sakura; discúlpate.

Una sílaba de gracia e ironía apareció después de las palabras.

— Lo que te falta de estatura, compensas en valor para hablarme de ese modo. —Sakura se levantó de la banca y entregó el balón con un empujón suave.

— La amabilidad nunca a lastimado a nadie, Sasuke-kun. —comentó con educación sin dejar de mirarlo con la frente algo arrugada. Hiro volteó en su dirección y atisbó ese brillo particular de la vez anterior. Las palabras de esa muchacha llegaron a sus más profundos recuerdos y la imagen de Ino emergió con dolor; su querida rubia siempre lo había tratado de "_-kun_", lo regañaba cuando hablaba con poco tacto.

Recogió la pelota del suelo. Una sola frase lo había puesto indignado y afligido, pero agradecido al mismo tiempo, pues estaba olvidando la razón por la cual estaba viviendo: Sufrir por su error.

El timbre sonó y la orden de regresar al os salones no tardó en resonar en todo el patio. Sasuke caminó hacia las escaleras para encontrarse con Ine y Naruto. Miró de soslayo al chico de cabello azulado sin que este lo notase.

— Eso fue un accidente, Hiro, no había necesidad de una disculpa. —acotó Sakura con la mano en su rostro para que nadie viera lo grande que estaba. Ella volteó para darle un vistazo a Sasuke antes de que entrara al edificio.

— No debes acercarte a él, Sakura-san. —indicó meditabundo por la mirada estúpida en la cara de Sakura, pero esas palabras hicieron eco en oídos sordos. Hiro suspiró.

— ¿Quién es ese?

— _Él_ fue quien dio una paliza a Naruto. —manifestó Ine con un tono burlón.

— ¡No lo digas de esa forma, de veras! —reclamó enseñando los dientes.

— ¡Aunque duela, es la verdad, baboso! —respondió mientras ambos lanzaban chispas con sus ojos.

— Habla con él, tarado, quiero que se nos una.

La expresión de pasmo en ambos no podía ser más notoria por las palabras que llegaron a sus oídos. Sasuke tenía la mirada fija el en chico bajito que parecía regañar a la molestia de cabellera rosa.

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
**__¿Reviews?__**  
**_


	10. Una invitación 'amable' al grupo

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

_**UNA INVITACIÓN "AMABLE" AL GRUPO**_

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Segundo "C"/Hora clase/**

— ¡Oe! — expresó Naruto una vez el maestro dejó el aula minutos antes de sonar la campana— Hablemos a solas. —se aproximó molesto al puesto de Hiro; quien lo ignoró sacando el libro de la siguiente clase. Un tic en su falsa sonrisa fue acompañado de un par de venas en la frente. Golpeó el pupitre con fuerza, el sonido atrajo la atención de todos, menos Sakura; ella ya estaba mirando desde antes. Pensó en levantarse para ayudar, no quería ser espectadora como en la terraza, pero la mirada sutil de Hiro la detuvo. La voz del rubio volvió a resonar en el silencio del salón — Hablaremos en privado. ¡TÚ-Y-YO! —forzó una sonrisa amigable, pero eso lo hacía ver como un animal salvaje.

— No tenemos nada de qué hablar. —dijo, mirándolo rápida y simplemente.

— Te-pido-de-favor. —la sonrisa creció, así como el terror en las caras de los demás.

— No, gracias. —esta vez respondió sin apartar la mirad del libro. Dispuesto a gritar millón groserías, el maestro ingresó, saludó y envió al rubio a su puesto; miró a Hiro con antipatía y este ni se inmutó.

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Entrada principal/Hora de salida/**

— Hiro, —Sakura caminaba junto a él rumbo al vehículo que los llevaría a casa— ¿estás seguro de que fue buena idea ignorarlo?

— Sakura-san, por lo poco que pude averiguar, la pandilla es muy reconocida en el distrito Koshi, Kikuchi tal vez, y avanzó en pocos meses a ese puesto; ahora quieren adueñarse de este distrito. Entablar una conversación con ese tipo de personas es muy peligroso para la familia Haruno. Lo mejor será mantenernos lejos de todo. —respondió tranquilo y sin apartar su mirada del trayecto. Ella respiró profundo. Analizó sus palabras por un instante y para cuando ya tenía la respuesta a su opinión Hiro la tomó de la muñeca y apresuró el paso.

— ¿Qué pasa? —el temor apareció en su voz.

— _Deberá regresar a casa sin mí, Sakura-san._ —susurró y comenzaron a correr.

Antes de darse cuenta, Hiro la empujó dentro del auto en la parte trasera, cerró la puerta y asomó su rostro en la ventana del co-piloto para comunicarle al chofer que la llevara a casa sana y salva. El motor encendió rápido y el acelerador la llevó hacia atrás. — ¡Detente! —Gritó al hombre mientras se arrodillaba en el asiento para divisar a Hiro a la distancia; poco a poco fue rodeado de un grupo de muchachos de talle alto. Uno de ellos lo reconocería donde fuera por su llamativa cabellera dorada. — _Hiro..._ —Impotente, permaneció en esa posición hasta que la silueta de su amigo era un mero recuerdo en su mente. Gritar, patear, regañar al conductor no serviría de nada pues, pasara lo que pasara, su bienestar siempre era una prioridad.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Callejones/Tarde/**

Fue conducido en silencio a la parte posterior externa de la Academia, donde unos callejones y tachos de basura eran los únicos testigos de que podría suceder.

— Únete a nuestra banda, ¡Tsuki no Hebi! —expresó con una sonrisa natural el rubio. Hiro limitó a observar cada uno de los acompañantes, cinco para ser precisos, que lo miraban de forma amenazadora.

— No. —respondió tranquilo.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —acotó con compañerismo— Somos la pandilla más famosa del Distrito Koshi y Kikuchi, ¡de veras! —se mostraba muy orgulloso del grupo de pandilleros; despreocupado y alegre. Ni parecido a como se comportó en la terraza.

— Gracias por la oferta, pero no.

— ¡No permitimos a cualquiera el ingreso, Hiro~chan! —ligeramente contrariado por su actitud infantil, volvió a responder con sosiego.

— Mi respuesta sigue siendo no. —La sonrisa de Naruto se borró por completo. La respuesta repetitiva y, más aún, su actitud indiferente comenzó a ser irritante; él sólo tenía paciencia para tratar a una persona así de molesta y el puesto ya estaba ocupado. — Si me disculpan, debo regresar a casa para almorzar y estudiar. —acomodó su mochila en el hombro y dio un par de pasos en dirección a la avenida principal; camino más corto a la Residencia Haruno.

Naruto cerró el paso con un rostro no muy complacido. Cruzó los brazos.

— ¿Te atreves a negar nuestra petición? Parece que eres ciego. —con su mano derecha señaló la desventaja de poder que tenía.— Somos cinco y tú pues... ¡sólo tú! No lo repetiré de nuevo, ¿te unes? —Pero el muchacho bajito se hizo a un lado y prosiguió un par de pasos más. Entonces el rubio, con un movimiento de cabeza dio la orden a los demás y estos rodearon a Hiro. Él se detuvo y su mirada fue cubierta por el flequillo. Bajó la mochila y volteó lentamente.

— ¡Te lo buscaste! —acotó el rubio con orgullo. Sonrió, pues el haber luchado con él antes le daba una ventaja; sin contar que sus colegas lo ayudarían.

Hiro lanzó la mochila hacia un poste de alumbrado y levantó la mirada; lleno de quietud. Naruto corrió hacia el muchacho, lanzó una patada con su pierna izquierda directo al torso; Hiro la detendría con ambos brazos, entonces él podría cortar el golpe, bajar la pierna y dar golpe en el rostro para terminar como vencedor, o en el menor de los casos, devolverle el "favor" de la mañana.

Pero su sonrisa de triunfo, por sus cálculos, desapareció cuando Hiro agachó su cuerpo y divisó la patada de uno de sus hombres directo a él. Ambos quedaron tendidos en el suelo por el golpe seco en ambas pantorrillas.

Entonces, Hiro, liviano como el viento, corrió hacia uno de los sujetos que permaneció quieto al ver el choque del líder con el otro miembro. Atónito por la velocidad que adoptó de un segundo a otro, lo último que alcanzó a ver el que hacía de estatua, fue la rodilla de Hiro impactada en su cara; logró aquello impulsándose hacia arriba con las manos que se apoyaron en los hombros del pandillero. La nariz rota llevó a un tercer enemigo al suelo con sufrimiento.

Los restantes, dos cobardes, al analizar lo hábil que era en combate, decidieron ayudarse con unas navajas corriendo juntos hacia el objetivo; uno detrás del otro. Pero cuando Hiro tocó suelo con la gracia de una pluma, corrió hacia ellos sin una pizca de temor; derrapó para que el golpe recayera en sus pies. El primero saltó, pero el segundo recibió el impacto y cayó estrepitosamente, lacerando su mano con la navaja por no soltarla a tiempo.

Para cuando el primero —el que saltó— logró posicionar ambos pies firmes en tierra, ya era tarde. Hiro apareció a su espalda como una sombra. Una patada bajo los glúteos lo hizo arrodillarse, entonces con su agilidad y rapidez, la pierna derecha impactó la cabeza del joven y terminó inconsciente.

Arregló su uniforme, caminó hacia donde había dejado su mochila, la recogió y dio unos pasos en dirección a la avenida principal. Se detuvo a raya— No molesten a la señorita Sakura. —y sin mirar atrás continuó el trayecto con paso lento— Agradezco su invitación, pero la rechazo.

Naruto, aún con ese punzante dolor recorriendo toda su pierna, contempló el caminar del chico hasta perderle de vista unas cuadras más adelante.

— (Vaya cajita de sorpresas... ¿cajita?)

Naruto Uzumaki permaneció sumido en su cabeza por unos segundos, examinó la peculiar apariencia del joven capaz de vencer al segundo al mando y cinco de sus miembros sin derramar una gota de sangre. Logró sentarse sin poder apoyar su pierna todavía.

— (Pelea muy bien para tener una apariencia tan dulce y...) —abrió sus ojos de par en par al darse cuenta lo que había pensado del chico.— (¡EEEEEEEHHHHH!) —Llevó ambas manos a la cabeza por el shock de sus pensamientos, sino fuera por la punzada intermitente en su pantorrilla, habría arrancado de raíz sus doradas hebras.

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Receso/Duchas externas/**

El segundo día de estudio en ese asqueroso colegio público y ya se encontraba en graves problemas. Tomada por sorpresa por la persona que menos quería toparse en la academia; si hubiera controlado sus impulsos no estaría en una situación tan desastrosa. La mirada de su agresora psicológica la tenía alterada a no más poder y lo que le estaba pidiendo era aún peor de lo que pudiera haberse imaginado en sus más horribles pesadillas.

— ¿Entendido?... _Acosadora asquerosa. _—esputó con una mueca mientras picaba su frente con el dedo.

— No te atrevas a hablarme así o...

— ¿Me amenazas? —su mirada ensombreció— ¿Segura que tienes cerebro allí dentro? —Ine empujó a Karin a la altura del pecho y golpeó el muro detrás— Yo de ti, pensaría antes de hablarme de esa manera. Podría salirte caro tu diminuta muestra de valor... _tomate pervertido._ —sonrió con malicia.

— ¡Ya te dije, n-no estaba espiando en el baño de los hombres! —replicó mientras las gotas de sudor bajaban por su mejilla.

— Si no cumples lo que te dije... —ignoró su repulsivo y bajo acto de husmear los vestidores masculinos. Ine arrugó la frente y todo rastro de diversión fue eliminado, creando una clara muestra de intimidación. Karin bajó la mirada.

— ¿De... debe ser hoy?

— Sí. —alegó de brazos cruzados— Sólo llévala al lugar y quedarás libre. Juro que nadie te hará nada. —rodó los ojos con hastío al pronunciar la última frase.

— _De... de acuerdo._ —murmuró. Un peso inconmensurable apareció en su espalda por el acto que estaba obligada a realizar. Era ella o Sakura... No había escapatoria. No había con quién acudir. Y para su mala suerte, Ine la culpó de algo que pensó hacer y jamás llevó a cabo.

— Recuerda... —colocó su índice frente a su boca con una sonrisa ladina antes de retirarse.

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Entrada principal/Hora de salida/**

— ¡SAKURA! —volteó sorprendida por el gesto; la mirada de Hiro se posó en sus rojizos ojos con sospecha. Karin evitó el contacto visual— ¡Espera Sakura!

— ¿Qué pasa, Karin?

— Quiero... —sus ojos se posaron en Hiro de manera fugaz— invitarte a mi casa.

— ¿De verdad? —la felicidad en su voz, junto al asombro acrecentó la carga en su espalda.

— ¡S-sí! —forzó una sonrisa— Una invitación para almorzar. ¿Aceptas?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Sakura tomó por el brazo a la pelirroja y esta dirigió sus pasos hacia el vehículo, donde un hombre de traje y gorra de conductor las esperaba. No podía estar más agradecida y eufórica. ¡Era la primera chica que le pedía asistir a una comida en casa. Durante los años de estudio en el Internado, Sakura no había tenido la dicha de formar una amistad con la cual salir a pasear. Ella pensó, en aquellos tiempos, que su estatus causaba un poco de recelo o inseguridad y por ello no podía crear un lazo de amistad como el que tenía con Hiro.

Pero alguien no estaba convencido por esas palabras repentinas.

Durante todo el día Hiro, menos Sakura, había sido acediado por la pandilla. Lo cual le pareció muy extraño, pues, según sus investigaciones con estudiantes de la academia, ellos no tomaban un _"no"_ por respuesta así de fácil. Por ello las siguió en silencio, esperando que el juicio sobre la actitud de Karin fuese un error.

— _Sakura..._ —Karin comenzó a susurar cuando divisó, por el rabillo del ojo, a Hiro. — _La invitación es sólo para_ _chicas._ —con su mirada señaló a su guardaespaldas detrás de ella como un fiel canino. Sakura comprendió el gesto y guiñó su ojo. Se apartó de Karin para charlar con él.

— Hiro —su sospecha cobraba color y fuerza— Tú no puedes venir.

— Debo disculparme, Sakura-san, pero sabe mejor que nadie, no puedo dejarla sola. —la mirada amable de Sakura rápidamente cambió a una de rabia. — Incluso como orden. No puedo dejarla sin... —frunció el ceño.

— ¡Me aburre que siempre digas lo mismo! —protestó— Es la primera invitación a almorzar y no pienso dejarla sólo por tus "órdenes". ¡Es una reunión para chicas!

— No me molesta esperarla fuera de la residencia.

— ¡Eres bobo o qué! —movió los brazos con ofensa— ¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que sería para mí si haces eso?

Lanzó el maletín a su rostro, tomó a Karin por el brazo y corrieron al auto; partió a penas la puerta trasera sonó. Hiro tomó el maletín del suelo, corrió hacia el vehículo Haruno y tomó lugar en el asiento de co-piloto. — No la pierda de vista. —Expresó al chofér sin demostrar preocupación, pero ese presentimiento en su interior sabía que traería problemas para Sakura y si la lastimaban jamás se lo perdonaría.

* * *

**/Distrito Koshi/Construcciones abandonadas/Tarde/**

Hablando y hablando durante todo el trayecto, Sakura no se percató que Karin permanecía inmóvil en su puesto con sus ojos ocultos tras el brillo de sus lentes y la cabeza levemente caída. Un bache la despertó de esa abrumadora alegría ciega y dirigió la mirada al exterior; esa sonrisa se marchó junto a la comodidad del ambiente que ella imaginó todo el tiempo.

— Karin, ¿dónde... dónde estamos?

El auto se detuvo por completo dentro de un lote extenso y plagado de viviendas y despojos de chatarra. Múltiples construcciones deterioradas rodeaban el lugar baldío donde se había detenido el auto.

— _Perdóname Sakura..._ —murmuró Karin sin mirarla. Los enormes jades de la joven quedaron petrificados cuando divisó a Naruto e Ine con su rostro lleno de satisfacción; salieron de una de las viejas casas. — _No tuve otra opción._

— Bien hecho, pelirroja. —manifestó Ine al abrir la puerta del carro. Sacó a Sakura tirándola del cabello.

— ¡Maldita! —chilló Ine luego de que, con los pies firmes en la grava, Sakura también tirara de su cabello; Ine la empujó y esta cayó sobre su trasero un par de metros lejos. Cerró la puerta con rabia por haberla despeinado y el auto arrancó; Karin no miró atrás. Naruto se acercó a ella para recogerla como un saco de papas para llevarla dentro. Intentó liberarse golpeando la espalda del rubio, pero ni se inmutaba; los gritos y maldiciones no cesaron hasta durante el trayecto.

— (Tiene fuerza.) —pensó una vez la depositó en el suelo de madera apolillada y húmeda de la casa.

Se puso de pie, sacudió su uniforme y determinada a decirle un par de grosería en la cara a Naruto, quedó muda al distinguir la persona en el fondo de la habitación. — ¿Sasuke-kun?

El muchacho alto y de cabellera oscura, como su mirada, se aproximó a Sakura, la tomó del brazo con brusquedad y dirigió su mirada indolente a los presentes.

— No quiero fallos esta vez. —la amargura en su voz estremeció el cuerpo de Naruto e Ine.

Cuando Sasuke se enteró que ese muchacho de baja estatura había vencido a Naruto, ordenó su pertenencia al grupo sólo para molestar al rubio, pero luego de saber que había vencido al idiota por segunda ocasión, acompañado de cinco miembros más, cambió su idea de burla a una necesidad para el crecimiento del grupo. Con alguien —quizá tan hábil como él— tomar el distrito Tamana sería más rápido.

Dentro de sí, quería corroborar esa fuerza que tanto mencionó Naruto con desagrado.

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Sa...? —intentó zafarse, pero él apretó más fuerte.

— Cierra la boca. —Sakura comprendió, con ese gesto de desprecio hacia ella, que no era el muchacho amable de la fiesta; fue en ese momento que el sentimiento de temor inundó su cabeza. Tomó aire. Sus labios temblaron levemente antes de poder preguntar si todo eso implicaba un secuestro.

— No seas estúpida. —respondió Ine— ¿Quien dijo que queremos algo de ti, frentona? —sus ojos se abrieron de para en par.

— ¡Eres sólo un anzuelo, Sakura-chan! —agregó Naruto con una sonrisa coqueta.

— ¡Respétame, idiota! —gritó molesta en su dirección— ¡No te he dado ese tipo de confianza! —reaccionó así al llamarla por su nombre. Ine se aproximó a la joven y apretó sus cachetes.

— Después de todo, tienes agallas. —Sakura la empujó con el brazo que tenía libre y tiró del otro para que Sasuke la soltara de una vez por todas, pero al predecir su acción, él la aflojó y Sakura impactó con la pared más cercana. Se apoyó con un leve dolor en el brazo. Antes de que Ine se acercara para un posible desquite por el empujón, la puerta golpea con rudeza.

— ¡Hiro! —su guardaespaldas se acercó a ella con pasos largos y rápidos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura-san? —con una mirada rápida examinó su cuerpo. Ella negó haber sido golpeada. Tenerlo a Hiro allí la hacía sentir calmada, pero el susto de que algo pudiese haberle sucedido igual emergió en sus ojos húmedos; negándose a llorar delante de Hiro para no preocuparle más.

— Hiro perdóname yo no...

— Tranquilízate, Sakura-san. —ella sonrió por sus palabras reconfortantes— Me alegra verte sana y salva.

— _Ugh..._ ¡Ya paren! —manifestó Ine rodando los ojos— Su escena de enamorados tapona mis arterias.

Luego Ine posó sus ojos en Naruto. Una expresión de contrariedad apareció, pues este se encontraba llorando a mares por el conmovedor reencuentro. Ella no comprendía cómo era capaz de mostrar ese rostro a quien le había pateado el trasero dos veces consecutivas.

El conductor de la familia ingresó minutos después, Hiro dio una señal sutil y el hombre tomó a Sakura por la cintura para llevarla al auto. Gritos, groserías y su nombre resonar cada vez más bajo era lo mejor. Todo lo que debía importar era su bienestar. Tenía sus ojos fijos en Sasuke, este igual. Cuando el silencio reinó por completo, decidió hablar.

— No había la necesidad de asustar a la Señorita Sakura si el asunto es conmigo. —expresó con tono suave.

— Eres de aquellos que buscan un enfrentamiento directo. —manifestó Sasuke con una mirada orgullosa.

— Pido que no molesten a Sakura-san.

— Únete a nosotros.

— Gracias, pero no. —Sasuke sonrió ladino y pasó la mano por su cabello.

— Hagamos un trato. —Naruto e Ine observaban en silencio cerca de la entrada— Luchemos. —ambos miembros quedaron sorprendidos y asustados por las palabras— Si gano, te unirás sin quejas.

— No. Tengo un trabajo. —respondió cordial.

— Así hablan los que saben que perderán en una batalla real. —Hiro permaneció en silencio sin apartar la mirada de Sasuke.

— Si gano, tú y tu banda dejarán en paz a la señorita Sakura... _y a mí. _—Sasuke sonrió complacido de haber conseguido lo que buscaba. Se colocó en el centro de la habitación con una pose sencilla, claramente alerta, a espera del primer golpe... o analizando cómo atacar. Sin duda, era un nivel diferente de batall. Un mal cálculo podría costar el bienestar de su custodiada.

Naruto e Ine tragaron con dificultad, se miraron por unos segundos. Ambos pensaban lo mismo— (¡Será su fin!)

* * *

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
_**_¿Reviews?_**_  
_**


	11. En combate se gana··· o se pierde

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_EN COMBATE SE GANA... O SE PIERDE_**

* * *

**/Distrito Koshi/Construcciones abandonadas/Media tarde/**

Luego de analizar que Sasuke buscaba recibir el primer golpe, Hiro permaneció con una pose serena de ataque-defensa. Un combate no se gana con rapidez, sino con sagacidad; observar a tu adversario dará la ventaja para vencerlo con el mínimo de fuerza. Así que esperar el estilo o reacción de Sasuke era lo que había aprendido en todos esos años de entrenamiento junto a su maestro.

El Uchiha sonrió de perfil, supo que Hiro había pensado lo mismo, ese rostro pasivo no indicaba prisa. No permanecerían el resto del día a espera de quien atacara primero, así que sus pies se movieron rápido en dirección a Hiro, quien no tardó en demostrar asombro. Bloqueó la patada con ambos brazos del lado derecho y una sutil mueca de dolor emergió. No había sido lastimado de gravedad, pero el impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte para demostrarlo en su rostro y eso sólo sucedía cuando entrenaba con Kakashi; su maestro.

Sin tiempo a que Sasuke notara el dolor, Hiro actuó con la misma velocidad, sujetó su pierna y la tiró al suelo para aprisionarla bajo su propio pie. Con la pérdida de balance, un golpe directo en el costado descubierto del líder causó un daño similar al de la patada en sus brazos. Sasuke endureció el rostro, agarró a Hiro y tiró de él para un golpe con la rodilla en el estómago, pero el muchacho arrugó levemente su frente, usó de impulso el agarre y con una vuelta hacia atrás logró zafarse y cayó con gracia en el suelo donde atacó con una patada de barrido dirigida a sus piernas. Sasuke saltó y Hiro usó el momento para incorporarse del suelo.

No supo cómo, no lo vio venir y eso le costaría caro.

Una vez de pie, lo último en ver fue el puño de Sasuke, luego el dolor agudo en su nariz. Quedó desorientado por unas milésimas; menos de un segundo era decisivo en una batalla. En ese estado desorbitado otro golpe, con la misma fuerza del inicial, llegó directo a tu estómago. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse firme, pero el golpe lo levantó del piso y su espalda impactó en uno de los muros. La boca se abrió en su totalidad liberando todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones. Terminó con sus palmas y rodillas apoyadas en el suelo.

Sasuke se acercó con una mirada fría. — ¿Cansado? — Expresó con soberbia y leve tono de burla, pero ver a Hiro ponerse de pie para continuar le causó una punzada en su ego. Quería seguir luchando después de haber sido apaleado de esa manera y eso sólo le irritaba en lo más profundo de su ego como líder, y más fuerte, de la pandilla. —_ Si así lo prefieres..._

Hiro se levantó con ligera dificultad. Sus respiraciones eran algo forzadas. Contempló la pared detrás del Uchiha. Tomó impulso, corrió hacia ella para usarla de impulso, levantó la pierna para golpear su lado izquierdo, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos levemente y llevó sus brazos para cubrir su lado libre pero, poco a poco, sus ojos se abrieron al notar que había sido un anzuelo; el verdadero golpe era un puño en su mejilla. Llevó una pierna hacia atrás para no caer, pero con ese movimiento su pecho quedó descubierto y allí asestó la patada señuelo de Hiro.

El dolor fue impresionante. Nunca antes había recibido un golpe en el pecho, menos con esa fuerza.

Nunca creyó que ese contrincante fuera capaz de tanto y que el mero juego ahora arruinaba su posición como líder. Molesto por ese instante de debilidad, se levantó con toda intención de vengarse. Ine y Naruto no podían creer que alguien, con esa estatura y complexión, había sido capaz de hacer que su jefe tocara el suelo durante batalla.

Sasuke lanzó una patada lateral con el rostro enardecido. Ine abrió los ojos y Naruto se quedó sin aire al predecir que ese golpe no podría ser bloqueado porque las secuelas de los golpes anteriores había inmovilizado a Hiro por uno momento. Sus párpados se cerraron con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula por la colisión pero no permitió que la patada lo derrumbara. Se incorporó con mucho dolor y adoptó una pose defensiva, ¡no sirvió! Su cuerpo no reaccionó a tiempo para esquivar la patada frontal que golpeó en el centro de su pecho

El sonido seco de la espalda de Hiro en el muro resonó en toda la construcción. Ine y Naruto se veían levemente alarmados por la paliza que recibió. Su cuerpo sintió una electrizante sensación punzante recorrer cada rincón en el momento justo del choque con la pared.

Cayó al suelo de estómago. Le costaba tanto respirar que mantenía la boca abierta en su totalidad. No podía mover su brazo derecho. El dolor más fuerte acaecía en su pecho y espalda. — (Es más fue... fuerte de lo que... creí...)

— ¡Qué demonios haces! —vociferó Naruto al ver que Hiro intentaba ponerse de pie. Sentía lástima, preocupación y admiración a su determinación; así como temor.

Logró levantarse sobre sus manos y piernas, pero el agudo dolor lo inmovilizó de nuevo y llevó su mano al torso. Sasuke se encontraba a un par de pasos, observándolo fijamente. El sonido suave de su voz emergió con dificultad.— _Mi... Mientras respire yo... no me... no me rendiré..._ —El chico levantó la cabeza por completo y esos ojos perla se clavaron en los del Uchiha con firmeza y valor.

Sasuke sonrió de una forma nunca antes vista por sus subordinados.

— Admito mi derrota cuando el contrincante es digno de ello. —Limitó a decir en voz alta y se acuclilló a su lado.

— ¡Qué rayos estás sucediendo, idiota! —los gritos de disgusto aparecieron una vez más mientras se acercaba a su jefe. Sasuke suspiró. — ¿Admites una derrota?

— No se puede ganar una pelea donde tu adversario está dispuesto a dar su vida. —masculló en su dirección.

La visión de Hiro se tornó oscura, el dolor había llegado a todo su sistema nervioso. El cuerpo no dio más y su mente desvaneció por completo.

— _Será mejor llevarlos al hospital._ —susurró Ine.

— No. —respondió con frialdad— Váyanse. —quisieron replicar la orden, mas la mirada severa los detuvo— Me encargaré de todo.

Nada contentos en dejar a su líder, habiendo presenciado la salvaje lucha, obedecieron sin demora. La única persona que podía hacer frente a su habilidad era el cuerpo marchito del tal Hiro Hatake.

* * *

**/Distrito Koshi/Construcciones abandonadas/Noche/**

La luz tenue de un foco barato colgando del techo fue lo primero en enfocar. Su cuerpo entero palpitaba. Sentía la sangre fluir por su venas con velocidad; hacía algo de frío. La presión en su cabeza era tremenda. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de distinguir la habitación por completo.

— Ya era hora.

La voz grave y desganada se escuchó cerca. Abrió su parpados rápidamente cuando recordó cómo había terminado en ese lugar, haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara de golpe; tomó asiento con una pequeña expresión de dolor. Sasuke lo notó.

— Tranquilo, no te haré nada.

Hiro llevó sus ojos a Sasuke, recostado junto al muro. Tenía un par de curitas en la cara y una de sus manos estaba vendada. Echó un vistazo rápido a todo su cuerpo con preocupación, sólo para darse cuenta que seguía igual; uniforme sucio, cortadas leves, moretones y el maldito dolor en cada nervio. Regresó la mirada al Uchiha con calma y este desprendía humo de su boca; un cigarrillo.

Arrastrándose con dificultad, llegó al lado del muchacho. Sujetó el cigarrillo —ese momento en la boca de Sasuke— y lo lanzó a una parte con tierra dentro de la edificación.

— ¡Qué mierda! ¿Por qué tiraste mi cigarro?

— Por salud. —dijo sereno mientras se recostaba a unos centímetros de él por el cansancio.

— ¿Me cuidas? —sonrió sarcástico— ¿No crees que es estúpido? Puedo cui...

— No lo hago por ti —interrumpió—, es por mí. —la respuesta dejó sorprendido a Sasuke.

— _Yo_ estaba fumando.

— Pero el humo que expulsas afecta mis pulmones. —respondió en el mismo tono de él. Sasuke lo ignoró, tomó otro cigarro de su chaqueta y lo encendió; terminó junto al anterior.

— ¡Maldita sea!

— Ya te dije que eso me afecta más a mí que a ti. —Sasuke lo miraba molesto— Si vas a fumar hazlo afuera. —no sabía si golpearlo por desperdiciar cigarrillos caros o reírse por su pensar. Cerró los ojos, sacó otro cigarro, pero ese ni siquiera logró encenderlo. Estaba atónito en dirección a Hiro— Eres un completo inmaduro. —Esa gota derramó el vaso.

Comenzó a reír, fuerte y con naturalidad. Para ser totalmente sincero consigo mismo, nunca había reído así en toda su vida.

— ¿A... acaso dije algo gracioso? —Hiro estaba confundido. Sasuke, paró de reír poco a poco, limpiando el borde de sus ojos por las gotas de agua.

— No me cabe en la cabeza que seas tan ingenuo y luches de esa forma. —contestó como si la oración ocultara una pregunta— Hasta pareces chica. —miró a Hiro de forma amable. Él giró su cabeza. Un pequeño ardor sintió en sus mejillas y quiso ocultarlo poniéndose de pie para alejarse, trastabilló, en el trayecto a la puerta.

— Llévame a casa. —ordenó, pero su tono se asemejaba a una petición.

— ¿Por qué debería? —protestó.

— Es culpa tuya que esté así. —recriminó un poco enojado— (¿Por... por qué estoy molesto?)

— Si hubieses aceptado entrar no estarías así. —recalcó poniéndose de pie. Él salió seguido de Hiro que caminaba lento y algo cojo, pero lo hacía sin ayuda. Llegaron a la moto y Sasuke le pasó un casco. Hiro permaneció quieto. — Vamos, no tengo toda la noche. —Sasuke ya estaba subido.

Dubitativo de si era, o no, una buena idea, tomó asiento detrás de él. — Sujétate. —imprecó cuando vio a Hiro con el casco puesto. — Apura, o te dejo

Acercarse era peor que estar sentado con él en la moto, pero su voz sonaba decidida y sin la mochila —donde había dejado el celular— no tenía quién fuera por él, y el trayecto a la Residencia era demasiado para recorrerlo en ese estado. Posó sus manos con algo de torpeza a cada lado de la cintura de Sasuke y mantuvo la distancia. — (Incluso sus manos paren de mujer.) —pensó.

Sin tanto en mente, por los dolores de la lucha, arrancó de un vuelco y el cuerpo de Hiro reaccionó involuntariamente, rodeando la cintura de Sasuke por completo para no caer; manteniendo, eso sí, la distancia de su pecho contra la espalda de joven.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Avenida principal/Noche/**

Durante del trayecto, Hiro observó cómo el cabello lacio de muchacho se ondeaba por el viento. Su rostro pegado a su espalda le permitía sentir el calor que desprendía. ¿Desde hace cuánto no sentía ese calor? ¿Tenía permitido abrazarlo de esa forma? ¿Ese calor... era el mismo que sentía cuando Neji la llevaba en su espalda?

— _Nii-san..._ —murmuró sin que Sasuke pueda oírlo.

Hinata tenía prohibido recordar su pasado. Esa vida no era la que debía llevar ahora. Desde el ataque en los callejones hace varios años tomó otra identidad. Ahora debía ser Hiro Hatake, el guardaespaldas de la heredera del Conglomerado Haruno.

Sin duda, pensar en su primo estaba vetado de su ser y sin embargo... Recordaba la seguridad que producía su espalda cuando la llevaba de regreso al orfanato. Esa sensación... Si bien no era Neji, igual provenía de un chico, pero no era comparación al extraño y reconfortante calor que producía Sasuke.

— ¡Ahora debes decirme _nii-san_! —su voz la sacó del mar de recuerdos— ¡Vamos! —gritaba por el sonido del viento chocando en sus oídos por la velocidad— ¡Debes decir: _"Nii-san, llévame a casa"_! —Hiro permaneció en silencio.

Sólo una persona tenía ese título: "nii-san", exclusivo para Neji y nadie le haría cambiar de opinión.

— ¡Mi paciencia tiene un límite! —vociferó después de unos minutos.

— ¡No lo haré! —agregó y la moto paró de golpe.

— Si no lo haces, bájate. —acotó frío. Sin tener que repetirlo descendió de la moto y le pasó el casco. Empezó a caminar, cojo, por la calle desolada sin mirar atrás. El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua irritado. — _¿Tanto detestas decirme así? _—murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

No sabía por qué ser ignorado por ese chico lo enervó. Su flequillo ocultó sus ojos por unos minutos. Encendió la moto sólo para avanzar hasta donde estaba Hiro; llevaba un buen tramo recorrido. Frenó a raya. Ese chirrido en el pavimento no atrajo su atención; sus pasos seguían el mismo ritmo. — _¡Tss!_

Un brazo lo rodeó por el cuello; el cansancio y dolor habían disminuido su guardia. — Dime _nii-san_ y te suelto. —resonó la voz grave en su oído izquierdo, pero fue en vano, pues Hiro estaba alarmado por la posición de Sasuke; si intentaba liberarse este podría colocar su mano en el pecho y...

— No. —manifestó sin generar esfuerzo.

— Podría dejarte medio muerto, ¿sabías?

— No... no puedo. —expresó con cansancio; su cuerpo exigía dormir.

— ¿Por qué?

Apretó sus labios resecos; quizá podía contarle sólo una parte. Lo meditó antes de responder. —_ Eso..._ —comenzó con voz suave y baja— _Eso sólo se lo decía a una persona muy importante para mí._ —lo soltó y se paró delante para mirar su rostro. Hiro tenía unos ojos perlados que brillaban con la luz de los postes de alumbrado— _Pero él ya no está a mi lado._ —finalizó con una mirada distante y melancólica.

Esas palabras, esa expresión... Sasuke recordó a su hermano y pensó que ambos compartían el mismo dolor.

— En tal caso... —agregó luego de unos segundos— sólo Sasuke.

— ¿Tan importante es? —preguntó confundido, somnoliento; Sasuke no rebatió. Después de todo, ni siquiera él sabía _por qué_ era imperioso que ese chiquillo lo llamara de esa manera.

— Desde que nos vimos, no has pronunciado mi nombre.

Su cuerpo manifestaba a gritos descanso. Si permanecía de pie en ese sitio, seguro caería dormido en media calle y que el único allí fuera Sasuke no daba buena señal. Así que vio la incómoda situación de aceptar su petición para que lo dejara ir a casa de una vez por todas.

— Llévame a casa, Sa... Sasuke-kun.

— _¿-kun?_* —sonrió ofuscado. Era obvio que él era mayor y dibujó una sonrisa de ironía. Un chico nunca lo había llamado de esa manera, así sólo de decía... Ino... Además de la escandalosa chica de cabello rosa.

Hiro sonrojó y bajó la cabeza cuando una mirada cariñosa apareció en el muchacho.

Regresaron a la moto, se puso el casco, encendió el motor y se agarró a él como en un comienzo. Esa sensación regresó. Esa seguridad y añoranza que parecía animarla a vivir de una forma diferente. No debía pensar en eso. No podía; estaba prohibido para Hiro Hatake.

Así que limitó a contemplar las brillantes estrellas el resto del viaje.

* * *

_***-kun:** Tiene varios usos (o los que he encontrado al menos):_

_1)Si eres chico lo utilizas en varones de edad menor a la tuya. Es decir, Sasuke debía utilizarlo con Hiro; no al revés.  
_

_2)Si eres chicas lo utilizas con los varones (mayores o menores) a quienes tienes aprecio. Ejemplo: nuestra Hinata del manga/anime. Ella dice "Naruto-kun" (por ser mayor) así como también "Konohamaru-kun" ( él es menor) O sea, como en su mente igual es chica, vio en la necesidad de ser respetuosa y cariñosa con él. Pero claro, Sasuke no lo sabe.  
_

_3)Seas chica o chico lo utilizas con tus compañeros de otro paralelo dentro de un club. Ejemplo: si yo soy de quinto curso y estoy en el club de basquet, puedo utilizar este honorífico con los miembros del club, siempre que ellos sean de quinto; pues si son mayores debo usar "-senpai" y si son menores debo usar "kouhai"._

* * *

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
_**_¿Reviews?_


	12. Pruebas de ingreso para los nuevos

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

_**PRUEBAS DE INGRESO PARA LOS NUEVOS**_

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Segundo "A"/Descanso entre clases/**

— ¡Sasuke, alguien te busca! —salió del salón y se topó con un rostro familiar y desagradable en la soledad de los pasillos.

— _Tú._ —manifestó desganado— ¿Qué qui...?

_**¡PLAF!**_

— Apenas nos conocemos. —continuó la chica— El instante en que te vi, supe que eras una buena persona. —Sakura llevó sus manos frente a su pecho, sin apartar la mirada reprobatoria y molesta de él— ¡Pero jamás se cruzó por mi mente que hicieras tal cosa a Hiro!

Su pecho palpitaba con fuerza, descontrolado. Sus mejillas hacían juego con su cabello, haciendo que sus jades resaltaran como un reflector. — Fuiste muy..._ muy... —_Le costaba demasiado terminar la oración, pensar lo _despreciable_ que actuó, pero en su mente pasaba una y otra vez la imagen de Hiro golpeado... con dificultad para moverse. — Fuiste un canalla con Hiro, Sasuke-kun.

Una y mil imágenes golpeándola cruzaron su cabeza por la cachetada, pero las palabras y su actitud estúpida le causó gracia y sonrió con ironía, pues la chica delante suyo no se parecía en lo más mínimo a su primer amor, Ino, pero su personalidad era similar. Volteó rumbo a los baños sin darle más importancia a su actitud rebelde.

Sakura permaneció en el pasillo hasta que Sasuke desapareció en las escaleras, dispuesta a regresar a su salón la sujetan del hombro con fuerza y voltea para recibir una dosis de karma. Sus ojos se cubrieron de rabia mientras llevaba su mano la mejilla.

— ¡Cómo te atreves a golpear a Sasuke-san! —manifestó una enfurecida Ine.

Antes de un segundo golpe en la otra mejilla, Hiro se coloca delante de Sakura y sotiene el brazo de Ine; la empuja y esta cae sobre su trasero.

— Si vuelves a tratar a Sakura-san de esa manera, me veré forzado a usar otras medidas. —su mirada inexpresiva trajo el recuerdo de la lucha del día anterior. Sus huesos se congelaron y el temor la invadió. Terminó herido, pero Sasuke también recibió mucho daño y pensar que tenía un nivel similar era algo que no quería comprobar. Ine se marchó al curso sin hacer nada.

— ¡Hiro!

Al escuchar su nombre giró, pero un suave golpe en su cabeza lo tomó por sorpresa— ¡Qué haces aquí! —reprendió Sakura con los brazos a cada lado de su cadera.

— Sakura-san. Vine para que no...

— No-lo-digas. —masculló sin alzar la voz. Unos segundos después suspiró con pesar. — Debes guardar reposo, Hiro. Ahora estaré preocupada por temor a que desmayes por cansancio.

La campana sonó. Sakura tomó la mano de Hiro para que ambos regresaran al salón. Estaba inquieta porque no había descansado lo suficiente, pero también se sentía feliz de que los golpes no lo hayan tumbado todo el día.

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Segundo "C"/Clase libre/**

Hiro estaba sentado en su puesto, leyendo y adelantado tarea. El pago de su colegiatura no era gratuito y no quería ser desconsiderado con la familia Haruno. No recibir la totalidad de su salario como custodio de Sakura, pero sí tenía cada mes un pequeño porcentaje para costes personales; Kakashi se encargaba de enviar el resto a su primo. Con el paso del tiempo, Hiro acostumbró a no pensar en Neji cuando recibía su mesada.

Sakura terminaba una tarea grupal con unas chicas a unos puestos de distancia.

Naruto ingresó al salón sin escándalo, con sus manos en los bolsillos. Su mirada vagó por cada uno de los estudiantes en el salón, hasta que sus azules ojos se detuvieron en alguien al final del salón; fue a su puesto.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó con tono inocente y curioso señalando el libro. No parecía emanar esa aura de combate.

— Leo. —respondió confundido con su voz suave sin dejar de leer.

— ¡No me refería a eso, demonios! —miró incómodo hacia un costado al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que sonó, pero Hiro no le respondió con sarcasmo; como hubiera hecho el idiota de Sasuke. — Lo que quería decir es, de qué trata. —Naruto actuaba amigable y torpe. Dejó de leer para fijar sus ojos en la portada donde unas letras doradas sobre fondo oscuro indicaban _"Romeo y Julieta"_ con una fuente grande. Levantó la mirada más confundido que antes creyendo que era una broma pesada y decidió ignorarlo.

¡De nuevo otra pregunta estúpida! Pero esa vez no se avergonzó. Ser ignorado era lo que más detestaba en el mundo y él se lo ganó por decir cosas tontas. Colocó la mano con fuerza sobre su pupitre. — ¡No me iré hasta que respondas, de veras! —refunfuñó. Echó un vistazo al puesto de junto donde tomó asiento lleno de confianza, como si fuera de él, pero el verdadero dueño de ese lugar era una chica que desapareció cuando vio a Naruto acercarse a Hiro con una sonrisa amistosa.

Hiro continuó tranquilo en su lectura.

— Así que derrotaste al idiota de Sasuke, ¿eh? —usaba la silla como mecedora con las manos en la nuca— ¡Oe! —Hiro continuó concentrado en el libro— ¡Maldición! —su actitud de compañerismo estaba llegando a su límite— ¡Te crees superior ahora, ¿verdad?!

Harto de no recibir atención se levantó de la silla y acercó peligrosamente su mano al libro de Hiro. Esa voz suave lo detuvo a raya.

— No me creo superior. —argumentó sin apartar los ojos de la tarea de literatura.

— ¡Entonces, por qué no respondes! —arguyó tenso, mas no enfadado.

— Si alguien te hace preguntas _obvias_ creerías que está molestando, ¿no es así?

Quedó en blanco. ¡Tenía toda la razón! Pero no lo estaba fastidiando... Aunque debía admitir que las preguntas que hizo para entablar una conversación amistosa habían sido muy tontas. Respiró profundo y su enfado desapareció de golpe, reemplazado por una gran energía de amistad. A decir verdad, estaba hastiado de platicar sólo con los subordinados; quienes le prestaban atención sólo para pedir ascensos dentro de la pandilla.

Naruto recordaba con cierta frecuencia esas pláticas con Sasuke donde hablaban de chicas, su carrera universitaria, a qué universidad ir o lo aburrido que era ir a las reuniones que Mikoto-san pedía su asistencia. Todo eso cambió después del accidente. Sasuke y él seguían conservando esa camaradería, pero charlaban muy poco; se habían distanciado ligeramente y él no podía quejarse. Además, la reputación marcada que habían adquirido en los distritos le impedía mantener una charla accesible con una persona del exterior; temerosas a terminar involucradas con esos delincuentes.

De un año a otro apareció Hiro.

Un chico de estatura baja y extraordinaria fuerza que no temía decir que **"¡no!"** a la banda con mayor crecimiento en el sur de Japón; donde los miembros más fuertes eran los más aterradores. ¡Vio como nunca se dio por vencido frente al idiota de Sasuke! Hiro era un muchacho fuerte, simple y valiente con quien podría retomar esas conversaciones masculinas que tanto echaba de menos. Incluso pensó por un instante que él y Hiro podrían volverse muy buenos amigos.

Con eso en la cabeza sonrió ampliamente.

— Hiro-chan, qué tal si tú y yo nos... _¿eh? —_Llevó su cabeza de un lado al otro varias veces al notar que su nuevo amigo no estaba en su puesto; estaba charlando con Sakura. — ¡Hiro-chan! —exclamó con una sonrisa más grande que la anterior, todos voltearon, menos Hiro. De nuevo estaba irritado. — _¡Maldita sea! Me trata como Sasuke. —_murmuró.

Amodorrado en la silla con los brazos cruzados comenzó a mecerse. Miraba a Hiro con el ceño fruncido.

— (¡Es muy bajo para se un chico!) —pensaba mientras chirriaba los dientes— (¿Cómo se les dice a los de su tipo? ¿Bishonen*?) —la molestia hacia el muchacho desapareció una vez más— (Sus facciones son finas y las pestañas largas, además le falta músculo... Si tuviera el cabello largo... sí, y un vestido... eh... ¿eh? _¡agh!_)

Casi termina en el suelo al imaginarse a Hiro como una chica, pero no una chica común, sino una chica muy bella de grandes ojos compasivos y cabellera azulada...

Fue al baño para refrescar su rostro... y sus inusuales pensamientos.

* * *

**/Residencia Haruno/Estudio/Media tarde/**

— Cierra la puerta, por favor. —Hiro ingresó en silencio y tomó asiento.

— Kakashi me contó lo que sucedió. —señaló a su maestro de pie junto al escritorio.

Esa noche llegó a la Residencia sólo para que Sakura no permaneciera preocupada por él toda la noche, pero su aspecto el lugar de calmarla, sólo la preocupó más. Sakura le pidió que fuera al hospital, pero Hiro le dijo que no era para tanto, descansando estaría mucho mejor. Así fue que el chofer lo llevó al departamento de Kakashi para contarle con detalle lo sucedido.

— Quiero que entre mi sobrina y Sasuke Uchiha, emerja un sentimiento de amor.

Esas orden lo dejó totalmente confundido; obviamente no lo demostró con una expresión marcada. Pero lo más extraño no eran las palabras de Iruka-san y la unión de la señorita a una pandilla, sino, dentro de su pecho apareció una punzada suave en la parte superior izquierda de su pecho; alguna secuela del enfrentamiento con ese muchacho, creyó.

Pensó refutar esa petición, pero no tenía permitido cuestionar las órdenes dadas y, a pesar de que era peligroso para Sakura, si él estaba a su lado no pasaría nada.

Kakashi percibió esa duda en los ojos. Había sido una expresión muy sutil, pero lo había notado.

— Sí, es peligroso para la señorita Sakura. —acotó a su duda sin que Iruka le molestara, después de todo Kakashi conocía mejor a los subalternos— Pero para ello estás tú. Sólo busca que pasen el mayor tiempo posible juntos para que se enamoren. Sin que sea tan obvio, ¿entendido?

— Como ordene, Iruka-san. Kakashi-san. —con eso la reunión culminó y Hiro se retiró con una reverencia corta.

Kakashi no estaba muy seguro de la decisión de Iruka. Expresó los beneficios y desventajas del plan, donde los perjuicios eran mayores, pero Iruka dio su brazo a torcer y a Kakashi no le quedó más que resignarse y velar por el bienestar de Iruka. Confiaba en él.

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Segundo "A"/Receso/**

Antes de que el estudiante parado en la puerta pudiera informar quién estaba parado fuera, el muchacho entró con prepotencia y se situó justo delante de Sasuke. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con frialdad.

— Quiero unirme. —respondió sin dudarlo. Sasuke no sabía si reír o votarlo de una patada.

— La oferta expiró. Lárgate.

— Quiero entrar. —replicó con seriedad. No podía irse de allí sin una respuesta afirmativa; no había mejor manera de unir a Sakura con él de forma sutil. Permaneció de pie frente a Sasuke sin demostrar duda o temor en sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué cambiaste de parecer? —preguntó luego de varios tensos minutos para los presentes.

— Todos tienen derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones. —Sasuke sonrió perfilado. — Pido también cupo para Sakura-san.

Una chispa apareció en su cabeza. Ocultó esa emoción del muchacho conociendo lo astuto que era.

— Bien. Ambos. —manifestó con tono audible para todo el curso— Siempre que pasen las pruebas de ingreso.

El tono simple de su voz le daba a Hiro un mal presentimiento, pero era normal. Después de todo, ingresar a una pandilla no sería fácil... pero no sabía qué tanto le costarían esas palabras.

* * *

_***Bishonen:** Para quienes no sepan, así se les dice (en mangas y animes) a los chicos con características femeninas. Algo así como un chico andrógino: actúa como muchacho y viste como tal, pero tiene ojos grandes, labios brillantes sin labial, contextura delgada... Osea, aspecto más femenino que masculino (sin dejar de ser, o creer ser, un hombre)._

_No es un término que usen en Japón para referirse a los chicos, sólo lo usan los otakus cuando leen manga o ven anime._

_El origen de la palabra nació en el teatro Kabuki (teatro japones antiguo) donde se les llamaba así a los hombres que debían hacer un papel femenino (porque a las mujeres no tenían permitido trabajar en obras teatrales)._

* * *

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
_**_¿Reviews?_


	13. Parte de la familia

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_PARTE DE LA FAMILIA_**

* * *

**/Distrito Koshi/Construcciones abandonadas/Tarde/**

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Hiro?

— Es que... —cerró la boca.

No podía decirle que su tío ordenó un acercamiento para la unión de las empresas; Kakashi le había contado sobre ello en la seguridad de su departamento. Formar lazos de amistad que se transformaran en amor era su encargo, pero Hiro estaba preocupado por ella. Él cuidaba de Sakura como Neji lo había hecho con ella en el pasado. Después de todo, Sasuke era la cúspide de una pandilla y la relación podría ser peligrosa.

La única persona que le tenía aprecio debía convertirse en esposa de ese delincuente... Pero órdenes son órdenes.

— Discúlpeme, Sakura-san, pero no puedo decírselo. —Sakura se cruzó de brazos molesta.

— ¡Hiiiro~chan~! —ese tono melódico y afable causó un escalofrío en la chica— ¿Listos? —una palmada en el hombro era su manera de darle ánimo para lo que le deparaba el destino.

Naruto se inquietó cuando Sasuke le dijo que preparara las pruebas de ingreso para Hiro y Sakura. No comprendía por qué le alegraba, y mortificaba, saber que Hiro pidió entrar a la banda. Tendrá sus razones, pero mientras pudieran charlar de chicas y bebidas no le importaba lo demás.

Los nuevo vieron en el centro del terreno baldío a Sasuke; los miembros prestaron atención a su presencia imponente. Su voz fuerte y varonil resonaba con potencia. — ¡Este par debe afrontar _dos_ pruebas! —los murmullos no tardaron en aparecer. Todos sabían que para formar parte del grupo con el puesto más bajo sólo debían someterse a una prueba.

Y las habladurías no cesaron al conocer los tipos de pruebas; no eran para un novato común.

Ine no estaba nada contenta con saber el nombre de los nuevos; saber que Hiro sería miembro de la familia le revolvió el estómago. Con respecto a Sakura no había quejas, pues estaría bajo su mirada siempre que ella quisiera; sería su esclava.

Naruto trasladó a Hiro y Sakura a una tarima en la base de una rampa de dos metros de altura, situada al final de una colina pedregosa el triple de alto; en la cima tres de los motociclistas más hábiles de la Familia.

— Acuéstate allí. —indicó Naruto mientras Sasuke se acercaba— Primero Hiro-chan, luego Sakura. —los demás tomaban un puesto para el espectáculo.

— No. —manifestó firme— Sakura-san no hará las pruebas, sólo yo. —antes de que Naruto indagara en su indicación, Hiro continuó— Si es necesario las haré dos veces.

— Imposible, Hiro-chan. —rascó su mejilla— Ambos deben hacer las pruebas.

— Dije que...

— Debe hacerlas para entrar, sino olvídalo. —expresó a su espalda la presencia del Líder. Hiro volteó para refutar, pero él no se lo permitió— Tómalo o déjalo. —comunicó con frialdad.

— ¡Lo haré! —Sakura dio un paso al frente y colocó la mano en el hombre de Hiro— No dejaré que cargues con todo. —Hiro la miró por un momento, estaba decidida. Lo meditó por un par de minutos.

— Sólo una —respondió con la mirada fija en Sasuke, quien aceptó sin saber _por qué_ toleraba sus condiciones. Ambos subieron a la plataforma y se acostaron.

— Las tres motos saltarán sobre ustedes, una tras otra. Si se acobardan quedan fuera. —explicó Naruto con una sonrisa.

_— ¿Tienes miedo, Sakura-san?_ —Sakura no respondió, así que tomó su mano para darle fuerzas. Para él, el miedo era algo que había disipado con el paso del tiempo y entrenamiento; Sakura apenas y había practicado deportes. Los cuchicheos no tardaron en aparecer por la escena tan dulce entre la pareja que harían la prueba como enamorados.

Sasuke había pensado en esa opción desde hace mucho por el constante cuidado que le brindaba, y de alguna extraña manera le molestaba que así fuera. La constante protección que Hiro tenía con esa inútil le recordaba a su hermano, junto a todo lo que hizo por él cuando eran chicos. ¡Odiaba recordar a Itachi y lo que le pasó ese horrible día!

Por otra parte, Naruto estaba ansioso por la prueba. Sabía que sería pan comido para el chico, pero algo dentro de sí decía que una prueba tan sencilla para él no terminaría como esperaba.

— ¡COMIENCEN! —gritó el rubio.

La primera moto aceleró de golpe, avanzó tan rápido por la pendiente que antes de notarlo ya estaba del otro lado de la tarima. Un minuto después se escuchó el motor de la segunda; bajó a toda prisa. La llanta trasera topó una piedra, pero logró saltar a ambos novatos sin problemas. Cada vez que Sakura escuchaba el ruido de las motos acercándose, apretaba la mano de su amigo con fuerza pensando que la rompería; aunque Hiro era más fuerte y resistente. Todo el tiempo, Hiro mantenía sus ojos abiertos, lo que sorprendió tanto a Naruto como a Ine; ella observaba de una distancia prudente.

Sasuke mantenía un semblante indiferente; era obvio para él que Hiro era fuerte.

— _Sólo una más, Sakura-san._ —susurró para calmarla. Ella se reprochaba por no haber abierto los ojos desde el grito del rubio. El ruido de aceleración de la tercera la hizo brincar levemente. El conductor giró un par de veces el volante, soltó el freno y fijó su mirada en la bajada limpia.

— (¡Abre los ojos, o serás una cobarde para siempre, Sakura!) —regañó a sí misma para darse valor.

Durante la bajada, la piedra aflojada por el anterior conductor provocó que la moto zigzagueara con la llanta trasera. Su despegue fue irregular. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, se asustó por el manejo errático. De forma mecánica volteó su cuerpo para que no la golpeara, pero eso dejó a su cuerpo más elevado. Un rápido cálculo de Hiro definió la primera prueba.

La llanta trasera golpeó a Hiro en la espalda y brazo derecho, pues se situó sobre Sakura para que no le pasara nada. Un dolor agudo se reflejó en su rostro, generando desasosiego en su protegida, Naruto e, incluso, Ine.

— ¡Hiro! —exclamó una vez la moto había cruzado por completo. Lo ayudó a sentarse en la tarima; Naruto se acercó preocupado.

— Quedan fuera. —declaró Sasuke de forma insensible.

— A... aún puedo seguir. —dijo, ocultando el dolor en su hombro.

— La segunda prueba no la podrás hacer en ese estado.

— Hacerla o no es asunto mío. —Sakura lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y bajaron de la plataforma.

— ¡No te dejaré, Hiro! —gritó Sakura, pero él la apartó con gratitud en su tacto.

— Perdona, Sakura-san... Es cuestión de honor y dignidad.

Esas palabras sacaron una sonrisa de aceptación en Sasuke. Con un ademan señaló que la prueba dos se llevaría a cabo dentro de unos minutos.

— ¡Estúpidas hormonas masculinas! —recriminó al chico— ¡No te has recuperado de la lesión que sufriste el otro día! Ahora te lastimaste por mi culpa y crees que te dejaré ir. ¿Sin más?

— Sí, Sakura-san. —sostuvo su mano y la miró a los ojos— Mi deber es cuidarte —ella quiso objetar, pero las palabras de Hiro la detuvieron— Desde hace mucho te considero alguien especial. Ya no es solo un deber. No quiero que te pase algo malo, Sakura-san.

Nunca había escuchado a Hiro expresarse así de ella. Sabía que Hiro no declararía, _¡jamás!_, palabras sin sentido. La soltó y siguió a Sasuke para la segunda prueba. Ella permaneció quieta, viendo como se alejaba su amigo. Se sentía culpable por la herida causada por su cobardía. La mano de Naruto se posó en su hombro para darle soporte, él sonrió con amabilidad, pero ella lo apartó con brusquedad y tomó asiento, esperando que nada más saliera mal.

Hiro y Sasuke llegó llegaron junto a dos miembros más, subidos en una cuatrimoto sucia. El segundo se bajó con una soga en el brazo. — Átenlo. —dijo el Líder.

Mantener una expresión de serenidad costaba cada fibra de concentración, pero dentro de sí se moría de miedo.

— Debes soportar diez minutos. —Sasuke señaló el vehículo con el pulgar.

Extendió las muñecas y lo amarraron con fuerza. Luego ataron el otro extremo de la cuerda a la parte trasera de la cuatrimoto. Sakura se levantó del puesto cuando dedujo de lo que se trataba. ¡No dejaría que arriesgara su vida por una mera estupidez!

Esta vez, Naruto colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de ella, aplicando un poco de fuerza para que permaneciera sentada. Lo miró de mala gana por atreverse a detenerla, pero le sonido del motor la alarmó. Era demasiado tarde para ir por él y marcharse de ese horrible lugar.

— ¡HIRO! —vociferó aterrada. Naruto tuvo que sostenerla con mayor fuerza para que no interrumpiera la prueba.

Una vez que el vehículo arrancó sintió un espantoso tirón en el hombro golpeado por la llanta en la prueba anterior. Pensó que se lo había dislocado, pero a duras penas podía tener ese pensamiento presente, pues las piedras que golpeaban su cuerpo por el ruedo como carne muerta empezaba a adormecer su cerebro. Creía escuchar la voz de Sakura a la distancia, pero un pitido le impedía incluso escuchar sus propios quejidos por los golpes.

Una roca asomó con filo. Un corte en su mejilla. Sintió como su pantalón era levemente rasgado por otra piedra afilada y el ardor de la tierra en la cortada le anunciaba una herida en su muslo. Con la fuerza de su brazo izquierdo, intentaba mantener su pecho elevado mientras la cuatrimoto tiraba más y más sin intención a frenar. Porque si esos extensos y dolorosos diez minutos recaían sobre sus piernas, la punzada en su pecho no crecería más de lo que ya estaba por la lucha con Sasuke.

Pero su hombro derecho no ayudaba mucho para el soporte.

Sakura se retorcía y gritaba, una y mil groserías, al rubio idiota para que la dejara ir tras esa cuatrimoto y salvar a Hiro. Ver el aspecto sucio y levemente rojo a la distancia le causaba un revoltijo en el estómago. Pero cualquier intento de liberación era inútil. La mirada de Naruto era estoica, pero angustiada en menor medida. Sasuke, unos metros lejos a su puesto, contemplaba indiferente.

El reloj marcaba el minuto ocho, pero Hiro no podía saberlo en su condición. Su cabeza había sido golpeada un par de veces por rocas que volaban por el derrapar de las llantas. Empezó a divagar en el pasado. El rostro de Neji emergió como relámpagos en una noche oscura un par de veces.

— _Un minuto..._ —demarcó Ine en silencio. Los miembros más jóvenes casi no podían mantener la mirada fija en el muchacho.

La punzada se agudizó en el tórax. Sus piernas estaban levente adormecidas, lo que le permitía no sentir las cortadas. Su brazo izquierdo ya no soportaba más el peso de su cuerpo. Le costaba respirar por el polvo y el humo del tubo de escape. Mantenía los ojos fijos en la placa para no perder el conocimiento, porque si sucedía aquello sería su fin.

En tal deplorable estado, Sakura no dudaría en revisar las heridas y, en el trayecto, descubriría su secreto... ¡No podía desmayarse! Debía resistir... ¿Cuánto más faltaba? Las letras de la placa estaban muy borrosas. — _Debo... Debo... resis... resistir..._

— ¡ALTO!

El motor apagó instantáneamente y el cuerpo de Hiro no se movía en lo absoluto.

— ¡HIROOO! —el peso sobre sus hombros cesó y corrió en dirección a su amigo, Naruto e Ine igual, pero para que el tumulto de mirones no se agolpara en el cadáver. Sasuke se acercó a paso firme y lento.

Una vez que la mano se Sakura tocó su hombro, Hiro comenzó a toser y con mucha dificultad tomó asiento en la grava. — ¡No te muevas, tonto! —regañó mientras revisaba la cortada en su rostro. Él movió ambos brazos, el dolor no tardó en aparecer, pero le aliviaba no tenerlo dislocado. Su traje estaba rasgado, las manchas de sangre por las cortadas y los raspones no se podían apreciar por la tierra. Tenía dos moretones en la frente, pero la mayoría de golpes se podía ocultar bajo el uniforme escolar y la ropa de diario. No podía respirar con normalidad y sentía el pecho comprimido. — ¡No debí dejarte hacer esto, Hiro!

Sasuke, una vez cerca, echó un vistazo al muchacho, con la boca abierta para poder respirar, quien mantenía esa mirada indiferente como le había enseñado su maestro.

Levantó la mano.

— ¡HATAKE, PASÓ LA PRUEBA! —bramó con un tono de orgullo y los miembros no tardaron en elevar sus gritos de euforia por el nuevo, alabando su destreza. — ¡RANGO CLASE S! —expresó después y el silencio perduró por unos segundos.

Era cierto que las pruebas fueron demasiado duras para un simple novato, pero que obtuviera el mismo puesto que Naruto e Ine era algo de no creer. ¿Acaso la fuerza en batalla no contaba? Los murmullos entre grupos inundaron el terreno baldío.

Naruto e Ine conocían que esas pruebas eran demasiado rudas para un simple miembro. Ellos no tuvieron que realizar algo de ese tipo, pues habían iniciado la pandilla entre los tres, así que sus puestos fueron fácilmente acordados por las batallas ganadas y los enemigos vencidos. Pero el asombro también emergió en ellos al ver que le había otorgado ese rango.

Cansado de los rumores entre todos, su voz resonó una vez más en el lugar con gran potencia.

— ¡HIRO HATAKE ES UNO DE LOS NUESTROS Y LO TRATARÁN BAJO EL RANGO ASIGNADO! _¿Entendido?_ —esa última palabra sonó tan amenazadora que todos, sin excepción, tragaron un temeroso nudo en su garganta.

Sasuke y Hiro chocaron miradas mientras los gritos de vitoreo recuperaban cuerpo y tono en la familia.

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
**¿Reviews?_


	14. Sensaciones extrañas junto a esa persona

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

_**SENSACIONES EXTRAÑAS JUNTO A ESA PERSONA**_

* * *

**/Distrito Koshi/Construcciones abandonadas/Tarde/**

— ¡Eres un idiota! —Sakura no paraba e regañar a Hiro, pues este no la dejaba acercarse para revisar las cortadas y moretones visibles.

— Ya te dije que... que estoy bien, Sakura-san.

— ¿Bien? ¡Bien! ¡BIEN! —le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza, pero al ver que demostró dolor, se arrepintió por no controlar su temperamento. Suspiró y lo miró profundamente dolida por haber sido una mera espectadora. Ella siguió sentada junto a él después de que, poco a poco, los miembros se retiraban a sus casa; no sin antes darle una animosa bienvenida a la Familia. — De todas maneras debes ir al hospital.

— Si con eso ya no te preocupas más, Sakura-san, está bien. —Se puso de pie con ayuda de Sakura; ella lo sostenía del brazo izquierdo. — Pero ya está oscuro, así que primero te dejaré en casa.

— No. —esa voz no fue de la chica. —Ella puede irse por sí misma, vamos a celebrar tu ingreso.

— ¡Sasuke! —gritó Naruto al notar que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro al decirlo.

— No dejaré que Sakura-san camine por lugares así; podría suceder algo. —comentó con su tono suave y apacible. La respiración ya se había normalizado, pero el dolor seguía latente como las bombeadas del corazón en todo su cuerpo. Cruzó el brazo por detrás de Sakura y ambos emprendieron el viaje a la salida para tomar un taxi.

—_ Hiro,_ —Sakura murmuró con una extraña risilla— eres más ligero de lo que pensé. —él no le prestó atención a su comentario.

— Quise ser amable. —expulsó con los brazos cruzados. Con un rostro frío, dirigió las palabras a Naruto— Encárgate de que llegue segura a su casa. —Naruto respondió con sus ojos, pero al dar la vuelta ya no vio los cuerpos delgados de los nuevos miembros. Para estar tan lastimado, se encontraba a varios metros de distancia.

— ¡Oe, Hiro-chan! —exclamó, pero no prestaron atención. — ¡Oe, Hiro! ¡Espera! —pero ambos seguían, paso a paso, rumbo a la avenida principal. — ¡NO ME IGNOREN! ¡Maldición! —Sasuke notó que a ambos novatos les importaba mínimo su puesto. Si bien Hiro tenía el mismo puesto que Naruto, debía obedecer por el tiempo en la pandilla, no por la fuerza.

Naruto llegó y bloqueó el paso. Sasuke se acercó a ellos caminando; no le gustaba correr tras nadie.

— Apártate, Naruto. Llevaré a Hiro al hospital. —respondió una molesta Sakura.

— Mira con quien estás hablando ahora, estorbo. —respondió Sasuke. Hiro pensó que estaba defendiendo a Naruto, pero él no era de ese tipo. — Él es tu superior. —Sasuke se colocó delante de Hiro y se agachó ligeramente frente a él. — Él y yo tenemos que hablar, y no estás incluida. Naruto te llevará.

Pudo haber bloqueado su acción, pero en su estado, ni los dedos respondían por el dolor.

Sasuke colocó las manos en espalda de Hiro y situó su hombro a la altura del estómago de Hatake; levantándolo como un saco de papas con tal rapidez que no disimuló el asombro por el peso ligero de su cuerpo delgado. Estaba tan cansado por la última prueba y las palizas anteriores que apenas y movió las pestañas para quejarse. Estaba tranquilo al pensar que ya no lo tenía como enemigo, pero al meditarlo un poco más, al darse cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y empezó a patear; sin mucha fuerza, claro.

Sasuke giró para ver a Naruto. — Llévatela. —limitó a decir y luego empezó a caminar hacia la cabaña que usaban de base; unas de las pocas construcciones que estaban completas.

Sakura quedó inmóvil por la acción realizada de Sasuke. Sus pupilas de un verde jade observaban cómo Hiro pateaba y manoteaba levemente para liberarse.

— ¡Vamos, Sakura-chan! —expresó con una zorruna sonrisa— El idiota no soporta a un novato desobediente. —Sakura miró a Naruto por un momento; estaba en blanco. — ¡Descuida! —volvió a sonreír, esta vez con calidez— Sasuke le dio una paliza el otro día, pero ahora que somos familia ya no tienes de que preocuparte.

— No puedo dejarlo. —por fin logró decir aquello que pensaba. Dio media vuelta mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Dio un paso, pero él la detuvo. al voltear, esa alegría y amabilidad desapareció y se topó con una mirada dura y seria; algo aterrador.

— No, Sakura. Una vez que eres parte de la familia, Sasuke estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por cualquiera de nosotros. —los hombros de ella se relajaron mientras sus ojos se abría de par en par— Además, si vas, sólo darías problemas. —apartó la mano al darse cuenta que ella había captado el mensaje.

Sakura bajó la cabeza con una mirada de zozobra que Naruto alcanzó a ver.

— No lo conozco bien, pero estoy seguro que Hiro-chan se interpondría para que nada te pasara, aún en esas condiciones. —Sakura levantó la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza. Hiro siempre terminaba castigado o lastimado por su culpa.

— ¡Ve a casa, Sakura-saaan! —ese tono suave y elevado la hizo voltear de inmediato— ¡Iré más tardeee! —la distancia no era mayor a veinte metros, pero la puesta de sol le impedía a Naruto y Sakura, apreciar el sonrojado rostro de Hiro por encontrarse en tan embarazosa situación.

— ¡Cuídate mucho, Hirooo! —respondió con cariño en su voz y siguió a Naruto a la avenida principal, donde el chofer da la Familia Haruno la estaba esperando desde hace unos minutos. Ella supo que eso se debía a Hiro, quien llamó al hombre por teléfono cuando salían de la academia. Sonrió al notar lo precavido que siempre ha sido su amigo, pero también entristeció por ser alguien de ayuda para él... Una débil.

Naruto abrió la puerta trasera con algo de tristeza por no poder ir a dejar él mismo. — Por cierto, Sakura-chan. ¿Acaso los dos son novios? —comentó con una sonrisa coqueta.

Ella entró al vehículo y cerró la puerta con fuerza ignorándolo en su totalidad.

* * *

**/Guarida de pandilla/Construcciones abandonadas/Atardecer/**

— ¡Y-ya bájame! —manifestó una vez dentro de la casa. Sasuke estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero como esa expresión la percibió como una orden no lo hizo. ¡A él nadie le da órdenes!

— Sé amable. —respondió, moviendo el hombro para que se quedara quieto.

— _Por..._ Por favor, bájame. —no quería iniciar otra riña en ese estado.

— "_Sasuke_"

— ¿eh?

— "_Por favor bájame, Sasuke_"

— N-no. —Sasuke volvió a mover su hombro para zarandear el liviano cuerpo del adolorido chico. — ¡E-está bien, está bien...! Lo... Lo haré. —respiró profundo para analizar la situación.

No había nada malo con decir su nombre, después de todo eran meras palabras. Aún así... ¿Por qué no quería? o más bien, ¿por qué le costaba? Sentía algo extraño en su interior al sólo pensar que debía pronunciar su nombre. Era una sensación que no había sentido antes; con nadie. Si era totalmente sincero... Esa efecto sólo lo causaba el gañan que lo tenía como trapo en su hombro.

— ¿Y bien?

— Po... Por favor, bájame, Sa... Sa... Sasuke... kun.

— (¿Otra vez "_-kun_"?)

Sin el más mínimo cuidado, tiró al muchacho en el suelo de madera como una caja de zapatos, a Hiro no le sorprendió; era un chico cargando a otro al fin de cuentas. Sasuke lo observó por un momento y se acuclilló frente a él a menos de un metro de distancia. — Quítate la camisa.

— ¡N-no! —recogió las piernas y las rodeó con sus brazos— ¡Po-por qué haría eso!

Por primera vez, desde que había sido recogida de las calles por Kakashi, Hinata experimentó ese horrible temor de ser descubierta. No tenía una sola pizca de fuerza para defenderse, se sentía débil, desprotegida. Había palpado con su propio cuerpo lo fuerte que era él y si la obligaba a quitarse la ropa... Su mente vagó al pasado. Empezó a recordar cómo Neji siempre la mantenía bajo abrigos amplios cuando las señales del crecimiento empezaron a emerger, recordó cuando Kakashi se enteró... ¿y si Sasuke se enteraba?

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que esa parte tan suya no llenaba su cabeza. En ese momento no existía un Hiro Hatake, sólo una pobre y desdichada chica que debía fingir ser un muchacho. Una chica con una destino trágico en el que perdía al único familiar que tenía. Una chica que no podía pensar como una... Una chica de nombre...

— Para curarte, obvio. —la respuesta del chico la sacó de sus pensamientos con rapidez.— No tengo toda la noche. —acotó con premura y molestia mientras sacaba una caja pequeña con una cruz roja de ente unas cajas mohosas.

Esta vez se acercó a él, pero Hiro negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de abrazar sus piernas. Poco a poco recuperaba su personalidad ficticia... no, su verdadera personalidad. Él era Hiro Hatake. Sólo podía ser Hiro Hatake.

— Yo... yo puedo curarme solo.

— _Tss..._ Intento ser amable. —rodó los ojos y le pasó la caja. Ambas miradas chocaron por un momento, pero Hiro la apartó rápido mientras le daba la espalda— No me digas que estás... ¿Avergonzado? —Sasuke curvó las cejas un poco— No te portes como una chica, somos hombres.

— No es eso. —su voz suave e imperturbable había regresado, pero aún sentía un ligero ardor en las mejillas— No me gustan que otros vean mi cuerpo. —respondió sin mirarlo.

— ¿Cicatrices? —un golpe en el hombro de forma amistosa y se alejó del pequeño muchacho— No tienes por qué avergonzarte de ello.

— Mi pasado es algo complicado y... no quisiera hablar de ello. —que el propio comentario de Sasuke la sacara de esa bochornosa situación fue un alivio y el ardor en su cara desapareció por completo. Sasuke sintió simpatía por su comentario. Tomó asiento cerca de la pared y de una caja sacó un pack de cervezas levemente heladas. Una para él y otra se la pasó a Hiro cuando este también se arrimó a la pared luego de curarse los raspones visibles.

Ambos adoptaron una postura relajada.

El silencio creado por la brisa, el cielo estrellado apreciado a través los agujeros en el techo y el ambiente templado en el interior no le incomodaba a ninguno. ¿Hace cuanto no sentía esa relajante sensación? Sin preocupaciones... sin nada de nada. Incluso el dolor había sido adormecido por la helada brisa. La lata llevaba abierta un buen rato, pero no había tocado sus labios ni una sola vez; no es que no haya bebido antes. Kakashi lo había entrenado para soportar el alcohol, pero con el cansancio, las heridas y la falta de almuerzo, seguro terminaría borracho y se quedaría dormido —como su maestro le había indicado un par de veces— dando malos resultados en esa situación.

— Hace un año tuve un accidente de tránsito. —Hiro dejó de mirar la lata para fijarse en el perfil de Sasuke; él llevaba dos cervezas y una tercera en la mano. — Personas muy importantes para mí fallecieron ese día.

Desconocía _por qué_ le decía esas cosas, ni si quiera le había cogido la bebida aún. Estaba consciente que sus labios se movían y las palabras salían sin su consentimiento; ¡qué rabia! Pero en lugar de estar molesto, pensar en el accidente causó un manto de tristeza en su rostro y Hiro lo sintió también.

Miró la lata, la golpeteó con los dedos por unos segundos y sin pensarlo ingirió un par de grandes sorbos.

— Desde que puedo recordar, —ahora Sasuke era el oyente— sólo una persona ha sido importante en mi vida... —volvió a tomar, esta vez con moderación, para que el nudo que se estaba creando en su garganta desapareciera. —La única persona a quien he dicho, y siempre diré... _nii-san_.

Sasuke giró el rostro para apreciar a Hiro.

Sus pupilas se fijaron en lo terso de su piel y las facciones suaves de su rostro. Los grandes ojos del chico le recordaron a los suyos; reflejaban el mismo matiz que él expresaba cuando tenía a Itachi cerca. La brisa movía las tejas sueltas y rompía el silencio. Sasuke continuó examinando a Hiro. Tenía las pestañas largas y sus labios, humedecidos por la bebida, adquirieron un toque sonrosado. Luego se enfocó en los moretones de su frente, la bandita que cubría la cortada en su mejilla, el uniforme sucio y rasgado...

Volteó al percibir la mirada del Uchiha en él.

Sus pupilas de tono perla brillaban de forma natural pero, aún enfocados en los suyos, Hiro no estaba realmente viéndolo a él. Muerto en un cuerpo vivo, parecía buscar una luz... una señal de esperanza para llegar al futuro con alegría.**_ ¡BA-DUM! ¡BA-DUM!_** Los latidos rápidos que aparecieron de la nada lo tomaron por sorpresa. Su corazón, muerto junto con su amada Ino ese horrible día, palpitaba con furia al perderse en la profunda mirada del muchacho sentado a su lado; contemplándolo con neutralidad.

Volteó rápido y llevó la lata a su boca para terminar el contenido de una sola sentada a espera que esa extraña sensación parase con el alcohol. — (¡Qué demonios me sucede!) —Respiró profundo, pero no fue suficiente. Sacó la última lata y la bebió antes de un pestañeo. A Hiro no le extrañó. Lo había visto fumar, seguro para el alcohol también era exagerado. Pero no era por ello que Sasuke quería terminar borracho.

Y le resultó en pequeña medida.

Comenzó a sentir pesado los párpados. Apoyó la cabeza en el muro y poco a poco el foco mecido por la brisa lo llevó al mundo de los sueños.

Sin razón aparente, Hiro volvió a fijarse en Sasuke; su rostro dormido. Lo observaba respirar con tranquilidad, su cabello negro se movía ligero con el viento, la piel blanca y su marcada estatura aún sentado a su lado... Cada rincón de su cuerpo palpitaba por el esfuerzo físico que soportó horas atrás, y aquello le impedía apreciar lo que su corazón expresaba. Porque Hiro confundía esos fuertes latidos en su pecho con dolor, pero estaba muy alejado de ser lo mismo.

El sonido de la brisa, y verlo dormir con tal confianza, comenzó a arrullarlo.

Y así, como Sasuke, sin darse cuenta para evitarlo, también cerró los ojos con suavidad; obligado por el cansancio.

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
**__¿Reviews?_


	15. ¡Órdenes son órdenes!

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

_**¡ÓRDENES SON ÓRDENES!**_

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Academia Konoha/Receso/**

— ¿Para qué tengo que venir? —Sakura era escoltada por Naruto e Ine hacia la parte trasera del colegio donde la seguridad docente no existía, ya que el lugar donde estaban era el depósito de basura de la cafetería.

— Obedece y punto, novata. —Ine la tomó del brazo y la sacudió con rudeza para moviera esas malditas piernas de niña rica y mimada. — ¿O qué? Tienes miedo cuando tu juguete no está cerca, ¿cierto?

— Basta, Ine. —manifestó aburrido Naruto— La pelea no es con ella. —Suspiró pensado y agobiado por tener que estar presente en esa tonta pelea de gatas que Ine inicaba cuando Sakura estaba cerca.

Llegaron detrás de unos contenedores grandes casi vacíos. Gritos y forcejeos llegaron a sus oídos cuando llegó al punto marcado. La escena era tan clara una vez presente que hacerse la tonta no serviría da nada: un muchacho de primer año estaba aterrado en el suelo por las amenazantes miradas de otros miembros de la banda; uno de ellos sujetaba un bate de acero.

Todos los posibles escenario en su cabeza no terminaban bien... ¡nada bien!

— Toma. —Naruto extendió el bate con una postura firme y mirada fría; casi igual que Sasuke.

— ¿Qué hizo para merecer esto? —comentó intentando ocultar el temblor de sus manos.

— Uno de los nuestros fue atropellado por culpa suya. ¡Merece una paliza, de veras!

— ¡NO! —bramó el muchacho asustado. Uno de los lacayos lo pateó en el rostro, Sakura saltó por la crudeza, pero no fue tan malo pues el chico se arrodilló para rogar una vez más. — ¡Fue un accidente! —gritó mirando a Sakura. Ella estaba angustiada y, como un flash, la imagen de Hiro apareció en su mente.

El joven de primero sujetó su zapato de imprevisto, su cabello blanco estaba lleno de basura y polvo. Una vez más volvió a implorar con esos ojos de tono hielo. — ¡Y-yo! ¡Yo me asusté de una tonta sombra y-y lo empujé pensando que me haría daño! ¡Llegó un auto de la nada! ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡JURO QUE NO FUE A PROPÓSITO!

— ¡CÁLLATE! —Ine se acercó y le pisó las manos, luego lo pateó en el estómago. Caminó hacia Naruto y le arranchó el bate para pasárselo a la inútil de mala gana; Sakura lo sostuvo de forma automática. — Lo golpearás hasta que demos la orden de parar.

— ¡Qué! —miró a Ine directo a los ojos y soltó el arma— ¡No! ¡No lo lastimaré!

— No tienes opción, frentona. —escupió con total rabia en sus verdosos ojos.

Ine se encontraba más que irritada, o enojada. ¡Frustrada! ¡Llena de ira! Saber que _esa_ y su mascota ingresarían a la Familia era molesto, pero saber que el puesto de Hiro era igual, ¡o superior!, a ella sería un problema. Así que no permitiría insolencias por parte de la frentona, porque era una subordinada... ¡_su_ subordinada! Y la trataría como le plazca.

Por otro lado, Naruto se mantenía al margen. Le importaba poco las peleas felinas entre ambas. Los tres habían iniciado el grupo, pero cada quien trataba a sus inferiores sin intervención de los otros, siempre que no se lastimaran sin una acción grave de por medio. Además, meterse en los asuntos de Ine, aseguraba problemas con Sasuke y no quería ser castigado por errores ajenos.

— ¡Ya dije que no! ¡No lastimaré a nadie!

Ine apretó los puños y arrugó la frente con notoriedad. Empujó con fuerza a la frentona, pero Sakura no cayó pues el muro del colegio le sirvió de apoyo. — ¡Soy tu superior y debes obedecerme!

Sakura arrugó la frente y también apretó las manos para que el temor se transformara en valentía. Hiro no estaba allí y debía valerse por sí misma. — ¡No lo haré!

— _Sakura-chan~_ —Naruto suspiró y pasó la mano por su cabello al ver lo terca que se portaba. Los otros miembros y el agredido observaban la escena en silencio.

— _Te enseñaré tu lugar._ —manifestó iracunda. Tomó el bate con rapidez, lo levantó y luego bajó con furia directo a la cara de Sakura.

Naruto reaccionó lento, no esperaba que Ine respondiera de una manera tan violenta por una simple negativa. Pero antes de poder detenerla, una sombra pasó delante de su nariz y se colocó delante de Sakura; quien al escuchar el impacto abrió los ojos con asombro. — _Hi... Hiro... _—Su guardaespaldas detuvo el bate con el brazo.

Más que ser detenida en el castigo a la insolente novata, la enervó esa mirada serena.

Ine bajó el arma y Hiro, en lugar de amenazarla, dio media vuelta para asegurarse que Sakura estuviera bien. La ayudó a ponerse totalmente de pie. Ambos dieron unos pasos para salir del lugar, pero todos quedaron en blanco cuando la presencia de Sasuke afloró en la esquina del edificio.

— ¿Dónde van? —manifestó indiferente. No era el mismo Sasuke que ayer le contó una pequeña parte de su pasado con un rostro melancólico.

— Ine-san iba a golpear a Sakura-san. —sus miradas se chocaron con frialdad— No puedo permitirlo. —Continuó el trayecto, Sakura aferrada de su brazo, pero Sasuke lo detuvo del hombro.

— Le dije a Ine que Sakura debía encargarse del problema. —Hiro volteó una vez que fue liberado. Vio al trío de bravucones, y al muchacho de primero en el suelo. El bate en posesión de Ine. Cerró los ojos por un instante antes de responder.

— No lo permitiré.

— ¿Te opones a _mi_ orden? —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

— _Hiro-kun, no lo..._

— No dije eso. —interrumpió el susurro de Sakura— Sólo no dejaré que Sakura-san haga algo que no quiera. —sin apartar la mirada lasciva de Hiro, Sasuke realizó un ademán a Naruto y éste le quitó el bate a Ine —desprevenida por el ambiente tenso— para arrojárselo a su amigo.

— Aquellos que no siguen mis órdenes, son _castigados_.

Su respiración estaba tranquila. Apartó a Sakura con cuidado, detrás de él y su mirada se tornó desafiante. Sus ojos perlas clavados en los suyos sin una sola pizca de duda en su expresión. — Aceptaré el castigo de ambos. —manifestó con esa voz suave.

— (¿_Por qué_ la defiende siempre?) —Ver la firmeza en su decisión lo llenó de odio... Un odio diferente a cualquiera sentido antes.

Desde el accidente, Sasuke mantenía y cultivaba el odio personal; debía tenerlo siempre presente por lo que había hecho. ¡No merecía ser feliz! Arrancó de su corazón todo aquel rastro de luz que le producía Ino cuando le sonreía, lo regañaba... cuando se preocupaba por él. Juró, a sí mismo, no volver a sentir esa calidez por nadie. ¡Estaba prohibido! En su interior sólo podía existir el odio, pero...

Hiro Hatake siempre estaba pendiente de esa molesta chica. Dispuesto a sufrir con tal que ella no tuviera un solo rasguño, pero sólo era una inútil. Le molestó saber que Hiro estaba presto a soportar una paliza en sus condiciones por alguien que no valía la pena en lo más mínimo. _Protegerla_. La defendía de la misma forma que Itachi hacía con él cuando aún... — (Cuidar de alguien débil...)

— Hiro-chan, sólo deberías...

— ¡No! —la voz colérica de Sasuke silenció a Naruto; ese enfado era diferente. Sasuke estaba verdaderamente cabreado. ¿_Por qué_ le daba tanta rabia que la protegiera de esa forma? ¿_Por qué_ una inútil como ella había ganado ese grado de cuidado? — Si así quieres... —expresó intentando calmarse. — Por _esa_ actitud será triple.

— ¡T-triple! —exclamó una aterrada Sakura.

— _El tuyo, por no obedecer, el de él, por oponerse, y..._ —Naruto le explicó con tono calmo y voz baja al estar más cerca de ella—_ supongo que la paliza del idiota que está ahí. _—Sakura miró a Naruto, quien con la mirada le indicó que entrometerse sólo agrandaría el sufrimiento del pobre Hiro.

— Al suelo. —Hiro suspiró hondo antes de arrodillarse en la grava— Contarás en voz alta. —colocó ambas manos sobre la tierra.

El bate en sus manos fue levantado. La adrenalina se disparó en su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica y dejó caer el objeto con toda la rudeza que sus músculos le permitieron sobre la espalda. Hiro cerró los ojos con el impacto, al igual que Sakura. — ¡UNO! —Sasuke volvió a levantar el bate.

— (Si suplicas que pare...) —Pensó con aquella mirada impasible.

— ¡DOS!

Una gran impotencia y las ganas de salir corriendo emergieron en su cabeza al ver lo que Hiro estaba obligado a soportar por ser así de inservible. Si tan solo hubiera hecho lo que le dijeron él no estaría sufriendo. — ¡T-TRES! —Las piernas no la soportaron más y cayó al suelo, sus manos cubrieron su boca mientras sus ojos se cerraban unas milésimas antes de que el bate chocara con el cuerpo de su amigo de aquella forma brutal. ¡Cómo era capaz de ser tan cruel! — (Sasuke-kun...)

El sonido de cada golpe retumbaba en su cabeza.

— ¡Si-sie... te!

— No te escucho. —acotó de manera gélida.

— ¡S-SIETE!

¿Sería capaz de soportar todo ese dolor? ¡Por alguien como ella! Sasuke levantó el bate para un octavo golpe pero, en ese momento, unos de los brazos de Hiro fue vencido por el dolor y su codo topó tierra. Bajó el arma. — ¿Te disculparás? —levantó una ceja a espera de su respuesta. Los subordinados, el chico de primer año y Naruto observaban a Hiro con una mezcla de orgullo y temor, provocando que sus estómagos se retorcieran ante la presión.

— _Hhaa... hhaa..._ N-no... _hhaa..._ —su respiración era forzada, peso sus palabras no se doblegaron.

—_ ¡Tss!_ —Apartó la mirada de Hiro y contempló de forma amenazadora a cada uno de los presentes; sus pupilas adquirieron un tono carmín, casi sangriento, lo que los estremeció. — Fuera. Todos.

El estado de shock en Sakura le dio a entender a Naruto que no se movería de allí por su cuenta. La tomó por la cintura y se marchó junto a los demás. Ine observó el cuerpo inmóvil de la frentona ser cargado sin quejas por parte del rubio. A ninguno le sorprendió, pues cualquier queja serían más problemas para su amigo.

—_ Ahora entiendes tu lugar, ¿no, frentona?_

—_ Es mejor así, Sakura-chan, o empeorará._ —ambas voces taladraban su mente, pero no quería escucharlas; dolía conocer la verdad. — ¡Hiro-chan se ha ganado mi respeto, de veras! —acotó con una sonrisa abierta.

El muchacho de primer año se escabulló por el lado opuesto, pero antes de abandonar la escena se detuvo detrás de un contenedor para ver al tal Hiro. Su rostro perfilado y suave estaba reacio a demostrar una sola lágrima, aunque el sudor frío delataba su sufrimiento.

—¡D-DIEZ!

* * *

**/Bodegas del Gimnasio/S****egundo periodo*/**

— Eres testarudo.

Hiro colocó suavemente su brazo sobre la pila de colchonetas para sentarse con dificultad.

— Si que... golpeas fuerte. —Sasuke sonrió ladino por su comentario tan fuera de lugar. Luego del castigo lo llevó a las bodegas para que descansara; ir a la enfermería sería problemático. — Eres extraño. —Su voz suave llegó a sus oídos una vez más mientras Hiro estaba boca abajo sobre las colchonetas. — Me golpeas de forma salvaje... y ahora me ayudas a reposar.

— Supongo, me caes bien.

Sintió movimiento del otro extremo del lugar donde estaba recostado, abrió los ojos y vio a Sasuke acomodándose para acostarse junto a él. — ¡Q-qué haces! —manifestó nervioso. Intentó alejarse, pero el daño acumulado se lo impidió. Sasuke notó su incomodidad.

— Tranquilo. —colocó su brazo tras la cabeza— Ya no te voy a golpear y tampoco te curaré. —Sasuke miraba el techo de la bodega— Dijiste que no te gustaba que nadie viera tu cuerpo. —suspiró— Puede que no lo parezca, pero soy comprensivo.

Hiro levantó una ceja por las palabras. Calmó su respiración agitada y el silencio del lugar serenó su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el ambiente calmara el dolor del castigo recibido.

* * *

_***Periodo:** Creo que ya lo saben, pero es bueno aclarar. Es referencia a que aún están en clases, pero ellos se las están saltando._

* * *

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
_**_¿Reviews?_


	16. ¿Por qué duele tanto?

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_¿POR QUÉ DUELE TANTO?_**_**  
**_

* * *

**/Bodegas del Gimnasio/Segundo periodo/**

— ¿Cómo te fue en el hospital? —preguntó indiferente después de varios minutos.

— Eh... bien. —respondió abriendo sus ojos— No tengo lesiones serias y sólo debo tomar unas pastillas.

Por ello Sakura fue fácilmente arrastrada a la parte trasera del colegio; Hiro había ido al hospital. Cuando llegó al salón y vio los tres puestos vacíos no tardó en averiguar su paradero. Si hubiera llegado unos minutos tarde al lugar... Quizá Sakura no habría tenido que pasar ese mal rato. Se lo reprocharía todo el día.

— ¿Por qué siempre la defiendes? —expresó de manera fría. Ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, una rodilla elevada y sus ojos fijos en las bigas del tejado. Hiro aún estaba boca a bajo contemplando el perfil de Sasuke.

— Sakura-san —sin voltear por completo dirigió sus ojos a Hiro— es importante para mí.

— _¡Je!_

— ¿Qué hay de gracioso en...?

— No me pareció gracioso. —Arrugó la frente por la respuesta confusa— Sólo, me gustaría que alguien me defendiera así. —sus perlas pupilas se dibujaban por completo en los ojos. Sasuke volteó por completo y al toparse con esa penetrante mirada su corazón comenzó a acelerar hasta dar fuertes golpes en su pecho. Esa sensación causó alarma en su interior, pero su exterior seguía imperturbable. — ¿Qué debo hacer para que me defiendas de esa manera?

—_ ¿Qué?_ —ese monosílabo emergió como un soplo— No digas cosas como esa. —giró la cabeza y permaneció en silencio. A pesar del sobresalto causado por su corazón impertinente, estar a solas en un lugar vacío le daba una tranquilidad infinita. La temperatura templada y la fatiga acumulada poco a poco cerró sus ojos.

Él regresó la mirada a las bigas.

Atrapado en la misma extraña y apacible sensación... Hace tanto que no sentía eso. ¿Desde cuando? No quería regresar a clases mientras Hiro estaba descansando, así que cerró los ojos por un momento, pero fue atraído por el mundo de los sueño sin notarlo.

* * *

**/Bodegas del gimnasio/Periodo libre/**

El calor lo invadía con ternura. Se sentía tan cómodo que por un instante creyó estar en cama, pero la alarma que anunciaba la hora de clase libre lo obligó a abrir los ojos. Llevó sus marcados ónix hacia abajo con pesadez. Halló unos brazos delgados rodeándolo con suavidad a la altura del pecho, cabellera negra con tonos azules y piel blanca.

Hiro lo tenía abrazado manera sutil con el rostro apoyado en su pecho.

Primero lo miró con simplicidad, luego detenimiento, hasta que su corazón dio unos fuertes golpes en el interior; poco más y saldría como una bala de cañón. Sus latidos retumbaban con más y más fuerza, y le asustaba.

Era como antes... Como cuando Ino sonreía, o tocaba su mano, o rodeaba su cuello por la espalda para saludar.

Sus párpados, poco a poco, se abrían al retroceder hacia el pasado; recuerdos de su primer amor apareciendo como relámpagos en una tormenta.

Y, a pesar de todo, a pesar de la conmoción y el sobresalto, no lo apartaba. No quería despertarlo y que se alejara. Él deseaba sentir aquello que el accidente le arrebató hace ya tanto... Cada segundo junto a Hiro lo hacía sentir cálido y muy confundido. — (Acaso yo...)

No. Pensar semejante ridiculez provocó que su brazo se moviera levemente, pero fue suficiente para que Hiro abriera sus párpados con lentitud.

Lo primero que distinguió fue el uniforme de alguien a su lado, justo delante de su rostro. Luego apareció una suave calidez, seguido de la respiración sobre su cabeza que movía su flequillo de forma grácil. Su respiración se detuvo por un momento. Levantó la mirada con temor de que lo pensado se volviera realidad. — _¡Sa-Sasuke-kun!_ —Cerró los ojos, sus mejillas comenzaron a arder y lo apartó con rapidez sin darle importancia al dolor presente de la golpiza. Tomó asiento al borde de las colchonetas y mantuvo la cabeza agachada con sus ojos tan abiertos como sus párpados le permitían. — (Yo... ¡M-me habrá descubierto!)

Llevó sus manos por un segundo al pecho. Analizándolo con cuidado, sólo sus brazos lo estaban tocando, al igual que su cabeza, pero lo demás tenía una distancia prudente. Aún así, razonando con cuidado, su corazón imprudente no dejaba de latir con fuerza.

El sonido de una tos fingida lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. — ¿Por qué sonrojas? —Su voz... Tenía un tono calmado y apático; como de costumbre. ¡Debía voltear! Si lo hacía quizá no... Tal vez él no lo notó. Tardó casi un minuto el poder girar la cabeza en dirección a Sasuke. Respiró aliviado al notar que su mirada fría y simple respondía su más aterradora duda. — Me cuesta verte como alguien fuerte si te portas de esa forma.

— No... No acostumbro a dormir acompañado. —su corazón recobró su ritmo normal, pero todavía sentía un poco de ardor en su rostro— Especialmente si es un chico.

— Yo no tengo problema en eso. —una mirada rápida obligó a Sasuke acotar: _"De pequeño dormía con mi hermano."_

— Así serás tú, pero yo no. —Se puso de pie y acomodó su uniforme. — Será mejor regresar a clases. —encaminó los pasos hacia la puerta.

Ambos llegaron al tercer piso y tomaron rumbos opuestos; todo el camino en silencio.

Sasuke vio lo avergonzado que se puso por la situación, pero él no pudo notar que Sasuke se encontraba tan o más inquieto por despertar a su lado de esa manera; su corazón no dejó de latir descontrolado hasta que se separaron.

Ese momento a solas, incómodos sin que el otro supiera exactamente _por qué_, quedaría en el olvido y jamás se lo contarían a nadie. Incluso ambos juraron, antes de ingresar a su respectivo salón, que ese lapso de tiempo jamás existió.

* * *

**/Salón de clases/Periodo libre/**

Sakura se encontraba con un grupo del salón, platicando sobre una tarea.

— ¡Maldición!

Empujó un par de pupitres para abrirse paso al puesto de Naruto. En ese momento, Sakura era completamente invisible para ella. Su rabia estaba enfocada en alguien más.

— Cálmate. —suspiró hastiado al ver a Ine en ese estado.

— ¡No te importa el trato _especial_ que Sasuke-san le da a ese enano! —golpeó la mesa de Naruto con el puño cerrado.

— No. —respondió inocente. — ¿A ti te molesta? —La mira con los ojos casi cerrados de manera aburrida— Sabes que Sasuke trata a todos los chicos con más libertad que a las mujeres por lo que pasó, ¿ya no te a...? ¡OUCH!

Lo golpeó en la cabeza y dejó el salón de clases molesta. Minutos después llegó Hiro.

* * *

**/Ciudad/Edificio departamental/Noche/**

— Kakashi-san —tomó asiento en el sofá— ¿Me mandó a llamar?

— Sí. —Su maestro lo observó con esa característica forma sobria y aburrida; como si todo lo que tuviera que hacer fuera para nada. — Ya que estas dentro... Tienes que unir a Sakura con Sasuke, ¿entendido? Es una orden directa de Iruka. Debes hacerlo lo más pronto que puedas.

Hiro no movió un solo músculo facial, pero dentro de su pecho apareció una punzada. Estaba situada únicamente en la parte superior de su torax, pero dolía peor que todas las palizas recibidas esa semana. Las palabras de Kakashi lo hicieron sufrir aún más que aquellas que alejaron a Neji de su lado.

— Mañana me iré para atender un asunto; serán algunos días. Mantén la rutina en el dojo y, estaría muy complacido de ver completada la tarea para cuando regrese _(... y espero verte completo)_.

Hiro afirmó en silencio; no podía expresar que esa orden podría ser perjudicial para Sakura. Él no entendía las tácticas que Iruka o Kakashi estaban utilizando y no tenía permitido cuestionarlas o dar su opinión.

Sin embargo... Por alguna razón... Ese dolor que inundaba su pecho con rapidez no era preocupación por Sakura —alguien que ocupaba un lugar importante en su interior—, a que fuera lastimada al unirse a un líder de pandilla. No comprendía _por qué_ esa tortura angustiosa dentro de sí, era al pensar que Sasuke tendría una vida junto a ella...

Ya en cama, bajo las cobijas, lo pensó detenidamente. Cerró los ojos esperando a los dioses del sueño se lo llevaran.

No obstante, la punzada crecía con el pensamiento de que Sasuke le sonriera a Sakura... o a cualquier otra chica.

¿Cómo podía saber sobre el amor, si nunca lo ha sentido antes? ¿Cómo preguntar si es amor, cuando no tiene permitido demostrar ni el dolor? ¿Por qué un par de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas al pensar en la orden de unión entre Sasuke y Sakura, si ambos eran especiales para ella?

_— ¿Por... por qué me duele el pecho? _—Para dormir desataba las vendas alrededor de su busto y cerraba la puerta con seguro para evitar cualquier inconveniente, aunque se sentía seguridad cuando dormía en el departamento de Kakashi._— ¿Por... por qué duele tanto?_

Apretó la camisa de algodón a la altura del pecho con fuerza Gotas cristalinas emergieron de sus ojos y humedecieron la almohada antes de poder quedar profundamente dormido.

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
**¿Reviews?_


	17. Admiración no es amor

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_.  
_

* * *

**_ADMIRACIÓN NO ES AMOR_**_**  
**_

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Entrada principal/Hora de ingreso/  
**

— ¡Hiro-senpai! —la voz provenía de la entrada a su espalda. — ¡Hiro-senpai!

Sakura había llegado minutos antes porque, la noche anterior, se quedó en el departamento de Kakashi. No lo hacía seguido, pero tenía una habitación que podía usar siempre que quisiera o necesitase. Aquella vez que bebió con Sasuke en la guarida, después de pasar las pruebas, despertó acostado junto a una pila de cajas; Sasuke ya no estaba y caminó hasta el departamento de su maestro; pues era la más cercana.

— ¡Espera, Hiro-senpaaaai!

Sin más remedio, volteó. Se topó con un muchacho de cabello alborotado blanco y llamativos ojos celestes hielo que hacían juego con aquella pálida piel. Entrecerró los párpados por un momento. Le parecía familiar...

— ¡Eres mi héroe, senpai!

_— ¿eh? —_ladeó la cabeza.

— ¡Admiro lo que hiciste ayer, defendiendo a Sakura-senpai! —sus ojos desbordaban un brillo de admiración sin igual— Cuando ese monstruo de Sasuke empezó a golpearte me fui... ¡Pero quiero disculparme! —intempestivamente realizó una marcada reverencia— ¡Actué como un completo cobarde! —exclamó con la mirada al piso; Hiro aún no sabía de qué hablaba, ni quien era — ¡Un gusto conocerte y gracias por cuidar de mí!*

— _Eh..._ —Tocó su hombro para que adoptara una posición normal y dejara de hablar tan alto. — Yo... no sé quién eres. —el joven lo miró fijo, apartó la mano— Y lo que dijiste, pues... Primero debes presentarte antes de decir eso.

—_ ¡Oh!_ Error mío. —acomodó su camisa como todo un caballero, extendió la mano para realizar un apretón amistoso. — Me llamo Toneri Otsutsuki, soy de Primer año, paralelo "B", y estoy enamorado de ti.

Las últimas palabras descolocaron por completo a Hiro.

— ¿Q-qué?

— ¡Me gustas, senpai! —Quedó en shock un par de segundos. Tosió de manera fingida para evitar la incomodidad.

— Qué... Qué cosas dices, Toneri-kun. —Giró el rostro antes de que ese pequeño tono rojo invadiera sus mejillas.

Después de todo: Hiro es Hinata, y Hinata es chica. Era la primera vez que escuchaba una declaración tan directa y, era un poco inquietante el hecho de que se lo dijeran estando vestido como muchacho. Actuó y respondió con normalidad. — Somos hombres.

— ¡Sí, lo sé! —respondió energético y sonrió sorprendido de lo que él mismo había contestado— Es raro, ¿verdad? —Toneri miró el cielo despejado y suspiró un poco desconcertado— He salido con varias chicas, pero cuando te vi ayer senpai... ¡Definitivamente me enamoré de ti! —lo decía con tanta libertad que lo envidió por un momento.

— N-no lo digas tan alto, Toneri-kun.

— Pero es verdad. —realizó un puchero.

— Mejor, eh... Ya deberías ir a clases.

Caminó en dirección opuesta. Tomaría las escaleras más alejadas de los salones para Primero, pero Toneri lo siguió con una sonrisa cálida. Apresuró el paso, Toneri igual. Empezó a trotar, Toneri igual. Le tocó correr cuando notó que aún lo seguía. — Te... Te puedes ir por otra parte.

— Perdón senpai, pero me gustaría pasar más tiempo a tu lado. Aprenderé a ser valiente si permanezco cerca de la persona que me gusta.

_— B-basta... —_murmuró apenado de que alguien lo oyera.

— Senpai, —comunicó al ver que su acoso lo tenía ligeramente incómodo— dejaré de seguirte si me permites estar cerca tuyo en el receso y la salida.

¡Vaya que era obstinado! Tenerlo cerca sería molesto, además de que era peligros, pues podría descubrir su secreto. Aunque tenerlo cerca le permitiría controlarlo... y eso era lo mejor.

— E-está bien. —expuso con un suspiro y el chico de cabello nevado dio varios saltos de euforia— Ahora... Ahora ve a clases.

— ¡Como digas, senpai!

El muchacho de primer años dio media vuelta y el alivio regresó junto con el silencio. Hiro prosiguió con normalidad, pero no se daba cuenta que Toneri volteaba cada cinco segundos, esperando que su adorado senpai hiciese lo mismo, pero no pasó.

* * *

**/Estacionamientos/Hora de salida/**

Durante el receso se ocultó, diciéndole a Sakura que debía concluir unas tareas de castigo por las horas fugadas, lo que resultó de maravilla, pues sonó el timbre y Toneri nunca lo halló. Ahora hacía lo mismo. No le quería contar a Sakura, pero tarde o temprano se enteraría —así como el resto de la clase y la pandilla— de que tenía un admirador de primer año con conflicto de sexualidad*.

— Tú... ¿ocultándote? —esa voz la reconocería donde fuera.

— Sasuke-kun. —Tomó el casco de su moto y se lo lanzó a Hiro, escondido detrás de unos arbustos. Este lo atrapó y se aproximó a la moto sin dejar de mirar tras su hombro.

— ¿Por qué no te fuiste con Haruno en el auto?

— Tenía que hablar contigo, Sasuke-kun. Tengo un favor que pedirte. —elevó una ceja. Mantuvo el silencio para escuchar la petición, acción que no hacía con nadie. — Quiero que tengas una cita con Sa...

— No. —respondió sin dejarlo terminar.

— Es sólo un favor.

— No. —subió a la moto y prendió el motor.

— En tal caso —Sabía que sería complicado llevar a cabo una misión de ese tipo, pues Sasuke no parecía congeniar con el sexo femenino— te reto a un duelo de kendo. —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos— Si gano llevas a Sakura-san a una cita.

— ¿Qué hay si gano? —las miradas de ambos se mantuvieron firmes sin que Hiro comentase algo en solución. Sasuke suspiró. — Es un trato. —Apagó la moto, descendió de ella y caminaron al gimnasio. — (¿_Por qué_ acepté?)

Una vez allí, ambos tomaron una bokken* y se colocaron en posición de batalla.— El primero en dar el golpe, gana.

Hiro hizo el primer movimiento. Avanzó rápido y, por alguna razón, Sasuke lo percibió más serio de lo habitual.

— (¿Por qué?)

El bokken llegó por la derecha inferior dispuesto a acertar en las costilla, pero fue bloqueada por el de Sasuke. Se apartó con la misma velocidad del ataque inicial; esta vez fue por el lado opuesto desde arriba.

— (¿Tan importante es para ti que yo salga con esa molestia?)

Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás y esquivó. Observó un punto ciego a la izquierda de Hiro y arremetió, sólo que ya estaba planeado por el joven bajito. Con la dirección que llevaba la espada de madera de Sasuke, Hiro aprovechó para girar la trayectoria de su mango y atacó por la parte inferior del lado bloqueado en el primer impacto. Sin mucha fuerza, el bokken de Hiro topó el torso de Sasuke antes de que este pudiera tocar el suyo.

La lucha no duró más de diez minutos, pero ambos dieron todo el potencial que merecía su oponente.

— Bien... gané. —se acercó a su jefe y tomó el bokken para regresarlos al almacén— Debes ser amable con con ella.

— ¡Tss! —chasqueó la lengua fastidiado.

— Es una apuesta, debes cumplir.

— No dije que no lo haría, sólo que es una molestia. —Hiro lo miró algo melancólico. Llegaron a la moto y Sasuke subió. Hiro dio un par de pasos en dirección a la calle, hasta que escuchó la voz de Sasuke — ¡Oe! —volteó con rapidez justo para atrapar el casco de pasajero— Póntelo.

— Me iré caminando, gra...

— Dije, _póntelo_. Te llevaré a casa. —Hiro ladeó la cabeza confundido y lo contempló con simplicidad. Los pétreos ojos del Uchiha en lugar de demostrar soberbia, parecían rogar con elegancia y dignidad. No lo pensó tanto como hubiera querido, pero no había nada de malo que lo llevara a casa. Después de todo ya había subido a la moto una vez y no sucedió nada.

Una segunda no causaría problemas.

.

Pero luego de subir a la moto y ver que no tomó la calle para la Residencia Haruno, Hiro se inquietó levemente. — ¡Dónde vamos, Sasuke-kun! —Debió subir el tono a su voz por el ruido del viento y los cascos puestos.

Sasuke escuchó con claridad su pregunta, pero mantuvo el silencio. El lugar donde lo llevaría era como su santuario y solamente pensar que se dirigían hacia allí le daba un profundo sentimiento de soledad y amargura.

* * *

**/Distrito Yatsushiro/Media tarde/**

El trayecto duró poco más de una hora, no hubo tráfico en la calle. Todo ese tiempo permanecieron en silencio y Hiro no pudo tranquilizar su corazón; acelerado al estar tan cerca de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó una vez la moto se detuvo delante de un edificio amplio, alto y blanco. Hombres y mujeres en bata blanca se veían caminar por el interior y exterior; un par de ambulancias estacionadas. Le pasó el casco a Sasuke y los dejó ambos sobre la moto. Sasuke dio la vuelta rumbo a la entrada, Hiro lo siguió en silencio hasta el ascensor y por los pasillos.

Pararon delante de la puerta en una habitación en el piso de traumatología. Sus ojos no tardaron en demostrar asombro al leer el nombre del paciente en el expositor. Sasuke tardó unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta. Dentro de la alcoba, tomó asiento junto a una silla que estaba cercana a la cabecera. Hiro permaneció de pie a los pies de la camilla.

Un muchacho, no mayor a los 22 o 23 años. Su piel blanca y cabello oscuro lacio eran similares a los de Sasuke. Tenía una mascarilla que le proporcionaba oxígeno constantemente y una máquina mostraba el ritmo de sus latidos. Su rostro sereno, calmado... Parecía estar dormido.

Pero no era así.

Luego de observar cada detalle del joven, miró a Sasuke. Su pecho se comprimió a tal grado que le costó respirar. Nunca antes lo había visto derramar lágrimas. Las manos de Sasuke temblaban mientras sujetaba la mano del paciente. Tenía miedo. Temor. Visible en su mirada llena de impotencia y en la mordedura que hacía en su labio inferior antes de pronunciar en un susurro...

— _Nii-san..._

* * *

**_*Frase: _**_Ya deben saber pero, en todo anime o manga escolar, después de decir tu nombre debes expresar "_¡Un gusto conocerte y gracias por cuidar de mí!_". Que sería el tan famoso: "_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_"._

_***Conflicto de sexualidad: **No quiero que alguien se ofenda si es gay o lesbiana. La trama del manhwa lo expresa de esta manera y no sé como escribirlo sin que se lea tan fuerte. Según yo esta es la forma más suave, porque el manhwa lo dice de forma cruda, y para mi opinión, algo brusca y despectiva._

***_Bokken:_** _Arma semejante a una katana, elaborada de bambú u otro material de madera. La utilizan los estudiantes que practican Kendo._

* * *

_Querido Monokuma :3 Antes que nada... ¡Eres chico! =O Porque desconozco si hombres leen mis fics. Si lo eres sería SUPERMEGA GENIAL, sino... sigues siendo SUPERMEGAULTRA GENIAL xD -cof-cof- Como decía. Mi fanfic es la adaptación de un manwa coreano de nombre **"Love in the mask"**. No puedo decir nada más sobre historia porque, bueno, no me da la gana. xD Naaah~ En realidad, no me sé el final. :/ Este manwha es RECONTRA-LARGOOO, así que decidí leerlo e ir escribiendo para no olvidar nada —porque sí, soy olvidadiza—. Te aconsejo que leas el manhwa, y si es lo que esperas, eres bienvenidx a seguir leyendo mi adaptación. :3_

_Otra cosa, para Neko Neko :3 Yo también creo que hay muchas historia comunes en el fandom, por eso decidí adaptar este manwa. :D_

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3**  
¿Reviews?_


	18. ¿Quieres pertenecer a los Tsukuyomi?

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_.  
_

* * *

**_¿QUIERES PERTENERCER A LOS TSUKUYOMI?_**

* * *

**/Distrito Yatsushiro/Hospital/Atardecer/**

—_ Sasuke-kun..._ —murmuró sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

¿Debía acercarse? ¿Por qué lo llevó a un lugar tan personal? ¿Por qué su pecho no dejaba de punzar tan cruelmente a la altura del corazón? Llorar a su lado era lo que su cuerpo gritaba, pero no lo hizo. No podía... no debía expresar emociones.

Veinte eternos minutos de silencio torturador. Gradualmente, Sasuke recuperó su semblante serio e inexpresivo. Desapareció aquel tono rojizo de sus ojos. Soltó la mano de su hermano y se levantó de la silla con templanza. Salieron de la habitación sin cruzar palabras o miradas.

Los pasos de Sasuke eran lentos; no quería dejar el sitio aún. Sin embargo, llegaron al estacionamiento y le pasó el casco a Hiro sin mirarlo. El bullicio de las personas conversando, las pisadas, el viento, los vehículos y una ambulancia llegando no causaba tensión en lo más mínimo. Para ambos sólo existía el silencio. Hiro deseaba hacer algo por él. ¡Lo que fuera! Pero no podía hacerlo, no tenía permitido expresarse o delataría su estado.

Subieron a la moto y Sasuke manejó a casa.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Residencia Haruno/Noche/**

El trafico estuvo pesado; tomándole casi dos horas llegar.

— Gracias.

Esa simple palabra, dicha con aquel tono suave lo detuvo en su marcha; volteó rápido para ver al emisor.

— ¿Por qué?

— Pues... Por enseñarme ese lado tuyo.

— ¿Qué lado? —No, no actuaba desentendido, simplemente no comprendía_ por qué_ lo había llevado. Llevó su mirada el pavimento. ¿Hace cuanto no veía a su hermano?

El día del accidente, Itachi sólo recibió unos raspones y un golpe... directo en la cabeza. Lo que dejó su mente en un sueño profundo que el doctor denominó: coma. Los médicos no podían asegurar si sería permanente, pero Sasuke metió en su cabeza la idea de que Itachi permanecería así el resto de su vida. Fugaku, su padre, poco interés prestó desde ese entonces a las acciones de su hijo menor porque sin su amada Mikoto la vida ya no tenía sentido en su totalidad. Fugaku aún tenía la vaga esperanza de que Itachi, el heredero total de la Compañía, despertara un día para tomar posesión de lo que le pertenecía.

Entonces... ¿Por qué fue después de tanto tiempo? Entre tantas personas... ¿_Por qué_ Hiro?

— Tu lado humano. —contestó.

Creyendo que esas palabras eran una burla cruel, ¡levantó la vista dispuesto a...! Contemplar aquella sinceridad e ingenuidad en sus ojos —no estaba siendo grosero— provocó en él una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué te...?

— No puedo creer que existan chicos como tú. Ingenuos y puros. —Hiro estaba concentrado en sus palabras— Con alma de guerrero. —No sonrojó.

Hinata, desde pequeña fingió ser un muchacho. Neji le había dicho, una y mil veces, que en el mundo donde les tocó vivir no era apto para chicas; estaría en gran peligro si lo demostraba. Aunque su espíritu dulce y suave era algo que afloraba con naturalidad y su primo terminaba regañándola. Cuando Kakashi la recogió, aprendió a suprimir ese lado suyo; los elogios ya no le afectaban.

— Pero a veces pareces una chica dulce, Hiro. —acotó Sasuke.

Como en los tiempos junto a Neji, su personalidad dulce emergió. Esa bella sonrisa que sólo le pertenecía a Hinata fue expuesta con algo de vergüenza.

— _No..._ no va conmigo. —Sonreír. Sí, lo había hecho antes, pero no delante de alguien y menos por un elogio.

No era esa típica sonrisa de camaradería, amistad o burla; actitud que hacía muy poco debido a su adiestramiento. Lo único que Hinata no había podido controlar con los entrenamientos era ese sonrojo, pero Sasuke ya había asimilado que Hiro era un muchacho tímido; sin embargo esa sonrisa... Sasuke quedó prendado de él.

**_¡BA-DUM! ¡BA-DUM!_** Su corazón empezó a latir como aquella vez en el gimnasio, cuando sus brazos delgados lo rodeaban con calidez. ¿_Por qué_? ¡Qué rayos le estaba pasando!

Cubrió su cabeza con el casco y encendió la moto. Levantó la mano para despedirse con un ademán y dejó el sitio antes de que los latidos de su corazón empezara a provocar un sonido audible para Hiro; quien llevó sus manos al pecho por unos segundos y no entró a la residencia hasta que las luces traseras de la moto se desvanecieron a la lejanía.

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Entrada principal/Hora de salida/**

— ¡Aún no lo creo, Hiro-kun! —Ambos caminaban hacia el vehículo. Sakura no podía dejar de sonreír cuando Hiro le contó que tendría una cita con Sasuke después de clases. ¡Una cita!

Hiro divisó al muchacho en la esquina con una mueca de molestia y le dijo a Sakura que esperara un momento cerca de la moto. Se acercó a Sasuke con serenidad y comenzó a hablarle con voz baja.

— _Sasuke-kun, no te portes mal con Sakura-san. Lo prometiste._

— Prometí llevarla a una cita, no dije que iría con una sonrisa. —protestó sin prestar atención al tono de voz. Hiro volteo preocupado de que Sakura lo haya escuchado; no pasó. Regresó su mirada al muchacho.

— _Sasuke-kun, por favor._ —Sasuke bufó ante el rostro suplicante de su compañero. Detestaba salir con mujeres, a peor con chicas como Sakura. Pero lo que más le molestaba, casi irritante, era ver en Hiro una expresión suave de felicidad por esa niña mimada. Tan lejos por esa molestia. — _¡Tss!_ — Caminó hacia la moto, le pasó el casco y ambos subieron a la moto.

— Que lo pases bien, Sakura-san. —dijo un poco formal. Ella movió su mano con energía sin dejar de sonreír. Sasuke rodó los ojos y arrancó sin rumbo específico para la tan espantosa y horrible _cita_.

Cuando la moto dobló la esquina, Hiro liberó un largo suspiro de cansancio. Acomodó su mochila para emprender el camino a la Residencia, pero alguien llegó por sorpresa, lo agarró del cuello por la espalda.

— ¡Hiro-senpai!

De manera automática sujetó ambos brazos de Toneri y aplicó una pequeña combinación de movimientos, lo que terminó en una posición incómoda y adolorida para el muchacho de primero. Todo en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Toneri-kun? —manifestó ligeramente apenado al escuchar sus quejas y lo liberó de inmediato.

— ¡Eso fue genial, senpai!_ Pero dolió..._ —sobó su hombro con una mueca de forzado sufrimiento.

— Perdón. —arregló su uniforme, acomodó la mochila una vez más y emprendió el camino a casa.

— ¡Espera, senpai! —Toneri lo alcanzó y se situó a su lado— Como Sakura-senpai se fue a una cita con Sasuke-senpai, ¿por qué no tienes una cita conmigo?

— _¿Qué?_ No. —en lugar de molestarse, estaba intrigado por la manera tan extraña y abierta de su comportamiento. — Soy un chico. No... no es normal.

— ¡Lo sé! —respondió sonriénte. Llevó su mano a la barbilla por unos instantes— Incluso sigo viendo atractivas a mis compañeras, pero cuando estoy a tu lado... Eres el único hombre que atrae mi atención. Estar a tu lado es como estar junto a una... —Hiro tosió, lo que silenció a su kuohai* unos segundos.

No podía estar en una situación más incómoda.

— Debes confesarte a una chica, Toneri-kun. Estoy seguro que debes tener una que otra admiradora tras de ti. —miró directo a sus ojos con seguridad para que el mensaje de que nunca podría ser su novio ,o novia, llegara en su totalidad.

— ¡Esa mirada! —Toneri se acercó a su cara con rapidez— Esa mirada de firmeza mezclada con tu ternura natural es lo que me gusta. —acotó con una sonrisa cálida.

— _¡Q-qué!_ —lo alejó con las manos y aclara su garganta; un sutil rosa decoraba sus mejillas— S-si dices cosas como esas la gente creerá que eres gay.

— ¡Gay! —Su sorpresa era tan escandalosa como su cabellera despeinada nevada— Bueno, —Ahora actuaba calmado. Sus cambios eran tan dinámicos que Hiro no sabía cómo actuar, o qué decir— debo serlo si me gusta Hiro-senpai. —manifestó sincero y sonriendo.

— _B-basta..._ —bajó la cabeza sonrojado e incómodo por sus palabras; limitó a seguir en linea recta sin mirarlo.

Luego de un par de minutos en quietud, uno al lado del otro, Toneri rompió esa bella paz.— Entonces, senpai... —Hiro lo observó de perfil sin voltear completamente— ¿saldrías conmigo? —cerró los ojos y suspiró desganado.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Ciudad/Media tarde/**

Un edificio de vitrales grandes, bordeaba los 30 pisos de altura. En la entrada, dos hombres vestidos de traje y lentes oscuros mantenían una posición firme. Del otro lado de la calle estaba parado un sujeto de llamativa apariencia. Dicha persona caminó con el cejo fruncido y los puños apretados directo a la puerta.

— ¡Hey, usted!

Uno de los guardias le advierte desde la lejanía que se detuviera. El sujeto tenía cabello castaño, ropaje callejero y tatuajes rojos en cada mejilla. Sonrió con impertinencia. Corrió hacia el primer hombre de traje, lanzó un golpe directo al estómago dejándolo en el suelo sin aire. El segundo guardia, dispuesto a sacar el intercomunicador y un arma, fue detenido por una patada en la pantorrilla; terminó noqueado en el suelo por un fuerte gancho derecho justo en la nariz.

Entró al edificio y la recepcionista —congelada por lo que vio— ni si quiera se atrevió a mirarlo. Llegó al ascensor y cuando la puerta se cerró, la chica logró moverse y avisó a los de seguridad. Su cuerpo no paraba de temblar.

La puerta del elevador se abrió en el último piso y más de 25 sujetos de traje, con rostros poco amigables, se lanzaron todos a la vez, directo al muchacho no mayor a 23 años.

* * *

**/Ciudad/Hotel-casino/Tarde/**

— ¡Busco a Madara! —Esas palabras retumbaron con un tono grave después de que las puerta de la oficina principal se abrieran de par en par.

— ¡S-señor! —gritó uno de los subordinados del hombre sentado tras un gran escritorio, armando una complicada pieza de colección sobre un cuerpo humano en una singular posición— ¡S-Sasori-san, disculpe que...! —el hombre de cabellera corta y rojiza, como una puesta de sol, elevó una de sus manos para que ambos cerraran la boca.

— Necesito más pegamento. —dijo sin prestar atención al chico de cabello alborotado marrón, había derrotado a todos sus hombres en la entrada en menos de treinta minutos. El único que quedó en pie miró a Sasori confundido por unos segundos— Komushi, dije que necesito más pegamento. No me gusta esperar. —sus ojos café ceniza lo miraron fijamente y el tal Komushi salió corriendo por la puerta con el rostro azulado.

Siendo ignorado por completo, llegó al escritorio con pisadas abrumadoras. Su mano se volvió puño para bajarla con fuerza en la mesa. — Te aconsejo no hacer lo que tienes pensado. — Pronunció en tono frío mientras colocaba una minúscula pieza en forma de dedo en la escultura armable.

— Quiero ver a Madara. —expresó el muchacho con las cejas unidas en el centro. Sasori dejó de trabajar en su maqueta y lo miró con total indiferencia. Entró con apuro el chico de antes con el pegamento en la mano y lo depositó sobre el escritorio. Permaneció de pie junto al chico de tatuajes.

— Tu nombre es Kiba, si no mal recuerdo. —las pupilas del castaño se dibujaron por completo; Sasori continuó— Líder de una pandilla conocida como "Colmillo sobre colmillo" —Komushi tomó asiento si pedir permiso, pero era innecesario hacerlo cuando Sasori se concentraba en otro tema— ¿Quieres unirte a los Tsukuyomi?

— Sí. —no lo dudó ni por un instante— Quiero que venguen la muerte de mi amigo.

— ¿Nosotros? —respiró calmado en todo momento— ¿Crees que nuestra organización necesita de alguien como tú? ¿Qué puedes dar a cambio de un favor de esa magnitud?

— Mi vida. —la manera inmediata en responder le asombró levemente; admiró la inmortalidad de su actuar.

— Komushi, —el nombrado se levantó tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron— Dile a Sakon que él será su compañero. —Kiba no dejaba de mirarlo sin un dejo de duda en su mirada— Más adelante te llamaré para probar tu valor para el grupo. —Komushi estaba nervioso y no podía mantener la mirada en su Jefe por más de tres segundos— Explícale cómo se trabaja en este lugar. —terminado su discurso, regresó al trabajo manual; ignorando la presencia de ambos una vez más.

Antes de marcharse de la sala con Komushi, Kiba realizó una reverencia— ¡No se arrepentirá! —y ambos jóvenes desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

_***Kuohai:** Es un estudiante de clase menor. Sería lo contrario de Senpai (que ya sabemos, es "superior" refiriéndonos a jerarquía)_

* * *

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... :3_**  
_¿Reviews?_


	19. Información no siempre es bien recibida

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

_**IMPORTANTE:** __En este capítulo la trama se vuelve algo compleja porque yo estoy usando personajes del Fandom Naruto, así que hay relaciones entre personajes que, quizá, nunca fueron mencionadas. En el manhwa original es fácil comprender a pesar de que no lo mencionan de forma explícita, pero en mi adaptación no puedo hacerlo en los diálogos de la historia, ya que se echaría a perder; así que se los comunico antes. Quiero que tengan presente lo siguiente:_

_***** Iruka Umino y Kizashi Haruno (padre de Sakura) son hermanos adoptivos en esta historia.  
***** Por si no lo recuerdan, en el capítulo "UNA NUEVA IDENTIDAD", Kakashi le comunica a Hiro que es hijo adoptivo de su hermana (chica sin importancia que no se volverá a mencionar). Al fallecer ella, Kakashi es asignado como su tutor, incluso le entregó papeles de identificación falsos para ser "Hiro Hatake", pero nunca le mencionó quién era su padre adoptivo.  
_

_Tengan presente aquello porque sino, no entenderán ni un carajo. xD Pero si ya lo tenían presente, entonces les lanzo confeti. :3_

* * *

**_LA INFORMACIÓN NO SIEMPRE ES BIEN RECIBIDA  
_**

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Ciudad/Hotel-casino/Media noche/**

Komushi abrió la puerta para que ingresara un hombre de cabellera oscura y abundante, con estilo de puntas. Ojos negros como el cielo nocturno. El subordinado dejó la oficina para que ambos hombres platicaran.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó sujeto de 40 años, aproximadamente, en excelente estado físico.

— Le informo que espiar a Iruka estos años ha revelado que en realidad tiene otro sobrino, y este es varón. —Sasori tenía una expresión fría como el hielo— Esa niña Haruno, tiene un medio hermano; cumplen el mismo año en meses distintos.

— _Oh..._ —expresó con tono melódico— Así que Kizashi bailó con alguien que no fue su esposa. Interesante. —se acomodó en el sofá— De todas maneras, asegurarte de que nuestro _invitado_ corrobore todo, ¿entendido? —Sasori asintió— Y en caso de que todo aquello sea verdad, utiliza _esos_ métodos para saldar la deuda pendiente a mí persona. —expresó con amargura y venganza en su mirada. Se levantó— Dale mis saludos a nuestro _invitado_ y que me disculpe por no acompañarlo en el _baile_. —sonrió complacido y abandonó el sitio con total calma.

* * *

**/Distrito ?.?.?/sótano/día ?.?.?/hora ?.?.?/**

Sasori, acompañado de Komuchi, abrió la puerta. Dentro de la habitación se hallaba un sujeto de cabello plateado atado a una silla. El rostro hinchado y numerosos moretones en lo que se podía apreciar de piel. El suelo estaba cubierto de manchas rojas y huellas de zapato por pisarlas. El hombre cautivo tenía la respiración forzada, uno ojo completamente hinchado, pero el otro seguía con el mismo semblante... aburrido.

— Kakashi Hatake. —Una vez delante de la silla, Sasori empezó a hablar— Guardaespaldas, asesor, huérfano... No importa qué elijas, Iruka siempre te verá como su marioneta. Así es como yo lo veo. —realizó un movimiento de manos al aire. Uno de los tipos, se hallaba ya en el sótano, con un bate en las manos golpeó el pecho con una fuerza y velocidad descomunal. Por un instante creyó que tendría otra costilla rota.— ¿Cómo se llama, Hatake?

— N... _¡cof!_ No sé de... _¡cof!_ de qué ha... _¡cof cof!_ blas... —emergía de su boca aquel líquido carmín, el sabor metálico era palpable. Sasori volvió a dar la orden y el golpe llegó a su espalda; todo el aire de sus pulmones fue expulsado. Su cabeza se dejó caer hacia delante. Sasori se acuclilló junto al marchito cuerpo—_ La vida humana... ¿De qué sirve algo que muere al nacer?_ —susurró y Kakashi levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —mantuvo el silencio.

Se levantó del suelo, Komushi aproximó una silla mientras dos sujetos amarran sus piernas al asiento de enfrente, dejando las piernas en el espacio vacío. Volvió a realizar aquel horrible movimiento con la mano y el sujeto que sostenía el bate se acercó a Kakashi quien no tardó en mostrar temor en su único ojo bueno— _¡Qué d-diablos!_ —desprevenido por completo, Kakashi sólo observó en cámara lenta como el objeto de madera bajaba brutalmente en sus muslos, afectando más al derecho. Chilló tan estrepitosamente que cualquiera creería, habían fracturado el fémur.

— No me gusta esperar por nadie. Responde o el próximo golpe será bajo la rodilla. —su tono completamente gélido llegó a la columna, estremeciéndolo como nunca antes. Sasori cruzó los brazos al no oír palabras salir de la boca de _invitado_. El hombre del bate entendió, con sólo un vistazo rápido a su jefe, que debía hacerlo de nuevo. Tomó posición inicial, apretó el mango del bate con fuerza y...

— ¡ESPERA! —su cabeza gacha creó una sombra en su rostro— _Espera..._

— Su nombre, habla.

— _Su... su nombre es... Hiro. Hiro Hatake._

— ¿Sus padres?

— _Mi... mi hermana..._ —todavía le era difícil respirar, más todavía al sentir el palpitante dolor agudo en su pierna derecha— _Mi hermana y Kizashi Haruno._

— Ese idiota de Haruno falleció. ¿Tu hermana? —Nunca. ¡Jamás! Un rehén no se quedaba callado cuando Sasori era el encargado de sacar información. Su interrogatorio era preciso, como el veneno de un escorpión.

— _Murió en... en un... a-accidente de tránsito hace unos años..._

— _Por eso el apellido "Hatake"._ —murmuró para sí mismo— Era el bastardo de un millonario con una zorra. —Kakashi levantó la cabeza sólo para mirarlo fijamente.

— Mi hermana no fue una zorra. —replicó— Es Hatake, para mantenerlo cerca de la familia.

— ¿Hace cuánto lo sabe Iruka? —negándose a responder, el sujeto del bate arremetió en silencio por la espalda, volviendo a dejarlo sin aire. Esta vez tosió sangre— ¿Cuánto? —No perdía su tranquilidad, ¡era aterrador!

— _¡cof!_ L-le dije cuan... _¡cof! ¡cof!_ cuando Kizashi murió. N-no... no lo hice antes porque _¡cof!_ porque Iruka es como un hermano y... y yo no _¡cof! ¡cof!_ n-no quería que un escándalo así... afectara socialmente a los Haruno. —Sasori no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos— Iruka me salvó de las calles... _¡cof!_ No podía defraudarlo. —el peliplata continuó tosiendo un par de veces y Sasori se dirigió a la puerta.

— El jefe mandó sus saludos y... —Komushi corrió tras Sasori para no estar presente más en esa habitación— y pidió que _bailen_ un poco con nuestro _invitado_.

Abandonó el sitio junto a su lazarillo, Komushi. Con la puerta cerrada los golpes y gritos despavoridos de Kakashi aún eran audibles a la distancia.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Ciudad/Viernes/14h30/**

— Ya está aquí, Sasori-san. —Komushi anunció al miembro a prueba. Cruzó las puertas de la oficina un muchacho de excelente estado físico, cabellos alborotados color chocolate y en sus mejillas unos tatuajes rojos triangulares. Realizó una leve reverencia ante la presencia de su jefe.

— En las afueras del distrito se encuentra una academia con el nombre "Konoha". —escuchaba atento sin apartar los ojos de Sasori— Dale una paliza a un chico de nombre _Hiro Hatake_. —Por unos segundo se sorprendió en su interior— La orden es darle una lección, no matarlo; aunque eso no me importa. Sólo asegurarte de traer un mechón de su cabello.

— (¿Cabello?) —Realizó otra reverencia, marcada esta vez— ¡Como ordene, Sasori-sama! —clamó con respeto. Komushi quedó impactado con la determinación en sus voz y mirada por la acción encomendada.

Kiba no pensaba en nada que no fuera obedecer. Si era un estudiante, no importaba. Si quería su venganza debía llevar a cabo el trabajo sin una pizca de vacilación.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Ciudad/Parque de diversiones/Tarde/**

— ¡QUÉ MIERDA! —el grito se pudo escuchar varios metros a la redonda. Sasuke empujó a Sakura; no cayó al suelo. Su mirada de indignación y furia no tenía límite. — Si fueras hombre te mataría. ¡Juro que lo haría!

— No importa lo mal que me trates, siempre estaré cerca. —respondió mirándolo fijamente. Su cejo fruncido y una mirada amenazadora era lo respuesta a esas palabras estúpidas que decía la molesta y estúpida chica. — Es la prueba de mis sentimientos. Te amo, Sasuke-kun, y lo demostraré las veces que sea necesario hasta que aceptes mis sentimientos.

Él bufó, subió a su moto y encendió el motor. Con la manga de su camisa limpió bruscamente su boca antes de colocarse el casco. Arrancó sin mirar atrás, dejando a Sakura en las afueras del parque de diversiones. Ella permaneció estática, viendo como se alejaba la moto, pero su mente recordaba aquel dulce beso que robó de sus labios cuando estaba desprevenido comprando un par de boletos para la montaña rusa.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Parque/Tarde/**

Sasuke paró delante de un parque para contestar el celular; llevaba sonando diez minutos sin parar y el movimiento en su bolsillo empezaba a fastidiarle. Cuando se quito el casco y observó el número de Naruto en la pantalla, estuvo tentado a cortar, pero no lo hizo. Estaba furioso aún por lo sucedido con esa inútil en el parque. ¡Tenía que desquitarse con alguien! Si la opción se daba con su estúpido amigo no la dejaría pasar.

Presionó el botón para aceptar la llamada.

— _¡Maldita sea, Sasuke!_ —se escuchó por el parlante. Su voz era una mezcla de rabia y preocupación, pero Sasuke no se dio cuenta.

— No estoy de...

— _¡Secuestraron a Hiro!_ —Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y un inexplicable hormigueo apareció en todo su cuerpo al oír aquello.

— _¿Qué?_

— _¡Los muchachos y yo te esperaremos en el instituto, estamos por los contenedores!_

Colgó. Metió el celular en el pantalón y sin usar el casco, aceleró sin importarle que lo multaran por ir tan deprisa. Lo único que estaba en su mente era la sonrisa de Hiro la noche que lo dejó en casa cuando fueron a visitar a Itachi.

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Tarde/Contenedores/**

Aproximadamente 20 miembros fue lo que reunió Naruto detrás del instituto, todos a espera del líder; aunque uno de ellos no pertenecía al grupo. Ese intruso gritaba y daba órdenes sin importar que todos eran superiores a él en edad y estatura. La extrema preocupación que lo embargaba en su interior había creado en su cabeza una valentía desconocida y extraña. Pues estar con aquellos que quisieron golpearlo días atrás no cabía en su cabeza si su amado _senpai_ estaba en peligro.

— ¡CÁLLATE, MALDITA SEA! —vociferó Naruto. Lo agarró del cuello de la camisa para zarandearlo ya que no podía expulsarlo al ser el único testigo del rapto de Hiro.

— ¡No me callaré! ¡Hiro-senpai puede estar en peligro y ustedes no hacen nada! ¡Y SE HACEN LLAMAR PANDILLA! —respondió furioso mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Le gritó a Naruto, ¡NARUTO!. No le importaba en lo más mínimo gritarle a la mano derecha de Sasuke; una de las tres personas más fuerte del instituto. Cerró el puño con ira al oír que ese mocoso de primero lo trató peor que Sasuke.

Toneri cayó sobre su trasero con la mejilla roja, hinchada y adolorida.

— ¡_ANIKI_! —bramó uno de los miembros— ¡Llegó el jefe! —comunicó para que abrieran paso pues, su actitud azorada y mirada de ira contenida llegó a estremecer a Naruto; nunca antes lo había visto de esa forma. Cuando Sasuke llegó delante de su amigo, Naruto levantó a Toneri de la camisa.

— ¡Él estaba con Hiro cuando pasó! —manifestó señalándolo y Sasuke lo miró por un leve instante causando en el joven un escalofrío atroz— Según las descripción del malnacido, parece ser el jefe de la banda Colmillo sobre colmillo.

Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, con su mirada los hombres lo siguieron hasta el estacionamiento; donde se hallaban las motos de todos quienes tenían una. Toneri se subió en la de Naruto sin invitación; no estaba dispuesto a quedarse en el colegio a espera de noticias sobre su atesorado senpai. ¡Él soportó una golpiza en su nombre! Debía ser valiente para que ese amor que expresaba abiertamente no fueran burdas palabras de un joven cobarde.

* * *

_***Komushi:** Quienes son fans de Gaara, sabrán a quien me refiero, sino... Komushi es el mejor amigo de Gaara en su infancia; aparece en unos episodios del anime._

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
**¿Reviews?_


	20. Los golpes te llevan al hospital

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_LOS GOLPES TE LLEVAN AL HOSPITAL  
_**

* * *

**/Distrito Koshi/Parque/Media tarde/**

El día emanaba un aire fresco y el pasto se mecía junto a las copas de los árboles con un tinte hipnotizador. El silencio entre ambos era denso y se limitaban a contemplar las pequeñas elevaciones de agua en la laguna que estaba frente a ambos; sentados bajo un árbol de tronco grueso. Llevaban más de 10 minutos así. El joven a su derecha no demostraba remordimiento por lo que había hecho así que, después de todo, Hiro determinó indagar en sus acciones.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste a este sitio? —giró le cabeza para mirar su expresión.

— Tiré las cenizas de mi amigo en este lago. —respondió sin hacer contacto visual— Él quería conocerte, ¿sabes? —Hiro no dudó al demostrar algo de extrañeza con sus ojos— Él quería conocer a ese chico frío y grosero que me curó en el baño aquella vez... en lugar de llevarme al hospital. —Dibujó una sonrisa y posó sus ojos negro en el estudiante; era más que obvio su sarcasmo. Hiro lo contempló desganado y algo incómodo al escuchar, de un total extraño, una experiencia tan depresiva. No comprendía su mensaje... si es que había uno.

— Desde hoy me llamarás _"aniki"_. —esta vez su sonrisa regañona se volvió perruna y amistosa.

— No. —contestó, llegando a su mente la imagen de alguien que había pedido algo similar en el pasado. Hiro se levantó con aplomo para retirarse, pero fue sujetado de la manga.

— ¡Oe! —su secuestrador se puso de pie sin soltarlo; arrugó la frente al escuchar tan fría y grosera respuesta— ¡Discúlpate!

— ¿Por qué debería? —soltó el agarre de un tirón con su típica cara indiferente; lo irritó más.

— ¡Porque soy mayor que tú, con un demonio! ¡Respétame!

— Luego de traerme a este sitio de esa forma, ¿esperas que obedezca? —su voz suave y flemática sacó un par de venas en la frente. Hiro dio media vuelta para salir de ese lugar y regresar a casa, pero fue detenido de los hombros esta vez.

— Golpéame. —ordenó con molestia. Eso lo confundió.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡No lo pienses! —manifestó con dinamismo. Lo soltó y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta ploma— Siempre que nos encontremos deberás golpearme con todo lo que tengas. —dijo con seriedad.

— No. —cerró los ojos por un instante y volvió a girar el cuerpo para dejar el parque de una vez por todas.

Su cuerpo se balanceó hacia la derecha al dar el primer paso, esquivando aquel puño que provino desde atrás. Con un movimientos grácil situó su mano en el pasto, dio una media luna con el impulso y aterrizó sin fuerza sobre su pie y rodilla. Hiro levantó la cabeza para mirar al sujeto de cabellera marrón; su rostro seguía imperturbable.

— ¿Por qué busca una lucha?

— ¡Si no te defiendes, morirás! —replicó ignorando su pregunta.

Con una sonrisa avanzó rápido, lanzando un segundo golpe... impactó en la tierra. Emitió una risilla suave. ¿Acaso lo estaba disfrutando?

— No quiero pelear. —expresó mientras esquivaba con una vuelta hacia atrás; se levantó del pasto para adoptar una pose de defensa. Antes de poder lograrlo, un ataque del hombre llegaba de frente. Hiro entrecerró los ojos un poco y llevó su torso hacia atrás con la misma velocidad para elevar la pierna en una patada que sabía, no lograría un golpe, pero lo detendría y alejaría lo suficiente para poder recuperar el equilibrio.

Cuando sus pies se posicionaron con firmeza en el pasto... Cuando su torso y brazos regresaban a una posición normal, el impacto en sus costilla le demostró el error de sus cálculos.

Ese joven esquivó la patada, pero no retrocedió. Sólo se movió hacia su costado más vulnerable y asestó el gancho justo en el torso del lado izquierdo. La fuerza del golpe fue tal, que Hiro terminó chocando contra el tronco del árbol. Causando un dolor brutal en su brazo, pues este fue quien soportó el golpe para no lastimar las costillas de ese lado.

Debía levantarse rápido, pero el dolor era indescriptible. La menos un par de costillas fueron fracturadas. Usó el tronco para poder ponerse de pie, pero fue tarde. Una mano amplia y grande rodeó su delgado cuello. Apretó con fuerza y lo levantó del suelo; dejando sus pies completamente en el aire.

— ¿Te disculparás ahora? —sonaba prepotente y divertido.

—_ Ja... jamás..._ —casi sin aire protestó con una mirada robusta.

— _(No sé si me haces las cosas fáciles o...)_ —suspiró cansado de esa mirada. Bajó a Hiro sin mucho cuidado. Una vez ambos pies toparon suelo su boca y ojos se abrieron en su totalidad cuando recibió el golpe en su estómago; lo dejó sin aire por completo. — ¡Defiéndete! —bramó cabreado.

El sujeto se alejó un paso. Hiro tomó aire con bocanadas grandes antes de adquirir una pose defensiva; lo que complació al individuo, reflejando una sonrisa de gozo. Otro movimiento rápido. Las costillas rotas y la punzada en el estómago le impidió el movimiento y recibió la patada en sus piernas, haciendo que golpee el suelo con los brazos. De nuevo el dolor lo inmovilizó y otra patada llegó a su torso con tanta fuerza que Hiro sintió como se fracturaba un par de costillas más.

No emitió sonido alguno de dolor, pero su rostro no podía ocultar lo grave que era el daño.

Con dificultad se posó sobre sus rodillas y manos. El tronco estaba lejos, así que ya no podía usarlo como soporte. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero fue un pensamiento estúpido. El dolor en su torso cegó la orden de su cerebro. Un puño impactó directo en su boca.

Escupió sangre. Respiraba con dificultad. Levantó la mirada sin dejar que el miedo lo tomara prisionero, entonces escuchó su voz; esta vez con tono amigable y alegre. Algo rudo también.

— Soy Kiba. ¡Kiba Inuzuka! —una mano en su cadera y la otra tenía su pulgar en el pecho para señalarse a sí mismo con un aura de victoria. — ¡Recuérdalo bien! —sonrió lleno de confianza y una extraña amistad. Como si fueran viejos amigos.

— Pa..._ hhaa... hhaa..._ ¿Para qué? _¡cof!_ —indagó mientras tomaba asiento sobre el pasto. El dolor atacó como un relámpado y llevó la mano hacia sus costillas manifestando la gravedad en una mueca. Elevó la cabeza. Intentó comunicarse usando tono alto, pero el aire le faltaba con rapidez. — ¿A... acaso es... para _hhaa..._ para... ofenderte?

Un punzante dolor recorría su labio roto y sus ojos mostraban, claramente, que su cuerpo no se encontraba nada saludable. Nunca antes habían terminado en tal deplorable estado y empezó a reprocharse por no entrenar con mayor determinación y rudeza. Kakashi estaría decepcionado.

— ¡NO, MALDITA SEA! —vociferó enseñando su dentadura con rabia; sus ojos parecían dos medias lunas remarcadas por sus cejas arrugadas en el centro. — ¡SÓLO RECUÉRDALO Y YA! —cerró los ojos, expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones con lentitud para tranquilizarse. — _¡Con un demonio!_ —refunfuñó antes de acercarse a él y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Hiro lo miró por un segundo antes de aceptar su asistencia; no podía caminar por sí mismo y esa nueva actitud le mostraba que ya no iba a lastimarlo. Kiba tuvo que agacharse un poco para colocar el delgado brazo del chico detrás de su espalda para caminar hasta el vehículo.

—_ Lle... llévame al hos... hospital Yamagakaisei._ —mencionó con voz baja cuando Kiba lo acomodó en el asiento de junto. Cerró la puerta sin responder, tenía una expresión como si algo oliera mal. — (¡Por qué me irrita tanto este mocoso!)_ ¡Mierda!_ —murmuró antes de subir al auto.

Encendió el motor y condujo hasta el lugar que le pidió Hiro.

* * *

**/Distrito Yamaga/Avenida principal/Atardecer/**

Durante el trayecto, ¡no existió un minuto de paz!

El chico de cabello marrón no paró de cantar las canciones del radio a todo pulmón... Ahora no sólo le dolía el torso, las piernas y el labio sino, además, sus oídos palpitaban. Actuaba despreocupado y algo bufónico. Le recordó a la actitud de Naruto por un instante, pero no eran ni parecidos.

El semáforo marcó rojo de golpe y frenó a raya; distraído por las canciones y su letra tan... _tan..._

— _¿Eh?_

Sus reflejos eran lentos debido a la paliza que le dio, así que fue imposible colocar las manos delante para no golpear la guantera con la cabeza —por el dolor olvidó asegurar su cinturón, aunque la incomodidad en las costillas igual se lo hubiera impedido—. Una mano sobre su estómago lo detuvo. Agradeció a los Dioses que no la haya colocado unos centímetros más arriba. Kiba la apartó sin darle mayor importancia. El semáforo cambió a verde y continuó el trayecto; volviendo a cantar alaridos sin sentido. Hiro lo miró por un momento antes de regresar la vista al exterior.

Unos minutos después, el vehículo se detuvo en el estacionamiento del hospital y Hiro abrió la puerta.

— ¿Te ayudo?

— No. —reflejó indiferente. Recobró la calma, pero aún estaba presente el suplicio.

Bajó la pierna izquierda y un choque electrizante recorrió de pies a cabeza; Kiba seguía mirándolo. Hiro bajó la cabeza y la giró levemente. — _E-está bien..._ —susurró levemente ruborizado—_ Trae una... silla de ruedas._

Kiba sonrió complacido de haber aceptado su petición; bajó del vehículo y corrió a recepción. Regresó un par de minutos después acompañado de una enfermera. Sostuvo su brazo para ayudarlo a sentarse, colocó su mochila en las piernas y la enfermera tomó posesión de la silla. Kiba agarró un par de cabellos mientras Hiro estuvo de espaldas. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó al sentir el tirón; claramente fue una acción premeditada.

Kiba limitó a entrar al vehículo y se despidió con la mano al aire alejándose con la puesta de sol anunciando una noche lejos de Sakura.

* * *

**/Distrito Kikuchi/Guarida/Atardecer/**

La zona más peligrosa del lugar y Sasuke, junto a sus hombres, llegaron con prepotencia. El escape de las motos resonó en el silencio, casi al unísono, para que las ratas salieran del agujero.

— ¡Quién demonios!

Un par de sujetos salieron de lo que parecía ser el sótano de la construcción; ubicado tras unos trastos y recovecos mal improvisados. Otros aparecieron de una casucha desgastada; en el pasado debió pertenecer al guardia del sector. Sasuke apagó la moto y se bajó con premura para recibir a la primera rata con un golpe en el centro del rostro.

— ¿Dónde lo tienen, malditos? —intentó sonar sereno y apático, pero la preocupación era notoria para él.

— ¡Cobardes! —gritó Toneri— ¡Devuélvanme a Hiro-senpai! —adoptó en una posición muy extraña para batallar, lo que causó gracia a las ratas por esa tonta actitud de héroe.

— Apártate, príncipe. —dijo sarcástico Naruto. Lo empujó del hombro para abrirse paso y terminó en el suelo.— _Yo_ traeré a Hiro-chan de regreso, ¡de veras! —Toneri bufó molesto y volvió a ponerse de pie.

El que fue golpeado por Sasuke se levantó lleno de rabia. —Uno de tus hombres ha secuestrado a uno de los míos. —expuso de forma amenazante.

— ¡De qué hablas, imbécil! —contestó otra de las ratas.

— ¡Un hombre de tatuajes triangulares rojos en las mejillas secuestró a mi senpai! —recriminó Toneri. Naruto lo miró extrañado por su ferocidad en los ojos y lo detuvo de los hombros para que no le dieran una paliza.

— ¿Alto y de cabello castaño? —analizó el de la cara roja.

— ¡Sí, ese! —acotó Toneri. Naruto lo soltó al ver que ya no quería correr a su muerte.

— Era nuestro líder, pero... nos abandonó. —respondió el herido. Toneri, Naruto y el resto de la pandilla quedaron asombrados por la confesión.

La banda _Colmillo sobre colmillo_ era bien conocida por la fuerza brutal y salvajismo animal con que luchaba su jefe. Enterarse que los había dejado sin más luego de llegar a tener una fama envidiable, era como ganar la lotería y romper el billete del premio.

— ¿Dónde está? —Sasuke sujetó del cuello a otro desprevenido.

— _¡A-ah!_ ¡N-no lo sabemos! ¡No lo sabemos! —respondió aterrado; su compañero con la nariz rota intentaba liberarlo del asesino Uchiha.

— Y-ya no somos lo mismo sin _aniki_. Él se fue y ya. ¡No mentimos! —Sasuke emanaba una espesa aura morada apreciable por los rayos del sol en el horizonte, sus ojos adoptaron un rojizo carmín— ¡N-no le mentiríamos! No... ¡no ganamos nada haciéndolo! —Sasuke abrió la mano con frustración y las ratas cobardes cayeron al pavimento. Se levantaron como un resorte y todos se marcharon sin mirar atrás.

Enterarse que el sujeto que secuestró a Hiro ya no pertenecía a su banda, no tranquilizó a nadie; especialmente a Sasuke. Los subordinados desconocían su paradero y era lo peor. Una extraña sensación de desasosiego por lo que le pueda pasar no lo quitaba de su cabeza, y el maldito celular los enviaba de una al buzón después de que el sol se ocultó por completo.

* * *

**/Distrito Kikuchi/Hospital/Noche/**

Iruka ingresó a una habitación en particular. Quedó asombrado al encontrar a una chica de tez clara y cabellera morada atada en una coleta despeinada. Llevó sus ojos al hombre en la camilla y ambos sonrieron, aunque no se podía apreciar la totalidad del rostro en uno de ellos por la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello.

— Nos dejarías solos, Anko. —señaló Kakashi. Ella rodó los ojos, lo besó en la frente y al pasar junto a Iruka, realizó una reverencia leve antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
**¿Reviews?_


	21. Preocupación, sufrimiento, culpa

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

_**PREOCUPACIÓN, SUFRIMIENTO, CULPA.  
**_

* * *

**/Distrito Kikuchi/Hospital/Noche/**

— Te dejaron peor de lo que pensé. —Sus palabras sonaban llenas de culpa. Iruka se acercó a la camilla— Lo lamento, Kakashi.

— No, Iruka. —Se vio en libertad de tratarlo con confianza luego del acto que tuvo que soportar— Es un honor servir a la Casa Haruno. —el hombre de pie sonrió agradecido por tener tal sirviente... ¡no! Por tener semejante amigo. — Sobre el tema...

— ¿Qué sucedió? —su calidez no desapareció con la seriedad en su rostro.

— Sasori no cree que Hiro es tu sobrino y se quedará tranquilo cuando realice una prueba de ADN. Descuida, tengo a mis hombres de mayor confianza dentro del grupo.

— Muchas gracias por ser mi mejor amigo, Kakashi. —sonrió como agradecimiento y el hombre en la camilla quiso imitar el gesto, pero la cortada en su boca se lo prohibió. — ¡Por cierto! —dijo asombrado— Tú y Anko... ¡No me lo vi venir!

— _¡Je!_

* * *

**/Distrito Yamaga/Hospital/Noche/**

Sobre una camilla con vendajes en el torso y múltiples gasas para mantener limpia unas pocas cortadas, moretones en partes visibles de su piel y el labio hinchado obligaban a Hiro a guardar reposo. Era tan extraño estar sin sus vendajes en un lugar que no fuera su habitación. Además de que era algo incómodo que el doctor supiera su verdadera identidad.

No así, tenía total libertad de ser una chica dentro de esas cuatro paredes blancas.

Se levantó con cuidado y caminó al baño. Luego de usarlo, mientras lavaba las manos, el espejo atrajo su atención. Examinó cada rincón de su imagen. Si se observaba con detenimiento, con cuidado, podía apreciar sus facciones suaves y labios de un rosa natural. Si bajaba la mirada, su pecho la delataba completamente... Era algo que nunca le permitiría olvidar lo que realmente es.

Lo que no puede ser.

Aquello que le arrebataron, no sólo cuando Kakashi la recogió, sino mucho antes. Cuando Neji la obligaba a vestir como muchacho para evitar sospechas del casero a quien debían rendirle cuentas a diario. Toda su vida había sido un secreto... Un secreto oculto tras una fachada ruda y masculina.

Pero esas semanas que debía permanecer en el hospital, para curarse completamente, habían llegado como un pequeño regalo. Porque mientras estuviera dentro de ese hospital, bajo cuidado del médico —amigo de Kakashi— Hiro Hatake era sólo un sueño. Mientras permaneciera dentro del lugar podía ser quien realmente debió ser.

Y el nombre en la puerta de su habitación se lo recordaba con esperanza: Hinata Hyuga.

— Kakashi-san.

Encendió el celular. No porque dentro de esa alcoba privada podía ser una chica, debía de de lado su trabajo. Su obligación como guardaespaldas de Sakura y miembro de seguridad de la Familia Haruno no desaparecería. Era una orden preestablecida reportar cada movimiento suscitado durante el día.

— _¿Qué sucede, Hiro?_

— Hoy, al salir de clases, un sujeto me llevó a un parque y me dejó mal herido. El médico ha ordenado que permanezca varias semanas aquí. —Kakashi prestaba atención a cada palabra— Ese mismo muchacho me trajo al hospital y tomó algunos de mis cabellos sin que pudiera evitarlo. —Kakashi entrecerró los ojos por un segundo— Descuide, no conoce mi verdadero ser. Me disculpo por mi falta.

— _Está bien._ —Escuchar aquello lo tranquilizaba, su plan marchaba bien. —_Descansa. Piensa que estos días serán unas vacaciones._ —quiso que sonara como una broma entre colegas, pero ninguno sonrió— _Del resto me encargo yo._

— Entendido.

— _Cualquier cambio, o información, me lo comunicas de inmediato. _—su tono se volvió serio.

— Sí. —ambos cerraron la llamada sin despedirse.

Con esa corta conversación, Hinata volvió a estar sumida en la quietud, la soledad. Miró por la ventana. El cielo adoptó un tono azulado negruzco. Pensó en aquellas personas que, aunque no lograban hacerla sonreír, sí la hacían sentir parte de un grupo que la necesitaba... que la quería. Y de todas ellas, sólo podía pensar en lo preocupado que estaría Sasuke al enterarse de su desaparición.

Pero lo peor de todo era... no poder avisar que se encontraba bien.

* * *

**/Distrito Kikuchi/Mansión Uchiha/Noche/Varios días después/**

¡Cerró la puerta con tanta desesperación que si la rompía en dos le importaba un carajo!

Marcaba su número cada cinco minutos desde que desapareció esa tarde sin dejar rastro. El buzón le contestaba en cada maldita ocasión y ya estaba harto de la chirriante voz que tenía la operadora. Lanzó el celular a la cama y tomó asiento en ella, llevando las manos a la cabeza; apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas.

Había regresado de la casa de Sakura para enterarse de alguna maldita noticia sobre su paradero... pero nada.

— (_¡Por qué!_) —suspiró airado. Se dejó caer sobre su espalda en el colchón sin apartar la manos de su cabeza; tirando del cabello con impaciencia. — (¿_Por qué_ no dejo de pensar en él?)

Lo más frustrante, para Sasuke, no era el hecho de que Hiro no daba señales de vida desde hace días, sino que le molestaba esa confusión al tenerlo presente día y noche... con su sonrisa llegando a su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos. — _Maldición..._

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Residencia Haruno/Despacho/Noche/**

— Por décima vez, Sakura. Él está bien. —masajeó sus cienes, cansado— ¡Confórmate con saber que está bien!

— ¡Pero, tío! —golpeó el escritorio furiosa, su mirada plagada de preocupación— ¡Hiro es...!

— ¡Suficiente! —Iruka era un hombre alegre, bondadoso y paciente, pero como todo adulto —o ser humano— tenía su límite. Si llegaban a colmar su temple, podía infundir temor. — ¡Si vuelves a preguntar sobre ese empleado, me encargaré de que lo envíen lejos y no lo volverás a ver... jamás!

Tenía los ojos completamente cristalizados, mordió su labio impotente y con las extremidades tensas, apartó sus manos del escritorio con obediencia. Respiró profundo para calmarse, pero le costaba mucho. Caminó a la puerta y antes de marcharse volteó. — No es un empleado para mí, tío. —recalcó antes de cerrar la puerta, reprimiendo el odio para no azotar la puerta.

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Periodo libre/**

El silencio se volvió tangible cuando Naruto entró al salón, rodeado de un aura depresiva y desagradable; era una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar. Pero esa rabia sería descargada sólo con una persona. Llegó a su pupitre y lo pateó.

— _Tú..._ —señaló a Sakura con desprecio— ¡Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita, de veras! —Sakura lo ignoró— ¡Tan tranquila y Hiro quien sabe donde!

— No hables si no conoces la situación, Naruto. —contestó mirándolo con ira e infinita tristeza.

— Pero claro. —esa voz y tono sarcástico— Por qué preocuparse por una simple mascota. —Ine se encontraba en la puerta. Los alumnos que aún permanecían dentro, voltearon a observar la discusión. — Si tú fueras la perdida, seguro Hiro movería cielo y tierra para hallarte. —caminó hasta situarse delante de ella— Pero tú solo lo vez como una mascota... un objeto desechable.

— ¡Cállate, cerda!

— _¡Ja!_ —sonrió con malicia— Te molesta escuchar la verdad, ¿no, frentona? —los murmullos de la clase no se hicieron esperar— En lugar de estar de regalada con Sasuke-san, deberías velar por tu mascota. Mira que los dos se ven mejor juntos.

Sakura se levantó, harta de sus quejas y reclamos. Abandonó el salón llenad de rabia, preocupación y tristeza acumuladas en su corazón, formando un remolino de depresión. su cabello formó una sombra en su rostro, apretó los puños y ojos cristalizados por lágrimas. Naruto limitó a lanzarse sobre su puesto, cruzándose de brazos, arrugando la frente y apretando la mandíbula.

En el pasillo, aguantando las lágrimas de desesperación por desconocer el paradero de Hiro, se topa con Sasuke cuando se dirigía a las escaleras para ocultarse un rato en los jardines del colegio. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento. Sasuke pensó seguir de largo, pero su voz entrecortada lo detuvo.

— _Todos creen que no hago nada..._ —murmuró con la cabeza agachada cerca de las escaleras— Le pregunto a mi tío todos los días pero... _pero él no..._ —no movió un solo músculo. Quizá, esperando algo más... algo que la... — _Mis padres murieron cuando tenía 7 y estuve sola hasta que mi tío me presentó a Hiro cuando ambos teníamos doce._ —Las lágrimas no pudieron ser contenida más tiempo. Rodaban por sus mejillas sin parar. —_Desde entonces, Hiro es como mi hermano..._ —Elevó la cabeza para que Sasuke percibiera su dolor, para que, por lo menos él supiera el tormento en su alma. — ¡Creen que no me preocupa! —gritó.

Sus párpados se abrieron un poco al verla.

— ¡Creen que no me duele saber donde está! —su voz quebrada por el llanto— ¡No sé que hacer o cómo más ayudar!

Cubrió su rostro tras sus manos. Un impulso extraño recorrió su interior. El reflejo de lo que vivió ese día se plasmó en su mente por un instante. Él se vio a sí mismo el día del funeral. ¿Estaba sufriendo como él en aquel entonces? Estiró los brazos poco a poco para abrazarla y consolarla esperando remediar su propio malestar por el pasado pero, unos centímetros antes de tocar su hombro ella manifestó un pensamiento más...

— Hiro-kun no está y este dolor... —sus sollozos disminuyeron, pero seguía oculta tras sus manos. —... este dolor lo calma tu presencia, Sasuke-kun.

— Mujeres como tú... —su voz sonaba más fría de lo acostumbrado a soportar, abrió los dedos y divisó el suelo— _Las detesto._ —Pero esa última palabra causó estremecimiento en su pecho y la herida creció desmesuradamente.

Sasuke regresó a una posición normal y retomó su camino, aliviado de no haberla abrazado en ese preciso momento, o se habría arrepentido el resto de su vida.

* * *

**/Residencia Haruno/Después de clases/**

La sirvienta abrió la puerta e Iruka, recién llegando, divisó a su sobrina en las escaleras; entró con un aire presuroso para saludarla, pero lo ignoró. — Qué falta de consideración, Sakura.

— No, tío. —sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y las arrugas de su frente muy marcadas— Tú eres quien no tiene consideración.

—_ Sakura..._ —no quería pasar por esa plática una vez más.

— Si me apreciaras... Si _realmente_ te importaran mis sentimientos, me dirías dónde está.

Iruka suspiró y evitó la mirada afligida de su sobrina. Ingresó al despacho para evitar esos sentimentalismos y reproches. Ella, por su parte, apretó la mandíbula por su actitud y corrió a su habitación para llorar una vez más por la pérdida de su amigo.

* * *

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
_**_¿Reviews?_


	22. Los yakuza son un mundo diferente

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_LOS YAKUZA SON UN MUNDO DIFERENTE  
_**

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Entrada principal/Mañana/  
**

Al día siguiente, Naruto e Ine se toparon en la entrada principal. Un saludo amistoso entre ambos, como de costumbre, y esa bella paz fue rota por los alaridos de Toneri.

— ¡Naruto-senpai! ¡Naruto-senpai! —llegó corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, moviendo uno de sus brazos, mientras el otro sujetaba la correa de su mochila en la espalda.

— No estoy para soportar idiotas. —masticó con el cejo fruncido cuando se detuvo frente a los dos— ¡Vete, demonios!

— ¡Qué cruel~ Naruto-senpai~! —manifestó de forma melódica realizando un puchero por unos segundos, luego cambió su rostro a uno lleno de respeto al fijarse en la chica. — Buen día, Ine-senpai. —expresó de forma cortés; ella se comportó indiferente.

— ¡No porque seas amigo de Hiro-chan ahora puedes hablarnos así, entiendes! ¡Maldición!

— ¡Hablaré con quien yo quiera si con ello consigo respuestas! —replicó sin una pizca de temor, ambos muchachos lanzaban chispas. Ine se sorprendió y, casi, con un tono dulce e inocente se dirigió a Toneri.

— ¿Respuestas? —él aclaró la garganta. Su semblante cambió a uno completamente reflexivo y respetable; nada común en él. Otorgó una mirada corta a Ine, para fijarse de lleno en los ojos azules de Naruto.

— ¿Qué saben de Hiro-senpai?

La preocupación en sus palabras era tan notoria como la mirada en Sasuke; quien apareció a paso lento desde el estacionamiento. Naruto ignoró la pregunta del muchacho con pesar antes de que llegara a oídos de su amigo. Le entristecía no saber nada, pero le dolía ver a Sasuke en ese estado y no poder ayudarlo. Sasuke actuaba más distante de lo acostumbrado desde la pérdida de Hiro.

Naruto corrió hacia él, Ine se acercó a paso lento dejando a Toneri con los cachetes inflados por haber sido ignorado.

— ¡Sasuke! —no reaccionó al llamado a pesar de haber escuchado con claridad— Hoy habrá una reunión en el club de la avenida principal; a eso de las nueve. —Naruto continuó con el mensaje, pero Sasuke estaba ido y su amigo no lo culpaba. Con una actitud así era mejor no incordiar; cosa que a Ine no tomó en cuenta.

— ¡Hey! —bloqueó su andar— ¿Tan triste por un perro perdido? —Naruto abrió los párpados y Toneri se acercó a escuchar; sin que Sasuke notara su presencia— ¡Te ves tan mal como cuando ocurrió el accidente! —Sasuke levantó la mirada sólo para expresar odio por sus palabras— Nunca debes olvidar a Ino. ¡Nunca! —expresó en regaños sin apartar sus verdes ojos de la mirada aterradora de Sasuke.

Ese tema era prohibido para quienes conocían de ello. El si quiera mencionarlo... ¡Debía abstenerse a las consecuencias!

— No estoy de humor. —masculló sin dejar de mirarla— No vuelvas a acercarte a mí o la próxima vez lo lamentarás. —El odio y la amenaza en el aire que rodeaba a Sasuke la hizo retroceder sin más reclamos. Naruto se preocupó por ella, pero no se metió... ¡Ella siempre buscaba bronca con Sasuke!

— Te dejaré tranquilo... sólo por hoy. —manifestó antes de que Sasuke continuara el camino a su salón. Él bufó hastiado y vio cómo Sasuke se alejaba más y más de ella haciendo pequeño su corazón con cada pisada. Miró a Naruto levemente afligida. — Perdona, —comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto para ir a clases— pero hoy no iré a la reunión. —manifestó.

Ya con una buena distancia entre ambos, ella sonrió de forma burlona— ¡Ta~ra~do~! —Naruto terminó con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Dejas que te diga "tarado"? —preguntó de manera satírico.

— ¡YA NO ME SIGAS, MALDITA SEA! —levantó el puño en señal de amenaza y Toneri salió corriendo, riéndose por haber enfurecido al _zorro demonio_.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Club nocturno/Noche/**

Tenía tantas venas brotadas en su frente que su rosto adoptó una forma grotesca y espeluznante. Sus dientes rechinaban como las tablas del suelo en una vieja construcción y sus dedos golpeteaban la mesa cada vez más rápido y sonoro, pero todo ese ruido se perdía en el ambiente y su aspecto demoníaco no perturbaba en lo absoluto a la persona del otro lado en la mesa. ¡Tenía los nervios de punta! Cada cierto tiempo dejaba de chirriar la mandíbula para expresar maldiciones por haber llegado temprano por primera vez a una reunión.

— ¡Oooh!

Su acompañante tenía la cara ruborizada por el atuendo de las camareras. Fingía cerrar los ojos cada vez que una se acercaba demasiado a su puesto, pero abría los dedos para espiar cada detalle de sus exuberantes pechos, contorneadas piernas y cinturas delgadas. Era la primera vez que visitaba un lugar de esos y, aunque ambos eran menores de edad, la entrada era pública la mayor parte del tiempo.

— ¡Lárgate antes de que lleguen los demás! —Naruto se contenía ¡bastante! para no mandarlo al demonio. Era como si la presencia de Toneri fuera una dura prueba de tolerancia y paciencia... Valores que carecía.

Una de las camareras se acercó con una gaseosa simple —sin alcohol—, Toneri la tomó y agradeció con algo de vergüenza por la belleza de la muchacha. Dio un sorbo, suspiró con gusto y, por fin, se dignó a mirar a Naruto.

— De ninguna manera.

— ¡Te daré la paliza que merecías esa vez si no te vas! —masticó enervado. No quería formar un escándalo y arruinar la reunión por su explosivo comportamiento. — ¡De veras!

— Ya dije que no. —bebió otro poco de manera infantil; generando un fastidioso sonido lo que sacó otro par más de venas. — Si me voy estarías aburrido, bueno, —elevó un poco los hombros— más de lo que ya eres.

¡ESA! ¡Esa era gota que derramó el vaso! No soportaría más su altanería. No dejaría que lo sacara más de quicio. Se levantó del asiento golpeando la mesa con la mano abierta mientras la otra se volvía un puño y su rostro se convertía en un feroz criatura del infierno. Por su parte, Toneri ignoraba su transformación; examinaba el lugar con notoria curiosidad en sus ojos.

Recorrió cada mesa con paciencia por lo llamativo de las cabelleras en algunos de los clientes hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en la mesa de la esquina más lejana al lugar donde se encontraba. Sus párpados se abrieron de par en par al divisar un grupo pequeño de hombres, riendo y bromeando de forma ruda. Aquellas pupilas color hielo se enfocaron sólo en uno de ellos que reía con gozo mientras sujetaba una cerveza. Golpeó la mesa con el vaso, regando un poco de líquido, y se levantó de la silla como resorte, utilizando las manos como apoyo.

— ¡ES ÉL! —gritó sin apartar los ojos del sujeto —tenía una expresión de terror—, levantó la mano y lo señaló sin dudarlo un sólo segundo.

— _¿Qué?_ —atraído por la curiosidad y la pálida —más pálida— expresión del entrometido, Naruto detuvo el golpe y giró.

— _E-es..._ ¡Es el hombre de tatuajes rojos en las mejillas! —la mano que lo señalaba comenzó a temblar por la mezcla de miedo y rabia— ¡Él fue quien se llevó a Hiro-senpai!

¡Sí! ¡Sin duda era la descripción del ex-líder de los _Colmillo sobre colmillo_! La ira lo embargó como un balde de agua fría, tronó sus dedos y el enfado hacia Toneri desapareció. Dio un paso en la dirección señalada dispuesto a obtener algunas respuestas; a golpes si ese imbécil se negaba. Quedó congelado cuando sus pupilas se posaron en sus acompañantes. Pestañeó un par de veces para comprobar que sus ojos no le estaban mintiendo. _Sí..._ Junto al secuestrador de Hiro se hallaba sentado un hombre de cabello gris oscuro lacio, el flequillo ocultaba su ojo derecho, labios pintados de negro y pupilas pequeñas que causaban intimidación; ¡incluso desde esa distancia!

— _E-esos..._ —Toneri miró a Naruto al percibir un cambio drástico en su voz— _¡Esos son yakuza!_ —gritó casi sin voz y la misma sensación asfixiante y acuosa que tenía a Naruto prisionero, también hizo presa de él.

.

Los _Yakuza_... Estaban en un escalón completamente diferente.

Era normal entre pandillas conseguir reputación para poder ser tomados en cuenta por las filas de la mafia japonesa. Si dicha pandilla acrecentaba el nombre de su banda en poco tiempo los miembros yakuza hacían presencia para contratar a los más fuerte de dicho grupo; por lo general el líder y sus hombres de confianza. Pero ese mundo no era al cual aspiraban los grupos juveniles estúpidos, en gran parte sólo buscaban dar golpes para demostrar fuerza, crecer en hombría o liberar estrés.

No...

La mafia llegaba al punto de ocultar personas sin dejar rastro, amenazar a tu familia, o actos muchos más sangrientos si negabas su invitación.

.

El sonido de una silla en su mesa los hizo brincar del pánico, saliendo del trance. A un costado de ambos, dando la espalda a los mafiosos, apareció Sasuke con un rostro mohíno. Se fijó en Toneri, adoptó una actitud distante y desagradable. — ¿Quién demonios es este? —preguntó con frialdad y molestia a su amigo.

La presencia de Sasuke causó en las piernas de Toneri una languidez que lo regresó a la silla. Nunca había cruzado palabras directamente con él y su aura era estremecedora. Como respuesta automática a la mirada de disgusto del Uchiha, levantó la mano una vez más para señalar la mesa de la esquina.

— ¡Ahí está el sujeto que secuestró a senpai! —Naruto actuó tarde, no pudo cerrarle la bocota a tiempo, pero igual lo castigó dando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por su nula falta de buen juicio. La expresión de Sasuke cambió por completo al observa a Kiba. Entrecerró sus ojos, apretó la mandíbula y se levantó de la mesa, su amigo lo detuvo del hombro sabiendo lo que pensaba hacer.

— ¡No, Sasuke! —Intentar calmarlo era la única buena idea que cruzó su cabeza, pero— ¡Son yakuza! —fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Sasuke lo empujó y Naruto regresó a la silla con brusquedad. Caminó por entre las mesas de los clientes que disfrutaban el ambiente sin saber que dentro de unos segundos todo se iría al infierno. **_¡CRASH!_ **La botella que Kiba sujetaba terminó en el suelo; alcohol y vidrios esparcidos en el suelo. El sonido silenció a cada persona dentro del lugar.

— ¡Con un demonio, mocoso! —ladró iracundo— ¡Tan grande te crees que ya no respetas a tus mayores!

— ¡Dónde está! —Rabia, preocupación, culpa, angustia... Todo se reflejó en su mirada. — ¡Dónde está Hiro!

Kiba quedó estupefacto por el nombre que llegó a su oídos. Olvidó su cerveza derramada y poco le importaba crear un escándalo dentro del club.

— Es tu amigo, ¿no? —dijo de forma sonriente y molesta— Si estas así, significa que no lo ves desde hace... ¿Cuánto? ¿15 días? —Apretó la mandíbula y los puños. Sentía la sangre fluir como lava por sus venas.

— ¡Dime dónde está, maldito!

Levantó la mano y movió su índice de un lado a otro. Una marcada sonrisa de diversión se dibujó con desafío en su rostro. Se puso de pie y adoptó una posición de ataque. Los cuatro sujetos que lo acompañaban en la mesa terminaron sus bebidas y bocadillos antes de retirarse; sabían que Kiba buscaba pleito incluso para cruzar palabras tontas. Le gustaba pelear hubiera o no ingerido alcohol. Se despidieron con la mirada; los clientes casi no respiraban por la tensión en el ambiente.

— ¡No lo vas a ayudar! —exclamó Toneri preocupado mientras sus ojos viajaban del rostro asesino de Sasuke al de Naruto mientras mordisqueaba sus uñas.

— No. —respondió atento y serio— Sólo si es necesario entraré. Por el momento, esperemos. —ambos fijaron sus ojos en lo que parecía se convertiría en una lucha grotesca.

¡Y así inició!

Una patada frontal de Sasuke, siempre manteniendo la serenidad en combate, fue esquivada con velocidad y elegancia por parte de Kiba. Luego un puño que impactó en una silla. Después otro golpe en dirección a sus costillas... Kiba arqueó la espalda hacia un costado y manoteó con suavidad el brazo del Sasuke; como si todo eso fuera un juego de niños. ¿Lo estaba tratando como un juguete? ¡Más rabia, más odio! No permitía que nadie tomara a broma un combate, ¡y menos aún si era ese malnacido!

Contempló una abertura y llevó allí su pierna con un patada lateral para quitar esa maldita sonrisa de su rostro. Pero fue inútil, Kiba la bloqueó con ambos brazos y con una rapidez impresionante, tanto para él como para los demás, agarró su pierna colocando la mano por encima de la rodilla y la otra por debajo. Sasuke cesó el movimiento. Naruto y Toneri sabían que con un movimiento rápido podría lastimarlo de gravedad.

— Te mueves un centímetro y la partiré en dos.

— No me importa. —Vio como la ira había provocado un fallo en sus cálculos y había terminado en una llave por parte del contrincante. Respiró lento y profundo para recuperar la calma, pero ello no enfriaba su sangre. Kiba parpadeó incrédulo por su comentario tan despreocupado. — Quiero saber el paradero de Hiro. —acotó con calma sin dejar de sonar altanero.

Kiba lo soltó y sonrió con simpatía.

— La última vez que lo vi, estaba en la entrada del _Yamagakaisei_. —respondió colocando las manos dentro de su chaqueta mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

Sin pensarlo otro segundo más, y dejando a Naruto y Toneri con la palabra en la boca —a la distancia que se hallaban no lograron escuchar la conversación—, Sasuke corrió a la moto y arrancó a toda la potencia.

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
**¿Reviews?_


	23. Un reencuentro con palabras extrañas

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_UN REENCUENTRO CON PALABRAS EXTRAÑAS_**

* * *

**/Distrito Yamaga/Hospital/Noche/**

Las ruedas derraparon en el pavimento del estacionamiento. Ni si quiera estacionó la moto adecuadamente... Lo único que estaba en su cabeza era llegar a recepción. Se encontraba inquieto, no, ¿ilusionado? ¿_Por qué_ se sentía tan agitado?

— La habitación de Hiro Hatake.

¡Saludos y palabras cordiales valían una mierda! Estaba allí por Hiro, para saber su estado, pues llegar al hospital no le daba muy buena señal. La enfermera sonrió por mero compromiso por su trabajo, quiso ser amable al notar la tensión en sus palabras, pero Sasuke no tenía tiempo para soportar su código de moral y sentimentalismos.

— ¡Hiro Hatake, dije!

Aquel rostro atractivo perdía todo sentido de belleza por la falta de modales. La enfermera suspiró ligeramente molesta y comenzó a tipear el nombre dicho por el joven; sus ojos se posaron en el monitor una vez pulsó _enter_. Pero la expresión afligida de la mujer no era algo que esperaba como respuesta.

— Perdona, pero esa persona no se encuentra en el sistema.

— ¿Segura? —apretó la mandíbula y miró hacia un costado por un breve momento— ¡No habrá ingresado mal el nombre! —golpeó levemente el mostrador. Ella escribió el nombre una vez más pero...

— Lo lamento.

— _¡Tss!_

¡Cómo había sido tan ingenuo para creer en la palabra de un sujeto que lo trató como juguete? La esperanza de verlo en ese preciso momento, desvaneció tan rápido como la adrenalina que lo invadió en el club. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalón y salió del edificio. Sus pasos eran lentos. Contempló la moto por unos minutos envuelto por un silencio vacío. Bajó la cabeza y fue guiado por el mar de personas que transitaban por el lugar con la mente perdida en un enorme agujero oscuro del cual, creía, era mejor no volver a salir jamás si no estaba...

.

Estaba guardando su ropa en la maleta; el chofer se la había llevado sin que Sakura se diera cuenta. Su mente sumida en la inmensidad de la habitación; no tenía algo definido en la cabeza. Suspiró levemente. Bordeó la camilla para tomar una camisa cerca de la ventana. Las luces de la ciudad capturaron sus ojos. Desde esa altura, las personas creaban un mar de colores en la calle que se mezclaban con las luces de los postes.

Su recuperación había sido más rápida de lo que esperó el médico. Este le sugirió permanecer un par de días más en la habitación por mera observación; después de todo los gastos corrían por parte de la Familia Haruno, pero ya no quería seguir allí.

Esa soledad la abrumaba. Todo ese tiempo dentro del hospital —mayor parte en el cuarto— le recordó que estaba sola en el mundo. Aunque no por completo si el rostro de Neji llegaba como relámpagos cada cierto tiempo, pero desconocer su paradero la volvía a sumir en el vacío. El anhelo de poder ver a su primo algún día, era tan sólo un sueño efímero.

¿Por qué le tocó esa vida? Las personas en la acera se veían felices, conversando, junto a sus... _sus..._

Parpadeó un sinnúmero de veces antes de restregar sus ojos; creyó que la visión la estaba traicionando cuando se enfocó en un hombre joven caminando cabizbajo. No podía ser él, ¿o sí? Porque... ¿Cómo hubiera dado con ese lugar? Las única personas que lo sabían nunca, jamás, se lo habrían dicho, pero... ¡Cómo! ¡_Por qué_ él estaría allí!

Corrió a la puerta, pero se detuvo a raya.

Bajó la mirada, estaba en pijama y... no. Que estuviera con esa ropa era lo de menos. Si Sasuke se topaba con... _ella_, entonces... ¡No podía dejar que la viera en ese estado!

* * *

**/Distrito Yamaga/Ciudad/Noche/Avenida Principal/**

Había abandonado recepción hace veinticinco minutos con una paso disparejo y sin rumbo fijo; estaba enfocado en el tumulto de personas que lo rodeaban al pasar... _acompañados_. No dejaba de pensar, una y otra vez, _por qué_ se sentía tan miserable. Esa ira, rabia, molestia... ¿Eran a causa del imbécil tatuado por haber creído, tan ingenuamente, su mentira? O... ¿Acaso sentía aquello por no poder borrar su rostro; presente desde su desaparición?

— _¡... u-kun!_ —esa voz... ¿Acaso se lo...?

— _¡... suke-kun!_ —esa era su voz, ¿verdad? No. Con tantas personas a esa hora era imposible.

— _¡Sasuke-kun!_ —esa vez el sonido fue más claro y cercano.

Elevó la cabeza y volteó con rapidez. ¡Sí, era su voz! ¡Debía serlo! La cantidad de personas a su alrededor en la acera era increíble. ¿Cuándo llegó al centro de la ciudad? ¡Acaso era una fecha especial que todas las personas estaban fuera

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —ese último grito...

Alzó su mano por sobre las cabezas con energía. Era blanca y poco masculina. Su estatura no ayudaba mucho, que digamos.

— _Hiro..._ —murmuró al divisar su mano entre la multitud.

Abrió paso a empujones para regresar unos metros en su trayecto largo. Empujó a un caballero de saco largo y, detrás, reconoció su piel blanca, cabello azulado y grandes ojos lila. Su corazón latía con fuerza, pero era por el esfuerzo físico, no por tenerlo frente a él, ¿cierto? Respiró profundo para calmarse antes de dar los dos pasos faltantes para estar completamente uno delante del otro.

Esa típica mirada indiferente...

— La _Familia_ ha estado muy preocupada. —fue lo primero en manifestar con esa voz apática.

— Pe... perdón, Sasuke-kun. —tuvo que alcanzarlo corriendo. ¡Avanzó más de diez cuadras!

Su pecho estaba agitado y su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal para haber trotado esa distancia. No podía negar que estaba emocionado al tenerlo delante, pero no sonrió. Fuera de las blancas paredes del hospital, ese sueño se volvía realidad y Hiro Hatake era su presente. Obligó a su cuerpo no demostrar emoción.

Sasuke dio vuelta en dirección a la motocicleta. Hiro lo siguió a paso quedo y en silencio, estaba levemente afligido por tal frío acogida. Fue tonto pensar que él, Sasuke, estaría feliz de verlo. ¡Imposible! No había ningún tipo de relación fraternal entre ambos como para llegar a esa boba conclusión. Vaya que se equivocó...

Estaba sola en ese inmenso mundo frío y vacío.

— ¿Qué estas esperando? Sube.

Llegaron a la moto más pronto de lo que tomó cambiarse, recoger el resto de su equipaje y alcanzarlo. Sasuke le pasó el casco —como si fuera una costumbre— y en ese momento contempló sus ojos negros... Con esa rápido vistazo corroboró que la emoción que había experimentado no fue compartida. Usó la maleta como muralla entre sus cuerpos, pero la calidez que desprendía le hacía pensar que, al menos, podría regresar a casa con él.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Parque/Noche/**

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Hiro extrañado.

Sasuke descendió de la moto y dejó el casco sobre el asiento, Hiro igual; su maleta la posó en el suelo. Ambos caminaron, Hiro siguiendo a Sasuke, hasta a un espacio sereno delante de un lago; Sasuke tomó asiento sobre el pasto. Hiro lo pensó por unos segundos antes de hacer lo mismo.

El silencio y la paz eran estropeadas por las cigarras y las hojas de los árboles mecidas con el viento. Permanecieron así por varios minutos.

— No he podido dormir desde que fuiste secuestrado. —dijo despacio y sin dejar de contemplar el estanque.

Tomó esas palabras con asombro y una extraña explosión de calidez. Su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente y giró el rostro hacia el lado opuesto esperando calmarse. Comenzó a temer que el sonido de su corazón llegara a sus oídos y que el leve ardor de sus mejillas causaran una mala impresión.

— Mi corazón es como la luna. —continuó hablando, como si lo anterior no hubiera sido tan importante— Ambos están rodeados de oscuridad.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Aquellas palabras tan tristes y oscuras apartaron todo rastro de bochorno en su rostro y su expresión cambió al percibir el dolor en su voz. Su corazón dejó de latir como un tren descontrolado, una postura relajada era mejor. Recogió las piernas y las abrazó. Sasuke también sintió tranquilidad, se recostó sobre sus codos y levantó una pierna.

— Hace casi un año, la chica a la que amaba... _murió_. —Hiro dejó de mirar el pasto mecerse con la brisa para enfocarse en Sasuke. Su postura cambió: espalda erguida y piernas cruzadas. — _La extraño..._ —Sus ojos demostraban completamente el reflejo de esas palabras. —_ ... todo el tiempo.  
_

— _Por eso te comparas con la luna._ —susurró con melancolía regresando la mirada a las pequeñas olas que se creaban en el lago. — Pero creo que lo estas viendo mal, Sasuke-kun. —Él giró la cabeza mecánicamente por la conmoción que causó en su mente. — Tu corazón y la luna no son iguales.

— _¡Tss!_ ¡Qué sabes tú! —respondió molesto y dolido; esa confesión brotó sin su consentimiento. Siempre le sucedía cuando estaba a solas él. ¿_Por qué_?

— La luna está rodeada de la noche, cierto, pero siempre está acompañada de las estrellas. —acotó mirando el firmamento con optimismo y nostalgia. — Puede que el dolor de perder a alguien importante sea terrible... —pensó por un momento en su primo, pero lo dicho por Sasuke no se acercaba a ello. —... pero el sufrimiento nunca es eterno.

Pestañeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que se había sumido en un leve trance. Cuando regresó al presente... Cuando notó que se había dejado llevar por su verdadera personalidad —dulce y gentil— giró la cabeza al sentir una mirada intensa en su rostro. Ambos pares de ojos se chocaron con deslumbramiento.

— Desconocía esa parte tuya, Hiro.

— P-perdón. _No debí..._ No debía hablar de cosas que no conozco. —respondió algo nervioso.

— ¿Seguro que no eres una chica? —expresó con un dejo de burla— Lo que dijiste... Sentí, por un momento, que estaba sentado junto a una chica. —Ese estúpido sonrojo apareció por su torpe impertinencia. — ¿Ves? Incluso avergüenzas como una. —Hiro tosió con fuerza para calmar todo ese golpeteo en su pecho.

— ¿Entonces~? —preguntó con un tono, casi, melódico.

— _¿Eh?_

— Estabas diciendo que el sufrimiento no es para siempre. Termina.

Bajó la mirada. ¿Estaba bien? No había nada malo en mostrar un poco de su verdadero ser si sólo era Sasuke, ¿verdad? Ambos parecían tener una confianza mutua cuando estaban a solas. Además, con solo darle un consejo no estaría diciendo _quién_ era realmente, sólo estaba siendo amable. Levantó la mirada hacia las estrellas aún con la espalda recta y sus manos apoyadas sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

— Dices que... tu corazón está rodeado de oscuridad. —Sasuke también llevó su mirada hacia arriba— Pues, si temes que algo así te vuelva a herir... Significa que bloquearás la entrada a tu corazón para cualquiera...

— Exacto.

— _Pero tú estas en el mío._ —murmuró sin darse cuenta que las palabras fueron lo suficientemente sonoras como para llegar a los oídos de Sasuke; quien no tardó en mirarlo de una manera extraña. Avergonzado y en pánico levantó las manos y las movió con nerviosismo mientras intentaba explicarse. — Y-yo no... E-eso no es lo que... No quería que... N-no fue en... Sa-sabes que, eh, mejor yo no...

Las palabras se agolpaban en su boca sin darle la oportunidad a formar una sola oración decente. Se levantó como un resorte.

— ¡Me iré a casa, Sasuke-kun! G-gracias por todo.

— Espera. —Su brazo se movió de forma automática y sujetó su mano para detenerlo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en lo suyos. —No creo que vuelva a amar a alguien, pero tú eres importante... de alguna manera.

Esas palabras calentaron su pecho una vez más y sin poder evitarlo sonrojó, acompañando ese color con esa sonrisa dulce. **_¡BA-DUM! ¡BA-DUM!_** Lo soltó de inmediato cuando esos golpes volvieron a aparecer al ver su calidez y gratitud en aquella sonrisa iluminada por la luna. ¿Acaso le... arde un poco el rostro? Tosió y llevó su mirada de regreso al lago. Hiro volvió a tomar asiento.

— No conozco mucho de ti. —Quería cambiar la conversación para que esos latidos desaparecieran. ¿_Por qué_ le pasaba eso?— ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —expresó como una pregunta al azar, pero el ligero movimiento de cabeza en Hiro atrajo su atención.

Esa pregunta causo desolación en el interior de su mente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? _Él_ era Hiro Hatake, guardaespaldas de la heredera Haruno. Si Kakashi se enteraba que estaba dejando salir esa parte suya, que era solo un estúpido sueño, sería castigado con severidad. Debía ser Hiro. ¡Siempre sería igual! ¡Siempre tenerlo presente! Colocó aquella máscara de inexpresividad una vez más; no podía quitársela sólo porque Sasuke estaba a solas con él.

— No lo tengo. —contestó con su tono suave y lineal. — En realidad soy... huérfano. Kakashi-san me encontró en un callejón. —comentó el nombre de su maestro sin remordimiento a que estuviera prohibido. Después de todo él era su "_tutor_". —esa confesión atribuló a Sasuke por un momento.

— ¿Sabes cuándo?

—_ ¿Eh?_ —miró a Sasuke— ¿Cuándo qué?

— Cuándo te encontró. —Hiro lo pensó por un momento.

— Fue un... 27 de diciembre. ¿Por qué?

— Nunca lo has celebrado, ¿cierto?

— Hablas del... ¿27 de diciembre? —respondió confundido, ladeando la cabeza un poco.

— Lo recordaré. —expresó con seguridad, tanto en su mirada como en su voz. Hiro parpadeó incrédulo. —Cuando llegue esa fecha, tomaremos unas cervezas en tu nombre.

Y de nuevo ese golpeteo en su pecho por sus palabras. ¿_Por qué_ Sasuke causaba eso en su interior?

Ambos mantuvieron el silencio. Se recostaron en el follaje, con las manos tras la nuca. Ninguno quería abrir la boca, después de tantas palabras, temían tocar un tema delicado; como el accidente de Sasuke o la falta de padres de Hiro. Esa paz y quietud era mejor... ¡Sí, mucho mejor! Observaron las estrellas. Hiro levantó la mano para enseñarle a Sasuke las constelaciones, pero su falta de imaginación le impedía apreciar las bellas figuras en el firmamento.

No era necesario saber más del otro, su compañía bastaba. Rodeados de la tranquilidad, el olor del pasto, la brisa fresca... El ambiente a su lado siempre era apacible.

El sueño golpeó a Sasuke como una roca. Después de tantos días sin saber dónde o cómo estaba, por fin logró quedarse dormido. Extrañamente feliz y relajado. Por su lado Hiro, al recién recibir el alta, también cerró los ojos llevado a ese sitio por la calidez de tenerlo a su lado. Con Sasuke sentía que podía descansar con total libertad.

Como si a su cerebro no le importara ser descubierto siempre y cuando él estuviera a su lado..

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
**¿Reviews?_


	24. Sospechas de quien menos lo esperas

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_SOSPECHAS DE QUIEN MENOS LO ESPERAS  
_**

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Parque/Amanecer/**

Ese calor... Tan familiar... ¿Un _dejavú_?

Unos brazos rodeaban su espalda y sus manos tocaban el pecho de alguien. Al abrir los ojos, poco a poco, por los pequeños rayos de sol que se colaban entre las ramas y hojas de los árboles, se topó con _alguien_. Sus párpados abiertos hasta donde más podían, su corazón dio un fuerte **_¡BA-DUM! _**y continuó latiendo con esa constancia y rapidez; comparado con un tren sin frenos.

Sasuke lo tenía rodeado con firmeza, como si no quisiera volver a perderle.

No estaba bien. _¡Nada bien!_ _¡Qué grave error!_ Esa cercanía ponía en riesgo su identidad. _¡Aléjate, ahora!_ Pero esa vocecilla fue aplacada poco a poco por la suya. Quería estar con él. Cerca, a su lado. El pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. Sus latidos se sincronizaron con la respiración. No podía contemplar su rostro desde esa postura, pero quería... Quería ver su cara al dormir. ¿_Por qué_ quería? Movió su cabeza con cuidado hacia atrás, apartando el torso del cuerpo masculino y cálido; sin despertarlo.

Un movimiento lento entre sus brazos lo despertó, pero no abrió los ojos. Sabía que era Hiro y no tenía vergüenza de tenerlo envuelto entre sus brazos. Para él era normal... ¿no? Itachi lo cubría del frío abrazándolo de la misma forma cuando eran pequeños. Si su hermano lo hizo, él tampoco tendría problemas con ello. Sin embargo, no podía pasar desapercibida sus contextura. Eran tan delgado y fino... ¿_Por qué_ no quería soltarlo?

Sin pensar la postura que debía tener el cuerpo de Hiro —quien aún se movía suavemente para apartarse—, bajó la cabeza para verlo. ¿_Por qué_ quería verlo? Verlo dormir... ¿Itachi alguna vez hizo lo mismo?

— _¡...!_

Sus labios se toparon por coincidencia. Los tomó por sorpresa, dejándolos atónitos y con los ojos muy abiertos. Ese estado, entre ambos, duró menos de un segundo. Pero la suavidad... Hiro cerró los ojos de golpe y lo empujó sin brusquedad. Toda su cara ardía y desprendía un matiz rojo escarlata que le hacía competencia a la luz solar.

— ¡L-lo s-siento! —tartamudeó mientras se ponía de pie con algo de torpeza. Palabras entrecortadas... ¿Por qué se expresaba así? ¡Calma! Necesitaba calmarse.— ¡P-permiso!

Observó cómo se alejaba de él a prisa y se sentía raro.

Sus dedos tocaron los labios con delicadeza. Bajó la mirada. Sus pupilas no se enfocaban en nada y no comprendía por qué sus latidos estaba así de descontrolados. Cuando Sakura lo besó aquella vez en el parque de diversiones, podría decir que le había robado su primer beso pero... pero... La sensación que experimentaba ahora era completamente diferente. Hiro era un chico, pero no quería golpearlo. Tampoco estaba lleno de rabia... no. Dentro de su pecho, el calor que desprendía le daba regocijo.

—_ Qué... Qué mierda estoy pensando._ —suspiró y sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para quitar esos estúpidos pensamientos.

* * *

**/Parque/Baños públicos/**

Mojó su rostro varias veces. El grifo seguía abierto. Apoyó las manos a cada lado del lavabo... ¿Por qué se detuvo a pensar a cuál entrar? Le tomó un par de minutos ingresar a la sección masculina. ¡Era un chico! ¿Por qué dudó?Volvió a mojar su rostro. Sus pupilas se reflejaban de forma vívida en el espejo. Cerró los párpados un momento, y respiró profundo hasta normalizar sus latidos.

— _Está mal._ —abrió los ojos— _Tú_ eres Hatake, Hiro Hatake. —se decía a sí mismo sin tener a nadie cerca como para escucharlo— Para lo único que existo es para proteger a Sakura-san y sólo puedo hacerlo si soy Hiro. —no pestañeaba mientras se regañaba a sí mismo— No puedes volver a mostrarte así delante de nadie. En especial... _En especial..._ —mojó su cara una vez más y su mirada volvió a ser indiferente, serena... inexpresiva.

Cuando salió de ese lugar volvería a ser Hiro... Como siempre debió ser.

Regresó a la moto, donde se topó con Sasuke; tranquilo, como si nada de lo sucedido le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo. Él tampoco se dejaría afectar por ello.

Sin palabras entre ambos, colocaron el casco en sus cabezas y se subieron en la moto —el bolso con sus pertenencias aún estaba junto a la moto— para llevar a Hiro a casa. Como lo prometió en un inicio.

* * *

**/Residencia Haruno/Mañana/**

— ¡HIRO!

Gritó Sakura al verlo entrar a la casa sano y salvo. Inundada por alegría y rabia; por no saber nada hasta ese momento. Dejó los regaños para luego y lo abrazó sin que Hiro pudiera negarse; colocó el bolso delante con rapidez para evitar contrariedades. Ella derramó un par de lágrimas de alivio antes de darle un coscorrón.

— ¡No sabes lo preocupada que estaba!

Expresó con un rostro molesto, pero a leguas se notaba lo feliz que se sentía al tenerlo delante. De alguna extraña forma, le agradó recibir el golpe suave y su regaño. No esperaba menos de Sakura, después de todo estuvo fuera más de 15 días.

— ¡Acaso no sabes cómo usar un celular, Hiro!

— Discúlpeme, Sakura-san. —realizó una ligera reverencia cuando se apartó.

La trató con más respeto de lo que tenían acordado. Sakura se dio cuenta que ese lapso de tiempo formó una barrera entre ambos: _amo-sirviente_... como antes. Suspiró y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa a su amigo.

— ¿Tengo que explicar, otra vez, cómo debes portarte conmigo? Hiro-kun~ —respondió ladeando la cabeza al no comprender con exactitud sus palabras.

* * *

**/Un mes después/Academia Konoha/clase de deportes/**

El reencuentro con Naruto y Toneri fue similar al de Sakura, sólo que a ellos si los detuvo cuando quisieron mostrar afecto corporal. Desde entonces la amistad con Sasuke tomó un rumbo diferente. Todos lo evidenciaban con el paso de los días, pero hoy... ¡Sí, hoy sería diferente! Hiro sabría que no poder controlar su parte femenina delante de él traería graves consecuencias para su futuro. Ese pequeño error en la clase de deporte acarrearía fuertes y graves consecuencias...

— Espero ver tu rendimiento al 100%, Hatake.

— Como diga, sensei.

En la pista de atletismo, Hiro tomó la posición adecuada para correr; era el único allí, los demás estaban realizando deportes de manera libre. Debía reponer las clases perdidas por haber sido internado. La mayoría de docente simplemente le enviaron a realizar ensayos sobre las clases realizadas en su ausencia, pero otros —como el de deportes— no eran tan condescendiente con el reporte realizado por el médico —obviamente bajo el nombre de _Hiro Hatake_.

Sus dedos en el cronómetro y el sonido del pito le dio aviso a Hiro para iniciar la carrera. Un grupo pequeño de estudiantes lo estaban observando; entre ellos Naruto, Sakura e Ine.

Era costumbre que Segundo "A" y "C" compartieran el patio para realizar deporte. Sasuke se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol luego de haber terminado su rutina; el único que no podía descansar era Hiro. Al escuchar el sonido del silbato se fijó en la pista; Hiro estaba corriendo con una velocidad increíble. No lo pensó mucho. Se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a toda prisa para alcanzarlo. Volteó sin disminuir la velocidad y sus miradas se toparon; sonrieron en complicidad y la carrera se volvió una competencia.

— ¡PERO QUÉ...!

Era conocimiento público la amistad entre Hiro y Sasuke. Se murmuraba que pasaban _mucho_ tiempo juntos desde que había regresado del hospital, pero ver con sus propios ojos que el idiota de hielo sonrió... ¡SONRIÓ! Dejó a todos los observadores pasmados; la mandíbula de Naruto por poco y llegaba al suelo.

Sasuke no corría tras nadie. ¡Nadie! ¡NUNCA! ¡Esa clase ni si quiera era calificada para él! Estaba junto a Hiro por iniciativa propia.

Naruto regresó mandíbula a la normalidad, la masajeó y entrecerró los ojos. Fijó su vista en Hiro. Empezó a examinarlo con minuciosidad desde la distancia donde se hallaba.

— Buen trabajo.

— Gracias... Sasuke-kun.

Se dieron un apretón de manos para sellar el triunfo de la carrera. Debía admitir que, tras haber hecho ejercicio con los demás y correr una vuelta entera, Hiro tenía un poco más de resistencia que él. O quizás era su estatura baja y huesos delgados lo que le daba la ventaja. O... Tal vez ya era momento de dejar el alcohol y el cigarrillo.

El maestro dio su visto bueno y le dio los últimos minutos de la clase para que descansara.

En las llaves exteriores de los baños, ambos estaban refrescándose; los demás ya lo había echo y estaban conversando bajo la sombra. De un segundo a otro, Sasuke se quitó la camisa, dejando al descubierto un tonificado abdomen; su cuerpo brillaba por el sudor.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó cuando Hiro permaneció estático con los ojos clavados en él. Apartó la vista con rapidez. Sasuke comenzó a secarse el sudor con la camisa y continuó hablando.— Como eres delgado no debes tener tanta masa muscular. —manifestó de manera simplona; sin que sonara sarcástico o satírico. Sasuke creyó que esa mirada eran celos por no poder verse así de bien. — Deja el cardio y levanta pesas. Con eso bastará. —expresó como un consejo.

— Si... Si claro. —contestó sin mirarlo.

Se despidieron rápido, pues el paralelo del Uchiha ya regresaba al salón, pero Hiro se dirigió a los vestidores; a Sasuke no le importaban recibir el resto de las clases sudado. A la mayoría de los chicos no le importaba, pero _obvio_ a Hiro sí. Una vez dentro de los vestidores, ubicados en el patio, abrió el casillero para sacar sus pertenencias.

Una mano lo cerró súbitamente desde atrás.

— ¿Por qué te cambias? —esa voz. Al girar se topó con...

— Naruto-kun, ¿qué haces aquí?

— Pues~ Vine para ayudarte con la ropa. —manifestó coqueto, a modo de juego, pero Hiro se apartó un poco y elevó la guardia. Algo no estaba bien con Naruto hoy. Después de tanto tiempo en clase de deportes, nunca le había importado si se cambiaba o no.

— Gracias, pero puedo cambiarme sólo. —dijo sereno con su mirada indiferente. Dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

— ¡Donde vas!

— Donde tú no estés.

Pero Naruto se apresuró y le cerró el paso con su brazo. Por primera vez, Naruto se percató en lo delgado y frágil que era el cuerpo de Hiro. A esa distancia, la diferencia de estaturas era casi abismal; teniendo presente que ambos tenían la misma edad. Hiro tenía una nariz fina y sus pestañas era muy largas desde ese ángulo superior. Examinarlo así de cerca sólo llamaba más su curiosidad.

— Déjame pasar.

— ¿Por qué no cambiarte aquí? —su insistencia por irse era misteriosa. Entrecerró los ojos. — Somos hombres... ¿o no? —Lo miró sin pestañear esperando alguna señal, pero no movió si quiera los ojos. Hiro sabía que Naruto tenía sospechas, pero... ¿Cómo era posible? ¿En qué momento ese chico alto y de ojos azules inició las suposiciones?

— Debemos regresar a clases. —Era muy peligroso estar a solas con él allí. Cambió el tema esperando que la mente distraída del muchacho le diera la oportunidad de salir.

— Ahora que estoy así de cerca —Naruto estaba a unas pulgadas de separación de Hiro. Su cabeza estaba completamente inclinada observándolo; casi podía sentir su respiración en la frente— me doy cuenta que para ser tan fuerte, no tienes tanto músculo.

— Soy delgado y bajo. —la mirada seguía sin cambios; insensible. No dejaba de estar alerta. — ¿Seguro que sólo por eso viniste? —Naruto no dejó de mirarlo con suspicacia, pero quitó el brazo y retrocedió un paso. Su mirada seguía buscando... ¡Ni él mismo sabía _qué_ buscaba!

— En realidad era para avisarte de una reunión. —Naruto dio media vuelta y abandonó los vestidores sin dejar de repasar en sus mente, una y otra vez, el cuerpo de Hiro.— (Es como sí...)

Cerró la puerta luego de que Naruto estaba a una distancia prudente.

Ya no podía estar relajado cerca de él. Si Naruto sospechaba algo sobre él, mantenerse lejos por un tiempo de... ¡no! Eso sólo acrecentaría el problema. Naruto era muy tenaz, lo había aprendido viéndolo durante clases y con la pandilla. No. Debía actuar como siempre. ¡Sí! Debía ser como siempre... Sólo que no podía bajar la guardia cuando estuviera cerca.

Se despojó de la ropa, las vendas y se duchó sin dejar de revisar, cada cinco segundos, el lugar que lo rodeaba.

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
**¿Reviews?  
_


	25. Se debe hacer frente a los problemas

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_SE DEBE HACER FRENTE A LOS PROBLEMAS _**

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Segundo "C"/Media mañana/Cuarto periodo/**

Luego de una ducha rápida, regresó al salón. Cuando corrió la puerta, el único en percatarse del sonido fue Naruto; quien no apartó sus ojos de Hiro. Ese pensamiento seguía en su cabeza: "_Es muy fino para ser un chico._" Hiro lo ignoró y continuó su camino al pupitre. Cuando pasó junto él en la fila, pudo apreciar sus facciones suaves una vez más. Desde la silla, mirando hacia arriba, las pestañas de Hiro eran más risadas y sus labios eran más gruesos y definidos que los de él.

Un gordo nudo se creó en su garganta y una sensación de quemazón en sus mejillas lo obligaban a seguir viéndolo. "_Es muy bajo para ser un chico._" **_¡BA-DUM!_** ¡Qué fue eso! **_¡BA-DUM! ¡BA-DUM!_** Unos fuertes golpes en su pecho y el ardor en su rostro creció cuando Hiro tomó asiento y lo miró de manera displicente. Desvió la mirada de inmediato y se ocultó tras un libro. No se dio cuenta que lo sujetó al revés por el pasmo que le dio su corazón y esa quemazón en su cara que, por alguna razón, no quería que Hiro lo viera así.

— (Él es como yo, es como los demás, pero... ¡Todos somos chicos!) —Esos malditos pensamiento no se iban. ¡No se iban! Usó el grueso libro en su manos para golpear la frente, causando un sonido seco que atrajo la atención de un solo estudiante. — (¡Hiro es un chico! ¡Es un chico! ¡DE VERAS! ¡UN CHICO!) —se detuvo. Bajó la cubierta por un momento y giró lentamente hacia atrás, aún cubriendo su rostro, esperando apreciar su cara sin que lo notara esta vez.

— El libro está al revés, Naruto-kun.

Pero la persona a quien quería mirar fue atraída por el sonido de sus golpes. Hiro a penas estaba un asiento atrás, del lado izquierdo. La sorpresa de ser pescado en el acto provocó que su corazón explotara como una olla a presión. O... ¿era por escuchar ese tono de voz tan suave? Luego de acomodar el libro, de una forma rápida y torpe, volvió a fijar sus pupilas en ese perfil terso, esas largas pestañas, labios rosados al natural... Si tuviera el cabello largo entonces se vería...

— ¡NO!

Con esa idea, Naruto empezó a azotar la cabeza contra el pupitre; tan fuerte que más de uno volteó extrañado. Entre ellos, Hiro.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Cuidad/Hotel-casino/Mañana/**

— ¿Es o no es? —bebía un poco de té negro mezclado con sake.

—Sin duda alguna, ese muchacho es sobrino de Iruka. Yo mismo estuve presente en la prueba de ADN. —el hombre de cabello largo y puntiagudo, negro como sus ojos, sonrió plácidamente al escucharlo— ¿Desea que me encargue de él ahora mismo, Madara-san?

— No, no. —depositó la taza con cuidado en la mesita de centro y cruzó la pierna para estar más cómodo. — Vigilancia por el momento, Sasori. —asintió levemente— Espera a que termine la preparatoria, luego lo reclutas a la _Familia_.

— Como ordene.

— Por cierto. —miró hacia la ventana cuando una paloma se posó en el bordillo— Sé que hay un miembro nuevo.

— Sí, tiene poco más de un mes.

— Preséntalo. —el avecilla elevó vuelo y regresó la mirada a Sasori. — Sabes que me gusta conocer a las personas que están bajo mi cargo.

— Por supuesto.

* * *

**/Distrito Koshi/Construcciones abandonadas/Noche/**

La reunión de la que Naruto le habló en los vestidores era real. Un encuentro para montar las motos y recorrer la zona para mantener a raya a las demás pandillas; además de disfrutar un poco la adrenalina. Hiro y Sakura estaban allí.

— ¡Andando! —exclamó al notar que los miembros con motocicleta ya había llegado. Hiro y Sakura estaban cerca de Sasuke. — Tú vienes conmigo.

— No. —manifestó cortante. La manera en tratarse ambos era rara; quienes los conocían lo suficiente se percataban de ello. — Mejor lleva a Sakura-san.

— Dije que subas. —unas cuantas motos ya habían partido; conocían la ruta que tenía menos policía.

— Sakura-san estará segura a tu lado. —Lo llevaría en el hombro si era necesario. ¡Él era el líder con un demonio! Pero al fijarse en su mirada, no pudo hacer lo que tenía planeado. — Confío en ti, Sasuke-kun. —esas palabras... No pudo negarse. ¡_Por qué_! Sin hacer mucho alarde, realizó una pequeña señal con la mano y Sakura sonrió como agradecimiento a Hiro; las palabras no salieron de su boca debido a la emoción.

— ¡Alto! —Ine apareció presurosa cuando vio la situación— ¿Desde cuando llevas mujeres? —se coloca delante de la moto— Eso no es propio de...

— Naruto, —lo llamó; estaba a unos pasos— lleva a Hiro. Ine regresará a casa. —su mirada denotaba una severa amenaza. Ella frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula. Permaneció quieta, observando como la maldita frentona sonreía por la felicidad.

— Más vale que cuides tu espalda, frentona.

— Si algo le llega a suceder a Sakura-san, tendrás problemas conmigo, Ine-san. —respondió automáticamente sin sonar amenazante como el Uchiha, pero el tono de voz sonaba con firmeza y respeto. Bufó, dio media vuelta y se marchó del lote sin decir otra palabra. Sasuke encendió la moto y Sakura lo abrazó animada.

— ¡Oi! —Naruto lo llamó y le pasó el casco. Permaneció quieto junto a la moto; Sasuke ya se había marchado. Esa vocecita en su cabeza le decía que no era buena idea... pero negarse quizá lo empeoraría.

— ¡Sube ya, de veras! —el grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró el rostro molesto de Naruto y se puso el casco. Con cuidado de que su cuerpo no hiciera contacto con la espalda del rubio tomó asiento actuando de forma natural. Situó las manos a cada lado de la cintura para sujetarse de la camiseta.

— ¡No seas estúpido! ¡Así te caerás! —volvió a recriminar con rabia; eran los únicos que aún no dejaban el lote. Acercarse más era inquietante y peligroso, pero tenía razón. Naruto sujetaba el manubrio y su único casco se lo pasó a Hiro.

Un corrientazo llegó a cada rincón de su cuerpo cuando unos delgados brazos y pequeñas manos lo rodearon por el abdomen. **_¡BA-DUM!_** ¡De nuevo! **_¡BA-DUM!_** Su corazón dio un par de fuertes golpes y la quemazón en su cara apareció una vez más. ¿Había hecho mal? Esta vez no lo estaba mirando, pero tenerlo así de cerca lo puso muy nervioso. Estaba agradecido de que Hiro no viera su cara.

Arrancó la moto con estruendo para olvidar esa sensación con el arranque de adrenalina, pero para su mala suerte esa _cosa_ en su interior no desapareció en todo el trayecto.

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Tercer periodo/**

— Entonces (b-3y) más (2a-c) sería "x" en...

Se encontraba en la tercera clase del día y no había prestado atención desde que _esa_ persona tomo asiento en el puesto esquinero trasero al cruzar la puerta del salón. **_¡RIIING!_** El delegado de la clase dio la señal para realizar la reverencia grupal de despedida al maestro.

Sakura llamó a Hiro para que le ayudara con los ejercicios de tarea antes de que iniciara la próxima clase, él se acercó sin ningún problema.

— (¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!) —No dejaba de repetirse esa frase en la cabeza mientras tiraba de sus hebras doradas con desesperación. Llevaba así desde la noche pasada; cuando Hiro lo abrazó en la moto para no caer. —(¡Es-un-chico! ¡Un chico, mierda! ¡UN CHICO, DE VERAS!) —No podía olvidar la sensación de sus brazos. Su delgado cuerpo desprendía un calor similar al sol y embriagaba su interior como la bebida. — **¡MIERDA!** —vociferó golpeando la banca con los puños sin levantar la vista. El sonido atrajo la atención de unos pocos. Hiro lo contempló de perfil sin dejar de charlar con Sakura.

— (Será q-q-q-q-que me volví... ¡gay!) —se recostó en la silla y empezó a rascar su barbilla como todo un filósofo. — (Si no dejo de pensar en Hiro-chan...) —meditó— (... debe ser verdad, ¿no?) —Como un pequeño experimento, miró a Hiro de forma fugaz. Su piel tersa, su cuerpo fino, esos labios pequeños y delineados... ¡Había sido atrapado por su apariencia tierna una vez más! Sonrojó brutalmente y ocultó su rostro con las manos para que no se diera cuenta. — (Si... Si es así... e-entonces deben gustarme los... los demás... ¿no? ¡NO!) —se levantó presuroso del asiento y abandonó el salón.

.

Un muchacho del curso caminaba por el pasillo. — ¡AAAAH! —Gritó por la sorpresa al ser rodeado por el torso de manera gentil. Ese joven siempre imaginó que legaría el día en que una bella dama se le declararía de aquella tímida y dulce manera... ¡Qué horror! Salió de su fantasía cuando sintió que la hermosa muchacha tenía los brazos musculosos, espalda amplia... más alto... ¿cabello amarillo? Ese ínfimo rubor cambió por un azul penetrante en toda su cara y aquellos fuertes palpitares de calor, disminuyeron de golpe hasta convertirlo en un cadáver.

— (No. No es lo mismo.) —pensó— (Esto es muy... desagradable. ¡De veras!)

El pobre muchacho empujó a Naruto antes de que ese abrazo llegara más lejos.

— ¡NO SOY DE ESOS! —expresó temeroso sin dejar de lado la decepción.

Con el ceño fruncido y un par de venas brotadas en su frente, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y cerró su mano... El pobre muchacho terminó noqueado en el suelo del pasillo.

— ¡Bien! —Chocó un puño contra la palma de la otra mano demostrando determinación en su mirada. — ¡Solo queda comprobarlo con Hiro-chan! —expresó con unas sonrisa amplia y gratificante pues, en su mente, Naruto creía que abrazar a Hiro le daría la misma sensación desagradable y todo eso terminaría de una vez por todas.

.

De regreso en el salón —aún sin maestro por el espacio de tiempo entre clase y clase—, Naruto, desde la puerta, vio a Hiro estado en su puesto. Respiró profundamente y lo expulsó el aire de golpe. Se acercó y lo sujetó del brazo para que no huyera mientras murmuraba en su oído; Hiro quedó levemente impactado por haber sido tomado cnola guardia baja.

— _Después de clases te esperaré en la terraza. —_Lo soltó y regresó a su asiento.

Hiro entrecerró un poco los párpados. Esa reunión secreta le daba mala espina; no saldría nada bueno al estar a solas con él. Las palabras de Naruto desaparecieron cuando vio a Ine, de pie, frente a Sakura. Escuchó su plática en silencio. Ine lo miró de perfil y luego se alejó murmurando groserías, quizá.

.

Cuando Naruto se acercó a Hiro para indicarle que se vieran en la terraza, Ine se acercó a Sakura; resolvía los ejercicios que le explicó Hiro minutos atrás.

— ¿Estas enamorada de Sasuke-san? —esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Abrió un poco los párpados, pero lo la miró y continuó enfocada en su tarea. Ine supo que la ignoraba, pero no se alejó. — Más vale que te alejes de él. —Con amenaza en su voz, Sakura levantó la cabeza. —Sin Hiro a tu lado eres como un ratón; débil e insignificante.

— Quizá tengas más influencia con _él_, Ine, pero yo soy persistente y confío en mi misma. —respondió sin temor.

¡La sangre hervía! Esa maldita la ofendió por completo con una sola frase. Golpe directo en su ego y sentimientos. No... ¡No la dejaría pasar así de fácil! Pero había un obstáculo para hacer callar a Sakura de una vez por todas. Levantó la cabeza y se topó con esa mirada inexpresiva de Hiro. Volteó molesta mientras manifestaba sonidos incongruentes para quienes lograban escucharla.

Sakura respiró aliviada. La presencia de alguien a su espalda la hizo voltear. Hiro estaba a su lado, de pie. — ¿Lo hice bien? —expresó con alegría y emoción.

— Sí, Sakura-san. —colocó una mano en su hombro para demostrar que siempre estará cerca, pero verla así de emocionada por hacerle frente a esa muchacha problemática provocó que su boca curvara con sutileza.

— ¡Estoy volviéndome valiente! —manifestó con una sonrisa más amplia— Y también me alegra que tú y Sasuke-kun se lleven mejor. No descansaré hasta que Sasuke-kun me aprecie tanto como tú. —Hiro la miró con cariño por esas palabras tan amables.

La campana sonó y regresaron todos a sus respectivos puestos.

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Hora de salida/Pasillo/**

Tras meditarlo por unos minutos, cerca de la escalera, Hiro decidió que confrontar a Naruto era la mejor opción.

Le dijo a Sakura que se adelantara al carro mientras atendía un asunto y ella le pidió que no tardara demasiado.

Mientras subía las escaleras, recordaba cómo Sakura fue capaz de insultar con ingenio a Ine. Él no dejaría que esa duda en la mente de Naruto los separase. Si se alejaba de él, sólo daría más razones para que sospechara y eso sólo haría que Naruto estuviera detrás d él... intentando descubrir su secreto. Debía ser valiente como Sakura...

... o al menos fingir serlo por un momento.

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
**¿Reviews?_


	26. Ser independiente no es sencillo

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_SER INDEPENDIENTE NO ES SENCILLO_****_  
_**

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Terraza/Hora de salida/**

La puerta se abrió con tranquilidad. Sus emociones estaba bajo completo control. Junto a la barandilla de la terraza se hallaba Naruto, apoyado de una forma _cool_. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le llama la atención y empieza a caminar hacia Hiro, ocultando ambas manos tras la espalda. Hiro estaba alerta, pero sereno.

Una vez frente a frente, Naruto saca de atrás una revista y la abre en una página arbitraria.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó con malicia.

Por simple reflejo, Hiro llevó sus ojos a las páginas. Sonrojarse un poco y apartó la mirada casi de inmediato.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo, Naruto-kun? —preguntó ligeramente disgustado.

— ¡Oh vamos!

Abrió en otra página al azar y se puso delante del punto de visión de Hiro para que este echara un vistazo más largo a la mujer en las páginas, Hiro colocó la mano sobre la revista y la bajó; su rostro volvía a ser adusto.

— No te avergüences. —expresó con una mueca de misterio— A todo hombre le gusta ver un par de buenas curvas de vez en cuando. —Naruto abrió la revista en otra página para insistir en que diera un vistazo. — ¿O acaso tú...?

Hiro lo miró directo a los ojos y suspiró. . ¿Qué estaba pensando? Comparar a Ine con Naruto... Enfrentar la curiosidad del chico era muy distinto a la lucha de odio que Ine tenía con Sakura por la atención de Sasuke. No fue buena idea ir. Dio media vuelta para irse del sitio

— ¿Hiro-chan, acaso no eres hom...?

El sonido de la puerta azotándose y ambos muchachos divisaron a Sasuke en el marco. Avanzó unos pasos hacia ellos. Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos.

— Escondidos en la terraza después de clases... ¿Acaso están saliendo?

— ¡QUÉ! —Naruto se alteró completamente— ¡N-NO! —empezó a mover los brazos de un lugar a otro sin articular una sola palabra coherente por un rato— ¡QUÉ COSAS DICES, IDIOTA!

— No, Sasuke-kun. —usó el escándalo de Naruto para calmarse y no responder con nerviosismo y sonrojo en ese preciso momento.

— Es una broma, tarado.

— ¿AH? ¡AH! ¡S-sí! —cerró la boca por un segundo, rascó su cabeza y forzó la risa— ¡Ya-ya lo sabía, de veras!

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? —Sasuke vio una revista en la mano de Naruto; quien sonrió con pillería antes de pasársela. Sasuke abrió los ojos al ver de _qué_ se trataba el contenido. Una sombra oscureció su rostro. Arrugó la publicación para adultos y se acercó a su amigo sólo para golpearlo en el estómago. Cayó sobre su trasero por la reacción imprevista, además de golpear el muro de la terraza con la cabeza. —Deja de ser tan pervertido. —Luego de dejar adolorido a Naruto, fijó sus ojos en Hiro. — ¿Tú también estabas mirando?

— No. —respondió con tranquilidad— Naruto-kun quería que viera, pero lo rechacé y estaba por retirarme cuando llegaste, Sasuke-kun.

Tanto Hiro como Sasuke miraron a Naruto con los brazos cruzados y aquella reprobatoria mirada; llena de vergüenza ajena. Sin pronunciar otra palabra, Naruto quedó en shock al leer la misma palabra en ambos: _"PERVERTIDO"_ Un nubarrón lo rodeó instantáneamente y se marcharon de la terraza. Dejando a Naruto sumido en la tristeza, humillación, abrazando sus rodillas y llorando a mares.

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Cuarto periodo/**

Sakura se levantó del pupitre rumbo a los baños y Hiro la acompañó debido a la amenaza de Ine el día del recorrido en moto; el maestro no vio problema en ello. Sakura ingresó a los baños designados para estudiantes de Segundo año, Hiro esperó en la entrada. varios minutos después, otras tres chicas llegan. Hiro a duras penas las vio de reojo.

— Así que _tú_ eres la zorra que cree tener el corazón de Sasuke-san. —exclamó una de ellas mientras Sakura se lavaba las manos después de usar el cubículo.

— Las envió Ine, ¿verdad?

— ¡Eso no te incumbe, perra! —expresa otra, sin emitir sonidos muy altos al recordar que Hiro estaba afuera.

— Así que es tan cerda, como para no hacerlo por sí mis... —una cachetada la dejó muda. Una de ellas la garró de los hombros.

— Esto te enseñará a no acercarte a Sasuke-san.

La mal alta la golpeó en el estómago, apagando su respiración momentáneamente. Otra arañó sus brazos y una de sus mejillas. Sakura intentó liberarse y luchar, pero no podía. ¡No se lo permitían! Empezó a sangrar por la nariz cuando un puño llegó de frente. Rasgaron su blusa y la falda. Quien la tenía prisionera la soltó. Dos empezaron a patearla mientras la tercera seguía rasguñándola. Ella contenía los gritos de dolor en esa posición fetal.

— ¿Por qué no llamas a tu perro? —la escupió con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

— Porque... —su boca estaba hinchada— ya no quiero depender de él. —Sakura se levanta levemente cuando los golpes cesaron y le regresó el escupitajo a la más cabrona. Sakura intentó ponerse de pie, pero la empujaron y golpeó su espalda y cabeza contra el muro del baño. Asustadas por el ruido, entre las tres se dieron una mirada rápida y decidieron que lo mejor era salir antes de que llegara la mascota enfurecida.

En la puerta se ven a Hiro parado, estaba tranquilo. Quedaron estáticas por un segundo con los ojos muy abiertos. Las observó con detenimiento. — _Ustedes..._ —dieron un pequeño brinco al ser reconocidas y salieron corriendo. Entró al baño temiendo lo peor. Vio a la chica en el suelo. — ¡Sakura-san! —La ayudó a levantarse.

— Fui, f-fui independiente... _Hiro-kun._ —cuando pronunció su nombre Sakura perdió el conocimiento. No había parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera cubierto de rasguños y moretones. La sostuvo entre sus brazos, como una princesa —le costó un poco al ser de una estatura similar, pero lo remediaba la fuerza extra por el entrenamiento— y la llevó a la enfermería sin meditarlo un sólo segundo más.

* * *

**/Segundo "A"/Receso/**

— _¡Nos vio! ¡Nos vio!_

— _¡C-cálmate!_

— _No nos hará nada... somos parte de la Familia._

— _¡Él también!_

— _Pero nosotras tenemos más tiempo den...! —_El golpe de la entrada las sobresaltó. Al mirar hacia la puerta sus rostros se volvieron azules.

Hiro no sólo llamó la atención de las desgraciadas que golpearon a Sakura, sino de todos en el salón; Sasuke estaba allí —era su curso después de todo— y se levantó un poco asombrado de ver su expresión. Se paró de la silla y se acercó a Hiro.

— ¿Por qué estás molesto?

No se notaba en su rostro, pero su aura y la fuerza con la que abrió la puerta lo delataron.

— Ellas —señaló a las tres de la esquina, luego de una rápida búsqueda visual— lastimaron a Sakura-san.

Se abrió paso ente los pupitres sin botarlos; las chicas ni siquiera pestañeaban por el temor. Tomó a la más cercana de la blusa y la acercó a su rostro, tan sobrio como el de Kakashi. El odio seco y la luz que ingresaba por la ventana, le daba un aire tenebroso resaltando las venas que rodeaban sus grandes ojos.

— _Pagarás por dejarla así._

Hinata no había sido una chica violenta, nunca le había gustado causar daño, pero Hiro... _Él_ había sido entrenado para mantener la calma en cualquier situación sin dejar de lado la crueldad a quienes buscaran herir a la señorita Haruno. ¡No habría piedad! No importaba si era hombre o mujer. Lastimar a Sakura implicaba ser lastimado por igual. Para eso había sido entrenado. Así era como debía actuar Hiro.

— ¡Hey!

— ¡Déjalas, cobarde!

— ¡Ayúdenlas, muchachos!

La mitad de los varones del salón intervinieron al ver cómo la sujetaba a la muchacha; inmóvil del pánico. Ninguno sabía la razón de su actitud, pero no dejaría que un hombre las golpeara. Antes de su puño impactara en la cara de esa chica, una mano lo detuvo de la muñeca. A su oído llegó la voz de Sasuke.

— _No hagas eso aquí._ —Hiro lo miró de perfil sin avergonzar. Observó a la muchacha tiritar y con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. Él la soltó y Sasuke igual. Hiro apartó con sosiego y respiró profundamente. Sasuke dio un paso delante de él y clavó su mirada gélida sobre las aterradas muchachas; una vez que el líder hacía presencia los demás guardaban distancia.— ¿Quién las envió?

— F-fue... ¡Fue Ine-san! —respondieron al unísono. Sasuke volteó.

— Ve a clases, Hiro, yo me encargo ahora.

Las muchachas empezaron a temblar con fuerza al escuchar que su líder se encargaría. Ninguna sabía si era peor soportar la paliza de Hiro —llegó a sus oídos su estilo de lucha— o abstenerse a los castigos del Uchiha.

— Si vuelven a acercarse a ella, nadie me detendré. —manifestó con esa inexpresividad típica de él. Se dirigió a Sasuke y con una leve reverencia hacia su líder, se marchó.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Hospital/Media tarde/**

Una densa capa de lodo viscosos impedía una respiración fluida en las personas de la habitación. El silencio era pesado y asfixiante. Sakura estaba acostada en la camilla sin poder mantener la vista fija en la persona a su lado.

Sasuke había tomado el asunto de las chicas que lastimaron a Sakura como algo grave. Como una de las reglas más importantes no se debía lastimar a los miembros de la familia sin que hubiera una razón muy potente. El líder ejecuta el castigo apropiado si ve la regla fue rota por mero placer personal. Vaya que la pasarán mal...

— Sakura-s...

Su saludo quedó mudo cuando, al entrar a la habitación, no solo se topó con Sasuke —decidió llevarla por ser el jefe del grupo— sino que, también, estaba sentado junto a ella su jefe. Kakashi se levantó del puesto y caminó hacia Hiro, aún permanecía de pie con la entrada cerrada tras de sí. Mantenía la mirada en suelo.

— ¿Cuál es tu deber?

— Proteger a Sakura-san de to...! —Una fuerte cachetada era lo más que podía hacer si en la alcoba estaba la presencia de alguien ajeno al tema.

— ¡Kakashi-san! —exclamó la chica. Su mejilla quedó muy roja y algo hinchada, pero no apartó la mirada del piso.

— Llego y encuentro a la señorita Sakura con moretones y cortadas. —ignoró la llamada de atención de la chiquilla— Si no eres una persona capaz de cumplir una simple tarea, buscaré a un empleado capaz de ello. ¿Entiendes, Hiro? —el chico asintió.

¿Empleado capaz de ello? Sasuke contempló la escena con incertidumbre al escuchar que Hiro era un mero trabajador. No sabía si estar sorprendido o molesto.

Hiro se sentía tan inútil. Se reprochaba sin cesar por su falta al cumplimiento de su única obligación. _Proteger a Sakura_ era lo único que lo mantenía con vida día a día. Si no cumplía a cabalidad esa sencilla orden, terminaría en la calle... y eso sería peor, ahora que no tenía a su primo de compañía.

— ¡Kakashi! —volvió a gritar, esta vez con mayor seriedad. Se incorporó con algo de dificultad en la camilla, sólo para mirarlo con firmeza. — ¡No vuelvas a tocar a Hiro así! —Kakashi giró el cuerpo y contestó con una reverencia corta con aquella inpávida mirada aburrida tras la mascarilla. —¡Nunca más! ¿Oíste?

Él trabajaba para Iruka, pero Sakura era la heredera del conglomerado, así que tenía una categoría mayor en lo que respecta a jerarquía y su voz también debía ser respetada. —Como diga, señorita Sakura.

— Retírate.

Abandonó el sitio, aduciendo que iba por vestimenta apropiada para que se cambiase; su uniforme estaba roto y vestía una bata de hospital. Sakura y Sasuke tenían sus ojos fijos en él, afligidos por lo que presenciaron. No sabía qué decir con exactitud luego de que Sasuke se enterara sobre su verdadera relación con Sakura; era un sólo un empleado para los Haruno. Si bien era un peso menos, la incomodidad con su presencia no era nada grato.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Residencia Haruno/Atardecer/**

— Está bien. No tiene ningún hueso roto, sólo rasguños y moretones que se irán en un par de días. —firme delante del Iruka, quien permanecía sentado tras su escritorio en el estudio.

— Me tranquiliza saberlo. —Kakashi no lo miró a los ojos por la falta tan seria de su discípulo. Que Sakura fuera lastimada en esa magnitud también había sido su error por no estar más pendiente de las preparaciones con Hiro— ¿Qué pasó con las pruebas de ADN? ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?

— Sasori ya le informó a Madara sobre los resultados. Ahora están completamente seguros de que Hiro es tu sobrino.

— Bien. —no sonrió, pero se notaba la tranquilidad en su rostro —Ahora libéralo. —Kakashi mantenía la concentración aguda ante sus palabras— Dile que ya no recibirá más órdenes.

— Entendido.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Edificio departamental/Noche/**

Ser llamado luego de tal error no debía traer nada bueno. Mentiría a sí mismo si dijera que no estaba asustado por recibir una grave reprimenda pero, después de esa paliza recibida por aquel muchacho castaño de tatuajes en las mejillas hace unas semanas, sabía más o menos qué esperar.

— Eres libre.

— _¿Eh?_

¿Sus oídos le jugarían sucio ahora? Escuchó mal. Sí. Eso debe ser. Miró a Kakashi para que repitiera, pero este se le adelantó.

— Tus servicios ya no son necesarios. —Ese frío como hielo en su cabeza se transformó en calor. Crecía dentro con cada palabra de su maestro. —Podrás terminar la secundaria, siempre y cuando sigas velando por la seguridad de Sakura.

— _Ah..._ C-Claro. ¡Sí, como diga, Kakashi-san!

Se levantó para ir a su recámara. La dicha en su interior gritaba por salir. ¡Quería saltar! ¡Gritar! ¡No parar de sonreír! Pero la postura no se rompió. Si Kakashi le indicó que debía seguir cuidando de Sakura, entonces Hiro no podía irse aún.

La máscara de Hiro Hatake debía durar hasta finalizar sus estudios.

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
**¿Reviews?_


	27. ¡No me rendiré hasta saber!

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

_**¡NO ME RENDIRÉ HASTA SABER!**_

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Segundo "C"/Periodo libre/**

Al día siguiente, Naruto mandó a llamar a Hiro con un de los compañeros de curso. Tan sólo debía salir a los pasillos para cruzar unas pocas palabras, pero él no podía hacerlo por sí mismo. Hiro decidió encararlo, siempre que ello no afectase su identidad oculta; lo noquearía si la ocasión lo meritaba. Al salir del salón lo vio junto a las escaleras.

— Sin rodeos. —dijo con seriedad mirándolo fijamente— ¿Eres, o no, un hombre?

— ¿De qué estas hablando? —la seguridad con la que dijo aquello le dio un brinco interno.

— ¡No eres hombre! —exclamó en los pasillos vacíos con un tono mezclado entre alegría y enfado.

— Me agradas, Naruto-kun, pero yo no soy así. —volteó para regresar al salón y repasar una lección que tenían a la hora siguiente— A mí me gustan las chicas. —respondió con ese tono... ¡Ahora no solo le parecía suave, sino también, dulce!

¡No lo soportaba más, de veras!

Cada segundo que su cerebro pasaba sin una tarea productiva, lo sumergía sólo en una cosa... más bien persona.¡Y no era una mujer! Estaba harto de no saber _qué_ era esa sensación extraña que lo invadía cuando lo tenía cerca. La decisión de hacer todo lo que sea necesario, para apartar esa duda de la cabeza de una vez por todas, lo llevaba en mente desde hace unos días. ¡Lo que fuera con tal de olvidar su rostro! Su cerebro se apagó. Algo en su interior tomó posesión de su cuerpo y mente. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era típico en él. Quizá necesitaba ayuda de su lado oscuro; una parte en Naruto que afloraba cuando quería saber la verdad a como de lugar.

Sasuke apareció en el final del pasillo, quería preguntarle algo a Hiro y había pedido permiso al baño pues conocía que su clase tenía hora libre.

Naruto dejó se apartó de la pares y para sujetarlo del hombro. Lo dio vuelta sin mucho esfuerzo —su cuerpo pequeño era ligero— para tenerlo frente a frente. Hiro quedó sorprendido al ser tomado con la guardia completamente baja; se lamentaría de ello. Naruto llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas con rapidez y aproximó su cara a la de él... Cerró los ojos, Hiro no pudo. Con esa prueba bastaría para saber que era un hombre y que Hiro también lo era. ¡Entre hombres no debe haber ese tipo de sentimientos! ¡Él no sentía nada por un chico!

—_ Qué demonios..._

La sangre hirvió de un segundo a otro cuando observó los labios de Naruto en los de Hiro. Una indescriptible sensación de ira lo embargó como agua fría. Esa típica serenidad desapareció. Llegó hasta ellos con una rapidez increíble. Tomó a Naruto por el cuello de la camisa, lo apartó con violencia y le dio un brutal golpe en la mejilla.

— ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? —preguntó cuando lo tumbó.

Ambos llevaron sus pupilas a Hiro, estaba con las mejillas coloradas y sus pupilas saltaban del rostro de Naruto al de Sasuke con turbulencia.

— ¡Discúlpate! —manifestó Sasuke al notar lo perdido que se hallaba por lo sucedido. Hiro había quedado mudo por el shock.

El brillo en su mirada traviesa y enérgica reapareció. La imagen fugaz de lo que le hizo apareció como un gigantesca valla publicitaria en su mente. Su rostro encendió en un rojo escarlata y desprendía vapor como una olla a presión. Se levantó del suelo y desapareció dejando una estela de humo tras de sí. Sasuke suspiró con pesadez y llevó su mirada molesta a Hiro.

— ¿Por qué dejaste que eso pasara? —reprochó con malhumor.

Presenciar aquello le trajo amargos recuerdo de cuando Sakura hizo algo similar aquella vez en el parque. Esa petición de Hiro para que tuviera una cita con ella y, muy cínica, lo besó de imprevisto. No comprendía _por qué_ sentía amargura de que eso mismo le pasara a Hiro. Su mejor amigo besó a _su_ protegido. ¡El sólo pensarlo hacía hervir su sangre! El pobre Hiro estaba tan desolado por lo sucedido que las palabras de Sasuke eran ruido sordo en su cabeza.

— Es normal que en la adolescencia pasen cosas como esta. —Hiro elevó la mirada confundido. — Ya sabes, —rascó su cuello un tanto inquieto y evadió el contacto visual por uno ínfimo segundo. — incluso _yo_ te he visto como chica un par de veces.

Se lo habían dicho antes, un par de veces, pero que _él_ admitiera sobre un aire femenino a su alrededor, así como lo había dicho Naruto, lo asustó y agradó a la vez. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, pero evitó sonrojar. Tenía sus ojos en él. Ahora sus palabras llegaron con naturalidad.

— No le tomes importancia a lo que hizo. —Sasuke se acercó y le dio un golpe en la espalda un par de veces— Solo no dejes que te roben otro beso.

Entonces llegó a su mente la imagen en el parque. Donde un abrazo y la posición de sus caras los llevó a un momento similar. Sasuke se apartó antes de que Hiro pudiera ver sus mejillas colorear con sutileza. Regresó al salón sin preguntarle el motivo que lo llevó allí. No importaba. Lo que quería decirle era tan poco importante en ese momento que se le olvidó y Hiro también regresó a su curso.

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Terraza/Periodo libre/**

Caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar. Tiraba de su cabello hasta arrancar unos cuantos de sus cabellos. Los gritos de desesperación no llegaban a los salones... y agradecía aquello.

— ¡POR QUÉ LO HICE, MALDITA SEAAAA! _**¡PLANK!**_

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe bajó su presión del susto. Sujetó la camisa a la altura del pecho y respiró tranquilo cuando divisó a la persona. Era una chica de cabello amarillo opaco y ojos lavanda, casi rosa. Se acerca a él con el rostro rojo. Naruto se puso de pie —cayó sobre su trasero por el susto— y ella se colocó delante, tan cerca que le tocó retroceder unos pasos.

— ¡Naruto! —se podía notar el nerviosismo en su voz— _Tú..._ ¡Tú me gustas! —gritó cerrando los ojos. De su bolsillo sacó un paquete; pequeño y largo. Se lo ofreció con una mirada llena de expectativa. Él parpadeó un par de veces estupefacto. Sus manos negaron el presente con vergüenza sin emitir palabras y forzando una sonrisa de incomodidad total. Ella detuvo la respiración por un breve instante antes de regresar el paquete al lugar de donde lo sacó, pero continuó se pie frente a él.— ¡Si no te gusta, entonces pídeme lo que quieras!

— _¿Qué?_

Le chocó ver que no se rindió como tantas otras que habían hecho algo similar en el pasado, pero algo llegó a su mente cuando proceso bien las palabras de la muchacha. — ¿Lo que... —entrecerró un poco los ojos—... sea?

— ¡Sí! —ella se inclinó hacia él cuando notó la curiosidad en su mirada— ¡Cualquier cosa!

—_ Bien._ —sonrió agradecido. ¡Era su oportunidad para aclarar sus pensamientos! La tomó de los hombros y la acercó a su cuerpo con una mirada de desesperación. — ¡Quiero un beso! —Él sacó sus labios de manera forzada y los unió a los de la joven por menos tiempo de lo que Naruto duró con Hiro. Ella lo empujó; molesta y sonrojada.

— No es igual... —dijo a todo pulmón con decepción. La muchacha, ofendida, arrugó la frente antes de que aparecieran venas en su frente por la cara de frustración total en el chico al cual se declaró segundos antes. ¡QUÉ CINISMO! ¡La comparó con quien sabe qué persona!

Un golpe en la mejilla —no cachetada, ¡puño!— tumbó a Naruto; por estar en las nubes lo agarró desprevenido. ¡Vaya y tenía un buen gancho! Ella se acercó para darle un par de patadas en su torso y, por último, lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa para acercarlo a su rostro. Remarcarle las palabras para que se le quedaran bien grabadas junto a su expresión.

— ¡Me ofendiste! —Naruto estaba atónito. No comprendía como cambió de una dulce admiradora a un demonio de las profundidades del infierno. — ¡Pero recuerda esto! —lo soltó con un empujón suave— ¡SERÁS MI ESPOSO!

Y así como llegó, desapareció.

Naruto se levantó del suelo y sacudió su pantalón sin procesar mucho lo sucedido.— _¡Qué salvaje, de veras!_

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Segundo "C"/Tercer periodo/**

El timbre anunciaba el inicio de la siguiente clase. Naruto regresó un poco adolorido por la paliza que recibió en la terraza. Al tomar asiento miró de perfil a Hiro, quien lo ignoró por completo; como si lo ocurrido en el pasillo no hubiera sido nada. ¡Eso lo irritó!

— ¡Oi! —exclamó alterado, pero Hiro no lo miró. Empezó a hacer gestos, muecas, mover los brazos, hacer ruidos molestos con objetos a su alcance, pero Hiro ni si quiera movía una pestaña.

Cansado de hacer algo para llamar la atención, se levantó del puesto y golpeó su pupitre; el maestro aún no aparecía, pero todos los estudiantes ya estaban en sus respectivos asientos. El escándalo era observado por todos en un silencio sepulcral.

— ¡No me ignores!

— Lo hago por lo que me hiciste. —comentó sin mirarlo a la cara.

Hiro tenía los ojos cerrados a espera de escuchar la voz del maestro para prestar atención sólo a la clase, lo que exasperó más al pobre y confundido Naruto. Volvió a golpear su pupitre logrando, esta vez, que Hiro abra los ojos para mirarlo con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

—_ ¡je!_ —sonrió con placer por su gesto. — (Es como estar frente a una chica tímida...)

— ¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó incómodo por la mirada tonta de Naruto. Mirarlo le recordaba lo que había hecho y ese tonto rubor era algo que no lograba controlar con facilidad. — Cu... ¿Cuándo pararás con esto?

— _Cuando..._ —se acercó a su oído—_ te vea sin ropa._ —murmuró.

Abrió los párpados levemente. Una horrible corriente de hielo lo paralizó a notar lo lejos que quería llegar con tal de saber la verdad. _¡Así de lejos!_ Sí que había sido descuidado frente a él. Naruto se alejó para tomar asiento en puesto; satisfecho de haber dicho eso. Cuando miró hacia adelante, todos los contemplaban muy confundidos debido al comportamiento tan raro en esa pequeña discusión; desconcertados más por Naruto que Hiro.

— ¡Qué miran! —levantó el puño en señal de amenaza con ese rostro zorruno demoníaco. Todos recuperaron su postura con el rostro azulado. Segundos después ingresó el maestro sin saber por qué estaban tan callados.

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Segundo"A"/Tercer periodo/**

Salió del curso con escusa de ir al baño, pero sólo buscaba reunirse con Ine para tratar el tema del día anterior. La había mandado a llamar y se toparon en los pasillos.

— No la vuelvas a lastimar. —más que Sakura, lo dijo por Hiro.

Después de presenciar esa escena en el hospital, Sasuke se sintió impotente. Hasta él sabía que ese tema era demasiado delicado como para que lo defendiera; podría empeorar la situación para Hiro. No obstante, _sí_ estaba bajo su control, evitar que lo castigaran de esa, o peor, manera. Aunque no lo tranquilizaba del todo.

— ¡Jamás! —gritó molesta.

¡Sólo para eso la mandó a llamar! Llegó emocionada de poder hablar a solas con él, pero ser recibida sin siquiera un saludo la irritó rápido.

— En lugar de decirme esa estupidez, mejor procura no olvidarte de _Ino_. ¡Nunca olvides a mi hermana!

¿Cuantas veces no le había dicho lo mismo? Le había advertido que ese tema no se tocaba en lo absoluto. Chasqueó la lengua por ser tan molesta, dio media vuelta y regresó a su salón para evitar escuchar sus regaños; palabras que en lugar de entristecerle sólo lo ponían de mal humor.

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3**  
¿Reviews?_


	28. ¡Un fósforo puede crear una gran llama!

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

_**¡UN FÓSFORO PUEDE CREAR UNA GRAN LLAMA!**_

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Hospital/Media Tarde/**

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —Su rostro se iluminó al verlo entrar en la habitación; no se lo esperaba. Un hombre de edad madura estaba sentado junto a ella en una silla. Sasuke se acercó a la camilla. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Hiro me lo pidió. —respondió frío y distante. La energía desbordante desapareció al escucharlo.

— (Vaya que es directo... Igual a Fugaku.) —pensó el hombre en la silla.

— Él es mi tío, Iruka Umino. —Sasuke realizó una corta reverencia en su dirección. — Tío, él es Sasuke-kun.

— Un gusto conocerte en persona, joven Sasuke. —Se levantó de la silla— Me alegra que visites a mi sobrina.

— No hubiera venido si no fuera por Hiro. —recalcó lo antes dicho, para que nadie se haga la idea errónea. Iruka rió divertido.

— Como digas, joven Sasuke. —Iruka miró a su sobrina con un dejo de travesura. — Los dejaré hablar en privado. —una reverencia de despedida y ambos se quedaron a solas en la habitación. Para Sakura el silencio se volvió incómodo y decidió ser la primera en romperlo.

— Me dan de alta esta noche. —comentó tranquila, él sólo la observó sin decir palabra. — ¿Podrías llevarme a casa en la moto? —preguntó con un rostro suave.

— No.

— Vamos, sólo déjame en casa. —imploró con ahínco.

Cerró los ojos por un momento por lo molesto de su petición y tono de voz. Verla sólo le recordaba que Hiro era su empleado, pero luego llegaron las palabras de su protegido antes de salir de clases: _"Visita a Sakura-san por mí, ¿sí Sasuke-kun? Estoy seguro que le alegrará verte... y no la vayas a tratar mal. Por favor. ¿Lo harías?"_ ¡Maldijo haber aceptado. ¡_Por qué_ siempre terminaba haciendo lo que _él_ decía!

— Como quieras. —respondió con un largo suspiro.

El rostro de Sakura se iluminó y dio unos pequeños brincos en la cama sonriendo abiertamente.

* * *

**/Residencia Haruno/Noche/**

— Muchas gracias. —Sonrió luego de bajarse de la moto, pero el seguía tan frío como siempre. No quería seguir con ella más tiempo y dispuso ponerse el casco para largarse de allí. — ¡Espera! —volteó por simple reflejo— En... ¿En otra ocasión me volverías a llevar en la moto?

— No.

— ¡Por~favor~!

Juntó sus manos frente a su pecho y sus ojos se volvieron grandes y brillantes. Por alguna extraña razón, esa expresión le recordó a Hiro, y con él, sus palabras: _"... y no la vayas a tratar mal. Por favor."_

— (Esta tonta... ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti, eh?) —Sentía una rara sensación de acidez en el estómago al pensar que ella era _importante_ para él. Suspiró. — Sólo una vez más.

— ¡YEY~! —recogió su maleta con las pertenencias y la abrazó emocionada. — ¡Gracias, Sasuke-kun! —Él encendió la moto.— ¡E-espera!

— ¿Ahora qué? —dijo hastiado.

— Me lo prometes.

— Sí, claro. —manifestó sin ganas.

— No. Dímelo. —Lo tenía delante, debía aprovechar la ocasión para estar a solas con él el mayor tiempo posible. No todos los días se presentaba la a oportunidad de compartir una promesa.

— Esta bien. —suspiró cansado; esa chica era un fastidio. Si no lo hacía allí, era capaz de fastidiarlo en el colegio y lo que menos quería era un rabo a cuestas. —Lo prometo. —Con esas mugres palabras pudo irse de una vez por todas. Sakura se quedó en la entrada hasta ya no distinguir las luces a la distancia.

.

No era su intención, realmente no lo era. El cielo despejado y el viento refrescante lo atrajo al jardín para tomar aire fresco. Además, quería esperar a Sakura para ayudarla a entrar su equipaje. No sabía que al estar cerca de la reja de la entrada se toparía con la voz de Sasuke y Sakura. Charlando... Compartiendo una promesa...

Su interior se comprimió, dolió de forma aguda. Cuando escuchó la moto arrancar, ingresó a la vivienda antes de que Sakura entrara y lo viera detrás de la puerta. No quería que creyera que la espiaba. Ese momento era muy importante para ella y no se lo iba a arruinar.

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Segundo "C"/Hora de entrada/**

Ine ingresó y sus ojos se posaron en el pupitre de Sakura, charlaba con Hiro; sonriendo. ¡Sonreía la maldita! Avanzó unos pasos para quitarle esa felicidad con su propia mano. El sonido de las banca siendo corridas llamó la atención de Hiro; se levantó con premura para colocarse delante de Sakura y agarró del brazo a Ine antes de que diera un movimiento en falso hacia Sakura.

— No lo hagas, Ine-san. —sereno, tranquilo. ¡También odiaba su carácter! Detestaba que fuera un perro fiel. —No me contendré sólo porque seas una chica. —acotó.

Ella tiró del brazo para liberarse, fúrica de haber recibido una amenaza por parte del perro de esa inútil frentona. No le queda más remedio que regresar a su pupitre con el cejo arrugado.

— Muchas gracias, Hiro-kun.

Expresó Sakura. Hiro volteó para decirle que no era necesario, era su deber, pero ella también le estaba regalando una sonrisa de completa confianza. Hiro no respondió nada y regresó a su lugar, meditando y culpándose por ser tan egoísta. ¡Qué impropio! Anoche sentía celos de Sakura al poder hablar con toda libertad de sus sentimientos y hoy, la misma chica de ojos verdes le agradecía con una sonrisa. Se sentía como un traidor de los más vil.

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Patio/Vestidores/Receso/**

La siguiente clase era deportes y no quería atrasarse por cambiar de uniforme. Se escapó de Sakura un momento a los vestidores que se encontraban detrás del gimnasio. El lugar siempre estaba desierto al encontrarse muy alejado del edificio principal donde se hallaban los salones de clase; beneficioso para él. Situado delante de un casillero, depositó la ropa de deportes en una silla y volteó para tomar los zapatos; aún estaban en el casillero.

Un golpe fuerte en la puerta del pequeño armario lo alarmó. Al voltear se topó con Naruto. Él tenía sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. ¿Cómo había llegado tan cerca sin sentir su presencia? ¡Por qué bajó la guardia tan estúpidamente! Sus cuerpos estaba a menos de dos pulgadas de distancia. Su cuerpo era atlético, espalda ancha e imponente estatura. Jamás lo había tenido así de cerca y eso lo congeló. ¿Acaso la poca amistad que le brindó, hizo que su radar de peligro no demostrara aviso? Quizá sólo había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que, quiera o no admitir, involucraban a Sasuke y eso lo dejó desprotegido del ambiente. Su cabeza tenía que elevarse 45º para poder apreciarlo con claridad. Sentía su respiración mover su flequillo.

— Creo que he mejorado en discreción. ¿No lo crees, Hiro?

Su voz le hizo recuperar sus sentidos. Sus brazos y piernas volvían a reaccionar y lo primero que pasó por su mente fue escapar de aquella prisión por debajo —su estatura le ayudaba mucho en aquel momento—, pero él no se lo permitió y agarró ambas muñecas para colocarlas en alto; sus pies a penas topaban el suelo del vestidor.

— La primera vez que nos topamos me diste una fea paliza, pero ahora te ves tan indefenso...

— Suéltame. —no quería perder la calma. ¡No debía perderla! Mantenía esa serenidad en el exterior, aunque dentro era un manojo de nervios. — No quiero noquearte.

— ¡Hazlo entonces! —la firmeza en sus ojos era única y su tono de voz estaba lleno de desesperación— ¡Mátame si quieres que esto termine! —No podía responder ante esa petición, ¿o sí? ¿Debía hacerlo? Era lo más acertado en su situación, pero no podía liberarse... Realmente estaba completamente indefenso. — ¡De veras, mátame! —volvió a gritar. Arrugó la frente y continuó mirándolo fijo— ¡Si no lo haces no me detendré! —Naruto estaba alterado— ¡Prefiero morir rápido, sabiendo la verdad, que volverme loco poco a poco!

Tenía agarrado a Hiro por las muñecas sólo son su mano derecha. ¿En serio era tan delgado? Su brazo izquierdo estaba libre. Apretó con fuerza el agarre hecho a Hiro para que no se liberase. Su cuerpo temblaba. El sudor recorría su frente. Contuvo la respiración sin dejar de mirar fijamente al muchacho.

Llevó la mano libre a la entrepierna de Hiro y tocó un par de veces; haciendo presión. —(¿Qué?) —No... No lo podía creer. Confundido por la adrenalina que llenaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, decidió llevar la mano al pecho de joven, repitiendo la misma acción de hacer presión.

Hiro cerró los ojos con fuerza y volteó el rostro cuando las manos de Naruto tocaron donde nadie debía. ¡Donde no debía!

Quedó en shock. Lo soltó y retrocedió hasta chocar con los casilleros del otro extremo; sus ojos no se podían cerrar y terminó cayendo al suelo por el temblar de sus piernas. Estaba impactado, atónito... no sabía qué hacer. ¡De verdad él era...!

Hiro, al sentir que la presión en sus muñecas se esfumó y que sus pies estaban posicionados completamente en el piso, abrió los ojos con el sonido los casilleros debido al choque de Naruto en ellos. Allí estaba él, en el suelo, sin apartar sus penetrantes ojos azules de su rostro. Una explosión de adrenalina causó que toda su cara pintara de escarlata, vívido. ¡Ardía tanto como la lava! Sus labios entreabiertos, temblaban. Alguna tonta excusa... No, no serviría de nada.

Ocultó aquellos grandes ojos de color perla tras su cabello, apretó los puños hasta casi romper la piel y, sin saber qué hacer, salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo. Sentía que todo a su alrededor se sumergía en una oscuridad agobiante y lo único que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento era... _era..._

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Terraza/Clase de deportes/**

La cabellera se movía con el viento fresco, contemplaba el cielo despejado. Era tan celeste, tan grande, tan brillante... La puerta se abrió, pero no presta atención; se encontraba totalmente fuera de sí.

— Así que aquí estás. —Caminó hasta el muro y le dio una palmada en la espalda con cariño. — ¿Qué te sucede? —miró su cara con detenimiento, incluso se acercó para comprobar que no estaba equivocada. Sí, estaba levemente sonrojado y perdido en sus pensamientos.

— Nada. —contestó automáticamente.

— Si lo dices de esa forma me preocuparé más.

Se conocían desde hace un largo tiempo y entre los dos había una gran amistad, igual a la de Sasuke. Naruto volteó con lentitud para apartar la mirada de ese bellísimo cielo azul. Fijó sus ojos en ella, pero no estaba mirándola exactamente a ella.

— ¿Podemos salir esta noche, Ine?

— Claro. —accedió; era costumbre ir juntos a clubes. Pero la manera en pedir esa salida era muy extraña. Por eso lo miró con suspicacia. —Pero... ¿estás seguro que no te pasa nada? —Él no le respondió y giró la cabeza con esa misma lentitud de sueño para fijarse en el perfecto y dulce cielo azul. Ahora había un pequeño cúmulo de nubes en la lejanía.

Naruto suspiró como en un sueño.

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Bodegas del gimnasio/**

La clase había terminado y le tocaba guardar los balones que utilizaron. Un muchacho se ofreció a ayudarlo, pero no quería estar con nadie; él podía hacerlo solo. ¿Por qué Hiro no estuvo en clase? Le resultó extraño, pues él era considerado un estudiante modelo.

Unos sollozos tenues llegaron a sus oídos; casi al final de la bodega. ¿Acaso alguien lloraba? No era curioso, pero sus pies caminaron sin su permiso; obligando a conocer el dueño de ese llanto tan lamentable.— _¡Hiro!_

— Sa... _¡Sasuke-kun!_ —levantó la cabeza y con la manga de su uniforme secó las lágrimas rápidamente. Cosa inútil, pues sus ojos y mejillas rojas lo delataban por completo.

La pelota que cargaba en sus manos, y las dos que se hallaban bajo ambos brazos, cayeron; verlo así lo desconectó por un segundo. Su pecho se contrajo un poco y apareció un nudo en la garganta. ¿_Por qué_? Con Hiro siempre era lo mismo... Las cosas que le pasaban a él, siempre terminaban afectándole de una extraña manera, junto a esa maldita y repetitiva pregunta: "¿_por qué_?"

Caminó hacia él y se acuclilló.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— _N-nada..._ —volvió a secar las lágrimas de su rostro, esquivando la mirada de Sasuke. —Podrías no decir a nadie que me viste así. —se puso de pie, Sasuke igual— Eso afectaría mi reputación. —Nunca había llorado siendo Hiro y, estaba claro, esa emoción no era de él.

Ser descubierto por Naruto le afectó tanto, como haber sido tocado en donde nadie debía. Creyó que podía soportar cualquier cosa si era Hiro Hatake, para eso había sido entrenado esos años pero, jamás se imaginó estar en una situación de ese tipo. Lo que pasó en los vestidores le recordó, de mala manera, que ni con todo el entrenamiento recibido dejaría de ser una chica frágil y débil.

Sasuke asintió ante su pedido y no apartó la mirada de él.

Luego de unos minutos más en silencio —para que Hiro se calmara por completo y su rostro regresara a la normalidad— ambos caminaron hacia la puerta, pero al abrir la puerta se toparon con Naruto; su respiración agitada. Él ignoró el hecho de que ambos salían de la bodega juntos, de hecho ignoró la presencia de Sasuke en su totalidad, y se acercó un par de pasos; sus ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡Hiro-chan, necesito hablar contigo!

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
**¿Reviews?_


	29. De bestia feroz a fuente de flores

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

_**IMPORTANTE:** Deben saber que, en Japón, los estudiantes son intercalados en los puestos de los salones. Quiero decir, se sienta un chico al lado una chica, luego un chico, una chica, un chico y así sucesivamente. Es una técnica de aprendizaje y socialización. Téngalo presente cuando lleguen al asterisco (*****) :D Sigan leyendo. :3_

* * *

_**DE BESTIA FEROZ A FUENTE DE FLORES**_

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Bodegas del gimnasio/**

Ante la petición de Naruto, inconscientemente Hiro se ocultó detrás de Sasuke por el temor latente de lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos. Su cerebro aún estaba alterado y no procesó lo sucedido con rapidez para mantener la calma; para regresar a su modo guardaespaldas.

— Necesito hablar contigo... —expresó de nuevo en el mismo tono de necesidad e importancia. Su mente por fin dio aviso de la presencia de su amigo y lo miró por un instante con las cejas arrugadas, los regresó a Hiro. —... a _solas_.

Sasuke pudo palpar el temor que desprendía Hiro cuando divisó a Naruto y por instinto, al ver la insistencia en su mirada, lo pateó en el estómago cuando esas últimas palabras llegan a sus oídos. Cayó al suelo perdiendo el aire por un segundo.

— No te vuelvas a acercar a Hiro.

La razón de ese muro de protección que creó Hiro con Naruto, era desconocido, pero el altercado debió ser sumamente caótico y traumático para ver a Hiro en tales condiciones. Nunca, _jamás_, lo había visto así y dentro de sí surgió la imperiosa necesidad de cuidarlo y velar por su bienestar.

— ¡No te metas, Sasuke! —gritó cuando recuperó el aliento. Sus ojos decían a leguas lo entrometido que estaba siendo y que no pararía hasta cruzar unas cuantas palabras con Hiro. — El asunto es entre Hiro-chan y yo. —expresó más calmado enfocándose en esos grandes y preocupados ojos. Sasuke giró la cabeza para dejar la decisión en sus manos. ¡Sí, quería protegerlo! Pero no debía meterse si era un problema entre chicos. La mirada seria y sólida en sus perladas pupilas hablaban por sí mismos.

Los contempló a ambos por un segundo. No quería ser la causa de que un par de buenos amigos discutieran por su tonta timidez de la que, se suponía, había dejado olvidada hace mucho. No podía acobardarse frente a Naruto por lo que había hech o si la falta había sido suya, y si tenían que aclarar dudas, debía hacerlo en buenos términos. Poco a poco su rostro dejó de sentirse tenso; meditó las palabras de Naruto. El hecho de querer hablar a solas con él, sin decirle a Sasuke, su líder, lo que había descubierto le dio un poco más de seguridad. Aunque no por ello confiaba al cien por ciento en su explosiva personalidad; le preocupaba un poco que llegase a usar esa información para chantaje en un futuro.

Se situó delante de Sasuke, ya con su acostumbrado rostro de roca.

— Sí. Debemos hablar a solas. —voz calmada e inmutable; como siempre debió ser.

Naruto se levantó, lo tomó del brazo con dureza, temor, y la vez, dulzura para caminar a un lugar privado. Sasuke se encontraba inquieto, pero los dejó marchar sin más.

* * *

**/Terraza/Tercer periodo/**

Llevaban más de cinco minutos en total silencio; sin contar el trayecto que fue igual o peor de incómodo. La paz en ese sitio era distinta para ambos. Hiro se sentía, extrañamente, tranquilo y curioso a la vez; pero no quería ser el primero en hablar. Al fin de cuentas, Naruto fue quien insistió en cruzar palabras, no al revés.

—_ Estoy aliviado de no ser gay..._ —expresó con un largo suspiro. Esas palabras no llegaron con claridad a los oídos de Hiro, pues se encontraba apoyado en el barandal con medio cuerpo fuera del mismo.

— ¿Qué? —dio un par de pasos en su dirección, sin dejar de estar en guardia.

— Esto me estaba volviendo loco, de veras.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Naruto, aún con los brazos apoyados en el borde de cemento, giró la cabeza; esos ojos perla eran mucho más hermosos ahora. — Usarás esto como chanta...

— No se lo diré a nadie, Hiro-chan. —Sus párpados se abrieron por completo y Naruto empezó a acercarse despacio con una mirada dulce. — Tampoco preguntaré por qué vistes así. —Las palabras no salían de su boca. — Sólo me dedicaré a protegerte. —Esa sonrisa tan cálida... Sabía que él se estaba acercando, pero no se podía mover.

Sujetó sus manos intempestivamente, fijó su mirada tierna y masculina. Apartó rápido y sonrojó, evitando el contacto visual lo que provocó en su pecho un par de fuertes golpes que acrecentaron su sonrisa. Hiro retrocedió calmado, quería regresar al salón. Ahora era incómodo tenerlo delante sabiendo que ya no lo veía como un hombre. Naruto permaneció quieto hasta que la puerta se cerró, luego de ello empezó a brincar, saltar y gritar sin poder dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Es mujer! ¡UNA CHICA, DE VERAS! —se lanzó al suelo sin mucha fuerza.

Sus cachetes ardían como la llama de una estufa y le importaba un demonio. La sonrisa en su cara era tan grande que que empezó a calambrarse. Tarareaba una melodía irreconocible, pero no dejaba de mecerse como una niñita de preescolar que había recibido un dulce.

— ¡Es una señal~! —empezó a hablar al cielo— Soy el único en saber su secreto... ¡Debe ser el destino, de veras!

Estaba tan feliz y dichoso que su cuerpo parecía expulsar flores como una fuente en un parque.

* * *

**/Segundo "C"/Cuarto periodo/**

Todos tomaban asiento cuando, en la entrada, apareció Naruto emitiendo un aura multicolor; parecía estar volando. Hiro no le prestó atención y continuó copiando la clase perdida. Él llegó a su puesto y observó a Hiro con una sonrisa. Detrás de él se hallaba una de las compañeras repasando sus apuntes. Naruto cogió su mochila y demás pertenencias sobre el escritorio, dio un par de pasos hasta situarse junto a la muchacha.

— Este será mi puesto ahora, ¡fuera! —ella lo observó extrañado*— ¿No me oíste? —Su tono alegre y vivaracho se convirtió en uno amenazador y peligroso.— Dije-que-te-quites. —masculló con esa máscara demoníaca. ¡Entró en pánico! Con el rostro azul, casi morado, desapareció del pupitre más rápido que la luz. Tomó asiento y miró la distancia entre ambos puestos. Realizó una mueca de disconformidad y se levantó un poco para arrimar su nuevo pupitre al de Hiro. Sus bancas estaban tan cerca una de otra que casi se tocaban.

Hiro liberó aire con cansancio y un leve toque de inquietud. Naruto se acomodó con una postura recta y la mirada al frente; seguía sonriendo de oreja a oreja y expulsaba flores de su cuerpo como una chica enamorada.

El maestro ingresó y, cuando todos toman asiento después del saludo dirigido por el delegado, notó una falla en el sistema de puestos al final de salón.

— Uzumaki-san, ¿qué haces allí? —tono sereno, pero al mismo tiempo severo; conocía de sobra la actitud de ciertos estudiantes, en especial aquellos de bajas calificaciones— ¡Regrese a su puesto! —manifestó golpeando los libros sobre el escritorio. Naruto acomodó un poco el cuello de la camisa antes de levantarse, feliz y cortés, de su puesto para responder al maestro con determinación.

— ¡Sensei! —la clase miraba atento al rubio por su nueva aura— ¡He decidido cambiar, de veras!

— ¿De qué hablas, Uzumaki-san?

— ¡En esta época las hormonas están alborotadas y si las mujeres me rodean no puedo concentrarme! —Las compañeras que lo rodeaban en su antiguo puesto sonrojaron un poco. — ¡Por eso me sentaré junto a Hiro-chan para obtener buenas calificaciones!

El maestro empezó a llorar de orgullo y lo felicitó por el cambio de actitud que presentó. El docente empezaba a creer que tendría que dejarlo, pero si estaba junto al mejor estudiante del salón... ¡Qué alivio!

Naruto volvió a tomar asiento, guiñó un ojo, levantó su pulgar y sonrió en dirección a Hiro complacido de que su mentira fuera tan convincente que hasta él mismo se la creyó. Decidió ignorarlo y continuar sereno, sacó su cuaderno y el libro de Matemática. Meditó un poco. Quizá sea mejor tenerlo de aliado y no de enemigo.

—_ (Naruto-kun...)_

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Entrada principal/Hora de salida/**

Sus celestes ojos, como el hielo, brillaron con intensidad cuando observó a su querido senpai acercarcandose junto a su compañera de cabellera rosa.

— ¡Hiro-senpai! ¡Sakura-senpai! —saludó efusivo como siempre lo había hecho desde que tuvo la dicha de conocerlo.— ¡Cómo...!

— ¡Hiro-chan! ¡HIRO-CHAAAN~! —de la nada, a su espalda, apareció Naruto con una sonrisa idiota y el aura floreada que dejó a la clase muy consternada. — ¡Espérame! ¡Qué me esperes, de veras!

Toneri había logrado que Hiro lo dejara acompañarlo hasta el auto después de clases; en raras ocasiones caminaban hasta casa. Le agradaba esa tranquilidad que desprendía de manera dulce y natural, así como le llamaba la atención esa extraña sensación que sentía a su lado, pero si Naruto aparecía y empezaba a hacer lo mismo... ¡ya no sería el tiempo sólo para los dos!

Pensar eso le molestó lo suficiente como para enfrentarlo.

— Oye, Naruto. ¿Qué crees que haces? —se acercó con el ceño fruncido.

— Acompaño a Hiro-chan~ —respondió melódico, pero al notar su rostro y el tono serio con el que preguntó, dejó a un lado su alegría— Desaparece, paliducho.

— ¡Oblígame! —su mirada era desafiante— ¡Siempre acompaño a senpai y eso no cambiará!

Mientras ese par se lanzaban miradas de odio y desprendía fuego del cuerpo, Hiro y Sakura continuaron el trayecto en completo silencio; llevaban así desde que la campana había sonado. Ella entró al vehículo y su guardaespaldas cerró su puerta. Estiró el brazo para abrir la suya, pero la mano de Naruto apareció de la nada para hacer lo mismo.

— Que tengas dulces sueños, Hiro-chan. —le regaló una mirada cálida y Hiro suspiró cansado antes de subir al auto.

Segundos después llegó Toneri con un chichón en la cabeza. entristeció al ver como el auto se alejaba sin haberse despedido de su querido senpai. Volteó y observó a Naruto; el auto ya no estaba pero seguía moviendo el brazo con su cara de tarado. Arrugó la frente, infló los cachetes, apretó los puños y lo pateó. Salió corriendo como una bala de cañón.

— ¡Eso es por no dejarme acompañar a Hiro-senpai! —gritó mientras se alejaba.

Naruto maldijo entre dientes mientras sobaba su tobillo, pero al mirar el cielo su mente se llenó de imágenes de Hiro y todo ese enfado desapareció.

— ¿Y esa cara, Naruto? —preguntó Ine cuando llegó a la salida y lo vio en un pie mirando el cielo de forma estúpida; más de lo normal. Él regresó a la tierra y la miró por unos segundos con fijación; Ine arqueó las cejas.

— Ine, tú... —ella mantuvo el silencio— eres una chica. —dijo como el mayor descubrimientos del universo, lo que causó disgusto en la joven. —Así que sabes lo que las otras chicas piensan. —ella abrió la boca y expulsó aire al recordar que estaba frente su estúpido amigo. — Qué... ¿qué piensan las chicas de mí? —preguntó sacando los labios formando una boca de pato mientras rascaba su mejilla con algo de vergüenza.

Eso sí la sorprendió y la oportunidad de fastidiarlo quizá no se volvería presentar. Se cruzó de brazos y adoptó un rostro serio. Movió la cabeza de arriba a bajo con los ojos cerrados por un breve momento antes de clavar su aguda mirada en él.

— Eres tarado y tosco, siempre terminas ensuciándote cuando comes y no sabes cómo tratar a una chica. —cada palabra clavaba una flecha de fuego en su cerebro, pues era cierto, pero no se iba a poner a llorar. ¡No, de veras!

— _Ine..._ —arrugó la frente y elevó los puños— ¡Tómalo con seriedad, mujer! —ella sonrió divertida de haber logrado su cometido. Saber que realmente quería saber la opinión de las chicas sobre él, la hizo darse cuenta que Naruto estaba interesado en alguien. Quizá ser amable con él era lo mejor en ese momento.

Ser atenta y ayudar a sus amigos de vez en cuando no le haría daño.

— Veamos... —tocó su barbilla. Le dio una vuelta como si fuera una pieza de arte abstracto intentando descifrar su verdadero propósito. Regresó delante de él y cerró los ojos por un momento. — Eres un completo perdedor que —Esa frase chocó como una gigantesca roca. — nunca se rinde. —le dio una palmadita en la espalda. —Creo que esa es tu mejor cualidad. Tienes una actitud positiva y siempre eres gracioso, aunque no lo quieras. —Naruto no comprendía si lo estaba ayudando o no. — Sabes valorar una amistad, aunque no sea recíproco. —Se apartó para irse a casa.

— ¡Eres un buen tipo, Naruto! —gritó a unos metros de distancia— ¡Sólo sé tu mismo... TARADO!

Él sonrió y se despidieron con una sonrisa.

* * *

**/Residencia Haruno/Habitación/Noche/**

El golpe en la puerta fue suave. Se levantó del escritorio para abrir.

— Sakura-san... ¿Necesitas algo? —ella entró con la mirada cabizbaja.

— Quiero disculparme, Hiro-kun. —esas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa— Hoy, mientras regresábamos en el coche no te hablé porque estaba... _celosa_.

— _(¿Celosa?)_

— Por tu relación con Sasuke-kun. —acotó al ver una leve confusión en su mirada.

— No tienes que disculparte, Sakura-san.

— Tenía que decírtelo, Hiro. Eres como un hermano y pensar eso de ti es... es horrible.

El pecho de Hiro se comprimió al escucharla y sin darse cuenta terminó sonriendo con ella; aunque él lo hizo con un dejo de melancolía y pesar. Sakura se despidió por la intromisión y ambos se fueron a dormir.

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
**¿Reviews?_


	30. Si el amor no llega, entonces ignóralo

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

_**SI EL AMOR NO LLEGA, ENTONCES IGNÓRALO**_

* * *

**/Ciudad/lugar****** de diversión**/noche/jueves/**

Se encontraron en la entrada de aquel sitio que, esa noche, tenía una presentación en vivo. Naruto e Ine tenía una relación cómoda y similar a la que llevaban con Sasuke, así que salían con frecuencia.

El algarabío y descontrol por parte de las muchachas del sitio era notorio cuando los bailarines se presentaron en el escenario. Un cuarteto de hombre con vestimentas a la moda, enseñando sus bien trabajados abdómenes y brazos... Volteretas y danza espectacular que los chico no alcanzaban a distinguir por tantos brazos elevados.

— Acerquémonos, Ine. —ella asintió y, entre baile y saltos, llegaron muy cerca de la tarima.

Ine no podía respirar y empezó a temblar cuando sus ojos percibieron al líder del grupo despidiéndose para ir a refrescarse a los camerinos. El recuerdo de aquella horrible noche donde un trío de malnacidos abusó de ella... el recuerdo de su líder permanecía vívido en su memoria y al tenerlo tan cerca heló la sangre y palideció su rostro.

— ¿Estás bien? —Naruto notó la pérdida de color y la chica salió del lugar con la mirada perdida, asegurando que sólo necesitaba aire fresco.

Corrió a la parte trasera del antro y entró por la puerta de servicio para dar con un pequeño recibidor donde estaban aquellos hombre, de los cuales sólo reconocía al castaño de tatuajes en las mejillas. Se acercó al chico con ferocidad empuñando un estilete que acostumbraba a llevar consigo desde aquella vez.

Kiba la vio acercarse con sed de venganza y no la detuvo. Terminó con el brazo cortado levemente, ya que uno de sus subordinados la atrapó.

— ¡Tú! —forcejeaba, pero el arma ya no la tenía en la mano— ¡Desgraciado! ¡MALDITO! —las lágrimas no tardaron que salir— ¡Esto es culpa tuya! ¡Lo que me pasó...! _¡Maldición...!_

— Suéltala. —expresa Kiba, mientras la observa. Su empleado obedece— Tú... Me eres familiar.

— ¡Imbécil! —se acercó para golpearlo, pero no pudo o, más bien, no se lo permitía su propia mente.

Kiba abrió los ojos cuando Ine se rodeo con sus propios brazos al sentir esa sensación de asco por sí misma. Uno de los hombre iba a acercarse para sacarla del sitio.

— Detente. —con la mirada comprendió que su jefe tenía una relación con esa chica... o lo tuvo— ¿Venganza? —Ine lo observaba con rabia. El castaño suspira y rasca su cabeza al conocer la respuesta— De acuerdo, hazlo. —ella abre los ojos un poco más— Si golpeándome te sentirás mejor... ¡hazlo! No me defenderé.

— _Jefe._

— Es... una broma, ¿no? ¡¿No estoy para esas pendejadas?! —el castaño saca de su cinturón una navaja de empuñadura grabada y la extiende hacia ella.

— No bromeo. —la mirada era penetrante— ¡Hazlo! Si crees que esto es lo que necesita tu alma para descansar. —la chica toma la navaja y la observa por unos segundos. Luego la tira a unas macetas.

— ¿Y te haces llamar yakuza? —dejó de rodear su cuerpo con los brazos, pero no dejaba de estar alerta; y Kiba lo sabía bien— ¡¿Acaso quieres hacerme reír?!

Quizá el temor de estar sola, con el hombre al cual culpaba de esa negra noche manchada en su memoria, la hizo reír de manera natural. Liberar tensión. Una lágrima cayó de su ojo almendrado y rodó por su mejilla. Kiba metió las manos a su chaqueta y la observó tranquilo. Ella camina hacia la salida.

— La venganza será cuando yo quiera, no cuando tú me lo permitas. —y el golpe seco de la entrada de servicio fue lo que retumbó en la habitación. Ine se topa con Naruto y le dice que se marcha a casa porque está cansada. El rubio la acompaña a tomar un taxi y también se va del sitio sin saber lo que ocurrió realmente.

* * *

**/Instituto Konoha/Tercero "C"/primera hora/viernes/**

Hiro deposita la maleta a un costado del pupitre y toma asiento como acostumbra. Abre la mochila para sacar el libro de apuntes y cuando quiere guardar otros útiles en el cajón debajo del mesón, se topa con un paquete, que al sacarlo de la sombra nota que son chocolates envueltos en una delicada caja roja en forma de corazón con un listón dorado. Una nota pequeña adherida que decía, con una letra algo chueca: "Con cariño, Naruto"

— ¿Son chocolates? —la voz de una chica atrae su atención y arruga la nota para encestar en el tacho de basura. Hiro extiende la caja a la chica.

— Ten. —ella se sorprende, pero igual los recibe gustosa sin pensar más allá de un simple sentimiento de amistad.

Hiro se levanta de su asiento y camina a la puerta ya que iba por unos libros a su casillero. En ese momento entra el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ve pasar al peliazul de largo; sin saludar. Sus ojos son atraídos por la llamativa cajita roja y aprieta la mandíbula. Se aproxima a la chica, le arrancha los chocolates dándole una mirada fúrica para salir y regañar a Hiro.

Al fondo del pasillo lo ve doblar la esquina y corre. Lo arrincona en la pared.

— ¡Oe! ¡Son para ti!

— Naruto-kun... Podrías alejarte un poco. —estaba a menos de un brazo de distancia, y si bien le incomodaba la situación al saber que el ojiazul la observaba de forma diferente, no dejaría que esas torpes emociones le crearan otro problema. Hiro permanecía inmutable, pero... ¿Por cuanto tiempo?— Los chicos no deben estar tan... cerca.

El rubio ni caso a sus palabras.

— Estos chocolates son la manera más cautelosa de mostrarte mis sentimientos. ¡Prometí que mantendría tu secreto-dattebayo! Pero tú... —curvando las cejas y entristeciendo su mirada un poco, se aleja de Hiro— no me lo haces fácil.

— Perdona, Naruto-kun. —agacha la mirada. La campana suena y ambos regresan al salón, mas el peliazul no aceptó los chocolates y el rubio lanzó la caja a un tacho; maldiciendo en el proceso.

* * *

**/Hora de receso/patios del instituto/sección de arboleda/**

Luego de buscar un buen rato por casi todo el instituto, se topa con— ¡Sasuke-kun! —quien voltea y sonríe ladino— Sasuke-kun, necesito un... un consejo. —el Uchiha asiente para que prosiga, pero Hiro no sabía exactamente cómo decirlo— Es que... yo no sé... pues...

— Dilo rápido.

— ¿Cómo haces para tratar con alguien que está enamorado de ti... pero tú no de esa persona? —Sasuke miro sus ojos fijamente y luego expulsó un poco de aire.

— Actúa con normalidad. —Hiro estaba atento a cada palabra— Si pasa el tiempo y no sientes lo mismo entonces ignórala. —eleva los hombros como para que comprenda que no hay mucha ciencia en esos temas. Al menos no para un muchacho.

— _Oh..._ —miró la cancha por un momento para asimilar sus palabras, y repentinamente vino la orden a su cabeza— Entonces... deberías ser más amable con Sakura-san y cuidarla. Darle la oportunidad de conocerse mutuamente. —el moreno lo miró un poco disgustado y el peliazul se fue, agradeciendo el consejo.

* * *

**/Tercero "C"/quinta hora/**

— Naruto-kun. —el rubio lo miró con las cejas arrugadas y brazos cruzados— Naruto-kun, yo... Yo te pido disculpas. —casi se cae de asiento al escuchar esas palabras salir de sus rosados labios— Me he portado grosero contigo y tú sólo has sido amable.

— ¡Es cierto-dattebayo! —se levanta del asiento y vuelve a cruzar sus brazos, inflando los cachetes y girando la cabeza con algo de orgullo, sin dejar de mirarla de perfil.

— Es que... es difícil. Esta situación es... Nunca la había vivido. Por eso no sabía cómo actuar. —Naruto nota sus pestañas largas y la mirada tierna, cosa que todo el enfado desapareció como un acto de magia— Si... si eres amable conmigo, entonces... entonces yo también lo seré. —el rubio sonríe complacido y ambos toman asiento.

— Naruto-kun. —voltea rápido ante el tono dulce de su voz— ¿Conoces de algún parque donde una pareja pueda tomarse de las manos?

— No tienes que decirlo de esa forma, Hiro-chan. —el ojiperlo parpadea seguido— ¡Claro que saldría contigo al parque-ttebayo!

— N-no, Naruto-kun. —mueve las manos frente a su pecho de forma rápida— No me refería a eso. —el rostro alegre y sonrosado cambia drásticamente.

— Si no vas conmigo, entonces no diré nada. —y mira hacia el pizarra.

— Pero, Naruto-kun. Que dos chicos vayan a un parque de ese tipo no es normal.

— ¡Pero si tú no eres... _normal-ttebayo!_ —gritando a susurros lo último. Hiro soba su frente.

— No es para mí... —el ojiazul lo mira con el rabillo del ojo— No iré al parque con otro chico, Naruto-kun. —volteo el rostro por completo.

— Está bien. —le dice de un sitio que las parejas acostumbran a visitar en sus citas— Pero, recuerda esto, Hiro-chan. —hace una seña para que el ojiperlo se aproxime un poco y Naruto se acerca más, así los murmullos llegarían sólo a los oídos del peliazul— _Eres una chica y, si vas a ir a un parque, debe ser conmigo y sólo conmigo-dattebayo._

Hiro se aleja rápido por el rubor que inunda sus mejillas y el rubio sonríe complacido por su logro.

* * *

**/Residencia Haruno/habitación de Sakura/noche/viernes/**

— ¡No puedo creerlo, Hiro-kun! ¡No... no lo creo aún! —la pelirrosa buscaba y probaba varios atuendos frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía a una esquina de su recámara.

— Sakura-san... —verla tan emocionada y feliz lo alegraba de una forma no tan amena como esperaba— Creo que te vería mejor con tonos rosados o rojos.

— Tienes razón, tienes razón. —toma un conjunto rojo— ¡Este será! —se dirige al baño para probarse. Hiro observa la ropa de la chica esparcida por doquier y piensa que eso nunca le pasará, pues debe ser un chico por el resto de su vida. Incluso nunca podría tener una cita de esa magnitud.

Esa tarde, antes de que sonara la campana para regresar a casa, Hiro dejó una nota en el pupitre de Sasuke para que fuera por la pelirrosa el sábado por la mañana; una cita que terminaría en el parque le aconsejó el rubio. Algo le inquietaba por la cita, pero eso lo manejaría cuando el momento se diera... Pero mentir lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo.

— ¡Este es, Hiro-kun! —enseñándole el vestuario de mañana. Hiro limita a aprobar la ropa sin dejar de pensar en la nota que le entregó al moreno.

* * *

**/Ciudad/Entrada de Centro Comercial/10h45/sábado/**

El auto llega y Sasuke se acerca emocionado. Emoción que se esfuma como el reventar de un burbuja cuando nota que la pelirrosa también bajaba del vehículo. Hiro se acerca a Sasuke antes que la chica.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí, Hiro?

— Perdón, Sasuke-kun, pero si te decía que venía Sakura-san luego tú no querrías venir.

— ¡Hola, Sasuke-kun!

— _Sé amable..._ —sin saludarla empieza a caminar y Hiro igual. Sakura los sigue, pero al ser chica, tenía un andar más lento. Hiro estaba acostumbrado a caminar al paso de los hombre, así que, cuando notó lo atrás que se encontraba— Más caballeroso... —soltó aire con su lengua y Hiro se detuvo hasta que Sakura lo alcanzó.

— Soy algo lenta, ¿no Hiro-kun? —expresa con un dejo de auto-compasión oculto tras una sonrisa. Hiro la toma del brazo y hace que ella se sujete del brazos del moreno. Lo toma por sorpresa pero no la niega... sólo por la mirada que le daba el pequeño Hatake.

Hiro los seguía un par de pasos detrás. Visitaron las tiendas y varios sitio por varias horas, incluso almorzaron sin llegar a ser un problema: Sasuke y Sakura en una mesa y Hiro en la mesa contigua. A la pelirrosa le daba igual que el ojinegro no le hablara en ningún momento, pero de todas formas era feliz si ella le contaba anécdotas de su vida.

* * *

**/Sección de entretenimiento social/16h58/sábado/**

Hiro le había dicho a Sasuke y Sakura, por separado, el sitio donde concluiría la cita. Poco a poco, sus pasos se tornaron pesados y terminó dejándolos a solas sin que ambos se dieran cuenta.

Pasó por una tarima que presentaba a un cuarteto de bailarines que había cobrado fama por ser muy guapos. No le llamó la atención el escenario, pero pasó cerca del lugar porque era el único camino para llegar al subterráneo. Y, a pesar de que no miró hacia las brillantes luces ni por un segundo, alguien de allí sí lo reconoció y empezó a seguirlo con curiosidad.

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
**¿Reviews?_


	31. Un enfrentamiento con el pasado

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_UN REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO_**

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Ciudad/subterráneo/noche/sábado/**

Cuando Hiro arriba en la estación, llegan recuerdos de cuando ella y su primo solían pasar por lugares así para vender cigarrillos. Un dejo de melancolía la invadió de golpe y se acercó a un guardia para pedir indicaciones. Esa noche quería visitar un lugar del pasado.

Mientras esperaba el tren, una voz lo hace voltear.

— ¡Oi, tú! Ese lugar al que vas... es peligroso a estas horas, ¿lo sabías?

— Tú eres... -! —da un paso hacia atrás y toma posición de defensa al recordar su rostro, mas no su nombre.

— Tranquilo, tranquilo. Estoy en son de paz, amigo.

— ¿Tu nombre era? —aparecen un par de venas en la frente del sujeto.

— ¡Kiba, con un demonio! ¡KI-BA! —el tren llega y ambos abordan; Hiro lo observa sereno sin ser muy directo. Permanecen en silencio durante el trayecto. El vagón estuvo vacío todo el tiempo y el castaño limitaba a hacer un sonido rítmico en el asiento sin tener un ritmo conocido.

— Por qué me acompañas.

— Protección.

— Puedo cuidarme por mí mismo.

— Claro, claro. —sin darle importancia a sus palabras, recordando que él lo envió al hospital sin mucho esfuerzo.

* * *

**/Distrito Yame/Estación de trenes/noche/sábado/**

Llegó a la parada que recordaba como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Kiba se levantó del puesto y lo siguió a su lado. Con los brazos tras la cabeza y con aire despreocupado.

Hiro caminaba sin saber donde ir con exactitud. Las calles y locales eran idénticos a los de esa época. Observaba todo con suma precisión sin dejar de mover los pies. Kiba lo contempló con el rabillo del ojo por un par de segundos.

* * *

**/Distrito Yame/Plaza/noche/**

— Señor, ¿compraría un cigarrillo? —un pequeño, no mayor a ocho años, estaba sólo en el lugar. Hablando con las pocas personas que transitaban.

Hiro notó una silueta familiar emerger entre las sombras y acercarse al pequeño. Había un tramo notorio de espacio entre el sujeto y el niño, con respecto a Hiro y Kiba; el castaño notó que aquella escena atraía la atención.

El sujeto de cabello oscuro largo y piel pálida, casi azul, golpeó al muchacho, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Eso provocó un sobresalto en su interior y recordó cuando su primo lo defendió y se limitó a mirar.

¡Esta vez no!

Corrió y golpeó al hombre en el rostro. Kiba no sabía que podía ser tan impulsivo y quedó perplejo al verlo así. Se acercó y notó que temblaba.

— Déjalo tranquilo.

— _Esos ojos..._ —su marcado acento en la "S" no había cambiado, así como su aspecto, tampoco— Tu eres... —Hiro se acercó al pequeño y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

— ¿Dónde están tus amigos? —la mirada le respondió. Sacó del bolsillo algunos billetes y se los pasó; el pequeño se asombró al conocer la cantidad— Espero y alcance para todos en el orfanato. —le sonrió con melancolía y el pequeño hizo igual.

— _Gracias, señorita._ —y se alejó del lugar. Hiro volteó rápido creyendo que Kiba pudo haber escuchado. Pero estaba ocupado con unos perros callejeros. El tipo, de nombre Orochimaru, desapareció si dejar rastro. Se limitó a suspirar y empezó a correr. El ruido de los zapatos en el suelo alertó a Kiba y corrió tras él.

* * *

**/Distrito Yame/Parque/sábado/**

Cuando por fin se detuvo. Kiba notó un aura distinta. Se acercaba con cautela y Hiro se acuclilló junto a unas flores que aún no mostraban su belleza. Empezó a tocarlas con sutileza y el castaño se limitó a observar en silencio.

Cuando llegó a una distancia menor a un paso, de donde se encontraba el peliazul, éste empezó a hablar en susurros.

— _Hace unos años... me alejé de alguien que es muy importante para mí._ —Kiba observaba el brillo de su cabello con la luz de la luna a medio crecer y los faros del camino empedrado— _No sé nada de él desde entonces... sólo que está vivo._

— ¡¿De qué te quejas, baboso?! —Hiro volteó sorprendido— Hace un tiempo perdí a un gran amigo. Fue apuñalado. —los ojos liliáceos se notaron con claridad en el contorno de sus pestañas— ¿Y tú te auto-compadeces porque él está con vida? —dio otro paso y lo empujó con el pié, el ojiperlo calló sobre su retaguardia; ya que no se lo esperaba— ¡Idiota! —la mirada que le daba era de severidad y un dejo de nostalgia— ¡Búscalo y ya!

—_ No es tan fácil..._ —agachó la mirada. Respiró profundo y sin poder contenerlo más, un par de lágrimas emergieron de sus ojos. Kiba se acuclilló y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

— Nada es fácil en esta vida, Hiro. —su cejo fruncido le daba la sensación de ser regañado— ¡Sé un hombre, maldita sea! —lo vuelve a empujar en seña de amistad y se refleja una sonrisa.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Ciudad/Centro comercial/noche/sábado/**

El moreno y la pelirrosa se encontraban en una cafetería de los alrededores merendado algo ligero: ella un postre de fresas y cerezas con helado, mientras que Sasuke una taza de café y una tostada de jamón y queso con tomate. el silencio era incómodo para ambos.

— (¿Por qué nos dejó solos?) —sus negras pupilas buscaban por la ventana un indicio de que estuviera cerca— (¡Me las pagará!)

— Sasuke-kun quería saber si -!

— Nos vamos.

— Pero aún no hemos ido a-

— Si no te quieres ir, bien. Quédate. —se levantó de la silla— Yo sí.

— ¡Espera! —ella también se levanta— Llévame a casa. —su rostro no estaba nada complacido con las palabras frías del moreno.

* * *

**/Residencia Haruno/noche/sábado/**

— Dile a Hiro que quiero hablar con él. —Sakura desciende de la moto y se dirige a la entrada de la casa. La sirvienta la saluda amistosa.

— Puedes decirle a Hiro-kun que venga a la entrada.

— Sakura-ojousama, el joven Hiro-san aún no regresa.

Ambos se sorprenden. Sasuke más que ella, sólo que menos notorio en su rostro.

* * *

**/Distrito Yame/Parque/noche/**

Pasaban de las doce de la noche y ambos se encontraban sentados en unos columpios de la sección infantil. Con un refresco de una máquina expendedora cercana a ellos. Kiba los compró.

— ¿Ahora sí me dirás por qué me seguiste? —el peliazul jugaba con una piedra que movía con la punta de su pie. Kiba lo mira.

— Ya te lo dije, ¿no? —sorbe un poco de su bebida— Para cuidarte.

— Soy hombre, sé cuidarme sólo. —golpetea la lata en sus manos y vuelve a mirar al castaño— Dime la verdad.

— ¡No sé! ¡¿Feliz?! —apartó sus ojos del muchacho pálido y bajito para enfrascarse en el refresco— ¡Sólo te seguí y... y ya!

— _Eso es raro..._ —el castaño se molesta un poco, mas la conversación termina allí— Creo que ya es hora de que regrese. —se levanta del columpio— Gracias por la bebida...

— Descuida. —da media vuelta— ¡Espera! —Hiro se detiene— Te acompaño.

— No gracias, puedo llegar sólo. —Kiba lanza la lata a un tacho y luego se acerca a Hiro. Lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo hala con rudeza— ¡¿Q-qué haces?!

— Dije que te acompañaba. Quieras o no.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Vecindario/02h06/**

Llevaban más de cinco minutos que habían bajado del taxi, pagado el castaño, y éste no dejaba de pisarle los talones. Empezaba a preocuparle que lo siguiera sólo para darle una paliza como la última vez que se encontraron. Decide estar alerta y continuar su trayecto.

Cuando la casa de Sakura se divisa en la esquina, una sombra aparece frente al peliazul, y Kiba lo tira del brazo para colocarlo detrás de él. Su reacción es tan fuera de tono que Hiro queda en blanco. Al fin de cuentas era el mismo chico que lo había enviado al hospital meses atrás... ¿Ahora lo protege?

— ¿Por qué me dejaste sólo con esa tonta? —la frente arrugada y los brazos cruzados. Nota la presencia del castaño— ¿Quién es este?

— ¡¿Este?! —un par de venas aparecieron rápido en su frente. Y ese gesto le recordó la escena en el bar. Sasuke se acercó con la intención de golpear a Kiba, pero Hiro se interpuso.

— _Gracias, pero hasta aquí será._ —le comenta a Kiba y se calma un poco.

— Dije que te llevaría a casa y-

— Mi casa es esa. —señala la residencia Haruno— Ya cumpliste, gracias. —no quería hacerle caso, pero no había de otra... o más bien no quería armar escándalo en un sitio de niños adinerados. Sin más que una mano al aire, se desvanece entre las sombras del lugar.

— ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? —Sasuke contempla a Hiro con un dejo de molestia y preocupación— ¿Y con él? Acaso no recuerdas lo que te hizo. —el tono severo sin elevar la voz igual hacía sentir en Hiro una falla en su juicio, pero limitó a bajar la mirada y continuar a casa.

— Descansa, Sasuke-kun.

El moreno tronó la lengua, subió a su moto y arrancó rumbo a su hogar.

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
**¿Reviews?_


	32. Una fuente para obtener información

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

_**UNA FUENTE PARA OBTENER INFORMACIÓN**_

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/callejones/lunes/07h38/**

Un largo fin de semana y, como todo buen lunes, la pereza acompañaba cada paso rumbo al instituto. El rubio bosteza largo y sonoro mientras cruzaba por las calles para la entrada principal— _¿Eh?_ —unos gritos de defensa, amenazas y golpes llegaron a sus oídos cuando le pareció reconocer la voz de la víctima.

— ¡Suéltenme, idiotas! —Naruto se acercó con sigilo a la esquina y observó a un trío de bravucones, con facha de maleantes, arrinconando al pobre de Toneri.

— ¡Todo el dinero y tu cara de niña seguirá igual!

— ¡Niña, tu madre! —un silencio ligero y luego las carcajadas, que no se hicieron esperar— ¡No se rían! —la rabia llegó a su frente, formando venas marcadas a gran tamaño— ¡Ya verán! —Naruto no podía creer que conociera a un perdedor como él. Dio media vuelta para continuar su camino a clases— ¡Le diré a mi senpai y les dará una paliza! —sus pasos se detuvieron y apretó los puños junto a su mandíbula.

Toneri pensaba involucrar a Hiro en una pelea. Ese pelo cano no tenía ni idea que si esos animales salvajes luchaban con Hiro, podrían lastimarla... porque... Hiro era una chica.

—_ **¡-!**_ —de la nada, el rubio aparece y golpea en la cara al sujeto que tenía aprisionado a Toneri. Toma de la camisa al mocoso y empezó a correr— ¡¿Naruto-senpai?!

— ¡Corre-dattebayo! ¡CORRE!

Ya a salvo en la entrada del colegio, y respirando con dificultad; sudando un poco por el esfuerzo. Toneri frunce las cejas— ¿Por qué no... los golpeaste a... a todos? —el ojiazul lo miró cabreado y decidió dejarlo solo, pues el peligro había pasado— ¡Para la próxima, le diré a Hiro-senpai que me ayude con esos tipos!

— ¡OLVÍDALO! —tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y el peliblanco tenía el cuello de la camisa sujeto con rabia, frente a él la cara de Naruto— ¡Ni se te ocurra decirle, o pedirle, que haga algo así! ¡¿Entendiste-ttebayo?! —la amenaza en su mirada heló sus huesos— ¡Si le dices algo, te daré la paliza de la cual te salvaste aquella vez! —lo suelta con desprecio y se dirige al salón como si todo eso no hubiera pasado.

* * *

**/Instituto Konoha/Tercero "C"/07h53/**

— Ine-san —una muchacha se acerca a la morena y le susurra al oído una noticia, de la cual fue testigo el fin de semana. Obvio que para la Yamanaka eso no fue nada grato de escuchar y apretó la mandíbula.

Dejó el salón rápido para encontrarse con alguien en particular.

* * *

**/Instituto Konoha/Entrada principal/08h02/**

Sakura observa a Sasuke aparcar en la entrada y le ordena al chofer que se estacione rápido; quería verle.

Hiro, a punto de abrir la puerta, es detenido por la mano de la pelirrosa en su hombro— Podrías esperar... sólo unos minutos, Hiro-kun. —asintió y ella le agradeció con una sonrisa un tanto culpable, porque lo hacía a sabiendas que si ella se acercaba con Hiro, sería ignorada por completo.

Sabía que esa orden era para evitar que el moreno sólo le hablara a él. Tenía razón. Sakura debía acercarse a Sasuke y su deber era juntarles, hacerlos pareja. Que tengan privacidad para platicar era lo mejor.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves, Sasuke?! —le recrimina al moreno, cuando este empezaba el trayecto a su salón— ¡Cómo pudiste tener una cita con esa estúpida niña rica!

— Basta, Ine. —metió las manos a sus bolsillos y prosiguió.

— ¡Basta nada! —eleva los brazos para cortar camino— ¡¿Acaso ya olvidaste a Ino?! ¡¿La estás reemplazando por esa tarada?!

Sakura se detiene en seco cuando a sus oídos llegan las palabras de Yamanaka— Eso no te incumbe, Ine. —la morena la observa, al igual que Sasuke— Mis sentimientos no son problemas en los que debas inmiscuirte.

¡¿Cómo osaba responderle?! Eso la sulfuró aún más de lo que ya estaba al saber que tuvo una cita con Sasuke.

Dispuesta a mandar sobre su mejilla la mano derecha, el moreno la detiene y Sakura empieza a sonreír, creyendo que la ayudaba. Pero toda esa alegría se desvaneció cuando el Uchiha abrió la boca— No vale la pena, Ine. Ella se metió en la conversación.

Sakura baja la cabeza entristecida por la rudeza del azabache— ¡Más vale alejarte de él! —Hiro aparece y ambos morenos caminan lejos de ambos.

* * *

**/Tercero "C"/primera hora/**

Un par de muchachas se acercan a la banca de Sakura cuando ésta entra y toma asiento.

— ¡Eres una cualquiera!

— ¡Sí! —con aire prepotente— Ingresas a la familia sólo para quitarle a Ine-san lo que le pertenece.

— Sasuke-sama es de Ine-san, ¿Entendiste zorra?

— ¡Cállense-dattebayo! —al voltear, quedan pasmadas cuando observan la mirada de odio en los ojos de Naruto; el segundo al mando— Déjenla tranquila.

Sakura no entendía bien qué pasó, pero si la ayudaba, debía ser agradecida— Naruto, gra-

— No. —detiene sus palabras con el levantar de su mano; el rubio estaba sentado en su pupitre a espera de alguien— No malentiendas. —suspira— No lo hago por ti. —la pelirrosa parpadeó seguido— Es para que Hiro no tenga problemas.

Sakura arruga las cejas y se acomoda en el asiento. Su mente estaba confusa con todo lo sucedido en la mañana y eso sólo le provocó tristeza y enfado.

Hiro ingresa al aula y de un segundo a otro, Naruto empieza a emanar flores y alegría. Se levanta rápido para abrir la silla y que éste pueda tomar asiento con ayuda de su caballero dorado. Sin duda alguna, para todos los presentes, su actitud era sumamente extraña y cuando el rubio se da cuenta, aparecen venas en su frente— ¡¿QUÉ MIRAN?! —con el puño al aire en contundente amenaza, retoman la postura hacia la pizarra; al unísono.

Hiro decide actuar sereno y sin dar un espectáculo mayor, accede a su ayuda. Naruto se sienta en su puesto y del bolsillo de su pantalón saca un caramelo de canela.

Sus liliáceos ojos brillaron por un instante cuando notó que era de sabor favorito— Gracias, Naruto-kun, pero no me gustan los dulces. —con pesar tuvo que rechazarlo para notarse más masculino frente al rubio y dejara de tratarlo tan... tan...

— ¡ENTONCES DIME LO QUE TE GUSTA-TTEBAYO! —si la caja de chocolates y el dulce no eran de su aprecio, debía preguntar, para que el siguiente obsequio sea recibido con agrado. El estruendoso grito atrajo las mirada de sus compañeros, otra vez, y volvieron a ser amenazados. Parecía adoptar una forma zorruna su rostro cuando realmente estaba fúrico el Uzumaki.

— Basta, Naruto-kun... —lo sostiene de la manga y sus ojos lo calmaron como un sedante.

— Hiro-chan —el mencionado voltea y se topa con la firme mirada azul de Naruto— Si te veo comiendo caramelos, compraré muchísimos y te obligaré a comerlos, ¡¿entendiste-dattebayo?!

Hiro parpadea una par de veces y luego sonríe con amabilidad— Está bien, Naruto-kun. —el corazón del rubio aceleró como cohete— No sabía que Naruto-kun tenía un lado dulce. —sonrojó ante esas palabras y la imagen de su dulce sonrisa. Un gesto que hacía de Hiro un bello ángel.

Estaba en shock al verla así. Pensaba en cómo nadie se daba cuenta que era tan femenina –a su modo– y le alegraba que sólo él disfrutara de aquello.

Entra el maestro y el rubio se levanta asustado, pero con una sonrisa enorme de oreja a oreja— ¡Hola Iruka! —el maestro se acerca y golpea su cabeza con los libros de matemáticas que llevaba consigo.

— ¡MÁS RESPETO, NARUTO!

* * *

**/Lunes/Guarida de Sasuke/20h03/**

Una reunión se llevó a cabo esa noche. Era común que, cada cierto tiempo, se reunieran para platicar y fortalecer lazos; para formar una familia sólida.

En una esquina, cerca de unos viejos palos gruesos, se encontraban Hiro y Sakura; los nuevos.

Les llamaba la atención la manera en que todos reían y conversaban. No parecía una pandilla, sino un club. Pero no se dignaban a acercarse. Sakura no quería hablar con nadie que no fuera Sasuke, quien estaba ocupado con los demás, y Hiro no sentía necesidad de hablar con nadie. Después de todo, él estaba allí para cumplir con la orden de que Sakura y Sasuke formaran una relación.

La pelirrosa y el peliazul se mantenían de perfil bajo, hasta que las luces de un vehículo los distrae.

De él, se baja una muchacha alta, de cabello marrón peinado en un par de bolitas, ojos curiosos y seguros de sí, y un sutil estilo chino en su vestimenta.

Se acerca al moreno con una sonrisa amigable. A la distancia en la que estaban los nuevos, y por la concurrencia de personas, no lograban escuchar las palabras que cruzaban los conocidos.

— Veo que la pandilla ha crecido desde la última vez que los visité. Ya deberías dejarlo. —Sasuke rueda los ojos. Ine y Naruto se aproximan al ver la visita que conversaba con el azabache— A Ino no le gustaría verte de cabecilla en una banda de este tipo.

— Oye, no tienes derecho a nombrar a mi hermana. —expresa molesta.

— Ahora sí es tu hermana, ¿no? —comenta con el afán de no dejarse menospreciar por la hermana de su difunta mejor amiga— Porque, que yo recuerde, tú siempre le decías que se muriera. Así que quien no debe mencionarla eres tú.

Herida hasta tal punto. La ira y las ganas de llorar llegaron como un rayo y, tirando la gaseosa al suelo, deja el sitio con la cabeza baja. Naruto va tras ella.

Sakura observó la escena y se acercó por simple curiosidad; Hiro la seguía en silencio.

— No debiste decir eso, Tenten.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Sabes que el accidente fue mi culpa y no me gusta que nadie hable de ello.

— Está bien, no volveré a mencionarlo.

— ¿Mencionar qué? —Sakura aparece y los ojos de Sasuke se dirigen a Hiro, ignorando por completo la presencia e intromisión de la pelirrosa.

— Hiro, vamos.—lo toma de la camiseta y lo hala sin su consentimiento. Ya no quería estar rodeado de personas fastidiosas.

— Sakura-san ven con- —la chica observa a la castaña de perfil. Sabía que esa chica nueva y de gran presencia conocía algo del Uchiha y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

— Tranquilo, Hiro. Estaré bien. —hace un ademán y se aproxima a la chica de estilo chino y facciones finas con una sonrisa llena de amistad y curiosidad.

Hiro no estaba a gusto con la decisión de su custodiada, y no era por temor a que alguien en el sitio la fuera a lastimar, sino que le incomodaba alejarse del barullo y estar a solas con alto muchacho y jefe de la pandilla, a la cual pertenecía ahora.

Y por alguna razón, no podía negar el impulso de ser guiado hasta un sitio tranquilo, lejos de las voces, risas y música.

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
**¿Reviews?_


	33. Raros pensamientos y buenos cosejos

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_RAROS PENSAMIENTOS Y BUENOS CONSEJOS_**

* * *

**/Distrito Koshi/Lunes/Guarida de Sasuke/20h12/**

— Mi nombre es Sakura. —extiende la mano hacia la muchacha que parecía tener su edad, pero sin duda alguna, era más alta que cualquier chica en la reunión; sin dejar de ser más baja de los varones.

— Mucho gusto, soy Tenten

— ¿Eres vieja amiga de Sasuke-kun?

— (_¿"kun"?_) —levanta una ceja y sonríe— Sí, incluso conozco a los que salieron corriendo.

— Sasuke-kun... —mira el suelo por un leve momento— ¿Siempre ha sido distante?

— ¿Distante?

— Sí... frío. ¿Sabes si hay algo que lo haga sonreír.

— Vaya, vaya. —cruza sus brazos y sonríe con nostalgia— Eres bastante curiosa y algo impertinente, si tomas en cuenta que soy una extraña para ti. —la pelirrosa sonríe un poco incómoda— Es como si tuviera a Ino delante de mí.

— ¿Disculpa? —le molestó que la comparara con aquella chica que le tenía coraje sin saber exactamente el por qué y, esa rabia se dibujó en su mirada— Ine y yo no-

— No dije Ine. —aclara sin dejar de perder esa actitud ruda pero afable en su rostro— Ino, mi difunta amiga. —curvó las cejas ante el parecido de nombres. Su rostro le hizo ver a la castaña que ella no sabía nada del tema— Ino era la hermana gemela de Ine.

— Ah...

— Como la extraño. —suspiró con una leve muestra de desánimo en sus ojos— Ella falleció en un accidente de auto hace poco más de un año. —a la Haruno le sorprende y sus jades se dibujan por completo en su mirada— Eres curiosa y, por tu reacción cuando creíste que te comparaba con Ine, seguro eres temperamental. Eso me recordó a ella.

— _Bueno..._ —Sakura pensó que esa sería una razón más pesada que el simple amor que se notaba en los ojos de la chica cuando estaba cerca del Uchiha.

— Dime, ¿Ine te ha molestado?

— Sí, sin duda. Pero me las arreglo para hacerle frente. —levanta el puño y la castaña da una pequeña risotada al verla. Sin duda era una chica de carácter fuerte, pero sensible a la vez.

.

En la cabaña más lejana que se podía apreciar desde la reunión, Hiro y Sasuke se encontraban acostados sobre un viejo piso de madera; el olor de la humedad era muy tenue. Sobre sus cabezas había un agujero en el tejado por donde se apreciaba una que otra estrella solitaria.

El azabache le pidió que se recostara pero, no sabía el por qué, aunque tampoco parecía importarle estar a solas.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí, Sasuke-kun?

— Tranquilidad.

Hiro notaba la mirada fija del Uchiha en el tejado y, le llamaba la atención aquel atisbo de melancolía y dolor en sus ojos.

— ¿Vienes con frecuencia? —no le respondió.

El silencio era tan suave como la brisa que se percibía por los agujeros de la destrozada cabaña y ambos sentían esa paz y quietud única.

— Yo lo hice. —comenta luego de un corto tiempo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Para que mi madre y mi primer amor me puedan encontrar.

Sus liliáceas pupilas se dirigieron a él con un sutil movimiento de la cabeza. Una extraña sensación de dolor lo rodeaba, pero no era la misma clase de sentimiento que pasaba Hiro a diario. Era más como un severo peso sobre su alma.

Hiro suspira.

—_ Te... envidio... _—murmura sin darse cuenta y Sasuke voltea el rostro por completo. Hiro decide continuar sin mencionar nada que pueda ser comprometedor con la familia Haruno o su sensei— Al menos sabes donde está tu familia. —el moreno no aparta sus ojos de la mirada acongojada en su protegido— _No sé dónde está mi nii-san..._

— Tonto. —Hiro lo mira asombrado— Está vivo. Tú no sabes lo que es perder a tus seres queridos. —una pausa que provocó un silencio mutuo; donde la respiración era el arrullo entre tanta soledad— _Tanto odio... rabia..._ —mordió su labio un poco— La muerte es un camino demasiado rápido.

—_ Sasuke-kun..._ —su pesar en la actitud, palabras y mirada oprimió su pecho y se levantó para mirarlo directo a los ojos, porque lo que le iba a decir nacía del fondo de su corazón— ¡N-no digas eso! —aquel ardor que invadía con dolor su ser, desapareció al apreciar aquellos grandes ojos que brillaban con el único foco en la casita de madera— No vuelvas a pensar en la muerte, ni vuelvas a creer que estas solo. Porque yo estaré a tu lado siempre.

El Uchiha abre mucho sus párpados al escuchar esas palabras, que denotaban sinceridad en toda la pureza de su ser.

.

— No llores. —expresa al alcanzarla en la avenida principal— Eso es demasiado femenino para ti.

— _Tarado._ —voltea con una sonrisa fingida— Obvio que no lloro. Menos por las palabras de esa tonta jirafa... — agacha la cabeza y aprieta el bolso que sostenían sus blancas manos— Pero ella tiene razón. Yo desee que mi hermana muriera... —su voz se quebró un poco.

— ¡Es normal decir eso cuando uno está lleno de ira-dattebayo! —se acerca a ella y la observa fijo con el entrecejo un poco marcado— Yo lo he dicho muchas veces a muchas personas diferentes. —se eleva de hombros un par de veces.

Ese gesto la calma un poco y sonríe de manera natural.

— Gracias, Naruto. —le da un golpe suave en el hombro y el rubio pasa su dedo índice en la nariz mientras dibujaba una sonrisa despreocupada.

— ¡Bien! —levanta ambos brazos y luego la mira con una sonrisa y los ojos muy juntos— Debes decir en el colegio que soy sensible y amable.

— ¿Eh? —curvó sus cejas— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Tú hazlo y ya-ttebayo! —desvía la mirada un poco y sonroja— Qui... Quiero que alguien lo sepa... —rasca su mejilla un poco avergonzado.

— Así que esas preguntas raras, mirada perdida y actitud se debe a una mujer. —el rubio empieza a reír— Y por lo que veo, es un amor no correspondido.

Naruto arruga la frente y sus ojos se tornan tristes. Ella sabía de sobra cómo era esa sensación y preguntarle al muchacho era una pérdida de tiempo porque si ese sentimiento no es compartido, decir el nombre de aquella persona sólo era más pesado de llevar.

— Soy mujer, así que los trucos que puedo usar por alguien que no me quiere igual, son suaves— el rubio la miraba fijo y con los brazos cruzados— Pero si fuera hombre, sólo tendría que hacerla mía.

— ¡¿QUE?! —no esperaba que ella le dijera algo así.

— Claro. —lleva una mano a la cadera, mientras la otra la coloca sobre el hombro del joven— Porque así, ella ya no podría ser de ningún otro hombre y sería obligación casarse.

Naruto abre los ojos tanto como las luces del taxi que detiene Yamanaka para regresar a casa. Y luego de que el vehículo ya no se puede apreciar desde donde está parado, su cara se vuelve roja al comprender el verdadero significado de las palabras de Ine.

Sacude su cabeza de un lado a otro— ¡Imposible-dattebayo!

.

Naruto regresa a la reunión y observa que Hiro y Sakura ya no estaban en aquel rincón solitario donde permanecían desde que se había iniciado la fiesta. Nota que Tenten y la pelirrosa charlaban tranquilas y supo que ellos estaban juntos.

Empezó a preguntar de grupo en grupo si alguien vio dónde se habían marchado_— ¡Ah, sí! Los vi caminar a la cabaña de tejado roto hace como 20 minutos. _—llega lo más rápido que dan su pies y observa por un agujero en la pared.

— No de esa forma.

— Has dejado inconsciente a muchos con tus golpes.

— S-sí, pero... es en defensa.

— De todas formas usas la violencia.

— Pero, no como Sasuke-kun, que golpea a sus propios hombres.

— Yo los castigo cuando se lo merecen.

Ambos chicos de cabello negro platicaban como dos viejos amigos. El rubio apretó la mandíbula cuando notó lo cómodo que se veía Sasuke junto a Hiro y, también, el aura dulce que emanaba ella de manera inconsciente cuando el azabache estaba cerca.

Se alejó de allí apretando sus manos al punto de dejarlas tan rojas que parecía, se romperían en cualquier instante.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/ciudad/lunes/23h42/**

Daba vueltas en la cama desde hace 15 minutos por la escena tan amigable entre esos dos en la cabaña.

_"Si fuera hombre, sólo la haría mía"_

La frase de Ine llegó de golpe entre tantos ruedos en las sábanas. Se sentó en la cama con la respiración agitada, gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente y las pupilas pequeñas. Llevó sus manos al cabello y lo tiró un poco hacia atrás.

Se levantó y dirigió a la cocina por un vaso con agua fría. Caminó de un lado a otro por un par de minutos analizando la mejor opción.

Suspiró pesado cuando supo que necesitaba la opinión de alguien con experiencia en el amor. Una persona madura y centrada, capaz de aclarar todas sus dudas... Sólo conocía a una persona así.

— ¡Kaa-chan! —saltó a la cama y su madre despertó asustada.

— ¡Naruto! —se sentó y tomó a su hijo de los hombros para zarandearlo un poco— ¡Me asustaste! ¡NO LO VUELVAS A HACER-DATTEBANE!

— ¡Perdón, kaa-chan! ¡Perdón!

Luego de calmarse y respirar un par de veces, Kushina percibió esa nube de duda y tristeza en su pequeño; lo cual no era nada común en él.

— ¿Qué sucede, hijo? —coloca su brazo por encima del hombro y lo acercó en un apretón cálido y lleno de comprensión— No es común en ti esa cara.

— Es que... Tengo un problema con una chica —ella abrió los ojos, para luego cerrarlos un poco mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa— que no aprecia las cosas que hago por ella. —el rubio miró a su madre por un segundo— ¡La trato como ella me pide, pero no me lo deja fácil-dattebayo!

Su madre llevó su mano a la boca para evitar dar una risotada a todo pulmón por las palabras de su pequeño bebé.

— Le he regalado chocolates, dulces. Le abro la puerta del coche, la silla del pupitre y no parece apreciar nada, kaa-chan. ¡Nada!

Ya no lo soportó más y echó a reír frente a Naruto. Éste se enfureció y le reclamó su falta de consideración. Lo que detuvo su alegría para cambiarla por una silueta de horror. Sus cabellos levantados como el fuego y unos dientes colmilludos asustaron al rubio— ¡¿Desconsiderada, yo?! —tomó a su hijo de la camisa y lo lanzó fuera de la cama; terminó estrellado en la pared con su alma a medio camino— ¡TRABAJO, COCINO, TE CUIDO Y TE AMO, PERO AÚN ASÍ ESTAS EN ESA BANDA DE MALA MUERTE CON MUCHACHOS QUE SÓLO TE METEN EN PROBLEMAS! ¡Y LUEGO YO SOY LA DESCONSIDERADA-TTEBANEEE!

El rubio no se levantaba del suelo y la furia en su aura se fue, dando paso a la preocupación de haber sido muy brusca esta vez— ¿Naruto?

— E-estoy bien... —se levanta y soba su cabeza; su mamá se acomoda a la orilla de la cama— Pero... ¡Kaa-cha, te pasas-dattebayo!

— Perdón, perdón.

— ¡Esto es serio!

— Lo sé, lo sé.

— Vine contigo porque... —rascó su nuca por un instante— Necesito saber si lo mejor es pedirle matrimonio.

La efervescente pelirroja se levantó sólo para darle un coscorrón donde ya tenía un marcado chichón.

— ¡NIÑO TONTO! ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?!

— ¡N-NO ES ESO, KAA-CHAN! —se levanta del suelo y la mira fijo, aunque sus piernas temblaban— Tenme confianza... _rayos_. —ambos toman asiento en la orilla luego de dar varios respiros profundos.

— La manera en que lo dijiste me hizo pensar que ya era abuela.

— Ma... _¿ma?_ —por su mente cruzó una imagen de él y un hermoso bebé en sus brazos; a su lado la hermosa chica de ojos lila. Sonrojó por completo.

Kushina golpeó su cabeza por la parte de atrás y el color carmín en su rostro se esfumó.

— Bueno... Sabía que llegaría este día. —suspira pesado— Tu padre, que en paz descanse, hubiera sido más adec... —se detuvo y lo analizó por un instante— Creo que igual me habría tocado hablar contigo.

— ¿De qué hablas, ma?

— De la charla, por supuesto. —sus ojos se pusieron blancos y la mandíbula cayó como una roca en el mar.

— ¡P-p-p-pero, m-m-mama yo n-no...! —respiró un par de veces— ¡Yo quería que me des consejos para conquistarla~! —expresó entre mañoseos y una pataleta casi infantil.

Kushina lo rodeó con los brazos y él se acurrucó como un pequeño de cuatro años.

— De acuerdo, Naruto. Te contaré lo difícil que se lo hice a tu padre cuando...

Y así ella empezó a recordar los tiempos de colegio y cómo se convirtió en una chica ruda para evitar el bullying que recibió por su cabello, y que su amado Minato estuvo tras ella ayudándola a salir del feo mundo de la violencia.

* * *

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
_**_¿Reviews?_


	34. Heridas de sangre y orgullo

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_HERIDAS DE SANGRE Y ORGULLO_**

* * *

**/Distrito Tamaña/Avenida principal/07h42/martes/**

Sakura y Hiro observaban por la ventana de cada lado del vehículo. Ninguno preguntó por las palabras que cruzaron con los otros ya que cada quien prefería dejar la privacidad intacta.

— ¿Ese... no es Toneri?

Hiro volteó hacia la ventana de la pelirrosa y notaron que el peliblanco era golpeado y amenazado por un grupo de muchachos.

Entre ellos no había una relación fuerte de amistad pero, tanto ella como el peliazul, no querían que le pasara nada grave.

El vehículo se detuvo un par de cuadras y el muchacho de fino rostro se bajó— Tú lleva a Sakura-san al instituto.

— ¡No, Hiro!

— Es mi deber protegerla. —una mirada firme que dejó a la ojiverde estática— No se preocupe por mí, Sakura-san.

Cerró la puerta y empezó a correr. El carro partió y la muchacha de cabello rosa se limitó a observar cómo era abandonada por su guardaespaldas otra vez.

Cuando llega a la pequeña jardinera, donde reposaban un par de bancas y unos cuantos árboles de espeso follaje, nota al peliblanco en postura fetal. Hiro arremete de un golpe en la mandíbula; el afectado estaba completamente desprevenido.

— ¡Hiro~senpa~i! —se lanza a sus piernas para abrazarlo y llorar con una gran sonrisa. El peliazul le pide que lo suelte y continúa golpeando a los otros tres.

El primero se levanta del suelo cabreado y saca un cuchillo de la parte trasera de su pantalón, se acerca al distraído chico de ojos hielo que observaba con emoción a su héroe de ojos lila dar golpe tras golpe a los inútiles del otro día; los mismos de los que Naruto ayudó a escapar.

— ¡Mueve otro músculo y le corto el cuello!

El muchacho voltea y observa el espanto en los ojos de Toneri. La pose de ataque cambió a una parada simple y los subordinados del sujeto lo tomaron de los brazos.

— Esto es lo que recibe aquel que quiere pasarse de héroe. —escupe con gusto. Mira a sus lacayos con una sonrisa— ¡A darle lo que se merece!

Un golpe directo al estómago, otro a la cara, patadas a las piernas... La rudeza hacía que Toneri no pudiera pestañear; aún tenía el frío acero junto a su cuello.

Uno de ellos pateó a Hiro en el estómago con tal fuerza que éste cayó al suelo, reflejando una mueca de dolor incontenible. Hiro no era así.

Su amado senpai era la persona más fuerte que había tenido la dicha de conocer. Sabía que podía liberarse y dejar sin descendencia a todos con un solo puño... — ¡AYUDAAA! —...pero no atacaba. ¡Ni siquiera lo intentaba!— ¡AYUDAAA! ¡POR FAVOOOR!

Hiro no se defendía por temor a que no llegase a tiempo para evitar que lo lastimaran. Y saber que él era la razón por la que recibía tanto daño lo obligó a derramar lágrima tras lágrima por impotencia. Sin importar si aquel filoso metal laceraba de manera peligrosa, no pararía de gritar.

— ¿Pides ayuda por tu salvador? —el sujeto con la navaja echó a reír— ¡Tras eso gritas como mujer!

Quería tomar una ruta corta y nada mejor que la avenida principal para llegar a tiempo a clases. La moto iba a una velocidad constante y unos gritos llegaron por su lado izquierdo. Parecía una mujer en apuros y, si bien no le interesaba la vida de los demás, volteó la cabeza cuando pasaba por un pequeño parque de reposo.

Frenó a raya y votó el casco mientras corría al sitio cuando creyó ver a un conocido ser amedrentado.

Al llegar al lugar, apretó los puños y con una patada tiró a los tres perros que estaban golpeando a Hiro. Toneri fue lanzado al suelo por el de la navaja y se unió a los otros.

Cuando cuando el ojiperlo observó en el suelo al peliblanco, se levantó como un resorte y comenzó a golpear a sus agresores sin demostrar venganza, sino para darles una lección por meterse con uno de los suyos.

Puños al rostro y patadas al estómago.

El chico de la navaja se acerca por la espalda del azabache y Hiro se interpone con un golpe que llega desde abajo.

Al ver que su líder terminó sin aire, los hombres lo toman por los hombros y huyen con toda la velocidad que logran sacar luego de tal paliza.

Sasuke mira a Hiro a manera de reprimenda por dejarse tratar de aquella manera, pero el ojiperlo observa al chico de piel pálida en el suelo. El azabache suspira corto y se acomoda un poco el uniforme al comprender que Hiro ayudaría a cualquiera; porque así era él.

— ¡HIRO-SENPAAAI! —se levanta luego de recuperarse del susto y corre hacia él para rodearlo con los brazos, pero el peliazul coloca una mano delante para que no lo atosigue luego de recibir aquellos golpes; necesitaba tomar un respiro. El albino de ojos celestes abre los párpados al notar ese líquido rojizo emanar de su brazo— ¡Senpai, estás herido!

Sasuke dirige la mirada a Hiro y se acerca rápido cuando este cubre su brazo con la espalda.

— Estoy bien... —retrocede cuando nota la mirada del moreno y la manera tan particular al acercarse— Tranquilo, Sasuke-kun, es sólo un- ¡ay!

El Uchiha toma el hombro del pequeño Hatake y luego el brazo, con algo de brusquedad; ya que sabía que el peliazul no le daría la importancia que realmente necesitaba la ocasión.

Observa la herida y suelta el brazo, del cual fluía una pequeña cantidad de sangre.

De imprevisto, el azabache desabotonó su camisa— ¿Sasuke... ¡kun!? —tanto el peliazul como el peliblanco, abrieron los ojos y los cerraron rápido; dando la espalda al Uchiha cuando se quitaba la camiseta interior que usan los varones bajo el uniforme.

Hiro mira de perfil a Toneri, y este le regresa la mirada.

— ¿Por qué volteas si eres hombre?

Ambos quedaron en silencio.

El pequeño de ojos lila siente la mano amplia del azabache en su hombro y al voltear, Sasuke ya tenía puesta la camisa del instituto; suspiró aliviado. Con la que se quitó, hace un vendaje para detener el sangrado, que no era excesivo pero sí preocupante para aquellos que estaban con él.

— Gracias.

— ¡De eso nada, senpai!

Como si estuvieran conectados, Sasuke agarra al peliazul del brazo vendado y Toneri del otro. Empiezan a arrastrarlo hacia la avenida— E-esperen... ¿Qué hacen?

— Te llevo al hospital, idiota.

— Tienen que curarte apropiadamente, senpai. Ese cuchillo podría estar sucio y no quiero que se te infecte.

Hiro abre los ojos al recordar que sólo podía ser atendido por un doctor de confianza, y no podía llevarlos al lugar o podría crearse un alboroto. Se libera con un poco de dolor por el movimiento en el brazo con la venda.

— Les dije que estoy bien. —empieza a caminar hacia el colegio— En la enfermería será más que suficiente.

* * *

**/Instituto Konoha/martes/enfermería/09h03/**

La mujer de bata blanca y vaqueros ajustados observó la herida y les comunicó a los dos, ya que Toneri regresó a su salón, que no era nada grave y tenía lo necesario para curarlo. La tensión en Sasuke desapareció sin que Hiro notara, si quiera, que estaba en ese estado.

Luego de unos cinco minutos la curación y el vendaje eran perfectos.

— No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Ya puedes regresar a clases, Hiro. —comunica la rubia de coletas, pechos grandes y mirada fuerte; se levanta de la silla— El que debería tener precaución es Sasuke.

Ambos voltean hacia la mujer.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, Tsunade?

— Estas en último año y tanto las chicas como ustedes, los varones, estan en esa etapa donde la más mínima cosa los pone calientes. —mira la camisa del azabache y ambos llevan la mirada hacia allí. Entonces comprenden las palabras al ver que el uniforme era de una tela traslucida, lo que mostraba unos marcados y fornidos abdominales.

El Uchiha la mira sin darle importancia a que lo vean así, pero Hiro voltea y camina a paso rápido a la puerta.

— G-gracias, Tsunade-sensei. —Sasuke va tras él, pero Hiro apura el paso para que no notara el rubor en sus mejillas luego de ver su torso.

* * *

**/Tercero "C"/clase de Literatura/09h15/**

Abre la puerta luego de pedir permiso al maestro de esa hora. Nota la maleta en su puesto y mira a Sakura de manera rápida para agradecerle el gesto y darle a entender que todo fue bien; la pelirrosa sonríe calmada sin llegar a notar el vendaje.

Por otro lado, cuando tomó asiento, Naruto...

— ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora? —Hiro extiende el brazo para sacar de la mochila sus cuadernos y libros, es cuando los azules ojos del rubio notan la venda— ¡¿Qué te pasó-dattebayo?! ¡¿Quién te lastimó?!

— No es nada, Naruto-kun. —sin mirarlo, y centrándose en copiar los apuntes del pizarra deja al alborotado muchacho con el cejo fruncido y una mirada de angustia.

* * *

**/Tercero "C"/receso entre clases/**

— ¡No pararé hasta que me digas el nombre del desgraciado que te hizo eso!

— Naruro-kun, no es nada, en serio. —se levanta para ir donde Sakura y pedir los apuntes de la primera clase— Es un pequeño rasguño.

Naruto también se levanta para continuar con su interrogatorio, hasta que la puerta se abre de golpe y entran tres sujetos de tercer año de otro paralelo.

Comienzan a lanzar los pupitres y amenazar a los demás estudiantes. Hiro observa a Sakura en caso de que algo la pueda lastimar. Es cuando observa a uno de los chicos por unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados... lo reconoce. El amedrentador percibe la mirada firme y le señala a los suyos.

— ¡Si no me equivoco, ese es el maldito!

Naruto se coloca delante y el ojiaperlo queda estupefacto observando el perfil del rubio.

— ¡El problema es conmigo! —los tipos se aproximan a Naruto con rostros enfurecidos.

— ¿Qué haces, Naruto-kun? —Hiro coloca su mano en el hombro para moverlo, pero este sacude con brusquedad.

— Prometí que no dejaría que te hicieran daño.

Los demás alumnos estaban congelados al ver a esos estudiantes con facha de pandilleros tomar al rubio de la camisa y empezar a golpearlo.

El pequeño Hatake quiso entrometerse pero la mano de Naruto en su pierna lo detuvo.

— N-no, Hiro-chan... —¿como podía seguir preocupado por él si estaba recibiendo una paliza que no le correspondía?— No t-te... metas...

— Pero... ¡Naruto-kun! —no queriendo obedecer la petición del rubio, dispuesto a darles una tunda por lastimar a un amigo, Hiro adopta una pose de batalla y la puerta del salón se abre de par en par.

— Déjenlo.

— Sasuke-kun.

Detrás del moreno con mirada fría, había otro sujeto con un par de cicatrices en la mejilla, que al mirar a los sujetos que golpeaban a Uzumaki, se detuvieron. Salieron del salón.

— Me encargaré de todo lo demás. —comunica al muchacho que, a la lejanía, desprendía un aura de batalla y rabia. Hiro ayuda a levantar al rubio del suelo y Naruto sonríe con algo de dolor al ver su apoyo; el Uchiha camina hacia ellos y los observa fijo.

— Conoces las reglas, Naruto.

— ¡Lo sé-dattebayo! —Sakura también se aproxima para estar cerca del moreno, ya que esas oportunidades eran escasas— ¡Es mi problema!

— No. —el azabache se cruza de brazos y el ojiazul se aparta de Hiro para no hacer peso extra; ya que el ojiperlo se había colocado como un apoyo por la falta de aire— Se vuelve mi problema cuando peleas con otros por unos desconocidos.

— ¿De qué habla, Naruto-kun?

— Nada, nada, Hiro-chan. —le responde con una sonrisa.

— Como son nuevos, no lo saben. —Sakura estaba junto al ojiazul— Este sector es regido por mi grupo, pero no significa que no hayan otros por allí.

— Hablas de... ¿otras pandillas? —acota la pelirrosa para comprender mejor.

— ¡No lo digas así-dattebayo!

— Para que no haya problemas que salgan de nuestro alcance, hay una regla a seguir entre comunidades —Ine se entromete.

— No pelear por terceros. —Hiro y Sakura la miran, al igual que Naruto. Sasuke continúa la explicación.

— El líder me dijo que Naruto evitó la paliza de un escuálido de segundo. —a la mente de Hiro llego el rostro de Toneri— Lo que está prohibido ya que ese mocoso no pertenece al grupo.

— Pero hoy me defendiste, Sasuke-kun, —el rubio llevó el rostro al peliazul y abrió los ojos— y Toneri-chan estaba allí.

— Yo defendía a uno de los míos. Que él salga beneficiado me es completamente indiferente. —comenta con un ruedo de ojos.

Escuchar que Sasuke estuvo involucrado en la pelea, donde podia demostrar lo genial que era en lucha, lo enfureció tanto como el hecho de saber que ella fue lastimada estando él presente.

— ¡SASUKE! —vociferó con los puños cerrados y la frente muy arrugada en el centro— ¡Te reto a una pelea!

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
**¿Reviews?_


	35. Pensamientos que no pueden ver la luz

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_PENSAMIENTOS QUE NO PUEDEN VER LA LUZ_**

* * *

**/Instituto Konoha/aula/mañana/martes/**

—Naruto-kun.

— No me retractaré, digas lo que digas. —el rubio voltea y lo sujeta del brazo— ¿O acaso lo haces por Sasuke? —arruga la frente.

— No es eso. —toma la mano y la aparta mirándolo a los ojos con un atisbo de preocupación— Estás herido y no quiero que termines en el hospital. —no debía mostrar emociones, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por aquellas personas que hacía lo mismo por él.

Hiro se aleja con la cabeza baja y camina rumbo al pasillo. Aún no comprendía por qué Sasuke aceptó el desafío así, sin más. Quería detenerlo. Después de todo, él creía que la culpa era de Naruto, cuando fue el propio Hiro quien quiso salvar a Toneri.

Unos pasos fuera del curso, levanta la cabeza y nota a Sasuke en las escaleras; acelera el paso.

— Sasuke-kun —lo mira al pequeño Hatake con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Por qué aceptaste?

— Es asunto de honor. —el peliazul lleva sus pupilas al suelo por unos segundos. El azabache arrugó la frente ligeramente y descendió para estar delante del ojiperlo— ¿Por qué la preocupación? —el chico de finas facciones eleva la mirada— ¿Te importa si lo lastimo? —Hiro abrió sus labios, queriendo responder que se detuviera, que no lastimara a Naruto; quien ya estaba mal herido. Pero no lo hizo.

No debía hacerlo.

Respiró profundo con los ojos cerrados por menos de un segundo y volvió a ese rostro inmutable. El cual debía mostrar siempre, pasara lo que pasara. Ya que, si bien era libre, no podía faltar el respeto a la mano caritativa de Iruka y Kakashi. Personas que lo sacaron de ese mundo frío de la calle y, que de una u otra forma, mantenían seguro a Neji.

Y, mientras Hiro repetía en su cabeza las obligaciones como guardaespaldas de Sakura, Sasuke estaba en su propio mundo.

El Uchiha se encontraba delante de él. Algo en su pecho le molestaba al notar la preocupación por Naruto. ¿Acaso no le irritó el beso que le robó en el mismo pasillo hace unas semanas? ¡Lo besó Naruto, maldición!—_ (¡-!)_ —sus pensamientos no estaban bien.

Hiro debió golpearlo por tal acto. ¡Un hombre lo besó, maldita sea! A cualquiera le molestaría. La cuestión ahora en la mente del Uchiha no se debía a ello, más bien era... ¿Por qué estaba molesto? Quien había recibido el beso fue Hiro, no él.

— Regresemos a clases. —expone el peliazul y eso regresa al moreno de vuelta a la tierra.

* * *

**/Instituto Konoha/enfermería/martes/mañana/**

— En buena hora terminé en este colegio —exponía la doctora de lozana piel— de pandilleros.

— Si no le gusta renuncie, abuela. —la última palabra le sacó un par de venas y, cuando curaba un pequeño corte en el labio, Tsunade coloca un algodón empapado en alcohol. Lo que hace gritar del dolor al rubio— ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas así! —Ine rodó los ojos ante el comportamiento infantil en ambos.

Coloca un par de curitas en el rostro; uno en la frente y otro en el pómulo izquierdo. Un labio hinchado con un pequeño corte y varios moretones en el torso es lo que notó la mujer; quien sólo se dedicó a curarlo y darles unas pastillas para el dolor.

Ine lo obligó a revisarse en la estación de enfermería del instituto. La amistad entre ellos era fuerte y llevaba años. Por lo que sabía muy bien, que Yamanaka no pararía de molestar hasta no verlo con vanditas en el rostro.

Al rubio le costaba caminar debido a un punzante dolor en el costado de su torso, Ine le indicó que era mejor un hospital para hacerse una radiografía, pero la doctora expresó que no había huesos rotos, sólo moretones que durarían un par de semanas.

La pelinegra lo ayudó a llegar hasta la entrada, donde él mismo la apartó para que aquella persona no lo viera en tan mal estado. Ine simplemente pensó que esa reacción era para no verse débil frente a los demás.

Abren la puerta y ambos ingresan. Con poco de esfuerzo llega Naruto a su pupitre y con el rabito del ojo observa a Hiro; prestaba atención a la clase. Lo ignoraba. Y era mejor así.

El rubio no quería que lo viera con el labio hinchado y las curitas en el rostro. Estaba cansado por la paliza y decidió recostarse en el pupitre hasta la hora de salida, donde se definiría su decisión.

* * *

**/Instituto Konoha/pasillos/hora de salida/**

— Naruto-kun. —lo alcanzó en las escaleras luego de indicarle a Sakura que prosiga al auto— No lo hagas.

— ¡No insistas-dattebayo! —tomando una posición más cómoda, sin demostrar que necesitaba sentarse— ¿Por qué te metes, Hiro? —comenta confundido. El peliazul siempre era tajante y jamás se preocupaba por alguien que no fuera la chica de cabello rosa— ¡Tú solo te preocupas de esa manera por Sakura-chan!

— Por eso mismo, Naruto-kun. Ahora eres una persona importante para mí.

El pecho del Uzumaki aceleró de un momento a otro con sus palabras. Le importaba. Quiza no de la manera que él desease, pero ya era algo. Naruto suspiró.

— No puedo, Hiro-chan. —el ojiperlo curvó las cejas— Una promesa entre hombres no debe romperse. —Hiro no comprendió, ya que era normal no conocer ciertos términos y un poco de ese desconcierto se reflejó en su mirada— ¡Estaré bien, de veras! ¡No te preocupes! —sonrió como siempre y comenzó el asenso a la terraza. Hiro no podía permanecer allí, sería inútil y caminó hacia la salida del colegio.

* * *

**/Colegio Konoha/terraza/15h12/**

Adopta una pose de defensa frente a su adversario, el cual estaba parado en pose de descanso con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y su mirada penetrante.

— Te ves horrible, dobe.

— ¡Cállate y empieza! —continúa con la pose— A menos que quieras recibir mis golpes. —pero el moreno continua viéndolo con indiferencia.

— No puedes ni mantenerte en pie. Para que sea justo sólo usaré un brazo. —coloca detrás de su espalda el brazo derecho.

— ¡No soy un debilucho, teme!

— Es una simple táctica. —y el moreno adopta una pose ofensiva.

— ¡Bien! —expresa con la frente arrugada y enseñando un poco los dientes— ¡Si pierdes luego no te quejes-ttebayo!

Naruto avanza a paso rápido, omitiendo el dolor en su costado y lanza un puño directo al rostro del Uchiha, este lo esquiva a la izquierda. El rubio envía una patada por otro extremo, con dolor al subirla y vuelve a ser esquivada.

Puño, tras puño. Patada tras patada, Sasuke esquivaba cada golpe sin fallar y a medida que pasaban los minutos, la respiración de Naruto se notaba más y más forzada.

— ¡¿No.. _hhaa..._ piensas... _hhaa..._ atacar?!

— No lucharé con alguien que no está al 100% de su capacidad. —el rubio observa los ojos de su amigo y ya no coloca los puños delante. Cierra los ojos por un leve momento y luego lo contempla con los párpados, ligeramente juntos.

La brisa mueve sus cabelleras con suavidad.

— ¿Realmente ibas a luchar?

— Nunca quise, Naruto.

El rubio sonríe irónico. Pasa su mano por el cabello y toma asiento dejando que todo el aire en sus pulmones saliera. Se acuesta y echa a mirar el cielo despejado. Sasuke lo imita.

— Eso no fue normal, Naruto. —expresa con los ojos cerrados y las manos tras la nuca.

— Lo sé-dattebayo. —no paraba de ver el cielo despejado; sin una sola nube. Siendo embellecido por los rayos del sol.

— No encuentro la razón por tu actuar, dobe.

Naruto gira un poco su rostro hacia su amigo y por su cabeza cruza la cara de Hiro y la promesa de su silencio y protección— Supongo, sólo quería ver si era realmente fuerte. —aunque la verdad en su mente era otra. Sin duda alguna se debía a ella y no se lo diría.

Cierra los ojos y suspira ligero.

— _Usuratonkashi..._

* * *

**/Colegio Konoha/Entrada principal/15h10/**

Hiro distingue la cabellera de Sakura en la entrada; quieta. Esperando. Él se acerca— Sakura-san.

— ¡Hiro! —sus labios dibujan una sonrisa de arrepentimiento y al notar el estacionamiento reconoce a la chica castaña de la pasada reunión— Hoy me iré con Tenten-san para charlar sobre... —sus pupilas divagan por el espacio durante un segundo— cosas... —Hiro la observaba indiferente— Hoy deberás irte sólo a casa. No te preocupes por mí. —sonríe intentando ocultar la culpa de dejarlo solo.

— No se preocupe, Sakura-san. Vaya con cuidado.

La pelirrosa sube al coche y se despide con la mano al aire.

Camina con el rotro bajo. Observaba sus pasos sobre la acera; uno a la vez.

Unas risillas y las charlas entre grupos de compañeros, que se van a casa solos, lo obligan a levantar la vista— _(Se expresan con tanta libertad...)_ —piensa al observar el rostro de las chicas. Sonriendo, enfadándose... — _Sentimientos..._ —una extraña presión en su pecho llegó al pensar cada pequeño detalle de su vida.

Sabía que no podía hablar como realmente quisiera su corazón... Su corazón... — _Sasuke-kun..._ —al pensar en él los latidos aceleraban y sus mejillas ardían. Sentía un gigantezco impulso de abrazarlo cuando su rostro denotaba tristeza y soledad. Quería tomar su mano. Hacerlo sonreír alguna vez...

Abrió los párpados y se detuvo al comprenderlo en su totalidad.

Su verdadero ser, su oculta y pequeña parte femenina había conocido el exterior, y se había enamorado de Sasuke.

Una pequeña lágrima apareció y rodó por su mejilla al notar, con severo dolor, que jamás sería correspondida de aquella forma porque... porque ella era Hatake Hiro.

Hyuga Hinata no debe existir.

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
**¿Reviews?_


	36. Un terrible presentimiento

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_UN TERRIBLE PRESENTIMIENTO_**

* * *

**/Distrito Koshi/tarde/martes/**

Sus jades no podían estar más marcados en aquellos ojos. Leer en la entrada de aquel majestuoso hogar "Residencia Yamanaka" la sorprendió sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

— Obvio. —coloca su mano en el hombro de Haruno— Contarle a los padres de Ine el trato que lleva contigo.

— Pero esto no- —la duda en su mirada era inquietante. Sakura no quería llegar a esos extremos. Ella pensaba que si los padres de ambas se involucraban, quien perdería todo sería Ine; y por más mala que haya sido con ella, no quería que sus padres sufrieran por su falta. Tenten la tomó por los hombros y endureció el rostro.

— No dudes, Sakura-san. Si dejas que Ine siga con esto, cada vez será peor. La conozco lo suficiente como para señalarte que es mejor seguir caminando.

La pelirrosa asiente y ambas llegan a la entrada. Suena el timbre y la puerta la abre una señora de cabellera marrón chocolate y ojos del mismo tono. Su mirada era gentil y algo sumisa.

— Señora Yamanaka. —Tenten le da la mano y la señora la abraza. Entonces de percata de la otra visita— Ella es Haruno Sakura. —la señora abre los ojos ante la sorpresa de su apellido. No por nada era uno de los conglomerados más conocidos en el país— ¿Podemos pasar?

— ¡Qué desconsiderado de mi parte! —las hace entrar y toman asiento en la sala— Mi esposo llega más tarde de la florería. —les ofrece un poco de té— ¿A qué debo su visita?

— Es sobre Ine-san. —el rostro alegre de la dama se ensombreció— Ine a molestado a Sakura desde hace un tiempo. —la castaña la mira para que hable sobre el daño, pero la pelirrosa no quería llegar a tanto.

Ella podía hacerlo sola, sin llegar a extremos.

— Pequeños altercados, pero no es nada que no pueda manejar. —sonríe amable y ligeramente incómoda. La madre de la pelinegra sabía que la chica estaba siendo condescendiente.

— Mil disculpas, señorita Haruno.

— ¡Para nada, señora! —ella mueve las manos de un lado a otro— Usted no tiene que disculparse. Sé cuidarme muy bien. —golpea un puño contra su palma y sonríe con gusto. La señora y la castaña sonríen también: — Eres fuerte.

— Eso intento señora Yamanaka.

La puerta se abre de par en par y sus verdosos irises se topan con una persona poco grata en su casa. Al notar que su madre sonreía por la presencia de la pelo chicle la enfureció.

— ¡¿Qué haces en mi casa, estúpida?!

— ¡Ine! —la madre se levanta al escuchar lo mal que trata a la visita, pero la pelinegra la ignora y se dirige donde Sakura para tomarla de la muñeca y tirarla con desprecio. Exigiendo que abandone su casa.

Una sonora cachetada retumba en las paredes de la casa.

— ¡Siempre has sido igual! —vocifera delante de las demás, mientras sus ojos empiezan a cristalizarse— ¡Siempre estabas del lado de Ino y ahora de esta!

— ¡Esto no tiene que ver con tu-!

— ¡Sí! ¡Tiene que ver con Ino! —las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer— ¡Ino siempre fue y SERÁ tu favorita! ¡Ella siempre estuvo en un pedestal!

— Ella no... no se comportaba de la manera en la que tú lo haces. ¡Todas las cosas que nos haces pasar!

Molesta, irritada, humillada...

Caminó rumbo a la escalera sin pronunciar otra palabra y, antes de subir las escaleras, contempló a la pelirrosa; quien estaba tan incómoda como Tenten de haber presenciado esa pelea— Ojalá mueras... —replica en susurros a Sakura y la madre la escucha.

— ¡La que se debió haber muerto eras tú! —exclamó la madre al oír a su hija.

Claramente hacía referencia a su querida Ino y la pelinegra en lugar de ir a su habitación, abre los ojos consternada de sus crueles palabras. Correr hacia la cocina y huye por la puerta del jardín.

Las personas en la casa quedaron en un silencioso ambiente incómodo.

* * *

**/Distrito Kikuchi/19h03/martes/Bodegas/**

Abre la puerta como si fuera su propio hogar. Había aprendido un poco sobre cerrojos, pero esos imbéciles colocaban la llave en un lugar muy obvio.

— ¡Qué mierda! —exclama uno de los tres sujetos jugando cartas— ¡Hoy no pedimos a ninguna puta!

— Cierra tu hocico y dime dónde esta Deidara.

— ¿El jefe? —comenta otro luego de escupir— Una putilla barata como tú no satisface al jefe.

Dejó de hablar con los perros y se metió a otro cuarto con rapidez. Allí vio al hombre de cabellera dorada que ocultaba la mitad de su cara con un mechón de cabello.

— ¿Tú? —exclama con una sonrisa y atrás aparecen sus lacayos— Déjenla, la conozco. —se levanta y se acerca a ella para tocar su mejilla, ella lo desprecia— Vienes a mi casa de esa manera y tras eso de mala gana.

— Vine a decirte algo que te interesa.

— ¿En serio? —levanta la ceja curioso— Pero si eres de otra banda.

— Tuviste un pleito con Sasuke hace varios meses. —el rostro de felicidad se torna serio— Vengo a darte una información internaste para que te puedas vengar.

— Venganza... —golpea la mesa— ¡¿Por qué he de creerte?! ¿No eres la sombra de ese imbécil? —expresa casi como escupir.

— Busco lo mismo que tú. —Deidara entre cierra los ojos— Quiero deshacerme de alguien que se atrevió a meterse conmigo. Pero Sasuke no me apoya.

— Continúa.

— Una desgraciada que ahora es la "querida" de Sasuke. —una perturbada sonrisa en el rostro del rubio aparece y les pide a sus perros dejar la sala para hablar.

* * *

**/Instituto Konoha/hora libre/miércoles/**

Después de usar el baño y regresar al salón con Hiro –debido a que la acompañaba para evitar incidentes–, Sakura nota un papel doblado sobre su pupitre y lo abre intrigada. Luego de leerlo, una sonrisa aparece y salta de su puesto para contárselo a su amigo.

— ¡Sasuke-kun me invitó a salir! —comenta pasando el papel y por más que quería sonreír por su dicha, algo en su interior le impedía ser feliz por su querida amiga. Hiro toma el papel, lee la dirección de un parque, la hora y la nota firmada con el nombre del Uchiha. Sakura vuelve a tomar el papel y empieza a babear con una cara muy rara, Naruto la mira con asco: — Si pones esa cara frente al teme, te despreciará como lo hago yo ahora. —la chica no le da importancia a sus palabras.

* * *

**/Hora de deportes/miércoles/grifos/**

— Oe, —se aproxima el azabache— ¿vas a ir a la cita? —Hiro moja su cabello y sin mirarlo le responde de forma negativa— Entonces yo tampoco voy.

— Pero, Sasuke-kun.

— Pediste que sea amable con ella, pero no que saliéramos a solas. —Hiro analiza bien la información— ¿Y bien?

— De acuerdo... —responde sin ganas. Sabía que a Sakura no le agradaría la idea, pero era su deber unirlos y si él iba a su cita, su plan se llevaría a cabo más pronto y podría alejarse de todo.

— Si te atreves a dejarnos a solas como la ves anterior, la dejaré votada, ¿entendido? —Hiro lo mira algo confundido.

— ¿Por qué debo ir? Sakura-san no es una mala chica.

— Las mujeres son una molestia. —responde mientras refresca su rostro. Hiro parpadea.

— Si crees eso, estarás solo toda tu vida, Sasuke-kun. —comenta levemente triste.

— Eso no me importa. —moja su cabello y lo mira— He pensado que si estás a mi lado no me siento así. Deberás permanecer junto a mí. —Hiro queda en shock y su corazón empieza a latir con fuerza. Llevó la cabeza al suelo y empezó a mojarla para que el ardor cesara –claro signo de que su rostro estaba rojo– y Sasuke no viera esa parte que debía permanecer oculta.

La campana le salva y todos se dirigen a los salones; respira aliviado.

* * *

**/Habitación de Sakura/miércoles/20h29/**

Llevaba más de 30 minutos dentro de la alcoba y por fin decidió vestir una falda de encajes en varias capas que la hacían pomposa, de tono rojo, y una blusa de tiras con un estampado de flores de cerezo en un fondo blanco. Sandalias. Hiro estaba sentado en el sillón mirando de manera perdida la distante luna creciente: — ¡Hiro! —regresa a la realidad— ¡Responde!

— Perdón, Sakura-san. —se levanta y la mira— Te ves muy bien. —la pelirrosa sonríe.

— Gracias. —Hiro lo piensa un poco antes de decírselo.

— ¿Estás segura en ir sola? —Sakura se acerca y coloca la mano en su hombro.

— Sé que es algo tarde, pero si Sasuke-kun está conmigo no me pasará nada. —mira el reloj y brinca asustada— ¡Llegaré tarde! —Hiro la acompaña a la entrada y le pasa el celular.

— Cualquier cosa no dude en llamar, Sakura-san. Iré de inmediato.

Y con esas palabras ambas desvían la mirada. Sakura no le podía decir que la razón para que no la acompañe era que Sasuke se iria con él y la ignoraría, mientras que Hiro, sí quería acompañarla debido al horario y su deber de guardaespaldas, pero también sentía una pequeña espinita al imaginarlos juntos.

Sakura sube al carro y se marcha a su cita.

Hiro ingresa a casa.

En su alcoba se recuesta a leer y adelantar un poco de tarea, pero no puede evitar pensar en Sasuke y lo molesto que se pondrá al saber que Sakura llega sola a la cita— _Perdón, Sasuke-kun..._ —murmura y el golpe en la puerta de su alcoba lo sobresalta— A-adelante. —ingresa la sirvienta y le avisa que un joven lo espera en la entrada.

Una extraña corazonada...

— ¡¿S-Sasuke-kun?! —abre los ojos al notar la presencia en el pórtico.

— _¡tsk!_ —pasa la mano por su cabello, algo molesto— Sabía que no irías. —lo mira directo a los ojos— Por eso vine a buscarte.

Un par de latidos fuertes en su pecho le indicaban su emoción al pensar en él, pero respiró tranquilo y volvió a su mirada inexpresiva. Sasuke se sube a la moto— Sakura-san se marchó hace 30 minutos.

— ¿Vas a ir? —limita a decir con el casco en sus manos.

— No... la cita es de-

— Ya dije mi condición. —extiende el casco al peliazul— Te subes o me marcho a casa.

— ¡N-no! —no quería que la dejara plantada por error suyo— Voy por mis zapatos. —responde apenado por fallarle a Sakura-san.

.

Ya en la moto, aferrado a la cintura sin apegar mucho su cuerpo al del Uchiha nota que Sasuke toma la avenida Este-Norte; eso lo confunde un poco— ¡Dijiste que si te acompañaba, irías a la cita con Sakura-san! —grita un poco debido al ruido producido por el viento a esa velocidad.

— ¡A eso vamos, no presiones! —comenta fastidiado sin apartar la mirada del camino ni disminuir la velocidad.

— ¡Pero esta no es la ruta!

— ¡¿Cuestionas que no sé donde queda el Parque Central de Kikuchi?! —la respiración de Hiro se detiene por un momento y golpeando la espalda con suavidad, Sasuke se detiene. Ambos se quitan el casco— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿La cita no era en el Parque Central de Koshi? —Sasuke arruga la frente igual de confundido. Las pupilas de Hiro divagan por el espacio por un momento— Algo no está bien... tengo un mal presentimiento. —ambos vuelven a colocar los cascos en su cabeza y Sasuke arranca hacia la nueva dirección.

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
**¿Reviews?_


	37. El mundo es injusto

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_EL MUNDO ES INJUSTO_**

* * *

**/Distrito Koshi/Parque/21h18/miércoles/**

Sakura llevaba 20 minutos esperando a su caballero de hielo y no desvanecía la sonrisa de su cara. Acomodaba su ropa, el cabello y mira el reloj por décima vez.

Unos chicos la observan a la distancia.

— ¡Hey, preciosa! —exclama uno de los gañanes. Ella nota que algo no va bien y empieza a caminar hacia una zona más concurrida, pero ambos chicos la sujetan del hombro— No te creas mucho, preciosa. Sólo queremos que hablas con alguien. —uno de ellos saca una navaja y la acerca a su estómago— _Coopera. ¿Quieres, linda?_ —susurra en su oído.

Ella empieza a correr, pero uno de los sujetos la toma del cabello y, rodeando su cuello con el brazo, tapa la boca con un trapo. Forcejea y gime con furor, pero la zona del parque donde se hallaba estaba alejada de todo centro de seguridad; además de que el horario nocturno no la favorecía con algún transeúnte por esos lares.

La arrastran hasta un baño público, cerca de la reparación del parque; alejado de la avenida principal. Uno de ellos abre la puerta y el otro tira a Sakura para luego cerrar la puerta y permanecer fuera de resguardo; junto a otros tres que aparecen de entre los arbustos.

— ¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! —exclama una voz vivaz— ¡Pero si eres toda una bomba, hermosa! —la pelirrosa levanta la cabeza para observa la tipo, pero no podía mentirse a sí misma; dentro se moría de terror.

Delante de ella, un sujeto con pantalón de cuero y camiseta blanca debajo de una chaqueta jean, rubio de cabellera larga y un gran mechón ocultaba la mitad de su rostro— ¿Tú eres la chica de Sasuke? —le pregunta cambiando su tono de voz alegre a uno profundo y bajo; arrugando las cejas en el proceso.

— No sé... de qué hablas. —lo mira fijo, pero era claro el signo de que le tenía miedo.

— Mira, primor. —se acerca y acuclilla a su altura; ella no se podía levantar debido a lo temblorosas que estaban sus extremidades— Tengo un asunto pendiente con ese imbécil y lamento mucho que tú estes involucrada. —empieza a acercar su mano a la mejilla y ella la aparta con temor y molestia.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! —Deidara se hace ligeramente hacia atrás y parpadea sorprendido.

— Parece que eres explosiva. —sonríe complacido y excitado— ¡Adoro eso en una mujer!

— Deja tanto discurso y empieza ya.

Esa voz... Sakura quedó pasmada al escuchar ese inconfundible tono femenino que la había atosigado desde que tuvo la desgracia de conocerla. Voltea l rostro hacia el sonido y, de entre las sombras de uno de los cubículos del baño, aparece Ine. La miraba con tanta ira y frialdad que no parecía ser ella.

— ¡Ine! —intenta ponerse en pie, pero sus extremidades aún no le responden y levanta el brazo hacia ella— ¡Ayúdame! ¡No... no lo hagas! —la voz de Sakura temblaba. Pero lo único que le respondió, sin brillo en sus ojos azul-verdosos fue: — Tú te lo buscaste. —Sakura quedó paralizada.

* * *

**/Distrito Koshi/parque/21h34/**

La moto frena a raya y el primero en bajarse es Hiro; ambos dejan el casco en el suelo y empiezan a correr.

— Iré a la laguna y tú a la sección de locales. —Hiro asiente y ambos corren en direcciones opuesta sin lograr distinguir nada más que sus voces llamando a la chica con preocupación.

— ¡Sakuraaa!

— ¡Sakura-saaan! —la culpa por dejarla ir sola sin asegurarse bien sobre las direcciones lo destrozaban por dentro y si le llegaba a ocurrir algo, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Mientras se dirigían al parque en la moto, Sasuke le contó que él nunca le pediría una cita a la molestia de Sakura. Ese día, cuando regresó de los baños, encontró una nota sobre su pupitre que indicaba el parque de Kikuchi, firmada por Sakura y creyó que Hiro lo había dejado allí.

Misma situación que la pelirrosa.

* * *

**/Parque/21h27/**

Sin fuerzas para levantarse lo único que puede hacer es empujarlo y morder para que se alejara de ella y no la tocara: — ¡Maldita, perra! —exclama el rubio y la abofetea— ¡Me gusta lo explosivo, pero siempre que yo lo provoque! —se pone de pie junto a ella y la patea en el estómago— ¡Quieta!

Sakura quedó sin aire y Deidara volvió a acercarse, colocando su mano sobre el busto y masajeando con rudeza; ella le escupe.

— ¡Desgraciada! —se limpia la mejilla con rabia y empieza a patearla de nuevo. Una y otra vez.

Luego de varios minutos, su cara tenía un par de moretones y sangre en la boca cayendo en un fino hilo por su mejilla, la ropa sucia por el polvo y los golpes de él. Le costaba respirar. Su visión estaba algo borrosa y la ropa ligeramente rasgada— (_Sa... Sasuke-kun..._) —era lo único que tenía en la cabeza par no perder la conciencia por completo.

Deidara se acerca a ella y sujeta su rostro por las mejillas con desprecio: — Parece que por fin te calmaste, ¿eh?

Ella desvía la mirada para no observar a ese infeliz que la dejó en aquellas deplorables condiciones. Sentía que todo a su alrededor se movía y en la esquina más lejana estaba ella; oculta en las sombras del baño— (_Sa... Sálvame Sa... suke-kun..._)

— Vaya, vaya. Parece que por fin entendiste tu situación. —con el pulgar aparta las lágrimas que empezaban a caer sin cesar.

Ine permanecía sentada sobre uno de los lavabos con las piernas cruzadas. Observaba cómo ese desagradable rubio empezaba a quitarle la blusa y el brasier; la manoseaba y besaba su cuello: — (Ahora seremos iguales, Sakura.) —sus ojos carecían de brillo y no apartaba la mirada de la grotesca escena— (Ahora conocerás el mundo que yo viví... Esto te pasa por meterte conmigo.)

* * *

**/Parque/21h41/**

Sus miradas le indicaban al otro que no habían dado con el paradero de ella.

— Oe. —le indica al ojiperlo la parte sur, donde habían maquinarias para la remodelación— Esos tipos son seguidores de un tipo con el que tuve una bronca hace tiempo. —Hiro mira y empieza a correr, Sasuke lo detiene del hombro— Cálmate, si ellos la tiene, podrían avisarle a otros. Sígueme calmado. —Hiro comprende las palabras de Sasuke y se calma. Empiezan a caminar cómo si quisieran usar el baño.

— ¡Hey! —un par de ellos los detienen— ¿Dónde creen que van?

— ¿Qué te importa? —responde el azabache intentando entrar al baño, entonces otros tres aparecen de los escondites. Sasuke mira a Hiro y ambos lanzan un golpe a los sujetos en la entrada.

Una patada al estómago y luego a la barbilla, así cae el que Hiro golpeó. Sasuke toma a otro del brazo y lo tuerce hacia la espalda, luego patea sus piernas. Uno atrapó a Hiro del cuello, pero balancea el peso hacia adelante y le da una vuelta en el aire, cayendo en el pecho del sujeto y dejándolo sin aire.

Sasuke se aproxima a los otros dos. Coloca las manos en el suelo y realiza una vuelta con las piernas, ayudándose con el manejo de las manos en el suelo y golpea a los sujetos en la cabeza; ambos chocan contra un árbol cercano y quedan inconscientes: — ¡Sakura-san!

El primero en abrir la puerta es el azabache, Hiro detrás y ambos observan cómo el degenerado del rubio tenía a la chica sin blusa ni sostén; besuqueándola y tocándola de forma indecente. Sakura no paraba de llorar y estiró el brazo a la puerta cuando los vio parados con los ojos muy abiertos.

Hiro aprieta los puños y su cabello crea una sombra en su rostro.

Sakura era la única persona que pensaba en el de manera amable, cariñosa... como familia.

Corrió y lo pateó, lanzando al despreciable ser a la pared. Hiro se aproxima a la golpeada y ultrajada chica, se quita la camisa de manga larga que usaba. A su mente llegan la imágenes de aquella vez que apuñalaron a Neji y cómo intentó protegerlo... pero...

Hiro se levantó y se acercó al tipo en la pared, lo tomó de la camisa y empezó a lanzar puño tras puño en la cara sin poder detenerse. La culpa... los recuerdos... Sentía impotencia por aquella vez donde no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para defender a su primo y ahora nunca más se volverían a ver. No quería que pasara lo mismo con Sakura. ¿Y si por su error le alejaban de ella?

¿Y si le enviaban lejos por atroz falta de buen juicio?

¿Volvería a quedar sólo en ese horrible y gigantesco mundo?

— Suficiente. —la mano de Sasuke se coloca sobre su hombro y Hiro regresa a la realidad. La cara del sujeto estaba muy hinchada. Se aparta algo estupefacto— Yo me encargaré de lo demás, cálmate. —Hiro regresa donde Sakura, que estaba apoyada en la pared, adolorida y con la chaqueta cubriendo su torso desnudo. El azabache toma por el cuello al sujeto— Vuelvo a ver tu rostro y yo mismo te asesinaré. —la mirada fría e hiriente llegó hasta sus huesos y con tambaleos sale del lugar y sus hombres lo ayudan a escapar; quienes tampoco se podían mover con normalidad.

El Uchiha lleva su rostro hacia la derecha y se topa con esa sombra que una vez pudo llamar amiga.

— _Esto... es... El mundo es injusto..._ —murmuró cuando Sasuke la miró recordando lo que ella vivió hace tiempo— _A ella sí la salvaron._ —se sentía terriblemente hundida en se desgracia. Él no comprendía las palabras debido a lo bajo de su voz— _¿Por qué...?_ —aprieta la mandíbula. Sasuke está delante de ella. Sus ojos negros la contemplaban como a una enemiga—**_ ¡ja! ... ¡ajajaja!_ **—ella empezó a reí de forma desesperada— ¡¿Ahora sí te preocupas por esa imbécil?! —reclama.

La risa atrae la mirada del peliazul.

— No vuelvas a mirarme si quiera. Has muerto para mí. —expresa tan fríamente que ella queda en silencio y, como si llegara la reacción de golpe, las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos.

— Todo estará bien, Sakura-san. —ella asiente temblorosa y Hiro la ayuda a ponerse en pie.

Sasuke da media vuelta y camina hacia Sakura y Hiro, la pelirrosa levanta la mirada luego de vestir la camisa que le pasó su guardaespaldas y corre a los brazos del azabache.

— ¡Sa-sabía que llegarías Sasuke-kun! —expresa con el rostro sumergido en su pecho— _¡N-nunca... dejé de creerlo!_ —no pudo más. Su mente ya no podía más y echó a llorar desconsolada.

Lentamente la rodeó con sus brazos y acarició sus cabello. Se sentía ligeramente culpable por lo que sucedió. Quizá sea una molestia, pero ninguna chica merece vivir aquel horrible acto y en cierta medida, uno de los sujetos con quien luchó le hizo esto, así que era indirectamente responsable por su condición. Por ello dejó que se desahogara con él.

Sasuke siente que sus piernas no tiene la fuerza suficiente y decide cargarla. La emoción la hubiera invadido sin lugar a dudas, pero lo que estuvo a punto de pasar no le permitía disfrutar de aquel sobrecogedor momento que esperó por algún tiempo. Empieza a caminar a la puerta.

Hiro permanece allí, observando a Ine. Su mirada perdida, abrazándose a sí misma.

— (No será necesario amenazarla... Con lo que le dijo Sasuke-kun será suficiente castigo.) —y también sale del lugar, dejándola en la miseria y abrumadora soledad y culpabilidad.

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3**_  
_¿Reviews?_


	38. Una noche en la casa Haruno

.

_**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_UNA NOCHE EN LA CASA HARUNO_**

* * *

**/****Distrito Tamana/Residencia Haruno/22h17/miércoles/**

— No se lo digas a mi tío. —expresa mientras mantiene apoyada la cabeza en la espalda del Uchiha; quien la cargaba con cuidado; Hiro la mira confundido.

—_ Pero, Sakura-san..._

— Lo mismo, Sasuke-kun. Por favor no vayas a decir nada. —toca el timbre y la sirvienta de la casa aparece. Se preocupa al notar a la chica siendo cargada por el azabache y vistiendo la camisa de Hiro. Los tres pasan.

La puerta del despacho de Iruka suena un par de veces: — ¡Adelante! —entra la sirvienta: — Iruka-san, su sobrina llegó en la espalda de un joven y se ve golpeada. —el castaño se levanta presuroso junto y le pide a Kakashi que también vaya; estaba de visita atendiendo uno asuntos.

— ¡Sakura! —exclama al verla y se acerca— Trae alcohol, gasas, agua tibia y unas toallas. —ordena a la sirvienta. Kakashi coloca la mano en el hombro de Hiro mientras Sasuke deposita con cuidado a la chica en el sofá.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Nada. —responde inmutable, tal y como se lo enseñó. Pero era su aprendiz y lo conocía mejor que él mismo.

— Quiero recostarme, tío. —comenta un poco cansada. Iruka suspira.

— Está bien. Le diré a la sirvienta que te atienda arriba. —mira al azabache— ¿La puedes ayudar a subir? —asiente y coloca su mano por debajo del brazo, ella por sobre el hombro del Uchiha rumbo a las escaleras: —Ven, Hiro-kun. —expresa ella mientras suben las escaleras, pero Kakashi no aparta la mano de su hombro y ejerce un poco de presión.

— Enseguida, Sakura-san. —pero la única persona en subir detrás de ellos es la sirvienta.

— Es muy ingenuo de tu parte creer que no sé que mientes. —Hiro no evade la mirada de su mentor— ¿Qué le pasó a Sakura-san?

— Nada. —un pequeñísimo atisbo en sus pupilas y Kakashi le abofeteó. Hiro soportó el golpe.

— Te enseñé a ser indiferente ante todo y noto la mentira en tus gestos. —volvió a golpear su rostro— Te dije que eras libre, pero debes seguir cuidando a Sakura. —otra bofetada. Iruka se acerca con una mirada molesta: — No debes dejarla sola en ningún momento. —miró a Kakashi y éste golpeó su estómago con el puño cerrado, haciendo que cayera sobre sus rodillas.

— No querrás terminar en la calle como antes —replica Iruka—, peor ahora que estás sola.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —volvió a preguntar Kakashi, acuclillándose para estar a su altura.

— Na... da... —responde sin mucho aire por el golpe, no quería romper la petición de la chica, pero la duda en sus ojos volvió a aparecer. Kakashi suspiró: — (Hinata...)

* * *

**/Habitación de Sakura/00h26/jueves/**

Sasuke parpadeaba pesado mientras permanecía a su lado, ella reposaba desde hace más de una hora en la cama y él se quedó por petición de la sirvienta, en caso de que necesitara algo. Se levanta y camina hacia la ventana para tomar algo aire fresco— ¿Sasuke-kun? —mira la cama y ella empieza a abrir los ojos.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —expresa él.

— Bien. —sonríe y toma asiento, apoyándose en el respaldar de la cama— Fue un mal momento y agradezco que llegaras a tiempo para que no pasara a mayores. —expresa con una sonrisa, sonroja un poco— Incluso... estoy feliz de que estés conmigo ahora.

— Eres una chica fuerte. —le responde a modo de cumplido y ella sonríe aún más complacida de tenerlo a su lado. Desvía la mirada y presencia la hora en el reloj: — ¡¿Tan tarde es?! —Sakura mira de un lugar a otro en su alcoba: — ¿Dónde está Hiro, Sasuke-kun? —el azabache se reclina sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados.

— Él nunca subió. La sirvienta te curó las heridas y caíste rendida en la cama. —la mira fijo— Me pidieron que te vigile, sólo por eso sigo aquí.

Sakura se levanta y toma asiento al borde de la cama, aún adolorida: — Debo ir por Hiro, seguro lo castigaron por mi culpa. ¡Soy la única que lo defiende! —expresa preocupada.

Las pupilas del azabache se dibujan por completo en sus ojos y la ayuda a ponerse en pie. Con algo de lentitud por los golpes dados ambos llegan a la estancia; lugar donde vieron a Hiro la última vez.

La única persona ahí era Iruka, bebiendo té: — ¿Sakura, pero que-?

— ¿Dónde está Hiro, tío? —interrumpe con preocupación; Sasuke la ayuda a sentarse en el sofá. Iruka guarda silencio— Tío, Hiro no tiene la culpa de nada. Yo fui quien-

— Hiro-kun está para protegerte, ese es su único deber. —bebe un poco de té antes de continuar— Mira como estás. Él no quiso decir lo que sucedió y merece que-

— No, tío, —interrumpe— Todo lo que pasó fue...

Sasuke permanece sentado junto a ella, escuchando la historia y las reacciones de Iruka. Le molestaba saber que Hiro había sido reprendido por algo que no era su culpa.

Esa vez que Sakura terminó en el hospital, se enteró que el peliazul era un mero sirviente, pero no sabía que lo trataban de una manera tan ruda. Prestaba atención a las palabras de la pelirrosa, en caso de que deba intervenir por el ojiperlo, pero no dejaba de pensar en qué tipo de castigo tuvo que recibir en ese lapso de tiempo.

* * *

**/00h43/**

Luego de contarle a detalle lo que estuvo a punto de vivir, y saber que Sasuke la salvó no sabía que era algo bueno o no. Su sobrina pudo haber llevado un trágico destino— ¿Dónde está Hiro, tío? —pregunta inquieta y algo molesta. El hombre limita a suspirar y lleva sus ojos a Sasuke: — Agradezco mucho que la hayas salvado y protegido, joven Sasuke.

— Yo no hice nada. —lo mira directo a los ojos sin una pizca de temor o inferioridad— Agradézcale a Hiro, él siempre esta pendiente de Sakura.

Iruka nota que Sasuke habla bien del pequeño chico de ojos perla; incluso lo defiende como aquella vez en el hospital. Coloca una sonrisa en su boca y asiente con cortesía para ocultar su pequeña duda: — Tienes razón. —mira a su sobrina— A esta hora debe de estar en su habitación; dormido tal vez.

Sakura no quería saber si había sido reprendido con golpes por parte del bestial Kakashi, sentía que era su culpa— Está bien... Yo... será mejor que también descanse. —se pone de pie y le pide a Sasuke que la acompañe. Él mete las manos a los bolsillos y se dirige a la alcoba sin ayudarla. Iruka lo observa sereno: — (Es algo indiferente y descortés...)

Una vez que Sakura está sentada en su cama, Sasuke se dirige a la puerta— ¡¿Te vas?! —el responde con un burdo gesto— Puedes... ¿quedarte? —él suspira con la mano en la perilla e igual abre la puerta— ¡E-es que...! —se calma— Ya es tarde y... si estas cerca me sentiré segura. —él voltea— Si... si estás a mi lado no pienso en lo que pasó.

—_ ¡tsk!_ —regresa a la puerta— Chao.

— ¡E-entonces sólo hasta que me duerma, ¿sí?! —se levanta de la cama algo adolorida— ¡Si se te hace más tarde puedes quedarte en la alcoba de Hiro! No creo que le moleste.

Sasuke permanece quieto en la puerta. Llega a su mente lo deprimido que debe estar por lo que sucedió con Sakura y por el regaño –golpes, quizá–, recibido— Está bien. —responde. Ella sonríe complacida de que lo tendrá cerca mientras duerme.

— Me pondré la pijama. —indica sonrosada e incómoda, el Uchiha sale de la habitación para que se cambie.

Una vez fuera, decide revisar si el chico bajito está bien. Quería cerciorarse que no estuviera llorando como esa vez en el gimnasio y empezó a recorrer el pasillo, llegado por intuición a la última puerta; estaba ligeramente abierta.

Coloca la mano en la perilla y la abre con cuidado al notar las luces apagadas. Si ya estaba dormido, no quería despertarlo y era mejor dejarlo descansar. Husmea ingresando la cabeza con lentitud, pero lo único que logra notar entre lo oscuro es el sonido de la ducha abierta y la luz de la puerta del baño encendida— (Aún no duerme.) —piensa e ingresa a la habitación por completo.

Aquella vez que le dio la paliza por entrometido y lo llevó a descansar en las bodegas del gimnasio, cuando ambos se quedaron dormidos en las colchonetas, Hiro había sonrojado por despertar junto a él; diciendo que acostumbraba a dormir solo. Sasuke pensó que si aún permanecía despierto, se debía a sus pensamientos y era claro que estaba deprimido.

Por ello empezó a acercarse a la cama, para ocultarse bajo las sábanas, así cuando saliera de la ducha y se recostara, él podría asustarlo y así estaría molesto; olvidando por algunos minutos todo lo que le rodeaba. Además de que quería molestarlo un poco por haber querido dejarlo solo con Sakura en la supuesta cita.

Pero cuando está a los pies de la cama, nota algo en el suelo— (¿Vendajes?) —expresa al distinguir en la oscuridad unos trapos blancos cerca del pantalón y camiseta que vestía hace unas horas. Estira la mano para tomarlas, pero la voz de Sakura en el pasillo lo distrae—_ ¡tsk!_ —rueda los ojos y abandona la alcoba en silencio, dejando todo como siempre.

Después de que la molestia de Sakura se durmiera lo castigaría a su manera.

Una vez en esa alcoba, toma asiento sobre un mullido sofá y se cruza de brazos, mientras Sakura se arropa y le sonríe— Duérmete rápido. —expresa fríamente, lo que la entristece un poco.

* * *

**/01h28/**

Daba una y otra vuelta en la cama, tenerlo en la misma habitación, a tan solo unos pasos, la tenía tan feliz que no podía dormirse. Voltea la cabeza con cuidado para ver su rostro por unos segundos antes de dormirse de una vez por todas, pero se topa con su rostro sereno y la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante mientras respira con lentitud— (¡Ya se durmió!) —exclama al verlo tan relajado.

Se veía mucho más apuesto sin esa mirada indiferente y vengativa en él. Sus mejillas colorean y no puede dejar de mirar. Se veía tan dulce e indefenso. Siente la necesidad de acercarse para tocarlo y cubrirlo con una sábana, pero al querer levantarse, su cama provoca un leve ruido y ella le dala espalda y cierra los ojos antes de que la vea despierta aún, y se moleste.

Sasuke abre los ojos con lentitud y luego de observar el sitio recuerda por qué estaba allí. Nota el cuerpo de Sakura quieto en la cama y se levanta del sofá para ver que tenía los ojos cerrados. Nota la hora en el reloj y rasca su nuca, moviendo el cuello por la extraña posición en al que descansaba.

Camina a la puerta y la cierra con cuidado. Sakura nota que la dejó sola por creer que ya estaba dormida y se apena por no tenerlo más allí, pero comprendía que debía estar cansado como ella y por fin decide cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa creyendo que ahora eran más cercanos.

— _¡Tsk! Ya debe de estar dormido..._ —murmura mientras se dirige a la habitación de Hiro.

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3**_  
_¿Reviews?_


	39. Un beso con la chica del sueño

.

_**Disclaimer**__: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_UN BESO CON LA CHICA DEL SUEÑO_**

* * *

**/Residencia Haruno/Habitación de Hiro/01h25/jueves/**

Hiro, poco a poco abre los ojos y se asusta al notar el lugar donde se quedó dormido; la bañera.

Había terminado agotado mentalmente por lo ocurrido con Sakura y, aunque no quería pensar en ello, también eran los golpes que recibió por orden de Iruka, debido a su grave falta. Claro que no fue tan fuerte como creyó... Quizá Kakashi comprendía un poco la situación... quizá.

Sale de la ducha y seca su cabello, se coloca un interior masculino –como toda la demás ropa en sus cajones– y su pantalón de dormir junto a una amplia camiseta de tono azulado, fresca; no puede evitar mirarse en el espejo— _Es más cómodo dormir sin las vendas..._ —susurra luego colocarse la camiseta. La toalla alrededor de su cuello para que el agua no la moje y abre la puerta mientras seca su cabello un poco.

Nota las vedas y su ropa en el suelo, las toma, las tira en el cesto de la ropa sucia y apaga la luz del cuarto de baño. Empieza a caminar a la cama cuando nota que la puerta de la recámara se abre y la inconfundible silueta de alguien aparece en el marco— _¡¿Sasuke-kun?!_ —abre los ojos asustado y mira su pecho con preocupación— ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? —pregunta inquieto.

— Dormiré aquí. —comenta sin pedir permiso y tantea la pared— No veo nada. —para cuando encuentra el interruptor, Hiro ya no estaba.

La puerta del baño se abre unos minutos después. Encuentra a Sasuke sobre su cama con las manos tras la nuca.

— ¿Qué esperas? —golpea el colchón— Tengo sueño. —Hiro se acerca al borde de la cama y se agacha –tenía las vendas puestas–, Sasuke levanta la ceja y nota que saca una cama de abajo.

— Pues... Tú duerme allí que yo tengo esta cama de respaldo. —Sasuke lo mira fijo y Hiro evita el contacto visual.

— No digas estupideces y acuéstate.

— _Eh..._ —lo observa por unos segundos— Yo pateo al dormir, por eso no me gusta compartir la cama.

— Mi hermano hacía lo mismo y dormía con él hasta hace unos pocos años.

— Sí, pero yo estoy acostumbrado a dormir sólo. —cometa mientras va al armario por una almohada y una cobija.

— Como quieras. —toma asiento al borde la cama y se desabotona la camisa, se la quita y la deja sobre una silla cercana.

Hiro mira sin querer y voltea el rostro que había coloreado de carmín— ¿Q-qué haces? —pregunta sin mirar. Sasuke desabotona el broche del pantalón y se los quita, Hiro se acuesta y voltea hacia el lado donde no estaba el Uchiha; cubriéndose hasta el cuello con la cobija.

— Siempre me ducho antes de dormir. —toma una toalla y la coloca alrededor de la cintura. Ingresa al baño. Hiro da un par de vueltas y cierra los ojos pero no puede conciliar el sueño al saber que Sasuke estaba en la misma habitación que él.

* * *

**/01h58/**

Luego de ducharse por unos quince minutos, Hiro escucha la puerta abrir y cierra los ojos con fuerza, pero sus movimientos le delataban sobre su estatus de sueño.

— ¿No me digas que estás avergonzado? —molesta Sasuke mientras se pone los pantalones, Hiro sobresalta un poco— Tranquilo. Come más carne y haz ejercicios de fuerza, así obtendrás musculatura.

Mueve la cabeza con nerviosismo.

Lo tenía a su lado, de nuevo. Estaban en la misma habitación, y a pesar de haber compartir tanto tiempo juntos y de diversas formas, sentía que ese momento durmiendo en la misma alcoba era más incómodo de lo usual. Unas fuertes ganas de ver su rostro sereno sobre el edredón invadieron su mente y por más que quiso resistir el impulso, no pudo evitar voltear poco a poco y levantar el rostro.

Para sorpresa suya, Sasuke estaba sentado aún y sin camisa.

El brillo del agua en su cabellera y la musculatura en su pecho lo hacía ver más atractivo de lo que ya era ante sus ojos, sintió que toda su cabeza ardía y se ocultó bajo la colcha antes de que la viera en ese estado. Escucha el interruptor apagarse y su corazón acelerado se calma un poco.

Una vez reposando, Sasuke voltea y logra ver un bulto en la cama de junto que sacó Hiro.

Estaba cubierto con una gruesa manta y una camiseta amplia— (¿Acaso no tiene calor?) —arruga la frente incómodo y fastidiado— Oe, Hiro. Quítate eso.

— No puedo. —y se cubre más— Yo... yo me resfrío con facilidad. —sus mejillas aún ardían un poco— Además ya me acostumbré a dormir así. —el azabache decide no darle importancia y se recuesta hacia el otro lado para no tener que verlo todo cubierto con tanto calor.

Sasuke cierra los ojos y a su nariz llega un dulce aroma de lavanda. Su cuerpo se siente como aquella vez que Hiro lo abrazó en la moto; siendo recorrido por una extraña corriente eléctrica que calienta su cuerpo con dulzura. Se levanta de la cama y empieza a olfatear para saber si realmente ese aroma de chica está en la alcoba... Curva las cejas al notar que Hiro es quien lo desprende.

El peliazul siente una mirada en sí mismo y se destapa un poco, al voltear nota la mirada fija del azabache. Abre los ojos en respuesta y se cubre por completo. Sasuke vuelve a recostarse. Sabía que Hiro era algo más cuidadoso en su aspecto que otros chicos, pero no sabía que le gustaran los aromas de mujer. Aunque, recordando las cosas en el baño, no habían lociones— Deja de usar esa colonia. —comenta mientras se acomoda en la almohada para dormir de una vez por todas— Ahora comprendo por qué el idiota de Naruto te trata de esa forma.

Hiro se descubre un poco— _Pero..._ _yo no uso colonias._ —expresa sin entender por qué dice eso Sasuke.

* * *

**/02h13/**

El Uchiha permanece con los ojos abiertos. Se siente extraño. Tranquilo y en paz... sereno. Sin preocupaciones o tensiones. Es relajante y piensa que ni si quera con Ino logró sentirse así de bien. Respira con tranquilidad y lentitud mientras cierra los ojos recordando que sólo le pasa cuando Hiro está cerca.

A pesar de sentirse inquieta por tenerlo a su lado, poco menos de un metro, sentía paz y quietud. Un calor plácido la abrigó y poco a poco cerró los ojos. No debía dormirse, era peligroso con Sasuke en la habitación, pero no pudo contenerlo por más tiempo y ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

**/~_Sasuk_e~/**

El sitio estaba adornado de flores silvestres; coloridas y llamativas en un amplio jardín. No parecía haber estado en un lugar tan sereno y tranquilo antes; empieza a caminar. A la distancia nota una bella silueta femenina. Entrecierra los párpados y un impulso cálido en su pecho lo obliga a avanzar hasta llegar donde ella, acuclillada junto a las flores. Parece que nota su presencia y se levanta un poco asustada.

Larga cabellera de un azul marino brillante con la luz del sol, ojos grandes y largas pestañas rodeaban sus pupilas perladas; mejillas sonrosadas. Llevaba un hermoso vestido sobre la rodilla y un sutil escote que permite apreciar sus delicadas curvas perfectas; tersa piel. Sus labios temblaban un poco, como si quisiera decirle algo.

De nuevo ese impulso en su pecho que lo hace llenar de energía y calor lo obliga a acercarse y tomar su barbilla con delicadeza. Ella evade la mirada, pero él la obliga a hacer contacto visual y, poco a poco, une sus labios a los de ella de una manera suave y delicada... tímida y cálida.

Se separan con lentitud y ella abre los ojos, levemente húmedos; como si quisiera llorar.

Él quiere decirle algo, pero las palabras no salen de su garganta. Ella empieza a correr y desaparece entre las plantas; sin dejar rastro alguno.

Mira sus manos y tocas sus labios... La sensación de tenerla cerca permanece de manera vívida en su ser. _¿Quien es?_ La sensación junto a esa chica no quiere que desaparezca, quiere saber su nombre, volver a besarla, abrazarla... Empieza a correr para alcanzarla. Su respiración se vuelve forzosa y sus latidos no disminuyen en ningún momento.

Abre los ojos y toma asiento con velocidad, se da cuenta que está en la cama de Hiro, pero él se encontraba dormido en el sofá que está en la esquina. Sudaba un poco y su corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza. Pasa la mano por su cabello y mira las sábanas, percibe el aroma a lavanda y chasquea la lengua— (Ese sueño...) —mira el sofá, y el bulto cubierto del peliazul respiraba con tranquilidad— (Soñar que Hiro es mujer... ¡tsk! Maldito perfume.) —coloca la mano en su pecho y respira un par de veces para calmarse, y regresa a la cama para descansar.

* * *

**/Residencia Haruno/Habitación de Hiro/jueves/06h42/**

Hiro se encontraba en el baño. Se levantó de manera automática al notar la luz por la ventana y decidió entrar antes de que Sasuke despertara. Necesitaba cambiarse para ir al colegio. Acostumbrado a su extenuante entrenamiento por largos años, con pocas horas de sueño estaba recargado al 100 por ciento a pesar de recibir golpes.

Quería cambiarse; no quería dejar a un lado sus actividades escolares. Cuando estaba a punto de quitarse el pantalón, la puerta se abre e ingresa Sasuke, un poco adormilado, sin camisa y en boxers; rascaba su nuca. Desvía la mirada— ¡Espera tu turno!

— Déjate de pendejadas que somos hombres. —pasa la mano por su rostro para quitar un poco las legañas— Deja de portarte como chica. —camina hacia el inodoro y Hiro observa que se coloca delante y levanta la tapa, sus mejillas colorean.

— ¡N-no! —expresa en tono alto y voltea sin mirar hacia abajo— ¡Está dañado! —el moreno suspira con molestia y Hiro respira tranquilo: —Me ducharé entonces.

El peliazul sale de la habitación con su ropa en la mano y cierra la puerta con seguro. Se reprende por no haber cerrado la puerta con seguro antes. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, así que no necesitaba cerrar más que la entrada a la alcoba.

* * *

**/07h01/**

Sasuke abre la puerta mientras seca su cabellera con una toalla, otra alrededor de la cintura. Sus ojos se clavan en Hiro, quien se abotonaba el chaleco; contempla su perfil suave y sus largas pestañas. Entonces recuerda la chica en sus sueños y lo idéntica que era al pequeño Hatake. Facciones finas y dedos delgados, al igual que su torso.

— ¿Ya están listos? —la puerta se abre de golpe y aparece Sakura con una sonrisa.

— En un momento, Sakura-san. —expresa sereno.

— Vete. —comenta Sasuke y Hiro lo mira aburrido; ya no se dejaría llevar por esa parte femenina que lo hacía ver frágil. Había mostrado mucha debilidad en esa noche con él y no lo volvería a hacer. El moreno camina hacia Hiro y coloca su brazo por detrás de sus hombros— Necesito que me prestes unos boxers. —Sakura abre los ojos y sonrojan sus mejillas; visión antes de salir corriendo del lugar cubriendo sus ojos al notar la mano de Sasuke en la toalla que cubría su parte inferior.

— Pero soy más pequeño. —comenta sin querer darle importancia a su acelerado corazón.

— Lo dije para que se fuera. —le dice suspirando al notar que no entendió la broma.

Hiro evita la mirada y respira con normalidad mientras continúa abrochando su último botón. Sasuke lo mira de soslayo y llega el aroma de lavanda a su nariz; vuelve a recordar a esa bella chica del sueño de anoche— (¿Será que...?) —aparta el brazo y lo toma por la espalda rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

— ¿Qué... qué haces, Sasuke-kun? —el moreno permanece en silencio mientras deposita la barbilla sobre su lacia cabellera y cierra los ojos— Va... vamos a llegar tarde y aún debemos ir a tu casa por el uniforme... —comenta, esperando que se aparte sin necesidad de tener que golpearlo para ello.

Luego de unos minutos en esa incómoda posición, Sasuke por fin decide soltarlo y empieza a cambiarse— Iré a desayunar. —le comenta sereno y abandona la alcoba; si permanecía más tiempo a su lado podría desmayar y todo por lo que ha luchado en ocultar podría ser expuesto por un estúpido sentimiento que no puede evitar ocultar su parte femenina cuando lo tiene a su lado.

* * *

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... :3_**  
_¿Reviews?_


	40. El dolor de un corazón roto

.

_**Disclaimer**__: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_EL DOLOR DE UN CORAZÓN ROTO_**

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Instituto Konoha/jueves/07h51/**

El auto de los Haruno se parquea en la entrada y de él descienden Sakura, Hiro y Sasuke; ya con su uniforme y mochila. Sakura se aproxima a Hiro y le susurra— ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas? —acepta moviendo ligeramente su cabeza. En la entrada contempla al rubio y acelera el paso para no toparse con él, pero Naruto se da cuenta que Sasuke llega en el auto de la pelirrosa. Va tras él con un nudo de molestia en el pecho. Arruga la frente, corre y lo detiene del hombro. Hiro suspira y voltea tranquilo sólo para toparse con un enfadado Uzumaki— ¿Por qué llegan juntos? —comenta entre dientes luego de soltar su hombro.

— Buen día, Naruto-kun. —saluda por educación.

— Responde.

— Sasuke-kun se quedó a dormir en la casa por petición de Sakura-san. —da la vuelta y continúa hacia el salón.

— ¡Oe, oe! —se coloca delante para cerrar el paso— ¿Du... Durmió en...? —algo le decía que la respuesta no sería de su agrado.

— Durmió en mi habitación, porque ambos somos hombres. —lo sujeta del brazo creyendo que escuchó mal— Me lastimas, Naruto-kun. —se suelta de agarre y acomoda su traje; prosigue con el trayecto a su salón.

Naruto permanece estático en plena entrada mientras la sangre quemaba el interior de sus venas. Pensar que Sasuke durmió en la misma habitación de Hiro, ¡quizá la misma cama!, lo ponía cada vez más alterado— (¡Hiro-chan es mío-dattebayo!) —golpea su mano contra el puño de la otra.

Sasuke observa a la distancia que Naruto actúa extraño cuando está a solas con su protegido, en pequeña medida le disgustaba un poco, pero no le da más importancia creyendo que el idiota de Naruto siempre ha sido raro.

Camina hacia el salón y Sakura lo alcanza— ¿Está bien para ti venir luego de lo que pasó anoche? —pregunta por mero respeto, esperando que analizara por sí misma que Hiro también necesitaba descansar de su torpe actitud.

— ¡Sí! —responde con una sonrisa; él rodó los ojos y continuó rumbo a su salón— ¡Espera! —ella camina a su lado— ME gustaría que me ayudes.

— No.

— Pero... —medita bien lo que le quiere decir— ¡Si me ayudas, también beneficiará a Hiro! —él la miró de soslayo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Yo... —sus ojos dibujan un claro recuerdo de dolor— Yo me siento segura a tu lado y... y lo que pasó anoche no es más que un borrón si está junto a mí. —levanta la mirada— Si me traes a clases por un tiempo, sé que lo olvidaré pronto.

— ¡tsk!

— A-además de que, si me traes, sería un momento de paz para que Hiro también se calme. —ella entristece un poco— Sé que si me mira, recuerda y no quiero que se torture de esa manera.

— Y si mejor voy por Hiro... —Sakura se sorprendió un poco.

— ¡No! —reacciona de golpe y vuelve a respirar— Digo... a mí no me molesta, pero si mi tío se entera que me voy sola podría castigarle y...

En cierta medida tenía razón, pero no sólo era Iruka, ella no quería quedar fuera de los planes y le molestaba que Hiro fuera más cercano que ella.

— Sólo tres veces a la semana. —comenta indiferente. Ella salta de alegría y sus ojos brillan— Si eres una molestia te dejaré botada por el camino, no me importa dónde. —Sakura no le da importancia al resto de palabras. La hacía inmensamente feliz, saber que estaría a solas con Sasuke tres veces a la semana. Ambos se separan en la entrada del colegio.

* * *

**/Tercero C/08h00/**

La puerta se abre lentamente y una extraña bruma anaranjada burbujeante que todos notan por un momento antes de seguir con sus pláticas; sabiendo que el Uzumaki sufría más cambios de humor que una mujer embarazada.

Hiro no quería darle la importancia que le plasmaba Naruto a la conversación en la entrada del colegio, pero no pudo evitar mirar cuando escuchó un estridente grito por parte del rubio mandando a callar a todos en el salón al ver lo felices que estaban en sus vidas— Naruto-kun... —se levantó cuando este se encontraba a unos paso de su puesto, pero la mirada de odio que le dirigió calló junto a sus palabras: — La orden también para ti. —Hiro volvió a tomar asiento, pero la extraña mirada sin brillo lo mantuvo alerta todo el tiempo.

* * *

**/Baños/Hora libre/**

Hiro se había acostumbrado a usar los inodoros del baño ubicado detrás del gimnasio; sitio que casi nunca tenía visitas. Donde podía descansar unos breves minutos de todo el bullicio del salón y de sus pensamientos en ciertos días. Lugar donde también se duchaba y cambiaba después de extenuantes prácticas de deportes.

Mientras lavaba las manos, escucha la puerta abrirse y la indiscutible silueta del rubio entrar; decide ignorar que está allí y prefiere terminar su aseo. Seca su manos con un pedazo de papel y antes de que pudiera salir Naruto lo toma de la muñeca y lo obliga a entrar a un cubículo; acorralándolo en una esquina.

— Suficiente, Naruto-kun.

— ¡No! —su mirada seguía perdida y vacía.

— No quisiera lastimarte.

— ¡Bien! —expresa mientras coloca loa brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza del peliazul— ¡Mátame-dattebayo! ¡Sólo así te dejaré en paz! —Hiro lo mira a los ojos con un dejo de culpa por todo el sufrimiento que le causa al pobre chico delante de su rostro.

En esas meditaciones, con la guardia baja, Naruto toma su rostro con fuerza y lo besa. Naruto cree que si ambos se unen de una manera más profunda ya no tendría en mente el ignorarlo y así podría sólo de él... porque era el destino haberse enterado que era mujer.

Pero para Hiro no era más que un acto forzoso que rompía con su espíritu femenino al ser profanado sin su consentimiento por segunda ocasión. Jamás creyó que le afectara de esa manera y antes de que durara más tiempo lo empujó y sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos ante tal falta de consideración y respeto.

El rubio notó las ganas de llorar que contenía en su interior.

Él la había echo llorar.

Sus ojos recobraron el brillo que tanto lo caracterizaba y no pudo pronunciar palabra alguno ante lo que habían provocado sus celos.

Hiro se sentía devastado. un acto tan simple como un beso forzoso había roto su muralla de hielo y eso sólo lo sumía en una gran falla; prohibida de mostrar a cualquiera. Su parte femenina afloraba de nuevo frente a un chico y no lo tenía permitido... era un desastre como guardaespaldas. Lo vuelve a empujar para abrirse paso y salir de su vista lo más pronto posible, pero él la detiene por impulso sosteniéndola del brazo.

Ya no pudo soportarlo más y las lagrimas empezaron a rodar.

— No más... Naruto-kun. —intenta recuperar la compostura intachable que se le enseñó desde pequeña— Ya no quiero... lastimarte más. —el rubio la suelta de a poco mientras su corazón se comprime en su pecho— Yo... yo debo ser un chico y... y si tú actúa de esa manera sólo dificultas mi trabajo... y haces que te lastime de nuevo. —intenta secar su lágrimas pero no pueden parar— Yo... No sabes lo difícil que se ha vuelto actuar así ahora que... que... conozco a Sasuke-kun... —sus mejillas se tornaron rojas por el llanto y Naruto comprendió que el corazón de ella ya estaba ocupado por alguien más, y jamás sería correspondido como el suyo.

La abrazó sin pensarlo y ella no lo detuvo.

Porque él era el único que sabía su verdadero ser y por más que quería ocultarlo, no pudo. Le permitió salir por un momento para desahogarse y poder regresar esa parte de ella a la oscuridad en lo profundo de su mente y corazón.

— Lo lamento... Hiro-chan. —su cabello desprendía un sutil aroma de lavanda— No volveré a portarme así de idiota contigo. —la aparta con cuidado y logra percibir aquella delicada flor entre sus manos.

Se veía tan frágil con sus ojos cubiertos en lágrimas.

Hiro lo mira por un segundo y luego se aparta por completo. respira un por de veces y seca sus ojos— No, Naruto-kun. Yo lamento hacer que pases por todo esto. —baja la mirada por in leve momento y cuando la levanta parecía tener levantada esa muralla de nuevo; más gruesa y alta que la anterior— No volverá a pasar y si haces algo en mi contra me veré forzado a golpearte.

Da la vuelta y Naruto lo detiene del brazo. Hiro suspira y comprende que por más amigo que puedan ser, debe ser brusco para que ninguno resulte afectado por más tiempo.

— No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, Naruto-kun.

— Eso no importa, sólo quédate a mi lado. —Hiro aparta la mano de su hombro y lo mira con frialdad.

— Adiós, Naruto-kun. —y lo golpea en el estómago con tal fuerza, que lo envía contra la pared sin aire en los pulmones.

— _E... esto no... c-cambiará lo... cof ...lo que... si-ento por... ti..._

Hiro se marcha del lugar sin si quiera voltear; ignorándolo completamente.

La soledad y el vacío de su indiferencia lo atormentan en la lejanía de ese lugar y lo único que puede hace es golpear el suelo con rabia e impotencia ante lo que siente y no es correspondido. Los azulados ojos del rubio derramaban amargas gotas saladas en aquel oscuro cuarto al final del instituto.

* * *

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... :3_**  
_¿Reviews?_


	41. Una confesión frente a todos

.

_**Disclaimer**__: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_UNA CONFESIÓN FRENTE A TODOS_**

* * *

**/Distrito Koshi/Residencia Yamanaka/día de clases/06h53/**

La señora Yamanaka entra a la recámara y nota a Ine aún en la cama cubierta por completo.

— ¡Niña! —se acerca y la descubre— ¡¿Acaso no piensas ira a clases?! —Ine la mira a los ojos y toma asiento a la orilla de la cama.

— ¿Me odias, madre? —la señora soba su frente con algo de molestia y confusión.

— No te odio, hija. —expresa calmada— Es sólo que tu actitud es difícil de manejar y aún no me repongo por lo de tu hermana.

Ine baja la mirada y recuerda a su hermana— Mamá... ¿Me puedes cambiar de colegio? —la señora la mira con los ojos cerrados— Estoy segura que así cambiaré mi actitud.

— Espero eso y mucho más, Ine. —la dama da media vuelta para retirarse— Por cierto, vamos a adoptar a un niño y no quiero que lo trates como tratabas a tu hermana. —se retira de la alcoba y cierra la puerta. Ella queda sumida en la tristeza de la soledad del dolor con el trato que su familia da con ella. Teniendo la pequeña esperanza de que todo cambia a mejor una vez estudie en otro instituto.

* * *

**/Distrito Yamanaga/Residencia Haruno/07h30/**

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —manifiesta Sakura al ver al Uchiha en la entrada de su casa; tal y como habían quedado. Hiro se quedó dentro de la casa para que no entorpeciera su salida y la alegría de Sakura al estar a solas con Sasuke camino al colegio.

— ¿Y Hiro?

— Él se irá en coche un poco más tarde. —expresa desviando un poco la mirada sin que el moreno lo note— Mi tío quería hablar con él. —Sasuke suspira lago fastidiado y le pasa el casco. Ambos se suben a la moto y esta se marcha. Haciendo que la pelirrosa se siento levemente culpable de mentir; sabiendo que a Hiro le tocaría irse a pie, ya que el coche sólo es usado por él si Sakura va también.

Hiro sale de la casa diez minutos después.

Un extraño sentimiento le embarga al pensar que va camino al instituto sólo. Nunca a tenido un amigo y ahora que está caminando sólo se da cuenta que la vida que le tocó vivir jamás le permitirá tener a alguien a su lado... Incluso tuvo la desdicha de ser alejado de su querido primo.

No tenía permitido sentir y era lo que estaba haciendo.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y empezó a correr para evitar pensar cosas que no debía... Era Hiro Hatake, el guardaespaldas de Sakura Haruno y jamás debía olvidarlo.

* * *

**/07h48/**

Una indiscutible silueta estaba parada en la esquina de la cuadra luego de correr por unos minutos— ¿Sasuke-kun?

— Esa molestia me mintió. —expresa con los brazos cruzados una vez que se encuentra frente a frente— No volveré a ir por ella a casa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin responderle y viendo lo sudado que estaba, se limita a pasarle el casco y ordenarle que suba a la moto; cosa que Hiro hace sin dudarlo a pesar de estar un poco confundido.

* * *

**/Instituto Konoha/07h55/**

Sasuke desciende de la moto y Hiro le pasa el casco. Ambos se sentían extrañamente alegres sin querer expresarlo en palabras, pues el silencio los reconfortaba aún más.

Ambos caminan al piso de Tercer año y cuando se retiraban a los salones Sasuke lo llama y le tira su bolso— ¿No olvidas esto? —abre los ojos mientras el Uchiha se aleja unos pasos.

Se encontraba tan feliz al ser acompañada por Sasuke que había olvidado su bolso, dejando que lo cargara todo el camino hasta allí. ¿Por qué no se lo pasó antes? Sintió cómo el ardor invadía su rostro al pensar que él llevaba sus cosas como si fuera una chica... Lo que en realidad era y no debía.

— Si sonrojas por ese tipo de cosas, creerán que eres mujer. —limita a decir al voltear.

Su corazón late con fuerza y el Uchiha sonríe de perfil.

— Por esos gestos es que te molesta el _dobe_. —responde mientras pasa la mano por su cabello. Hiro voltea antes de que la mirada de Sasuke atravesara su conciencia y esta se desvaneciera. Camina hacia su salón y una amplia mano se posa sobre su pequeño hombro— ¿No piensas darme un beso de despedida? —expresa la profunda voz del Uchiha y abre los ojos en respuesta— Es mi recompensa por llevar tu mochila.

— ... —la mente quedó en blanco. Jamás creyó que él diría eso y no estaba preparado para responder a algo así sin usar violencia.

— Tranquilo, Hiro. Es una broma. —responde sin mirar sus ojos y aparta la mano del hombro— Estás tan rojo como un tomate. —comenta mientras se aleja sujetando su mochila con una mano y la otra en el bolsillo— Así, hasta yo te comería. —haciendo referencia a bromas, pero Hiro imagina a Sasuke frente a una mesa y delante de éste un plato lleno de pequeñas cabezas de Hiro.

Sacude su cabeza y corre hacia el salón antes de que las bromas siguieran.

Antes de voltear en la esquina de la pared, Sasuke observa al peliazul correr a su lugar y sonríe en pequeña medida.

* * *

**/Tercero C/08h00/**

Naruto escucha la banca de junto y se levanta para saludar a Hiro como todos los días. Queda impresionado y embelesado ante aquella aura alegre que desprendía sin tener que sonreír. Era como estar frente a un Hiro totalmente diferente: alegre.

Casi era apreciable su parte femenina y su energía cálida también lo atrapó.

La mirada de Naruto en su presencia le llama la atención y le pregunta si necesita algo de él. Naruto le responde moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con una gran sonrisa y saca de su bolso una pequeña cajita— ¡Esto es para ti! —expresa tan o más alegre que el propio Hiro, quien observa la caja por unos segundos antes de tomarla; dudó un poco si debía aceptarlo.

Abre el presente y nota unos guantes de pelea sin dedos y ajustables con velcro*.

— ¡Así cuando golpees a alguien no te lastimarás las manos y te acordarás de mí! — Hiro mira el presente algo incómodo— ¡Es mejor que los dulces-dattebayo! —exclama mientras expulsa flores.

— Gracias, Naruto-kun. —coloca uno en su mano para probar la medida. Las palabras de Hiro provocan que su corazón palpite enérgico y se levanta del puesto lleno de alegría para acercarse un poco al peliazul.

— ¡Bien! —exclama y Hiro lo mira por el grito— ¡En clase de Deportes nos cambiamos juntos! —las perladas pupilas de Hiro se dibujan por completo en su mirada— ¡NO QUISE DECIR ESO-DATTEBAYO! Bueno sí... ¡PERO NO EXACTAMENTE ESO! Aunque si no te molesta... ¡A MÍ NO ME MOLESTA! Digo... ¡NO TE MOLE-!

No quería ser brusco, pero sus palabras y comentarios fuera de lugar estaban atrayendo la atención del resto de la clase y si quería seguir oculta su verdadera identidad, debía ser ruda con aquel extraño rubio nervioso en la banca de junto... Tuvo que golpearlo en la cara para que se callara; no tan fuerte.

Naruto soba su mejilla un poco con una incómoda sonrisa en su cara— Ya, ya... No te lo tomes personal, Hiro-chan.

El peliazul se limita a suspirar.

* * *

**/Primer periodo/Clase de deportes/**

El maestro da la señal para finalizar la clase, que siempre compartía con Tercero A, y los chicos se dirigen a las llaves para refrescar un poco el cuerpo antes de ingresar al salón.

Sasuke mojaba su rostro a lo que una voz molesta lo saca de su remanso de tranquilidad— ¡Hola, Sasuke-kun! —levanta la mirada sólo para ver a la pelirrosa sonriendo como siempre, no quería verla.

Hiro aparece en el sitio para refrescarse un poco y la mirada del Uchiha en el pequeño Hatake no tarda en llegar— Vete, quiero hablar a solas con Hiro. —manifiesta fríamente ante la presencia de ambos y la chica de cabello rosa baja la mirada y se marcha con la cabeza baja y una sonrisa triste.

— Sakura-san espe-

— Déjala. —le dice, colocando su mano sobre el hombro para detenerlo.

— Sasuke-kun, —aparta la mano del Uchiha con cuidado y lo mira de forma indiferente y levemente triste— Sakura-san es como mi hermana menor. Por eso me preocupo por ella y si la tratas de esa manera también me entristece.

Sasuke lo mira fijo por unos segundos hasta que abre la boca— ¿Qué soy para ti?

— Bueno, pues... —baja la mirada por un momento— Sasuke-kun es...

— ¡A refrescarse! —Naruto aparece de la nada y se entromete entre ambos para cortar la comunicación. Abre la llave y mete la cabeza bajo el agua fría.

— Oe, no interrumpas. —expresa sereno, sabiendo la actitud del rubio. Pero este levanta la cabeza y sacude su cabello hacia donde estaba Sasuke, mojándolo un poco; lo que sí lo enfadó.

El azabache toma a Hiro del hombro para alejarse y continuar con la plática, pero Naruto lo sujeta del brazo— Hiro-chan, tenemos algo que hablar.

— Yo estaba hablando primero con él y llegaste a interrumpir, Naruto. —Sasuke suelta el amarre que tenía el rubio con molestia y lo empuja en el proceso. Se coloca delante del peliazul— No trates a Hiro de esa manera, menos aún si estoy presente.

— No te metas, _teme_. —arruga la frente y se acerca un poco hacia su jefe de pandilla— No es algo que te incumba.

— Claro que sí; Hiro es mi protegido.

Escuchar al Uchiha tratar a Hiro como si fuera de su propiedad lo enfurece. ¿Acaso él no tenía más derecho de protección sobre Hiro al conocer su secreto? La actitud pedante y orgullosa de su compañero había llegado al límite con esas palabras y no quiso guardar más silencio; lo diría frente a todos para que nadie volviera a tratar a Hiro como propiedad... Hiro era de él.

— Yo sí me preocupo por Hiro-chan, porque lo amo. —Sasuke parpadea un par de veces— ¡Lo amo-dattebayo! ¡Tanto que me he vuelto loco por él! —expresa a viva voz y con una sonrisa abierta, lleno de confianza.

El chico de perlados ojos se preocupa un poco, temiendo que entre las palabras expresara algo que lo comprometiera con su identidad.

Sasuke estaba en shock.

No movió un solitario músculo por varios segundos, en los cuales retumbaba la confesión de Naruto dentro de su cabeza.

Aquellos compañeros que se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca del lugar no podía creer que la mano derecha de la banda Tsuki no Hebi, el segundo chico más atractivo del Instituto Konoha, el zorro demonio capaz de vencer a 30 hombres por sí sólo, había pronunciado tales palabras a voz alta.

_— ¡Qué directo!_  
_— Escuchaste eso, ¿verdad?_  
_— ¿Naruto es gay?_  
_— ... del otro bando._

Los murmullos traen a Sasuke de vuelta a la realidad y parpadea perplejo ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de su mejor amigo frente a él— No hay nada más fuerte que el amor que siento por Hiro-chan y tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto. —levanta una ceja mientras lo mira de una manera desafiante— ¿Qué harás al respecto?

Dentro de su cuerpo sucede algo extraño... ¡quema!

Cada pequeña fibra de su ser siente ardor antes las palabras que expresó el rubio por su protegido... por Hiro.

Aprieta los puños y arruga la frente ligeramente. Antes de que el peliazul pudiera reaccionar ante ese hecho peligroso por parte del chico, Naruto ya estaba en el suelo y con la nariz sangrando.

* * *

_***Velcro:** Son dos cintas, una con pequeños ganchos y otra con fibras enmarañaras utilizadas como cierres._

* * *

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... :3_**  
_¿Reviews?_


	42. A donde el viento me lleve

.

_**Disclaimer**__: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_A DONDE EL VIENTO ME LLEVE_**

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Colegio Konoha/Primer periodo/Clase de deportes/**

Los estudiantes sorprendidos, las chicas con las manos en la boca y los varones con los ojos bien abiertos, ante el golpe que le proporcionó Sasuke a Naruto en pleno patio después de escuchar la inesperada confesión del rubio hacia Hiro.

— Déjate de estupideces, Naruto. —expresa con la frente arrugada— No metas a Hiro en tus pendejadas. Lárgate.

El rubio se limpia la mejilla y se levanta del suelo; sacude su pantalón y voltea para alejarse del lugar luego de mirar la expresión incómoda de Hiro ante sus palabras. Supo que había dicho cosas que no debía, pero no lo guardaría más en su interior.

— Esto no cambiará lo que siento por Hiro. —limita a decir mientras se aleja a la entrada del edificio.

La mirada fría y molesta del Uchiha espanta a cada uno de los presentes y estos se dispersan tan rápido como vapor en la atmósfera. El único en pie y totalmente quieto era el peliazul.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo reaccionar? No sabía qué pasaba por la mente de Sasuke en ese momento y no tenía las agallas para verlo a los ojos luego del espectáculo que hizo el imprudente de Uzumaki-san. Quería caminar al salón y desaparecer como el resto, pero cuando estaba a punto de mover su pie, la mano y su voz tras él lo dejan petrificado.

— ¿También te gusta Naruto?

— ¡No! —responde por reflejo mientras lo veía a los ojos; desvía la mirada rápido al igual que el Uchiha. Aparta la mano de su hombro y él habla a voz baja: —_ No conocía esa parte de Naruto._

Hiro se entristece sin demostrarlo lo suficiente. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su amistad era a causa de su secreto, ahora estaba perjudicando la vida del chico rubio y de todos quienes lo rodeaban— (_Lo siento tanto, Sasuke-kun, pero_) —lo mira de perfil por un breve momento— (_no es culpa de Naruto-kun, sino mía... Él conoce mi verdadera identidad y... y a pesar de todos estos problemas, me gustaría que tú también lo supieras._)

Sasuke vuelve a mirar a Hiro y este sostiene la acción para no causar más problemas por su debilidad— Si ese tarado te hace, o dice, algo no tardes en decírmelo. —lo mira fijamente— ¿entendido?

— Puedo manejar el asunto por mi cuenta.

— Es una orden como tu superior. —suspira y rasca su nuca— El comportamiento de Naruto es demasiado extraño y prefiero evitar cualquier incidente contigo.

Hiro suspira y sonríe con agradecimiento— Como digas, Sasuke-kun. —se siente calmado ante el hecho y la reacción de su compañero, por ello va tras Sakura.

Sasuke permanece en el sitio, observa cómo se aleja su compañero y protegido de baja estatura. A su cabeza llegan las palabras de Naruto y su confesión. De nuevo siente que todo en su interior quema y le molesta... Lo peor de todo era sentir rabia por la confesión que enterarse la preferencia sexual de su mejor amigo— _¡tsk!_

* * *

**/Pasillos/**

Llega al tercer piso y ve la silueta de Sakura arrimada a la ventana. Se aproxima lo suficiente y escucha sollozos— Sakura-san... —se coloca delante y la abraza con sutileza; acaricia su cabellera con cuidado.

— Esto de... ser ignorada es horrible, Hiro. —sumerge la cabeza en su hombro.

— No creas eso, Sakura-san. Sasuke-kun es-

— No es solo eso, Hiro. —se aparta del abrazo— No es sólo la actitud de Sasuke-kun, también me siento mal por haberte dejado en casa e irme en la moto con él. Yo... —Sakura baja la mirada algo apenada— Yo sé que el auto es para mi uso y si yo no lo utilizo, te toca caminar. —regresa la mirada hacia el peliazul— Perdóname, Hiro.

— No se preocupe por ello, Sakura-san. —expresa con tranquilidad.

— Si alguna vez te sientes como yo me siento ahora —seca sus lágrimas y sonríe con melancolía— no dudes en decírmelo. ¡Odiaría hacerte esto si tú eres como un hermano para mí! —Hiro la escucha con atención— Después de todo... tu compañía me recuerda que no estoy sola. —Sakura deja de llorar, pero no deja de mostrar tristeza en sus ojos.

Hiro vuelve a abrazarla y la pelirrosa retribuye el gesto con una sonrisa en su rostro. Siente su calidez y su comprensión y eso sólo lo hace sentir más culpable, sabiendo que no puede ser completamente sincero con ella, quien es la más cercana desde lo que sucedió en ese callejón; cuando apartaron a nii-san de su lado. Pero esos sentimientos de amistad que le brindaba Sakura no serían en vano. La protegería de cualquiera a toda costa, así como Neji hizo con él cuando vendían cigarrillos por la calle— Todo estará bien, Sakura-san.

Ambos se apartan y Hiro decide darle una sonrisa a cambio de toda su sinceridad y cuidado.

— _¿Oye, no te parece ver a dos chicas?_ —expresa un chico del curso de Sasuke caminando junto a otro rumbo al salón.

— _Son como familia, supongo que por eso se tratan así... ¡No sea entrometido!_ —y ambos continúan el trayecto sin darle más atención a la escena.

* * *

**/Tercero C/**

Naruto se encuentra sentado, luego de cambiarse el uniforme de deportes, y los compañeros que recién entran empiezan a murmurar sobre su actitud de hace unos minutos.

_— Ahora que lo veo, ya no es lo mismo._  
_— Tienes razón. Ya no lo veo como un guerrero._  
_— Chicos, creen que él... ¿sienta algo por nosotros?_

Los tres hacen una fea mueca y Naruto voltea ante tanto ruido molesto que no alcanza a comprender. Y sin darles una mirada de molestia, limitan a silbar y mirar el techo para no terminar con la cara morada.

El ruido de la puerta lo atrae y ve a Hiro con su típico rostro: serio e indiferente. Toma asiento con tranquilidad y saca su libro de historia antes de que el maestro llegue. Naruto lo mira y se acerca un poco a la banca del peliazul con una sonrisa, algo preocupada.

— ¡Hi-Hiro-chan podemos compartir el libro, ¿eh?! —pero el hermoso chico de ojos perla ni siquiera pestañean ante sus palabras. En ese momento supo que había cometido un grave error en el patio— (¡Me está ignorando por que metí la pata-dattebayo!) —tira de sus brillantes cabellos mientras su cara adopta un tono púrpura.

* * *

**/Tercer periodo/**

El maestro deja el salón y Naruto saca de su maleta un pequeño pastel dulce de canela, que llevó para compartir con Hiro.

— ¡Mira, Hiro-chan! —acerca el pastel con una cara sonriente y centelleante de flores— ¡Lo traje para ambos, pero si tu quieres es todo tuyo!

— ...

* * *

**/Cuarto periodo/**

El maestro abandona el curso y Naruto voltea automáticamente hacia Hiro.

— Hace muuucho calooor~ —saca una de sus carpetas y empieza a ventear a Hiro; su cabellera lacia y azulada se mueve con delicadeza ante los movimientos del rubio— ¿Está mejor, Hiro-chan?

— ...

* * *

**/Hora de almuerzo/**

A penas toca el timbre, deja el salón y regresa unos segundos después con una botella de agua helada, dos sándwiches y un par de dulces que coloca sobre el escritorio de Hiro— ¿Quieres algo más?

— ... —mantiene la vista en el libro.

Naruto aprieta la mandíbula y tira de su cabello nuevamente— (¡Yo y mi bocota!) —culpándose mentalmente sobre lo sucedido en la hora de deportes. **¡POW!**

Se escucha el sonido de la banca de Hiro y quienes comían en tranquilidad son atraídos por el ruido estridente provocado por el puño de Naruto. El silencio no tardó en hacer parecencia.

— ¡Ya basta-dattebayo! —grita mirando a Hiro con la frente arrugada— ¡Si sigues ignorándome así, gritaré a todo el instituto que estoy enamorado de ti!

— Haz lo que quieras, Naruto-kun. —responde fríamente.

No pensó que Hiro lo trataría de aquella manera; era como en un comienzo. Sin duda el precio de su acción había enfadado a Hiro lo suficiente como para tratarlo como antes y eso solo lo encolerizó más, pues no había forma de remediarlo.

— ¡Maldita sea! —patea su propio escritorio y se marcha del lugar para maldecir en un lugar sin gente. Hiro permaneció estático ante el hecho y dejó la comida en el puesto de Naruto.

* * *

**/Terraza/Hora de almuerzo/**

El viento fresco mecía sus cabellos dorados de un lado a otro, pero no podía refrescar su cabeza.

Abría y cerraba los ojos sin parar— ¡Con un demonio! —grita y golpea el suelo con los puños cerrado mientras reposaba en el suelo del sitio mirando el cielo— ¡Abro los ojos! ¡Cierro los ojos! ¡Y no dejas de aparecer-dattebayo!

El rostro de Hiro y su cálida sonrisa no se apartaba de la mente. Toma asiento y rasca con desesperación su cabeza al no saber cómo borrar su error y que Hiro vuelva a ser el de siempre con él.

La puerta se abre y cuando voltea se topa con alguien a quien había olvidado por completo.

— ¡Al fin te encuentro... _DO-BE_! —rueda los ojos y se levanta del suelo. Es cuando se da cuenta que no llevaba el uniforme puesto, sino unos jeans oscuros, una blusa morada de escote moderado y sandalias bajas. El cabello recogido en una coleta baja.

— ¡¿INE?! —se acerca a ella un poco desconcertado— Si los maestros te ven así, serás castigada.

Ella aparta la mirada por un momento— Eso no importa, Naruto. Me voy a transferir. —el rubio parpadea y restriega sus ojos, al igual que sus oídos— Sí, Naruto, oíste bien.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios te digo amiga?! —refunfuña con la frente arrugada. Ella sonríe con melancolía y camina hacia él y coloca la mano sobre su hombro: — Lo lamento, pero es momento de irme. —el rubio se calma y la observa con un dejo de tristeza.

— Es por el idiota de Sasuke, ¿no?

— No. Es por mí. —aparta la mano del hombro y camina hacia la barandilla de la terraza— Ya no estoy segura que sea el mismo sentimiento que tenía al comienzo, ¿sabes? —Naruto también se acerca a la baranda y suspira pesado.

— Amar es para locos-dattebayo. —expresa mirando al horizonte. —ella mueve la cabeza en afirmación y ambos ríen con un poco de tristeza.

— Pero bueno, ¿quién es la famosa chica que te tiene de cabeza? —él mira el cielo con una sonrisa cálida.

— Es un ángel. —regresa la mirada y cambia el tema— ¿Y dónde piensas ir?

— A donde el viento me lleve... —suspira mientras observa a los estudiantes caminando en el patio. El rubio no comprende bien lo que pasa por su cabeza y la observa con una fea mueca de desagrado y molestia— Creo que serás al único a quien extrañe. —voltea su cuerpo hacia él y abre los brazos— ¿Un abrazo de despedida... —él la mira con tranquilidad—... amigo?

Naruto curva las cejas, pero acepta el gesto y también la abraza por unos segundos.

— bueno, bueno ya. —la aparta con cuidado— No quiero recordarte como una chica débil, sino como la "dama de la maldad" —echan a reír y ella lo golpea delicadamente en el hombro con el puño cerrado.

— Suerte, _do_\- —él asiente y el timbre suena— Naruto.

* * *

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... :3_**  
_¿Reviews?_


	43. ¿El verdadero líder de los Tsukuyomi?

.

_**Disclaimer**__: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_¿EL VERDADERO LÍDER DE LOS TSUKUYOMI?_**

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Colegio Konoha/Salida/**

Hiro y Sakura caminaban hacia la entrada con serenidad y silencio apacible— ¡HIRO-SENPAAAI! —hasta que Toneri los divisa entre la multitud y corre para alcanzarlos— Sakura-senpai. —expresa una corta y agotada reverencia para saludar. Mira al peliazul— ¿Son ciertos los rumores?

— ¿Rumores? —expresa Sakura.

— Sí. —mira de un lado a otro esperando que nadie más escuche; baja el tono de voz— _¿Es cierto que Naruto-senpai se te declaró?_

Hiro mantiene el andar y lo observa con un tinte de decepción— No deberías ser chismoso, Toneri-kun. —sigue el trayecto mientras el chico de cabello blanco se cubre la boca frente a la imprudencia y falte de respeto a un compañero superior.

— Es cierto. —expresa una voz detrás de ellos y el peliblanco queda pasmado al saber de quién son las palabras— Es verdad lo que dicen y si no escuchaste bien, lávate las orejas.

— No te dije que no metieras a Hiro en tus pendejadas. —expresa Sasuke y el rubio salta de la impresión: — (¿Acaso me estaba siguiendo? ¡¿Desde cuando?!) —Sakura observa el rostro molesto del Uchiha— No te acerques a Hiro.

— No es algo que tú me puedas prohibir, Sasuke. —ambos se acercan hasta quedar a un paso de distancia.

— Ya déjate de bromas y regresa a ser el de antes. —expone con un poco de indiferencia. Naruto finge una fuerte carcajada.

— Mira quien habla. —el moreno curva las cejas y arruga la frente un poco— Desde el accidente eras tú y sólo tú, pero ahora sólo buscas estar a solas con Hiro-chan todo el tiempo. ¿Eso no es una broma también? —las miradas de ambos eran fijas y casi no pestañeaban— ¡Quien debe regresar a ser el de antes eres tú-dattebayo!

— Suficiente, tarado.

— ¡Jamás! —el entrecejo del rubio estaba más marcado que el del azabache, pero sus pupilas estaban igual de contraídas por la ira.

— _¡ja!_ —expresa a voz baja el peliblanco, haciendo que sólo Hiro y Sakura escuchen— _Ambos parecen que están peleando por una chica._ —mira al peliazul— _Te envidio un poco, Hiro-senpai._ _Los dos chicos más guapos pelean por ti._ —bromea y Hiro tose un poco para difuminar el ardor en sus mejillas ante el comentario. Camina hacia ambos chicos mientras Sakura observa la reacción de Sasuke.

— Paren ambos. —expresa mientras se coloca entre los dos y mira al Uchiha— Puedo manejar la actitud de Naruto-kun. No dejaré que pase la línea.

— No me importa decirle a todos que te amo, Hiro-chan. —comenta con una sonrisa y Sasuke lo toma de la camisa.

— Te lo estás buscando, Naruto. —el chico rubio cierra los ojos por un momento y sonríe lleno de confianza. Aparta la mano de moreno y lo mira a los ojos: — ¿Acaso no escuchaste? —levanta una ceja— Hiro dijo que paremos... Yo sí obedeceré sus palabras, porque es importante para mí. —Sasuke chasquea la lengua y el Uzumaki sonríe con ironía: —Yo dejé mi orgullo de lado para expresar mis sentimientos de forma pública. —Sasuke es el único que escucha sus palabras— ¿Tú serías capaz?

— Eso no es para estar orgulloso, dobe. —le responde algo confundido por la última frase. Naruto lo ignora y mira a Hiro, que está unos pasos detrás, para despedirse con una sonrisa y un guiño— ¡Oe!

— Sasuke, —su tono de voz era serio— algún día, deberías dejar tu orgullo de lado también. —el rubio se marcha y él permanece molesto por las extrañas frases que le dijo. Sus puños estaban apretados y no apartaba la mirada de él hasta que escucha su voz: — Está bien, Sasuke-kun. —mira al pequeño Hatake— Confía en mí.

Aparta la mirada y se dirige al estacionamiento, emanando una extraña neblina morada que dejaba marcas de llamas negras por el camino. Toneri se oculta detrás de Hiro— Sasuke-senpai da más miedo cuando está furioso.

— (¿Sería mejor para todos si tan solo desapareciera, Sasuke-kun?) —piensa al notar todos lo problemas que causa a las personas que se han ganado un pequeño lugar en su corazón que sin que pudiera darse cuenta a tiempo para evitarlo.

Hiro acomoda la mochila en su espalda y le pide a Sakura que avance al coche para llegar a casa a almorzar, pero ella no podía evitar pensar en las palabras de Toneri— (Es normal que Naruto se ponga así. Que sea gay no me importa, pero... ¿Sasuke-kun? )—ella sabía que ellos eran cercanos desde que se unieron a la banda, pero esa amistad había cambiado en algún punto y le inquietaba.

* * *

**/Estacionamiento/**

_— Ese idiota de Naruto... _

De nuevo esa rabia ante las palabras que le profesaba el rubio a Hiro con tanta libertad. ¿Por qué? Allí estaba de nuevo esa pregunta que cruzaba su cabeza cada vez que sucedía algo con su protegido. ¿Acaso era la actitud de Naruto? ¿Es porque lo considera como un hermanito y no quiere que se aleje de él? ¿Qué pasaría con él si un día Hiro ya no está cerca?

— ¿Sasuke-san? —la voz femenina lo saca de sus cavilaciones profundas y se topa con los verdosos ojos de Ine. Su ira cambia por decepción.

— Te dije que no quería volver a verte. —ella baja la mirada con tristeza.

— Lo sé. Sólo quiero que charlemos por última vez... ¿puedes? —curva las cejas al escuchar su petición extraña: —(¿última?)

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Cafetería/**

Sentados, uno frente al otro. Su actitud agresiva no podía apreciarse en la mirada; era como estar frente a la antigua Ine. Ambos pidieron unas bebidas gaseosas— Alguna vez... —lo miraba con preocupación y expectativa— ¿Alguna vez sentiste lo mismo que yo?

Él suspira y mira por la ventana un momento— No. —limita a sonreír con melancolía.

— Ya lo sabía...

— Ve al punto. —responde con frialdad.

— Lamento lo... lo que le hice a esa tonta de Sakura. —sus ojos decían la verdad.

Ine estaba lastimada y arrepentida por lo que sucedió en el parque aquella espantosa noche. Y de alguna manera él no podría estar furioso con ella... Ine era otra de sus víctimas en el accidente. Verla a diario sólo le recordaba que él había matado a su hermana. Ine era el recuerdo constaten de que su primer amor ya no estaba ni estaría a su lado— (Supongo que por eso te mantenía cerca.) —la usaba día a día para torturarse... Hasta que Hiro llegó a su vida. Fue desde entonces que empezó a ignorar su presencia y eso la empujó a lastimar a Sakura. Ya que la pelirrosa era la conexión para herir a Hiro al mismo tiempo.

— Sasuke-san, —nota el dolor en sus ónix— mis sentimientos de amor siempre han sido puros. —expresa con un leve sonrojo en su cara— Por eso me armé de valor para decirte todo hoy antes de que me vaya.

— je... —sonríe ladino— Esa actitud no la veía desde hace mucho. —ella también sonríe.

— Sí, alguien me dijo lo mismo hoy.

— Te transferirás. —ambos se miran a los ojos sin rastro de duda. Él suspira— No vayas a hacer algo estúpido.

— Lo prometo. —las bebidas llegan.

El silencio los envuelve de una manera fría y dolorosa. Ambos se mantenían unidos por el recuerdo de su amada Ino y debido a ello, también se estaban alejando.

— Lo lamento, Ine. —las lágrimas que tanto estuvo conteniendo, no puedo evitar aparecer ante sus palabras de disculpa.

— N-no... No fue tu culpa, Sasuke-san. —mira el vaso por un breve instante— Mi hermana te regañaría si te viera así.

— Quizá... —ella seca sus lágrimas con una servilleta— Será mejor que me vaya. —ella asiente y agradece la plática.

Cuando Sasuke cruzó esa puerta, el lazo que los unió tanto tiempo simplemente se cortó para que cada quien siguiera sus propios pasos. El dolor de la culpa permanecería por un tiempo, pero ahora que ya estarían uno cerca del otro para recordarlo tal vez... sólo tal vez su vida puede iniciar desde cero.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Casino/Tarde/**

El vehículo se abre y desciende de él una persona bien vestida y de porte imponente. Varios hombres de traje y tatuajes en lo poco visible de su piel daba a notoriedad ser miembros de la mafia. Así que por obvias razones, los transeúntes evitaban el lugar al caminar, incluso el mirar.

Pero no todos estaban allí por casualidad.

— ¡Ataquen! —grita un hombre de tez oscura y grandes músculos desde atrás de un edificio al otro lado de la calle. Los sujetos de llamativos tatuajes cubren a aquella importante sujeto.

— ¡Necesitamos ayuda! —exclama uno de los hombres mientras la indiferencia en la mirada del importante personaje parecía no cambiar en lo absoluto.

Así fue como uno de los hombres, el más cercano a la entrada del casino, va por un conocido de fuerza animal, capaz de mermar la cantidad de sujetos en el lugar— ¡Kiba, apúrate! —el chico de cabello marrón, junto a sus subordinados más cercanos corren a la salida para eliminar a los idiotas que decidieron luchar contra los Tsukuyomi.

Puños, patadas, golpes al estómago y rostro. Todos fueron rápidamente eliminados para evitar la policía; que de todas formas no eran problema luego de unos billetes.

Uno de los sujetos en el suelo, con la cara cubierta en sangre y un hombro dislocada aún no se daba por rendido, y de su zapato saca una navaja sin que nadie lo vea. Se levanta con rapidez y ataca a un chico de mirada perdida y blanco cabello. Los ojos de Kiba son atraídos por el brillo del metal con el sol— ¡Cuidado, Akamaru! —lo tira de un brazo y este recibe el puñal a la altura del hombro. Aún así es capaz de dejarlo en el suelo luego de esa herida.

— ¡Kiba-aniki! —el chico se acerca y nota el cuchillo clavado con profundidad— ¡Hay que llevarte al hospital! —estira los brazos para auxiliar, pero Kiba lo aleja con molestia y una mueca de dolor.

— Voy a estar bien, perro.

— ¿Estás seguro? —expresa una voz femenina de atrás de los sujetos. Kiba y su grupo la miran asombrado.

— No se preocupe señora. —el castaño observa la navaja clavada en su hombro por unos momentos.

— Tu estilo de lucha... —mantuvo el silencio sin si quiera sonreír, mas sí se veía ligeramente preocupada por uno de los sujetos que la protegió. Voltea y le indica a otro de sus allegados que recompense su acción; así se retira de la escena.

— ¡Kiba-aniki! —vuelve a gritar Akamaru cuando nota que éste se aleja en la dirección opuesta— ¡El hospital!

— ¡Ya cállate, maldita sea! —lo mira con la frente arrugada y de un tirón retira el arma corto-punzante de su brazo y rasga su camisa para hacerse un torniquete por la leve cantidad de sangre que emana— Estaré bien, Akamaru. —levanta el brazo sano y se despide camino a quien sabe donde, dejando a uno de sus protegidos preocupado.

* * *

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... :3_**  
_¿Reviews?_


	44. Nunca olvides lo que debes ser

.

_**Disclaimer**__: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_NUNCA OLVIDES LO QUE DEBES SER_**

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Ciudad/Tarde/**

Caminaba por la acera con la mirada al suelo luego de haber platicado con Sasuke en la cafetería. Ya no lo volvería a ver por el bien de ambos y aún así no podía sentirse peor.

Un choque repentino contra el cuerpo de un muchacho la saca de sus tristes recuerdos.

— Disculpe, fue error... _¡Tú!_ —sus ojos verdosos se dirigen al hombro del sujeto debido a la sangre en su ropa— ¿Por qué no estás en un hospital? —expresa preocupada y molesta. Levanta las manos para atender la herida, pero él se lo impide.

— Déjame, tonta. —y la aparta con la brazos; un poco brusco— Eres igual de molesta que una pulga en un perro. —el castaño continúa el camino e Ine permanece quieta mientras observa cómo camina un poco decaído. Tenía tantas ganas de mandarlo al infierno con unas cuantas groserías por no dejarse ayudar.

— ... —pero aún así la preocupación de verlo herido la mantenía inquieta. Algo que nunca había sucedido cuando veía sangrar a Sasuke o a Naruto.

* * *

**/Residencia Haruno/noche/**

La puerta del estudio se abre con cuidado y Hiro realiza un saludo apropiado para su tutor— ¿Quería verme, Kakashi-san? —este, con una mirada profunda le indica con un gesto que se acerque sin tomar asiento.

— Me enteré que te levantas un par de horas más tarde dese que eres libre. —Hiro baja la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento y Kakashi se cruza de brazos— Sigues bajo las órdenes de Iruka-san, tu entrenamiento nunca debe ser dejado de lado. Recuerda que la señorita Sakura está bajo tu responsabilidad.

— Mis más sinceras disculpas, Kakashi-san. —el peliplata le pide que levante la cabeza, pero la mirada en sus gachos ojos no dejaba de ser severa.

— Mañana irás al dojo. —Hiro asiente con su rostro inmutable— El maestro Gai te recordará la verdadera realidad.

El ojiperlo no comprende las palabras de su maestro y una extraña sensación de inquietud recorre su cuerpo cuando el peliplata abandona el lugar. Aún así, la orden ya estaba dada y él no podía negarse, pero esa sensación de bruma en su mente lo obligó a caminar por el jardín. Tranquilidad y aire fresco le ayudarían a conciliar el sueño.

— _... sí, soy Sasuke Uchiha._ —esa voz lo lleva a la entrada principal. Abre la puerta y sus ojos se topan, haciendo que la inquietud en su interior desapareciera de inmediato— ¡Hiro! —expresa sorprendido el azabache.

— Sasuke-kun. —menciona su nombre con una sonrisa.

Dentro de su pecho... Su corazón da un par de brincos fuertes al tenerlo delante. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué ahora Hiro lucía diferente ante sus ojos? No... Hiro era el de siempre, quien estaba diferente era él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke-kun? —desvía la mirada por un momento y rasca su nuca.

— ¿Acaso necesito excusa para visitarte? —Jamás le diría que se sentía inquieto por haberse ido molesto con él, habiendo sido culpa del idiota del rubio y sus palabras llenas de estupideces. Ahora que lo tenía presente, se sentía en paz, sin dejar de ser extraña la sensación de que su sonrisa serene su alma.

El sonido de estática los distrae a ambos.

— _«La señorita Sakura ya está dormida y el joven Hiro no se encuentra en su recámara.»_ —el Uchiha presiona el botón del intercomunicador alegando que se retiraba.

— Bueno... —limita a decir, pero en su interior le alegraba poder ver el rostro del Sasuke antes de acostarse. Y esa felicidad se reflejó de manera inconsciente en su rostro, volviendo a sonreír sin darse cuenta.

— (_¡-!_) —esa calidez que nace en su pecho y se extiende a cada rincón de su cuerpo aparece cuando Hiro está cerca, pero ahora sucedía al ver su sonrisa. Abre los ojos al recordar las palabras del rubio: — _"Yo dejé mi orgullo de lado para expresar mis sentimientos de forma pública. ¿Tú serías capaz?"_ —él no era un idiota como Naruto... ¿o quizá el rubio era más listo de lo que creía?

Puede que haya pasado un momento difícil y su corazón evitara mostrar sentimientos, pero no podía engañarse así mismo, porque cada señal estaba tan bien definida que... Incluso era más fuerte que en ese entonces. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Será porque Hiro es un... chico?

— Chao. —expresa rápido y coloca el casco para subir a la moto.

Luego de unir todo en su cabeza, no podía permanecer más tiempo a su lado o luego haría algo de lo que jamás se podría retractar; porque Hiro no merecía esa actitud. Las estupideces que cruzaban su cabeza eran un mero reflejo de molestia debido a la actitud de Naruto con su protegido y nada más— (Puras pendejadas...)

Hiro permaneció en la entrada hasta que las luces de la moto desaparecieron en la esquina.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Dojo/05h00/sábado/**

— _"El entrenamiento mantiene al cuerpo despierto y sus reflejos activos para cualquier situación inesperada en este grotesco mundo de dolor y sufrimiento."_ —Kakashi le había enseñado de manera brusca el significado de esas palabras que, a causa de su pensar erróneo cerca del Uchiha, había olvidado por un momento. Por ello debía regresar a entrenar cada día como hacía desde que formaba parte del cuerpo de seguridad de los Haruno.

— _¡-!_ —un brazo aparece por detrás y Hiro se aparta de su mochila luego de cruzar la puerta del dojo— ¿Maestro Gai? —expresa confundido al notar una mirada de lucha ciega; la mochila la sujetaba el maestro— ¿Sucede algo malo? —el ambiente lo obligaba a sentirse en guardia.

El hombre, de llamativo peinado y vestimenta verde, levanta la mano. Treinta jóvenes de cinturón negro aparecen desde atrás de unos paneles móviles.

— Son órdenes de Kakashi. —expresa mientras da unos pasos hacia el costado para que el lugar sea ocupado por los jóvenes— Sinceras disculpas. —realiza una reverencia en dirección al chico bajito.

Entonces comprende las palabras de su tutor.

— _Recordar la verdadera realidad..._ —murmura mientras adopta una pose de lucha cómoda ante tantos sujetos— (He dejado de lado mi vida, la vida que me tocó vivir... Soy Hiro Hatake, el guardaespaldas de la señorita Sakura.) —su mirada se torna seria y fría— (Sólo existo para su protección y nada más.)

Porque si él no permanecía cerca, alguien podría lastimarla y no se lo perdonaría nunca. Iruka era quien le había dado un techo cálido y comida a diario desde que Kakashi lo encontró en las calles de un sucio callejón. No podía morder la mano que le daba de comer, no podía ser desagradecido... No podía ser Hinata nunca más.

— ¡Empiecen! —los muchachos de alta estatura se aproximan a él con mirada de lucha— (Si no fuera un dojo... Si ellos no fueran estudiantes de Gai...) —la escena terminaría mal si Sakura estuviera presente— (¡No fallaré, Kakashi-san!) —mantiene la calma al notar a sus adversarios acercase con rapidez.

* * *

**/Distrito Kikuchi/Residencia Uchiha/07h35/**

Respiración agitada, sudor frío y una extraña sensación de temor despertó a Sasuke antes que el despertador. Cierra los ojos y a su mente llega la pesadilla de hace unos segundos: Hiro llorando sangre.

No podía volver a dormirse con esa inquietud de que Hiro posiblemente esté en riesgo, pero era estúpido pensar que algo le sucediera camino al colegio si iba en el coche de Sakura.

Pensaba saltarse las clases ese día, donde sólo tenían que hacer repaso de materias, pero la pesadilla lo llevó a la ducha para alistarse; debía asegurarse que Hiro estuviera bien.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Residencia Haruno/08h48/**

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —expresa con una sonrisa— No creí lo que dijo la sirvienta, pero es cierto, ¡estás aquí!

— ¿Dónde está Hiro? —pregunta sin darle importancia a sus palabras, lo que la entristece un poco.

— Pues... se marchó temprano de casa. —la mira con severidad.

— ¿Dónde?

— N-no lo sé. —responde un poco asustada al notar la preocupación en los ojos de Sasuke.

— _¡tsk!_ —coloca su casco en la cabeza y antes de que pudiera marcharse, el agarre de la pelirrosa lo detiene.

— ¡Qué desconsiderado! —la mira indiferente— Llegas y preguntas por Hiro... ¿Acaso no te importa lastimar mis sentimientos? —el Uchiha se quita el casco y la sigue observando— Llegas y... y lo único que logras es preocuparme por Hiro. ¡¿Crees que él no me importa?! —su verdes jades estaba borrosos.

— Es lo único que siempre he pensado de ti. —responde con frialdad y la chica de cabello rosa lo abofetea de manera inconsciente. Sakura se sorprende de su acción, pero no hace nada al respecto. De hecho, el Uchiha se limita a mirar la sorpresa de su acción en el rostro de la chica: — (Parece que sólo soy bueno para herirlas...) —suspira.

* * *

**/Dojo/09h10/**

Moretones en las partes visibles de piel, raspones, cortadas, respiración forzosa y sudor excesivo. Era la única manera de describir el aspecto físico de Hiro luego de 4 horas ininterrumpidas de lucha contra 30 estudiantes, cinturón negro, en artes marciales.

— Ya... _hhaa..._ ya no falta... _hhaa..._ falta mucho... _hhaa..._ —logra articular al notar que sólo quedaban 6 chicos de pie; aunque no parecía beneficiarle— (¡Mis... mis piernas...!) —temblaban como fideos, haciendo que le costara mantener el equilibrio, sucumbiendo a la gravedad; utiliza la pared más cercana como apoyo.

— ¡Continúen! —vocifera el maestro. Hiro intenta adoptar una pose defensiva al notar que dos de ellos se acercaban de frente... pero fue en vano.

Una patada al estómago, otra al pecho y un combo que llega por el lado izquierdo tumban a Hiro, haciendo que golpee el suelo con fuerza; nada en su cuerpo responde por más que intenta moverlo. Los otros cuatro chicos, que decidieron permanecer detrás al notar lo cansado que estaba el ojiperlo, son obligados a proseguir en la lucha por órdenes de Gai.

Golpe tras golpe...

— (¿Se-sería bueno para... _hhaa..._ todos si sólo... _hhaa.._. desaparezco un día... Sa-Sasuke-kun?) —era el único pensamiento que llegaba a su cabeza. El sentido del dolor crecía a cada golpe. ¿Se desmayaría? Veía borroso y todo dolía de manera aguda, pero no. ¡No se daría por vencido! —( Porque... _hhaa..._ porque quiero... _hhaa..._ decírtelo al-alguna vez... _Sa..._ Sasuke-kun...) —y con su rostro en mente, apoyó la mano en el suelo y los chicos se apartaron de él; asombrados al notar que todavía tenía fuerzas para moverse en aquellas deplorables condiciones.

Gai también observa la escena.

Uno de los chicos se acerca a Hiro con un bokken* y asesta un golpe fuerte en su rostro; no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Vuelve a levantarse y adopta una posición ofensiva; el ojo del lado que recibió el golpe estaba levemente cerrado y derramaba lágrimas color carmín— _hhaa... no... no veo... hhaa... ¡no veo bien... hhaa...!_ —murmura mientras el dolor se refleja en su rostro.

Los ojos del maestro se abren de par en par.

El aire lo tomaba por la boca con gran fuerza y sus puños temblaban, pero no dejaba de estar en guardia. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos con preocupación y antes de que decidieran atacar por última vez, el grito de su maestro los deja quietos— ¡Alto! —el maestro Gai se acerca para ver la condición del ojo de Hiro. Su rostro se acerca con cuidado y lo mira con atención—_ ¡Has luchado magníficamente!_ —susurra con una sonrisa melancólica, para luego ponerse serio y apenado—_ Desde el inicio ha sido una pelea injusta... pero has logrado mostrar tu determinación._

— ... —Hiro lo observa entre sombras por el cansancio y dolor.

— _Si no fuera por el entrenamiento que te dio Kakashi desde que te encontró, no habrías llegado hasta aquí._ —dando a entender con sus ojos que él conocía su verdadero y oculto ser. El peliazul estaba sorprendido de ello. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta solo o Kakashi se lo dijo?— _¡Mantén esa llama de juventud ardiendo!_ —le da ánimos mientras se aleja un poco al cerciorarse que no perderá el ojo— _Sigue así y todo terminará pronto._ —guiña un ojo y eleva el pulgar para luego retirarse de la zona de batalla.

Al levantar la cabeza, la mirada de Hiro había cambiado significativamente. Ya no parecía concentrado en luchar, sino en sobrevivir a cualquier costo. El dolor en su cuerpo también había desaparecido, reemplazado por una descarga de adrenalina que lo hizo actuar velozmente.

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, Hiro había noqueado a dos de los sujetos con un golpe en la barbilla; ente ellos al sujeto del bokken. Toma el arma del suelo y decide atacar para terminar lo más pronto posible el encuentro y que el dolor de los golpes llegara y desvaneciera su conciencia.

— _La vida... hhaa... Sobrevivir... hhaa... sólo... hhaa... sólo nece-sito... hhaa... eso..._ —murmura sin poder cerrar la boca y con uno de los ojos casi cerrado. Sujeta el mango de la katana de madera con fuerza y decide avanzar hacia los chicos que, temerosos por su mirada que parecía tener las venas brotadas, estaban estático en mitad del dojo.

— Detente, Hiro. —expresa una voz desde las sombras y el chico de cabello azul frena a raya, llevando sus ojos hacia el sonido. El sujeto de cabello peliplata se aproxima a él— Muy bien hecho. —expresa mientras dibuja una sonrisa tras su típica máscara de resfrío... del cual parece no curarse desde que lo conoció.

— _Ka... Kakashi... hhaa... se-sensei..._ —los ojos de su tutor se clavan en los suyos mientras lo despoja del arma que aún sostenía con fuerza.

— No me gusta repetirlo, Hiro. —expresa y rueda los ojos a la vez— Sobrevivir es tu mundo. Así ha sido desde que nos conocimos en el callejón, ¿o lo olvidaste?

El chico toma aire con calma y por la nariz, adopta una postura erguida y con su mirada indiferente le responde— Sólo para eso existo. —Kakashi asiente y coloca la mano en su pequeño hombro.

— Tengo asuntos que atender con Gai. —expresa un poco culpable y se aleja de él con lentitud hacia la puerta— Si la paliza no fue tan fuerte, regresa y descansa un poco en casa.

Hiro asiente con dificultad por el dolor en sus costillas. De nuevo empieza a respirar por la boca y decide apoyarse a una pared cercana cuando siente el tiritar de sus extremidades. Gai pasa junto a él— _No demuestres debilidad hasta que dejemos la instalación._ —susurra mientras se va del dojo junto a los estudiantes que quedaron en pie; los otros se habían retirado una vez que quedaban seriamente lastimados.

El silencio acurrucaba cada rincón del lugar. Su visión se opacaba poco a poco. Cada paso era una explosión de dolor en su interior y cuando llegó a mitad del dojo, la fuerza de adrenalina abandonó su cuerpo por completo, y con ello...

...cae inconsciente en aquel solitario lugar.

* * *

_***Bokken:** Similar a una katana, pero fabricada en madera de bambú. Resistente. Utilizada por los estudiantes de Kendo._

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3**_  
_¿Reviews?_


	45. Un chico extraño, pero de buen corazón

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer**__: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_UN CHICO EXTRAÑO, PERO DE BUEN CORAZÓN_**

* * *

**/Distrito Yamanaga/Edificio departamental/09h24/sábado/**

— ¡Kiba-anikiii! —grita con una sonrisa mientras toca la puerta con fuerza— ¡Traje el desayuno! —la fuerza de sus golpes en la entrada eran cada vez más fuertes— ¡Aniki! ¡Hoy te tocaba traer... _digo..._ me tocaba el desayuno!_ ¿qué dije? —_era un subordinado despistado, muy idiota, pero la amistad de Kiba lo alegraba al compararlo como si fuera un hermano de sangre y no desobedecería ni una orden por más estúpida que sea_— _¡Compré carne seca! ¡Abre!

Molesto por ser ignorado, lleva la mano al picaporte y nota que no está con llave.

— _oh..._ —ingresa con ingenuidad, al pensar que su "hermano" había dejado abierto con anticipación— Aniki, no deberías dejar la puerta sin llave, tú sabes que este sitio no es muy... **¡ANIKI!** —la funda de compras cae al suelo y Akamaru corre al notar que Kiba estaba en el suelo, sudando mucho y respirando con dificultad— ¡Estás hirviendo! —mira el brazo lastimado y al sacar el vendaje, la herida parecía estar morado... casi amarillo— ¡Te dije que el hospital debía venir! _¿eh?_ _¡guaf!_

Coloca a su maestro sobre su espalda con rapidez y abandona el lugar con preocupación; emitiendo un sonido parecido a un ladrido cuando bufaba.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Dojo/11h03/**

Poco a poco abre los ojos. El dolor llega como punzadas y tenía una ligera jaqueca. Coloca una mano sobre el suelo y se levanta con lentitud. Le alegraba no tener ningún hueso roto, pero su cuerpo estaba molido. Llega a la salida del lugar y toma un taxi para ir al único lugar donde podía ser atendido sin temor a que descubrieran su identidad.

Por todo lo sucedido, olvida su mochila.

* * *

**/Distrito Yamanaga/Hospital/09h37/**

— ¡Un doctor! ¡Rápido! ¡Un doctor! —grita en la recepción del lugar con su superior en la espalda— ¡Ayuda, por favor! —un par de enfermeras y un médico de lentes se aproximan con una camilla— Lo encontré tirado en su departamento hace unos momentos! —comenta asustado.

El sujeto de bata blanca nota lo sucio de la camisa y revisa la herida— ¡A urgencias y preparen el quirófano! —Akamaru seguía a su hermano de cerca— ¡¿Cómo dejaron que infectara de esa manera?! —regaña el médico, elevando ligeramente el tono de su voz— Habrá que abrir y limpiar la herida, esperando que los nervios o conductos sanguíneos estén intactos.

Pasan la puerta y Akamaru es obligado a esperar detrás. Camina de un lugar a otro, gruñendo por la preocupación.

* * *

**/Hospital/11h31/**

— _E... enfermera..._ —la mujer de uniforme blanco abre los ojos al notar las condiciones nefastas en la que llega un chico bajito de cabellera azulada. Lo colocan en una silla de ruedas, lo envían a rayos X y luego a curación al cerciorarse que no tiene ni un hueso roto.

— Tendrás que descansar por unas horas. —menciona su médico y se recuesta en una camilla de la sala general de observación del hospital. Cada camilla está separada por una cortina gruesa blanca. Del otro lado se escuchan murmullos a voz alta, pero el doctor de piso le pide que guarde silencio o se marche, a lo que el sujeto obedece la segunda opción. En la puerta de salida se escucha un grito— ¡Descansa, aniki! —y así vuelve a ser un cuarto de paz, donde cear sumido en los sueño por el cansancio.

Sin notar que había un conocido del otro lado.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Instituto Konoha/sábado/08h21/**

Detestaba tener que acudir dos sábados al mes sólo para recibir un repaso general de lo que ya veía durante la semana. Pero era preferible no saltar clases o su madre caería sobre el como piraña a carne fresca y terminaría lastimado sólo por no querer levantarse temprano un bello fin de semana.

Además, ahora tenía una razón para ir sin tener que ser amenazado.

— ¡Hey, tú! —expresa la voz de un muchacho y Naruto voltea por simple reflejo; el chico de cabello gris azulado y ojos marrón estaba junto a otros 4 lacayos que lo miraban con asco— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a seguir asistiendo luego de lo que dijiste?!

— ¿eh? —estaba confundido, pero no le dio importancia al tarado. Quería llegar antes que Hiro y poder saludarlo desde el pupitre. Decidió seguir caminando.

— ¡Más te vale dejar de ir, gay! —vuelve a gritar el chico. El rubio comprendió las palabras de antes y suspiró molesto.

— Eso no es tú problema, así que déjame en paz. —y el ojiazul continuó el rumbo.

Unas pisadas rápidas y al voltear se agacha para evitar una patada en la cabeza— No estudiaré en el mismo lugar que un afeminado, ¡Tú te lo buscaste! —manifiesta el mismo sujeto y entre los cinco empiezan a atacar al rubio. Que se limita a permanecer quieto ante los agresores...

* * *

**/Disitrito Yamanaga/Hospital/13h43/**

— Señorita, por favor.

— ¡Imposible! —Hiro suspira mientras nota la mirada firme de la enfermera en recepción— Si no pagas la cuenta, llamaré a la policía.

— Señorita, ya le dije que olvidé mi credencial en la mochila. Si me permite usar el teléfono por un momento...

— No. Las políticas del lugar me impiden pasar el teléfono a un menor de edad que asiste sólo a un hospital.

— Mi tutor le explicará la situación que...

— Llegas muy lastimado y sin dinero, o teléfono... Será mejor que llame a-

— ¡Mujer, yo pagaré la cuenta! —esa voz la reconocía. Voltea y se topa con aquel sujeto de tatuajes rojos en el rostro y cabello castaño sonriendo— ¿Cuánto es? —Kiba se aproxima y saca la billetera de su pantalón.

La mujer acepta el dinero, pero no por servicio, sino por temor. En esa parte del distrito se podía reconocer los rostros de los nuevos miembros de la banda Tsukuyomi; tener problemas con los yakuza era algo que todos evitaba.

Una vez cancelada la cuenta, coloca el brazo por detrás de los hombros de Hiro y sonríe con entusiasmo mientras caminan a la salida— Ahora debes agradecer que pagara la cuenta y la comida.

— ¿Qué comida? —curva las cejas mientras lo aleja por se tan confianzudo.

— El almuerzo, ¡obvio! —sonríe abiertamente y golpea su espalda con algo de brusquedad— Comer en compañía es mejor, ¿no crees? —Hiro baja la mirada para realizar una reverencia y poder marcharse, pero el castaño toma su muñeca y tira de él como si fuera un trapo. Su rumbo era la avenida principal; en busca de algún restaurante.

El dolor le impedía atacar y que agravara su condición, así que permitió ser tirado sin quejas.

Caminaron por unos diez minutos y Kiba no podía charlar debido a las conversaciones de los demás; el sonido de la calle impedía escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

Arriban en un local que servía bufet y no lo pensó dos veces antes de arrastrarlo dentro. Tomó dos bandejas y le pasó una a Hiro, quien se limita a observar sus acelerados movimientos para llenar sus platos con todo lo que estaba delante. Kiba nota que el pequeño y delgaducho chico no hace nada más que estar de pie, observando. Nota los moretones, y el vendaje alrededor de su frente, así como unas cuantas curitas en el rostro y brazos.

— Eres más salvaje de lo que pensé.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —se aproxima y toca un moretón visible cerca de su cuello— _¡Ay!_ —Hiro aparta su mano con algo de dolor— ¿Por qué...?

— Siempre que te veo, estás más molido que una papa hecha puré. —el ojiperlo posa sus ojos en los de él con indiferencia— ¿Acaso no tienes hambre? —mira los platillos por un leve momento.

— La verdad es que... no. Perdón. —nota el cerro de comida, en su mayoría carne, sobre la bandeja de Kiba y lo alegre que estaba al tomarla— ¿Tan feliz te hace comer? —pregunta mirándolo a los ojos con un dejo de tristeza que el castaño no alcanza a notar por voltear y seguir llenando su plato.

— ¡¿A quién no?! —se detiene una vez que ya no cabe nada en sus manos— Cuando veo comida, en especial carne seca, me da hambre... ¡mucha! —expresa casi babeando— El hambre me recuerda que estoy vivo. —los ojos de Hiro se ilumina al escuchar la firmeza y confianza en sus palabras. Es la sensación que Hiro experimenta día a día... sólo que el chico de enfrente lo expresaba a través de la alimentación.

A pesar de no saber nada el uno del otro, habiéndose topado un par de veces por casualidad, Hiro sentía que ambos habían pasado por un pasado duro y difícil de superar. Lo que los unía de una manera muy peculiar.

— ¡Oye! —toca su frente con el dedo un par de veces con fuerza, y el dolor saca a Hiro de sus pensamientos— ¡Vinimos a comer! Comer da fuerza y vaya que las necesitas si recibiste una paliza de ese tipo. —lo empuja de un hombro hacia la mesa de bufet— Rápido. Sírvete algo y busquemos un lugar donde sentarnos. —Kiba levanta la mirada y encuentra una mesa.

Hiro observa lo emocionado que se encuentra— (Él es tan raro.) —su alegría y salvajismo eran amigables... casi como tener una mascota canina cerca. Voltea y toma algo de arroz, algas curtidas, una bebida gaseosa, pescado hervido y sonríe al encontrar en la mesa de postres, rollos de canela. Toma asiento delante de Kiba y este no deja de mirarlo con intensidad— ¿Qué sucede?

— No me has agradecido.

—_ oh..._ —baja la cabeza un poco— Muchas gracias por cancelar mis deudas, Kiba-kun. —un golpe suave en la mesa lo lleva a levantar la mirada.

— "_-sama_" —se cruza de brazos— Dirígete a mí con respeto. —Hiro suspira confundido ante la extraña petición pero, si con eso dejaba de contemplarle de aquella manera, estaba bien.

— Muchas gracias por su generosidad, Kiba-sama. —las palabras eran tan dulces, que parecía tener a una chica frente suyo. No le dio importancia, pero ahora comprendía porqué era tan fuerte. Siendo chico y tener un aspecto tan femenino... Por eso le gustaba pelear.

— ¡Perfecto, a comer! —y, sin utilizar cubiertos, el chico toma los pedazos de carne y los saborea con tanto gusto... Casi como si no hubiera comido en semanas.

Hiro nota lo feliz que esta con algo tan simple. A pesar de comer de una manera tan salvaje, Hiro se contagia de esa misma sensación de vida, y al meter un bocado en su boca comprende las palabras de Kiba con mayor detalle.

Su aura cambia radicalmente y Kiba lo mira comer con alegría calmada— (Eres un chico extraño, pero de buen corazón.)

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Instituto Konoha/Enfermería/09h00/**

Toneri aún no podía creer que alguien tan fuerte como lo es su senpai, fuera capaz de terminar tan golpeado por un cuarteto de perdedores. De mala gana lo llevó hasta al enfermería, donde le dijeron que debía permanecer por un rato— Sigo sin creen que el Zorro demonio, Naruto Uzumaki-senpai, terminara así.

— Si no te callas, me desquitaré contigo. —expresa, mirándolo con la frente arrugada.

— ¡Pero. senpai!

— Hay momentos donde se pelea, y otros donde no. —expresa mientras se levanta de la camilla— Todo hombre debería saberlo.

— Eso no es nada más que tu estúpido orgullo. —el rubio lo toma de la camisa— ¡S-sí me matas, no... no te diré como conquistar a Hiro-senpai! —Naruto pestañea incrédulo.

— Mientes. —lo sacude un poco; enfadado aún.

— ¡Pa-para nada! —el ojiperlo lo suelta y Toneri se acomoda la vestimenta. Lo observa algo asustado por la intensa mirada de Uzumaki en su frente. Respira un par de veces— Bueno. —mira de un lado a otro, esperando que nadie más escuche y Naruto le da un coscorrón.

— ¡No hay nadie más, idiota!

— _Ya, ya..._ —soba su cabeza con tristeza por el trato que le da— Hiro-senpai es débil ante la... sinceridad. —el rubio curva las cejas y arruga la frente de nuevo— ¡Sí! —manifiesta levantando su índice— Cuando yo le digo que quiero ser como él o que lo quiero mucho, —Toneri no se dio cuenta que la ceja de Naruto adoptó un tic de molestia por las palabras— siempre reacciona incómodo o pide que lo deje. Hiro-senpai no sabe cómo tratar el tema de la sinceridad del corazón. —Naruto baja la mirada mientras analiza con cuidado— Senpai siempre actúa fuerte y valeroso pero, estoy seguro, que cuando uno habla con esto, —señala su propio pecho— él lo asimila sin darse cuenta.

Naruto levanta la mirada. Piensa en todos esos momento donde Sasuke ha estado a solas con ella— (Quizá... Cuando está con el teme, hablan cosas más profundas...) —de alguna extraña manera, le deprime pensar que algo así pueda suceder ente ambos.

* * *

**/Distrito Yamanaga/Restaurante/14h39/**

— ¿Ya te vas, compañero? —dice Kiba mientras le da unas palmadas en al espalda en la entrada del local.

— No me digas así. —Hiro lo observa indistinto a sus palabras, pero no quería que alguien lo asociara a un grupo Yakuza.

—_ ¡Ash!_ —Kiba rueda los ojos y arruga la frente— ¿Acaso no sabes ser amable con quien te pagó las cuentas? —Hiro suspira y decide alejarse; había estado lejos de casa por muchas horas sin comunicar su paradero. El castaño lo alcanza, y detiene, del hombro— Espera, ten. —del bolsillo de su pantalón saca unos cuantos yenes y los coloca en su mano.

— No, _yo..._

— Cállate y acepta, ¿quieres? —el chico de tatuajes camina de espaldas mientras coloca sus manos detrás de su cabeza— Si me sigues, sea para devolverme el dinero o no, te consideraré más que un compañero... ¡Un amigo! —Hiro permanece estático mientras escucha sus palabras expresadas con una sonrisa.

El castaño de salvaje actitud voltea y se pierde entre la multitud, quedando parado en la entrada, observando los billetes que dejó en su mano— (Amigo de Kiba-kun...)

* * *

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... :3_**  
_¿Reviews?_


	46. Un par de niños en la calle

.

_**Disclaimer**__: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_UN PAR DE NIÑOS EN LA CALLE_**

* * *

**/Bagón de tren/14h45/sábado/**

Hiro decidió tomar el rumbo opuesto, llegando a una parada de tren que lo dejaría en casa lo antes posible. Además de que no quería gastar todo ese dinero para un taxi... algún día se lo devolvería.

Sentado, solo.

La cabeza gacha y un par de personas en todo el lugar mantenía un silencio relajador. Estaba cansado aún por la paliza y cayó dormido sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Señor? —una voz infantil y el topecito en su rodilla de una manito alerta al chico de perlados ojos y nota, con gran asombro, su rostro y el de su nii-san. Restriega sus ojos y sacude la cabeza, entonces sus sentidos se acomodan y nota a dos pequeños: un pequeño de 8 años, cabello anaranjado y el otro de unos 6, cabello rojo vino— ¿Se encuentra... bien? —comenta tímidamente el de rojo.

Hiro se limita a observarlos con melancolía, los recuerdos junto a su hermano no dejaban de aparecer. No cabía la menor duda al notar la bandeja con cigarros y un canguro*; ellos trabajaban para alguien. Ver que esos pequeños están en las mismas condiciones que él tuvo hace unos años lo entristece.

— ¿Compra uno? —acota el pequeño de cabello naranja con una sonrisa algo molesta.

— _Nii-san, está enfermo._ —murmura el pelirrojo y se escucha el timbre que anuncia la parada en la que se tiene que bajar. Las puertas se abren y Hiro toma las muñecas de ambos niños, obligándolos a descender del tren a tirones.

— ¡Suéltanos, estúpido! —maldice el mayor, mientras el menor forcejea con menor fuerza. Hiro mira de un lado a otro y se acuclilla a la altura de los pequeños, quienes no dejan de mirarlo.

—_ Los quiero ayudar._

— ¡Mentira! —grita el pelinaranja y Hiro los suelta, con delicadeza coloca su dedo índice delante de su boca por unos segundos.

— _Su custodio está cerca, ¿verdad?_ —ambos abren los ojos con asombro, lo que responde su pregunta instantáneamente. Hiro se pone de pie nuevamente y mira de un lado a otro, así nota a un sujeto de arrugado rostro con un trapo atado a la cabeza, cubriendo su calvicie. Mira a los niños y extiende ambas manos—_ Si me dan la mano, prometo que nada malo les sucederá._

El chico de cabello naranja se hizo dos pasos atrás, pero el pelirojo no— ¡Nagato! —quien, con temor, toma la mano del chico peliazul— ¡Estás loco!

— Él dice la verdad, Yahiko-niisan. —el pelinaranja bufa y chasquea la lengua. Con una mirada fúrica toma la mano de Nagato y Hiro asiente con ligereza; los tres empiezan a caminar hacia la salida. Entonces el tipo se acerca a los chicos, obstaculizando el paso. La mano del pequeño Nagato empieza a temblar y Hiro la sostiene con fuerza.

— ¿Dónde crees que llevas a esos niños?

— Por favor, salga de mi camino. —expresa respetuoso el chico, pero el sujeto sonríe con malicia y lanza un golpe a su mejilla con el puño cerrado.

— ¡Extraño! —grita Yahiko, pero ambos pequeños quedan con la boca abierta al ver que, no solo lo esquivó, sino que lanzó un golpe a su estómago, haciendo que cayera sin aire al suelo. Nagato abraza a su hermano sin dejar de ver. Hiro se acerca y lo toma del cuello de la camisa.

— No lo volveré a decir. Por favor, no vuelvas a entrometerte en nuestro camino. —manifiesta sereno con un aura oscura y lo suelta. Camina hacia los niños con un rostro inexpresivo, pero claramente amigable. — Estarán bien. Les prometí que nada malo les volverá a pasar, ¿verdad?

El pequeño Nagato se separa con lentitud y camina al chico que parecía contener una gran sonrisa tras su rostro amable. Pero queda petrificado cuando, detrás del chico bajito se levanta el tipo a quien rinden cuentas. Todo pasa en menos de un pestañeo y para cuando logra abrir sus ojos, el sujeto ya está de regreso en el suelo y el extraño nii-san con su pie sobre el cuello.

— Si vuelves a levantarte, me darás un motivo para quebrarte las costilla. Por favor, no lo hagas. —su actitud sincera y cordial es más escabrosa que la sugerencia anterior. El sujeto permanece en el sitio, estático, hasta que los tres son un recuerdo doloroso en su estómago y rostro.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Parque/15h00/**

Los pequeños devoran unos sánduches que les compró en un carrito cercano. Ambos están harapientos, pero la sonrisa en sus rostro mientras comen también le llena de felicidad y a su mente llegan recuerdos de su tiempo con Neji. — (¿Estarías orgulloso de mí luego de este cambio?) —piensa al ver a sus pequeños reflejos.

— Extraño. —manifiesta Yahiko mientras termina su gaseosa, Hiro lo mira. — Puedo conseguir 300 yenes cada día. Te lo daré todo con tal de que le des tres comidas al día a Nagato. —Hiro abre los párpados ligeramente— ¡Puedo conseguir hasta 500 si trabajo de sol a sol! —expresa más entusiasta y determinado.

— Yo, lo siento, pero... —cortó sus palabras al ver la decepción en su mirada joven. Entonces recuerda a alguien que, quizá, pueda ayudarlos.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Colegio Konoha/**

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —esa voz altera sus sentidos de una extraña y particular forma. Inquieto ante su paradero, se quita el casco y voltea rápido antes de que sea una simple alucinación. No, no lo era. Frente a él estaba el pequeño Hiro, respirando agitado, con un vendaje en su cabeza, raspones y moretones en sus brazos y esa mirada que lo hace sentir relajado. Desciende de la moto. Se acerca y lo toma del hombro con una mirada asesina no para de contemplar sus heridas.

— ¿Quien fue el maldito bastardo que te hizo esto? —expresa fríamente.

— Esto no... no es nada, Sasuke-kun. Pero necesito tu ayuda para algo más. —y sin palabra o insistencia alguna, toma el casco y se lo pasa; indicando con su mirada que suba a la moto y le indique el lugar.

Con su rostro oculto tras el casco, no puede evitar sonreír— (Fue buena idea acudir a él.)

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Parque/**

Caminan a la zona de juegos y con su dedo señala a un par de niños en la resbaladera. El pelirrojo al ver a Hiro, corre en su dirección y lo abraza con fuerza, mientras el otro se acerca tranquilo y mira al moreno con la frente arrugada. Sasuke permanece confundido, de pie, observando la extraña escena.

— Extraño, ¿quien es él? —Hiro revuelve los cabellos del niño y éste se aparta un poco con algo de vergüenza.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí, Hiro?

— Verás, Sasuke-kun... —Nagato se coloca detrás de la pierna del peliazul. — Yo... yo quiero que me ayudes a conseguirles un hogar.

— ¿Hablas de adopción?

— Sí. Es que... —desvía la mirada y junta sus labios, como si algo no quisiera decirle. — ¿Los ayudarás?

Pensó en preguntar aquello que omitió, pero no lo hizo... algo le impidió en su pecho el expresar sus pensamientos y se acercó al gruñón de cabello anaranjado para revolver sus cabellos como lo había hecho el peliazul, pero el chiquillo lo apartó con molestia y se acercó a Hiro, sin llegar a ponerse detrás de el bajito.

— Síganme. —expresa de una manera fría para los niños, pero Hiro nota una ligera calidez.

— Extraño... —antes de avanzar en la dirección del pelinegro, Yahiko toma la camiseta del chico y tira de ella— ¿Quién es él? —Hiro se acuclilla y sonríe sin que Sasuke lo perciba.

— _¿Confían en mí?_ —el pelirrojo, que también escucha los susurros asiente junto a su hermano—_ Bien, porque yo confío en él. Así que no deben temer._

* * *

**/Ciudad/**

— ¡Yo... yo voy a comprarles ropa! —expresa un poco alterado al notar el letrero que indicaba baños para hombres.

Hiro desaparece entre la multitud antes de que los demás puedan evitarlo. Yahiko y Nagato se quedan en la entrada, observando al alto moreno, que rasca su nuca con una mueca de incomodidad. — A él no le gusta bañarse en estos lugares. Ni siquiera usa las duchas del instituto. Andando. —y con un tono dubitativo en sus ojos, los niños igual lo siguen.

Una vez fuera del lugar, ya vestidos por la ropa que compró Hiro. Nagato corre y abraza al peliazul para sujetar su mano. Yahiko permanece junto a Sasuke y lo toma por la camiseta; ignora el echo de que ya no le teme o le moleste su actitud y regresan al parque, donde los pequeños empiezan a jugar mientras ellos se sientan en un banca.

— Somos buenos para cuidar niños. —manifiesta el moreno y Hiro asiente. — Hasta parecen nuestros.

El ardor en sus mejillas lo obliga a voltear su rostro al lado opuesto luego de escuchar "nuestros" de los labios de Sasuke.

— ¿Te sietes mal? —dice algo preocupado. Después de todo, habían caminado desde hace un buen rato y el peliazul estaba lastimado.

— N... No. No es nada. —aclara la garganta y respira profundo un par de veces para desaparecer su actitud femenina. Los niños se acercan al par de muchachos y el niño de cabellos naranja pregunta con algo de vergüenza muy bien disimulada.

— ¿Nos pueden llevar al parque de diversiones?

— Yahiko-chan... —expresa Hiro con tristeza. — No se pu...

— De acuerdo. —el peliazul queda pasmado. — ¿Qué? Tengo dinero para hacerlo.

— Sí, pero...

— ¿Eres feliz? —interrumpe antes de que Hiro empiece a disculparse. — Responde.

— Pues... sí. —expresa con una corta sonrisa.

— Eso es suficiente para mí. —Sasuke se levanta y lo toma del brazo para que también lo hiciera. Tan delgado y con el vendaje se nota frágil. —(Es sorprendente que sea tan fuerte.)— piensa mientras toma en sus brazos a Nagato para continuar el trayecto.

* * *

**/Parada de autobuses/20h37/**

— ¡No nos dejes, Hiro-niisan! —expresa aferrado a su pierna el pequeño Yahiko. Nagato dormía exhausto en la espalda de Sasuke.

— Perdona, Yahiko-chan, pero donde yo vivo no permiten que lleve niños.

— ¡Nii-san! —expresa aún agarrado de su pierna y por un instante regresan aquellos dolorosos recuerdos del callejón, hace ya varios años. Traga a la fuerza ese gordo nudo en su garganta y se acuclilla para abrazar al pequeño.

— Sé bueno con Sasuke-kun, ¿sí? Estarás bien en sus manos. Nosotros nos veremos mañana. Te lo prometo.

— ¡¿De verdad?! —exclama con la frente arrugada y los ojos llorosos.

— Sí. —y le vuelve a sonreír, revuelve sus alborotados cabellos. El niño se aparta y restriega sus ojos para caminar en dirección al Uchiha, que estaba de pie junto a un taxi. Había olvidado su moto e el parque y poco le importaba saber si la habían hurtado después de pasar un momento an ameno y agradable junto a esos niños y su querido protegido en el parque.

— Gracias, Sasuke-kun. —murmura con sus labios, acentuando las palabras mientras subía al bus. Las palabras quedaron cortas al notar una sonrisa en su rostro por la ayuda que le brinda por los pequeños.**_ ¡BA-DUM!_**

Permaneció estático, observando como se alejaba el transporte con Hiro dentro.

* * *

_***Canguro:** Bolsa de tela con cierre delantero que se ata a al cintura._

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3**_  
_¿Reviews?_


	47. Una impulsiva muestra de agradecimiento

.

_**Disclaimer**__: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_UNA IMPULSIVA MUESTRA DE AGRADECIMIENTO_**

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Residencia Haruno/21h05/**

Hiro abre la puerta de la entrada principal y nota la presencia de su maestro con un rostro serio... o al menos es lo que demuestran sus ojos. — ¿Dónde estuviste?

— ¡Déjalo en paz, Kakashi! —regaña la pelirrosa al descender las escaleras. — Yo le pedí que me hiciera un recado. Retírate.

— Como usted ordene, Señorita Sakura. —reverencia en dirección a la chica, pero cerca de Hiro murmura — _Luego hablaremos._

El peliazul camina rumbo a Sakura para dar sus saludos y esta dibuja un rostro preocupado al notar las heridas, moretones y la venda en su cabeza. — ¡¿Qué te pasó, Hiro?! —pero él permanece en silencio; lo que la entristece un poco— Es culpa mía, ¿cierto?

— Tranquila, Sakura-san, no le de importancia. ¿Si me permite? —pasa junto a ella subiendo las escaleras, Sakura lo detiene del brazo; su cabello oculta su rostro con una sombra.

— ¿Somos amigos? —Hiro permanece por un momento en silencio.

— Usted es importarte para mí, Sakura-san pero... Temo que no debe verme como un amigo, menos familia.

— Entonces... ¿Qué es Sasuke-kun para ti? —Hiro no responde. Se aparta con cuidado de su agarre y camina rumbo a su alcoba. — (Parece que no te has dado cuenta. Ya no soy la persona más importante para ti, Hiro-kun...) —piensa mientras recuerda la escena de la tarde, donde él subía a la moto de Sasuke para ir quien sabe donde sin avisarle. Observando todo aquello desde atrás de un muro, en silencio.

* * *

**/Distrito Kikuchi/Mansión Uchiha/22h57/**

Su pie no dejaba de moverse y los brazos cruzados no servían de mucho ante la espera en la sala. Lo que iba a hacer, o más bien decir, lo inquietaba. Pero no era el hecho de hacerlo, sino la reacción de la persona a quien iba dirigido el mensaje lo que le preocupaba un poco en su actitud.

La puerta se abre.

— ¿Sasuke? —expuso el sujeto con traje fino al ingresar y verlo sentado.

— Buenas noches, padre. Necesito un favor. —Fugaku se acerca a la sala y toma asiento en un sofá cercano, más no en el mismo.

— ¿Crees que tu condición te permite pedir algo? —tono tosco y mirada dura no la aparta de su descarriado hijo menor.

.

Fugaku Uchiha...

Luego de perder a su amada esposa y que su hijo mayor terminara en coma, perdió el sentido de la vida y se dedicó al trabajo y nada más que no fuera eso: trabajar. Tener su mente ocupada le permitía no estar presente y recordar aquel doloroso momento.  
Pasaron unos meses y se enteró que su hijo menor era miembro de una pandilla. Con el tiempo se volvió el líder de la misma y aún así no le importaba, porque convivir con Sasuke sólo le recordaba que su amada Mikoto ya no estaba a su lado.

Pero, no es que culpara a Sasuke por ello, no. Si lo hiciera su querida difunta esposa jamás se lo perdonaría pero, había cortado las líneas de comunicación con Sasuke y eso lo había llevado a un mal mundo de amistades.  
Tampoco es que no le importara su seguridad, ¡nada más alejado! Siempre estaba pendiente de su condición, pero no hacía nada para cambiarlo.

.

— No es para mí. Quiero que busques una familia adoptiva para unos niños huérfanos.

¿Escuchó bien? Su hijo estaba pensando en alguien más. —(Esto es obra tuya, ¿no esa así querida?)—recuerda aquellas veces que actuó de mediadora siempre que discutía con uno de sus hijos.

— Haré lo que me pidas. —acota el chico al notar que su padre meditaba en una posible negativa.

— Bien. —el hombre se acomoda en el sofá y su mirada se torna un poco más cálida— Deja la banda de pandilleros y la moto.

— De acuerdo. —expresa sin titubear, cosa que le sorprende más; Fugaku entrecierra los ojos.

— ¿Es alguna broma?

— No. —se levanta y camina hacia la escalera rumbo a su alcoba, después de una corta reverencia en agradecimiento.

— (Cariño. Ha pasado tanto desde que no cruzábamos palabras. Creo que, ahora puedo darme cuenta lo parecidos que somos.) —sonríe ligeramente al tener presente el rosto de su Mikoto.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, echa un vistazo a ese par de revoltosos profundamente dormidos en su cama. No podía negar que el tiempo en el parque fue muy ameno y, aunque no subió a ninguno de los juegos, sentía que había hecho algo muy importante por aquel chiquillo de mirada perla.

— Si hoy estabas emocionado, no me imagino tu reacción cuando te de la noticia, Hiro.

* * *

**/Instituto Konoha/08h07/Lunes/**

El pequeño Hatake desciende del vehículo junto a su protegida y en la puerta principal se encontraba Sasuke con dos pequeños muy bien arreglados; quienes al ver al chico de cabello azul corren y se lanzan sobre él; tuvo que soportar el brusco abrazo con las piernas para no terminar de bruces en el suelo.

— **¡¿Nii-san?!** —exclaman ambos pequeños sin soltar sus piernas— ¡¿Por qué no fuiste a vernos?! —reclama el mayor.

— ¿Nii-san? —pregunta Sakura al acercarse— Hiro, ¿quiénes son?

— Sakura-san. —se aparta de ellos con delicadeza, los niños observan algo dubitativos a la pelirrosa— Ellos son pequeños que estaban solos en la calle y... bueno... Ahora me llaman de esa manera.

— ¿No te molesta?

— ¿Debería?

— _Tú nunca dejaste que te llamara de esa forma..._ —murmura sin que el peliazul lo comprenda demostrando en su rostro un tono leve de molestia. Yahiko tira del chaleco de Hiro para atraer su atención.

— _Nii-san, no me agrada._ —el peliazul se acuclilla. — ¡Además, rompiste tu promesa de irnos a ver ayer!

— Perdona, Yahiko-chan, Nagato-chan. —no podía decirles que fue obligado a practicar todo el día, y dio una simplona excusa de castigo al moreno que, no muy contento, decidió dejarlo en paz par evitar una sanción mayor. — Ella es Sakura-san y no es mala como creen. Es una chica muy amable, crean en mi. —los niños se miraron por momento. Si lo decía su hermano mayor, entonces no tenían por qué desconfiar de sus palabras. Ambos saludan con una amabilidad inocente en su rostro.

Sasuke se acerca y saluda solamente a Hiro lo que cambia el semblante molesto de la ojiverde, por un manto triste y decide alejarse sin emitir palabra alguna. Antes de que la pueda detener, Sasuke lo toma del hombro— Déjala, igual esto no le concierne. —y aunque tenía razón, sentía que la alejaba de una parte en la que quería ser partícipe por ser él, Hiro, no por Sasuke.

— Disculpa, Sasuke-kun. Espero que no hayas tenido problemas. —mira a los pequeños— No le habrán dado problemas, ¿verdad? —ambos mueven la cabeza de una lado a otro con grandes ojos.— ¡Qué bueno!

Sasuke suspira. Si no fuera chico sería como ver a una madre elogiando a sus hijos. La campana atrae la atención de todos y Sasuke le pide que permanezca un momento más para darle una noticia en la soledad del sitio.

— Mi padre se encargará de buscar una familia para dos niños, así no serán separados.

— ¿En... en serio? —la noticia le deja la mente totalmente en blanco.

— Sí. Permanecerán en el orfanato de... _¡Qué!_

Una sonrisa gigantesca, reflejaba toda la dicha que su corazón emitía al escuchar que tendrían un hogar seguro y, además, estarían juntos... ¡crecerían juntos! ¡Uno al lado del otro! Reflejaba su vida en ellos. Llevarían la vida que nunca podría tener junto a su nii-san y todo era gracias a su compañero... a Sasuke.

No podía decir cuan importante era lo que había hecho, así que la única manera en agradecer y demostrarle que era algo significativo fue por una inesperado abrazo. ¡Sí, un abrazo! Algo simple, tal vez. Pero la energía de esa inmensa alegría, además del afecto por su consideración no podía esperar a expresarla con un objeto o si quiera con palabras.

— ¡Muchas, muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun!

Su cerebro se bloqueó, literalmente. Nunca se imaginó que ese agradecimiento físico le causara una descontrol en el pecho; su corazón quería escapar por la boca y eso le quitó las palabras de golpe. ¿Tan valioso era para Hiro que esos mocosos permanecieron juntos? ¿Qué era esa sensación cálida que recorría su cuerpo al tenerlo tan cerca? Nunca antes le había pasado. Su cabello azulado tenía un sutil olor a lavanda. Las manos empezaron a cosquillear un poco y su interior gritaba por corresponder el abrazo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, Hiro se aparta y Sasuke cierra las manos en puño y desvía la mirada— (¿Qué mierda fue eso?)*

— ¡Les dije que podían confiar en él! —expresa mirando a los pequeños, quienes no comprendían muy bien la situación, pero si su hermano mayor se alegraba por ello, entonces era algo muy bueno que también debía alegrarlos. Hiro, tan inmiscuido en su reflejo de nueva vida —vida que le podía otorgar a dos pequeños—, ni cuenta se dio de su acto tan impulsivo. Y era mejor para todos que permaneciera así. Feliz, sin problemas, sonriendo. Eso era lo mejor del mundo. — Tendrán un nuevo hogar.

— Eso significa... ¿qué ya no te veremos? —dice el dulce Nagato mientras su sonrisa se difumina con rapidez, Hiro responde con una movimiento de cabeza.

— ¡Entonces no quiero! —dice Yahiko.

— Yo... yo tampoco. —y se aferran al peliazul con fuerza.

— ¡Dijiste que nos protegerías! ¡¿Cómo lo harás si nos abandonas?! —expresa molesto, pero aún aferrado con fuerza a la pierna del peliazul.

— No deben temer. Las personas que conocerán serán como Sasuke-kun, y como yo. Cuidarán de ustedes incluso mejor.

— ¡Pero no eres tú! —exclama sin mirarlo el pequeño Nagato. Sasuke suspira. Los mocosos empezaban a arruinarle la felicidad a Hiro y eso no le agradaba. Se acuclilla junto al mayor y le extiende su celular.

— Tómalo.

— ¿Por qué? —Sasuke toma su manito y deposita el celular en él; después de quitarle su chip de contactos.

— Con esto podrán llamar a Hiro y él irá a verlos cuando ustedes quieran.

— ¿Y Sasuke-niisan? —dice en voz baja el pelirrojo.

— Sí, sí. También iré. —comenta un poco fastidiado. El ojiperlo permanece estático por su actitud. Sasuke se pone de pie y toma en sus brazos a Nagato. —Los llevaré a comprar ropa y dulces, tú ve a clases.

— Pero...

— Es una orden. —permanece en silencio y acata con una ligera sonrisa. Antes de dar media vuelta, la voz del Uchiha lo llama por última vez. — Y no creas que he olvidado el asunto del vendaje y tus heridas. —que aún debía cargar puesta. Con ello se marcha a pie con los niños. Hiro sonríe incómodo por su comentario, pero se le pasa al notar que no está la moto cerca.

— (Bueno... debió dejarla en casa por los niños.) —piensa mientras va rumbo al salón. Después de todo, sólo ellos eran los único fuera.

— (Si te cuento lo que prometí para hacerte feliz, esa alegría se irá y no quiero.) —piensa mientras camina con los niños por la acera. — (Lo de la moto y la pandilla será para otra ocasión.)

* * *

**/Tercero C/08h27/**

La puerta se desliza y no pide permiso, pues el maestro aún no llegaba y eso le beneficiaba un poco. Sus ojos se dirigen al pupitre de Sakura y nota que evade su mirada con molestia; claro signo de estar enfadad luego de saber que fue excluida de ese bello momento. Pero era algo que no comprendería a su totalidad. Decide pasar largo a su silla y hablar con ella cuando estuviera más serena.

El sonido de la banca despierta al dormilón del rubio y luego de parpadear un poco, y restregar sus ojos en dirección a Hiro, comprende que lo que tiene en la cabeza no es un listón, sino un vendaje. Observa los moretones leves y raspones también. Se levanta enérgico, golpea con su mano izquierda la mesa de su pupitre y arruga la frente en dirección del peliazul.

— ¡¿Quién demonios te hizo eso-dattebayo?! ¡Por eso no viniste el sábado a clases de repaso, ¿cierto?! ¡Dime su nombre para dejarlo mil veces peor!

Hiro voltea sólo para responder que no se preocupara por eso, que ni le dolía, pero nota al rubio con su brazo derecho enyesado y el labio partido, así como unos cuantos moretones en su rostro.

— ¿Qué te sucedió, Naruto-kun?

— ¡No hablamos de mí! —responde molesto. — ¡¿Quién te...?!

— ¿Quién fue?

— ¡Ya te dije que no importa! —responde aún más enfadado por ignorar su pregunta. — ¡Maldita sea! ¡Dime el nombre!

— Naruto-kun... Por favor.

— ¡Diablos! ¡Esto no tiene que ver contigo-dattebayo! —expresa señalando su brazo enyesado.

— Bien, entonces esto tampoco tiene que ver contigo. —responde tranquilo luego de señalar su vendaje. Cosa que irrita al rubio y dando un patazo a la banca sale del salón para desquitarse con algún torpe incauto que llegara a cruzarse en el camino. ¡¿Por qué ella no era capaz de comprender su preocupación?!

—_ Hi... Hiro-sama..._ —voltea y su compañera de junto lo estaba llamando a voz baja. — _Un grupo atacó a Naruto-sama. _—expresa con tono bajo y algo temeroso.

— _¿Sabes el nombre de alguno de ellos?_ —pregunta en murmullos a la informante, quien responde con un movimiento afirmativo.

— _Sé que el líder se llama Sora-san y está en Tercero D._ —su trato era tan cordial porque la chica de lentes y aspecto desgarbado pertenecía a la clase baja de la pandilla. El peliazul medita la respuesta de la chica por un momento y ella acota que la situación de ataque fue porque no quería dejar el instituto.

— _¿Por qué quería que hiciera eso?_

— _Es que... Sora-san escuchó que Naruto-sama es gay y se confesó a Hiro-sama frente a dos paralelos._

El peso de la culpa cayó como balde de agua helada en su espalda. La paliza que había lastimado a Naruto fue a causa suya. Quizá Naruto era algo cargoso y perseverante ante el hecho de expresar sus pensamientos, pero no por eso dejaba de tenerle un aprecio constante. No se merecía ese trato sólo por saber su verdadera identidad. Si tenían algún problema, debían ir tras él también; después de todo lo involucraba indirectamente. Pero lo que más molestia y dolor le causó, fue pesar que el rubio no se defendió por ella. Por defender su secreto.

Se levantó del puesto antes de que el maestro dignara a mostrar su rostro en clase y salió rumbo a ese lugar.

Quienes notaron aquella aura asesina emanar de su cuerpo al dejar el salón, supieron que eso se volvería peligroso para quien fuera el blanco del tercer miembro más fuerte de los Tsuki no Hebi.

* * *

_***El abrazo:** Bueno. Como sabrán, Hinata tiene el pecho oculto por medio de vendas, pero como ambos se bloquearon por esa felicidad ninguno se dio cuenta de ese detalle. Sólo quería aclararlo. :D_

* * *

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... :3_**  
_¿Reviews?_

* * *

_Chicas, chicos... No es nada con respecto a la historia, pero quisiera decirlo. :'3_

_Todos los que escriben lo hacen porque les gusta —nadie me negará eso— pero también nos llena de energía y emoción saber la opinión de aquellos que nos siguen y cómo dan ánimos a continuar o te dan consejos para mejorar. :D_

_Quizá en este fic no agradezca a cada uno de los comentarios que dejan, pero no duden ni por un segundo que no los leo... ¡nada más alejado de eso! Si me diera el tiempo, colocaría el nombre de cada uno de los perfiles que visita este o cualquier otro fic, pero habría más palabrería que historia a escribir. jejeje..._

_Quizá, no tenga tantos comentarios como quisiera —porque sí, me gustaría que así fuera, ¡hey, soy franca!—, pero el solo hecho de saber la cantidad de visitas que recibe me hace sentir muy agradecida :') —no con esto digo que no dejen reviews ajajajajja!— porque yo también he leído un par de long-fics y no acostumbro a dejar review hasta que no termino todo el escrito, así que... pues... de cierta forma comprendo por qué no lo hacen, creo._

_Como sea, eso era lo que quería decir. Agradecerles por estar conmigo, sea desde la luz del teclado o en las sombras del monitor —ya saben, luz: escribir, review... sombras: leer, seguir—, desde que inicié este loco y algo adictivo mundo de la escritura de fanfics. :3_


	48. Una fotografía puede arruinarlo todo

.

_**Disclaimer**__: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_UNA FOTOGRAFÍA PUEDE ARRUINARLO TODO_**

* * *

**/Instituto Konoha/Tercero D/08h32/**

La puerta del salón se abre de golpe; ellos se encontraban en su hora libre* Las miradas no tardan en fijarse, y sorprenderse, de que la presencia violenta es nada más y nada menos que el Tigre Blanco de los Tsuki no Hebi, Hiro Hatake.

— ¿Quién es Sora-san? —pregunta respetuoso sin dejar de mostrarse molesto.

— Soy yo. —y se pone de pie con una mirada desafiante. — No tengo nada de qué hablar con un gay. —Hiro camina y se posa delante del chico, saluda de forma cortés y reverencia.

— Me disculpo anticipadamente por lo que haré.

— Ya dije que no hablo con gays. Mejor lárgate junto con el asqueroso rubio del otro día. —cuando Hiro levanta la mirada, parecía ser otra persona. Parecía estar lleno de seguridad y una extraña energía de ataque.

— Lamentarás creer en ese tipo de rumores. —Un golpe rápido en el estómago y luego una patada en el costado envía al suelo al chico alto, dejándolo sin aliento. Se acerca al rostro del muchacho y da tres golpes fuertes en su rostro, rompiendo su nariz de una manera impresionante sin dejarlo inconsciente, sólo con un intenso dolor. Se aparta y vuelve a reverenciar.

— ¡Nos lo pagarás, maldito afeminado! —expresan los tres acompañantes de aquella vez, sólo que el peliazul no lo sabe. Hiro vuelve a hacer una reverencia y adopta una pose de ataque.

.

Unos minutos después, en la entrada del salón aparece el rubio, respiraba agitado y algo preocupado. Salió corriendo cuando al preguntar por Hiro, alguien le dijo que se había ido molesto en busca de su agresor. Terminó con la boca en el suelo al ver que Hiro caminaba rumbo a la salida sin un solo rasguño, ni si quiera sudor. Mientras los cuatro sujetos del otro día se retorcían del dolor como gusanos en sal, sólo el tal Sora estaba sangrando.

— Agradeceré mucho que no vuelvan a lastimar a nadie por simples rumores. —y con esas palabras se topa con el rubio en el pasillo. Las chicas del curso quedan impresionadas y atraídas por la actitud salvaje y sus perfectos modales y expresión de lenguaje. — _Todo será como antes, Naruto-kun._ —murmura al pasar junto al chico, que aún no se reponía del todo por al escena.

Una vez que logra recuperar su sentido, alcanza a Hiro por los baños y lo detiene el hombro.

— ¡Oe! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Tus heridas fueron a causa mía. —se aparta de su agarre y lo mira de frente. — Me sentía inquieto y... pienso que de esta manera se arreglará tu vida un poco. Para que todo seas como antes.

— ¡No quiero que sea como antes! —arruga la frente y su corazón late con fuerza, obligándolo a decir todo aquello que cruza su cabeza— ¡Sólo deja de pensar de esa manera! ¡Cambia y todo será mejor! Para mí... Incluso para ti-dattebayo.

— No digas eso, Naruto-kun. —da la vuelta y el rubio la detienen de la mano y la obliga a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que lo diga? ¡Pero eso es lo que eres! —Hiro se suelta con fuerza y muestra un rostro diferente. No era le de siempre.

— Si sigues con esto, Naruto-kun, me veré obligado a romperte el otro brazo. —y con eso dicho va rumbo al salón. Naruto patea la pared y maldice a Toneri por seguir su estúpido consejo de "sinceridad del corazón" Porque estaba claro, con él no funcionaba de esa manera.

* * *

**/Instituto Konoha/Jardines delanteros/Hora de salida/**

Sakura se encontraba sentada en una banca debajo de un árbol. Observaba a la distancia como los chicos y chicas salían en pareja o grupos de amigos. — Ahora que Hiro ya no pasa a mi lado todo el tiempo me doy cuenta que siempre he estado sola... No. Siempre lo he estado, sólo que sin él es aún más vacío este lugar. —mira el puesto junto a ella y piensa que antes de entrar a estudiar a ese colegio, ambos pasaban todo el tiempo juntos.

— Sakura-san, al fin la encontré. —la observa cabizbaja y se sienta a su lado con una distancia prudente.

— Quiero estar sola, Hiro. Vete. —manifiesta aún molesta en su voz.

— Como usted diga. —expresa un tanto culpable por la actitud de la mañana y la misma chica lo toma de la chaqueta, Hiro voltea.

— ¿Crees que... sólo eres mi guardaespaldas?

— Sí. —responde sin un dejo de duda en su voz, mas no levanta la mirada. — Lamento si alguna vez la hice creer otra cosa, Sakura-san. Pero usted siempre será alguien importante en mi vida.

— Pero no soy tan importante como lo es Sasuke-kun... ¿Cierto? —ambos pares de ojos se contemplan por un segundo y Hiro permanecen en silencio; ella lo suelta y ambos caminan rumbo a la entrada.

— **¡NII-SAAAN!** —claman los chiquillos y se aferran a sus piernas como si fueran imanes. Al levantar la mirada Sasuke saluda con un gesto simple de cabeza al aproximarse. — ¡Comimos helado y hamburguesas, y refrescos, y muchos caramelos! ¡Ven con nosotros!

— Es que no...

— Está bien, Hiro. —Sakura pasa junto a él y observa a Sasuke por unos segundos. — Puedes llegar tarde si gustas. —Se sube al coche y parte rápido rumbo a la residencia.

— ¿Acaso te hizo algo? —pregunta un poco amenazador el Uchiha. Hiro niega con la cabeza.

— ¡Bien! ¡Entonces vamos todos! —expresa el enérgico de Yahiko, que toma la mano de Hiro y empieza a tirar de él con toda su fuerza. Nagato limita a sostener la mano de Sasuke con vergüenza.

— ¿Dónde vamos?

— Ya verás.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Ciudad/Centro Comercial/**

Los cuatro estaba sentados frente a una cámara.

— Yahiko-chan, arregla un poco tu cabello. —Hiro mira a Nagato y le acomoda el cuello de la camiseta. — Perfecto. —Sasuke observa al peliazul de manera fija. — Sasuke-kun, el botón de tu camisa está mal abrochado.

— Parece nuestra madre. —Hiro sonroja un poco y desvía la mirada.

— No... no digas eso, Sasuke-kun.

El hombre detrás de la cámara atrae la atención de todos. Hiro junto a Nagato, quien tenía a su izquierda a Yahiko y del otro extremo estaba Sasuke. El conteo regresivo y una gran sonrisa en el rostro de tres de cuatro personas es lo que graba la imagen, que es entregada a Yahiko para que lo tenga como recuerdo de sus dos hermanos mayores. Salen del lugar y aparece un coche, donde suben los menores.

— Hoy los llevaré al orfanato que maneja mi padre, pero los trámites de adopción ya están en curso.

— Es es genial. —ambos permanecen en silencio por un momento antes de que los pequeños llamaran a los chicos por la ventana. Sasuke ingresa y Hiro se acerca a la ventana una vez la puerta está cerrada. — Pórtense bien y si me necesitan, llaman a la hora que sea y yo contestaré.

— ¡Sí, nii-san! —y se despiden con su mano al aire con sus sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

* * *

**/Residencia Haruno/16h21/**

Termina de cerrar la puerta y se topa con el rostro serio de su maestro con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de rechazo respecto a la hora de llegada.

— ¿Acaso hiciste otro favor a la señorita Sakura? —pregunta con notorio sarcasmo. El chico permanece en silencio. — Sígueme. —ambos caminan rumbo al sótano sin que nadie, ni las sirvientas los percibieran. Ya en la soledad del lugar, iluminado con un simple foco incandescente Kakashi suspira levemente. — Empaca tus cosas. —expresa de forma fría, nunca antes lo había notado así.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta sin duda en su mirada y un pequeño dejo de inquietud. Kakashi mete la mano a su bolsillo y saca de él un pedazo de papel fotográfico se lo extiende y antes de que pueda tomarlo vuelve a hablar.

— Cuando te entrené, repetía una cosa sin cesar. ¿Recuerdas? —Hiro asiente— Bien, parece que esto demuestra la poca atención que me prestaste en aquel entonces. —Hiro toma el papel y lo mira; la sorpresa lo toma de golpe por la imagen plasmada en ella. — "Jamás demuestres tus emociones" Era lo primero que te decía en los entrenamientos. Si alguien llega a enterarse de quien eres en realidad sería perjudicial para Iruka-san... y no hablo de problemas legales con la policía.

— (Me quiere... alejar de todo esto.) —piensa y un dolor en su pecho emerge al ver la fotografía donde aparece Sasuke de espaldas y ella lo abraza con una gran sonrisa. — (Si me voy entonces... entonces qué... ¿qué pasará conmigo? Ya no tendré un propósito...) —su cabello crea una sombra en su rostro y su mano decae con la foto fuertemente agarrada. — (¿Qué es lo que... he hecho...?)

La gravedad atrae su cuerpo y cae de rodillas frente a su maestro. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de defraudar la única mano que le permitió alejarse de ese frío mundo de las calles? ¿Cómo pudo defraudar a su maestro, quien se había encargado de su primo en todo ese tiempo? ¿Todo se iba a un abismo oscuro por sus estúpidas emociones?

— Kakashi-sensei... per... Perdone mis faltas. —expresa mirando hacia arriba sin derramar lágrimas, mas un rostro de sufrimiento lo acompañaba— Perdóneme por el comportamiento tan imprudente de mi parte... No... No volveré a hacer algo que pueda perjudicarlo a usted o Iruka-san.

Kakashi extiende la mano y Hiro le entrega la fotografía, pero este no la acepta.

— Rómpela. —manifiesta con sus ojos gachos y temblando por un leve segundo toma la fotografía y la rompe hasta que se convierte en pedazos diminutos que acepta el maestro de regreso. — Levántate. —y así obedece, cambiando su rostro dolido por uno más sereno. — Elimina todo aquel sentimiento que tengas hacia ese muchacho. Trátalo como lo hacía la primera vez que lo conociste. Te portarás como yo te entrené. —Kakashi camina rumbo a la puerta y sin voltear acota. — ¡Ah, por cierto! Recuerda, te estoy vigilando.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró y el silencio hizo presa de su verdadero ser... se quebró. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer una tras de otra y tocó aquellas cálida y saladas gotas con la mano; temblaba. Sus piernas parecen dos fideos y no puede sostenerse más. Su pecho punza considerablemente y presiona con fuerza para que desapareciera... aunque sabía muy bien que no se irían tan fácil.

— _Sasuke-kun... será imposible olvidarte pero... pero... te mantendré en lo profundo de mi corazón..._ —murmura mientras calma su ser y obliga a sus lágrimas desaparecer por completo.

* * *

**/Distrito Koshi/Edificio departamental/23h21/Lunes/**

El sonido a todo volumen y de pronto una estruendosa voz resuena en todo el edificio a esas horas de la noche con canciones de amor no correspondido y amores dolorosos. Un mujer de larga cabellera roja aparece en la puerta, que es azotada con furia, y con unas marcadas venas y un aura rojiza se acerca al mal cantante para asestar un golpe mortal en su cabeza; dejándolo estrellado en la pared.

— ¡TUS ALARIDOS NO ME DEJAN DORMIR-DATTEBANEEEE!

El chico se levanta con un chichón tan grande como su cabeza y su frente tan roja como el cabello de su querida madre.

— ¡MAMÁ, COMPRÉNDEME UN POCO-DATTEBAYO! —manifiesta con ojos furiosos y llenos de lágrimas. La mujer se relaja un poco y toma asiento al borde de la cama. Suspira muy largo y pesado mientras su hijo adopta una posición cómoda delante de ella.

— Hijo, en lugar de despertar a todos en mitad de la noche, mejor habla con tu madre. Tú sabes que me molesta verte triste... —ella sonríe con tranquilidad y una mirada perdida en recuerdos. — ¿Por qué no saliste como tu padre?

— Pero, mamá. Soy igual a él. —saca una foto de su padre de quien sabe donde y la coloca junto a su rostro. Kushiha vuelve a golpearlo, sólo que esta vez con menor intensidad.

— ¡No es eso! _Aish..._ —el chichón del rubio se hizo un poco más grande y lo sobaba con dolor. Ella se cruza de brazos y toma una posición más seria y cálida frente a su hijo. — Todo esto es por una chica, ¡y no digas que no porque tu madre nunca se equivoca! En lugar de cantar a solas, invítala al karaoke. ¡No quiero terminar perdiendo el sentido de audición!

Naruto baja la mirada por un momento y llega a su mente el rostro terso de Hiro, sonríe con melancolía.

— Ya te dije que no te quiero ver triste. —se levanta y coloca una pierna sobre la cama, levanta el puño con energía. — ¡Y no te quiero volver a escuchar cantando a esta o a cualquier hora! —el chico comprende que no es buena idea hablar de Hiro, o si quiera la idea presentarlas una vez...

— (¡Mi madre realmente da pavor!)

* * *

_***Hora Libre:** En los colegios de Japón se les asigna una hora a la semana para que ellos descansen o estudien por su cuenta._

* * *

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... :3_**  
_¿Reviews?_


	49. Siento dolor ante su mirada de frialdad

.

_**Disclaimer**__: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_SIENTO DOLOR ANTE SU MIRADA DE FRIALDAD_**

* * *

**/Colegio Konoha/martes/Receso entre 1º y 2º periodo/Terraza/**

La puerta se abre y ve a Sasuke de pie junto al bordillo; miraba el horizonte con una mezcla extraña de melancolía y alegría. — ¿Para qué me mandaste a llamar, teme? —el rubio se acerca y el azabache voltea.

— De hoy en adelante serás el líder de los _Tsuki no Hebi_. —Naruto quiso reaccionar con su mandíbula en el suelo, pero la actitud tan seria de Sasuke lo impidió y dispuso preguntar el por qué de aquella inesperada decisión. — No seas entrometido y si no quieres, haz lo que quieras.

— No dije que no. —expresó con seguridad. — Me haré cargo. —un frío silencio envuelve a los presentes. — ¿Esto es por Hiro-chan? —el moreno permaneció en silencio por unos minutos.

— ¿Acaso no te molesta decir eso a un hombre?

— ¿Qué? ¿Hablas de mi amor por Hiro? —el Uchiha lo mira de perfil. — No. —el rubio sonríe con calidez y mira las pocas nubes de ese cielo despejado. — Y un día me casaré con él.

Esa extraña descarga de electricidad invade su cuerpo como lava y sin meditarlo si quiera un breve instante, Sasuke toma al rubio por el cuello de la camisa y propina un golpe directo en su mejilla, haciendo que caiga al suelo todo por un impulso desconocido. — Ya deja de molestarlo.

El rubio cierra sus ojos, limpia su mejilla mientras sonríe y mira al Uchiha con completa seguridad. — Yo lo haré feliz porque soy valiente. A diferencia de ti, ¡yo sí soy honesto con lo que realmente siento-dattebayo! —Sasuke abre los párpados levemente al comprender que su frase conllevaba un mensaje oculto.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso, dobe? —Naruto se pone de pie y limpia su pantalón sin responder su pregunta.

— (¡Es mi destino saber que Hiro es una chica y no seré idiota como para contártelo!) —camina a la puerta y abandona el sitio en silencio.

* * *

**/Colegio Konoha/martes/Receso entre 2º y 3º periodo/Terraza/**

La puerta se vuelve a abrir y esa voz serena atrae su atención al tener un tono distinto al que recordaba. — ¿Me mandaste a llamar? —cuando voltea, una escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al tener delante aquella vieja mirada de indiferencia y nula expresión de emociones...

Era como tener al Hiro del pasado justo frente a sus ojos.

Piensa que es una extraña exageración y decide continuar con la noticia. — Ayer los dejé en el orfanato, los trámites están pasando más rápido de lo normal por la ayuda de mi padre y, antes de irme, me dijeron que querían verte.

— Está bien. —responde de aquella antigua y fría manera. Sasuke entrecierra los párpados al sentir esa extraña energía en el pequeño Hatake; esa actitud empezaba a asfixiarlo.

— ¿Sucedió algo ayer?

— No. —el Uchiha se acerca a paso lento.

— Mañana iremos a verlos en el orfanato. —acepta con un movimiento de cabeza y voltea; la mano del chico le detiene del brazo. — Estás actuando extraño. Dime lo que te sucedió.

— No sucedió nada. —intenta zafarse con naturalidad, pero Sasuke se lo impide. — Si me permites retirarme; las clases del tercer periodo pronto iniciarán.

— Hiro, ni si quiera has pronunciado mi nombre.

— Simplemente actúo como lo he hecho desde el inicio. Por favor, déjame ir.

— No hasta que me digas lo que... _¡-!_

Un movimiento brusco provoca la soltura del agarre y voltea con aquella rapidez que lo caracteriza. Propina un golpe directo en la cara del Uchiha —quien estaba desprevenido por completo— y sale corriendo del lugar con todo lo que daban sus pies; ocultando con una densa sombra su rostro bajo el flequillo de su peinado.

Sasuke permanece en el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos ante esa inesperada reacción.

Alguien ve pasar a Hiro, mirando el suelo, corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos.

* * *

**/Bodegas del Gimnasio/3º periodo/**

Luego de asegurarse de que nadie estuviera dentro, cerró la puerta y se ocultó detrás de las colchonetas; el lugar más alejado a la entrada. Se acuclilló y ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas. Las lágrimas empezaron a humedecer su pantalón y su rostro ardía de una manera distinta a la vergüenza. El corazón latía con violencia y obligaba a su boca guardar el sonido de los sollozos. Su pecho dolía, estaba oprimido, el aire le faltaba con brusquedad...

— _Esto... esto es..._ —murmura con sufrimiento y sin levantar su cabeza. — _Sabía que... que este sentimiento... es... es unilateral, pero... pero... Ahora que no puedo... ¡No debo expresarlo!_ —lleva su mano a la altura del corazón y agarra con fuerza su ropa. — _Duele... duele tanto... Pero si lo dejo... nunca me lo perdonaré, Sasuke-kun..._

* * *

**/Bodegas del gimnasio/4º período/**

Le tomó tiempo, pero tranquilizó su mente y cuerpo. Ya no tiritaba y el ardor alrededor de sus ojos ya no lo sentía. Colocó de nuevo aquella máscara de indiferencia y frialdad. Quitó la tranca de la puerta y salió del sitio con naturalidad. Observaba las flores del patio central de una manera perdida mientras regresaba al interior del edificio de tercer año.

— ¡HIRO-CHAAAN! —voltea con neutralidad y se topa con el golpeado rubio; muy agitado se detiene frente al peliazul colocando su mano izquierda sobre su rodilla como apoyo. — ¡Te vi correr y... y fui detrás pero...! —se levanta y observa en sus ojos el claro signo de haber estado llorando con gran pesar; total sufrimiento. La mirada perla de Hiro estaba situada sobre sus azules ojos, pero no lo veían a él; tampoco tenían brillo. — _Lloraste..._ ¡¿Qué sucedió?! —pregunta con desasosiego.

— _Naruto-kun..._ —sus palabras casi no tiene tono—_ Ahora... ahora comprendo lo que sientes... _—intenta dibujar una leve sonrisa, pero el dolor en su pecho se le impide y todo se torna oscuro.

— ¡HIRO!

La carga en su mente fue demasiada y su conciencia se desvaneció en mitad del pasillo del patio central.

* * *

**/Enfermería/5º periodo/**

Sentado junto a la camilla, observaba su respiración tranquila y relajada; estaba dormida. Tuvo que soportar una gran reprimenda de parte de la enfermera para que no tocara su pecho en la revisión, pero valió la pesa si con ello su secreto seguía oculto.

Sus largas pestañas y su piel suave. Mirarla descansar lo hacía sentir relajado y angustiado a la vez.

— _¿Desde cuando has tenido que soportar esta vida, Hiro-chan? ¿Realmente... te llamas así?_ —expresa en el silencio del lugar; la enfermera había salido a comer un snack. Sus párpados se mueven un poco y sus blancas pupilas se logran contemplar en aquellos grandes ojos. Intentó tomar asiento, pero el rubio se lo impidió. — Descansa, Hiro-chan. Yo estaré aquí otro rato más.

— _Gracias..._ —expresa con voz baja y permanece acostada con la mirada en el tejado. La quietud es rota por la voz del chico de ojos azules.

— No me importa que... que estés enamorada del idiota de Sasuke. —Hiro mueve su cabeza en dirección al rubio con lentitud. — Porque aún somos jóvenes, ¿sabes? Pero cuando tu y yo cumplamos la mayoría de edad no permitiré que nadie te aleje de mí.

Los párpados del peliazul se agachan un poco al contemplar su rostro cuando le habla. Saber que alguien como él siente lo mismo que ella siente por Sasuke le duele, duele tanto saber que lo lastima al no corresponder su corazón puro. Se cubre por completo con las sábanas y le da la espalda para no tener que herirlo con esa frialdad que está obligado a mostrar.

Ya hoy había lastimado a alguien y no quería hacerlo de nuevo.

— Hiro-chan, ¿aún somos... amigos? —pregunta con un rostro mohíno.

— Por supuesto... Naruto-kun. —replica y el chico junto a su camilla sonríe con pesar.

* * *

**/Entrada principal/hora de salida/**

— ¡Ya no debes meterte en peleas, Hiro-senpai! —regaña el peliblanco mientras caminan por el estacionamiento rumbo al carro de la señorita Sakura, quien estaba junto a ellos en silencio. — ¡Si te pasa algo vas a poner triste a todos los que te queremos!

— Hiro. —esa voz era la que menos quería escuchar. Sakura y Toneri voltean, pero Hiro continúa con la mirada delante. Su brazo es sujetado con fuerza y lo obliga a caminar en su dirección. La actitud molesta del Uchiha deja estáticos a la chica de cabello rosa y al de pelo albino, intrigados por el trato brusco.

— Debo regresar con Sakura-san a casa, suélteme. —escuchar que lo trata de esa manera lo enfurece cada vez más y con ese impulso de rabia continúa arrastrándolo a la parte trasera y solitaria del colegio. Lo suelta.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué actúas así? —interroga con un dejo de impotencia. — Te ordeno que vuelvas a ser el de antes.

— No. —responde insensible y Sasuke abre los párpados— Esa actitud sólo entorpece mi trabajo, así que volveré a ser como al inicio. Desde ahora somos unos desconocidos... Uchiha-san. —la manera distante en la que lo llamó empezó a oprimir su pecho y quedó en shock. — Mañana iré a ver a los pequeños, pero mi trato hacia usted no cambiará, Uchiha-san. —realiza una corta reverencia y abandona el lugar con paso firme sin llegar a ser rápido, aunque su mente gritaba que corriera antes de que las lágrimas dieran lugar a su verdadero pensar.

* * *

**/Residencia Haruno/20h18/martes/**

La puerta suena con respeto y la puerta se abre, dando lugar a la llamativa cabellera rosa de su protegida.

— Buenas noches, Sakura-san. ¿Necesita algo? —la chica camina al interior y toma asiento en el filo de la cama mientras él se levanta de su escritorio al haber finalizado sus tareas.

— ¿Por qué te comportas así con Sasuke-kun?

— No le de importancia a ello, Sakura-san. —el chico de ojos blancos toma asiento del otro extremo. — Por cierto. Mañana irá a ver a los niños con él.

— ¿Niños? Te refieres a los pequeños de ayer, ¿no? —Hiro asiente con simplicidad. Ella arruga un poco su frente.

— Es una tonta excusa para ignorarlo, y lo sabes.

— Si no quiere ir a una cita con él, está bien. —se pone de pie y camina a la puerta— Ya quisiera descansar, por favor. —indica para que se retire sin sonar grosero. Ella lo mira con molestia por su actitud, pero igual abandona la alcoba y baja las escaleras para ir a la cocina por un poco de agua antes de dormir. Piensa en Hiro y cómo ha vuelto a ser el de antes... Parece el cadáver obediente que conoció hace unos años. Todo el trabajo que le costó que la tratara con calidez se ha esfumado en tan solo un día.

— Buenas noches, señorita Sakura. —la voz de Kakashi en la sala la quita de sus pensamientos; se acerca a él con su rostro enfadado.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Hiro?

— Discúlpeme, pero no comprendo la pregunta, Señorita Sakura.

— ¡No te hagas el desentendido! —se cruza de brazos— ¡Ha vuelto a ser el zombie de antes! —Kakashi se levanta y cierra el librito que coloca en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

— No he hecho nada, Señorita. Él siempre ha sido así.

— ¡Mentira!

— Es su trabajo protegerla.

— ¡Por tu culpa ni siquiera me trata como antes! ¡Largo! —con una reverencia, el peliplata deja la casa y la chica permanece inquieta en la sala al saber que sea lo que haya cambiado a Hiro, ha vuelto a ser por su culpa.

* * *

**/Distrito /Mansión Uchiha/22h31/**

Recoge la ropa sucia esparcida en su habitación y la tira al tacho con molestia; llevaba esa actitud desde que Hiro lo trató de esa manera tan gélida por la tarde. Revisa los bolsillo de una de sus chaquetas y encuentra un papel, cuando lo saca nota que es la copia de la foto que se tomaron ayer en el centro comercial.

Observa el rostro sonriente de Hiro. Esa alegría... ¿Dónde se había ido el Hiro de la foto? Hoy estaba tan distante, tan frío... ¡¿Qué hacer?! Pasa la mano por su cabellera por la impotencia sin dejar de observar el rostro del peliazul. Saber que lo trataría así de nuevo... ¿Por qué le molestaba? ¿Cómo podría cambiarlo?

— Quiero ver esas sonrisa en tu cara otra vez, Hiro. —manifiesta en voz alta. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

_"Porque a diferencia de ti, ¡yo sí soy honesto con lo que realmente siento-dattebayo!"_

Las palabras de su maldito compañero retumbaron en su cabeza como un rayo. Sus párpados se abrieron. Su respiración se detuvo por un segundo y su corazón no dejaba de latir cada vez más fuerte al tener presente el rostro de Hiro y su sonrisa.

Bajó la cabeza y una sombra cubrió su rostro.

— _Así que yo estoy..._

* * *

_**Besos y abrazos en papel... :3**_  
_¿Reviews?_

* * *

_¡Chicxs! :3 Disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar todos los fics, pero he llegado a esa etapa absorbente de la vida llamada: trabajo... Dx Es tan jodido mi horario que les digo: llego a casa directo a bañarme y dormir. ¡Así de horrible! Dx_

_Hoy salí un poquitín más temprano, y me dediqué a darles uno de estos caps; ya que son cortos y rápidos de hacer. Si hay faltas ortográficas me disculpo._

_Espero que me tengan paciencia y crucen los dedos para que este domingo pueda subir ¡por fin! los caps de los long-fics y, posiblemente, el primero de mi proyecto._

_Gracias por su consideración. :D · :'D · :') · :'/ · :'( · x'( · D'x_


	50. Esto es lo que realmente siento

.

_**Disclaimer**__: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_ESTO ES LO QUE REALMENTE SIENTO_**

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Avenida principal/miércoles/07h56/**

No pudo conciliar el sueño debido a lo analizado después de ver la foto. Ese día decidió caminar desde casa hasta el colegio para despegar su mente con el aire fresco matinal; además le tocaba ir de esa forma a clases por ya no tener moto.

— ¡Es Sasuke-kun! —expresó Sakura desde dentro de su vehículo, pero Hiro ignoró sus palabras y el auto pasó junto al azabache, quien al distinguir en el asiento de co-piloto el perfil de Hiro empezó a correr de manera impulsiva.

— Detente, por favor. —manifestó con una sonrisa a su chofer la chica de cabello rosa.

— No pares. —dijo Hiro cuando notó la velocidad disminuir, pero el hombre tras el volante obedeció a la señorita y Sasuke alcanzó el auto sólo para detenerse frente a la ventana de Hiro. La chica de ojos verdes abrió la puerta de su lado y bajó para saludar a su querido azabache, pero fue ignorada por completo. Hiro miró al conductor y le pidió que avanzara, de todas formas el colegio estaba a un par de cuadras y ellos seguro querrían conversar, así que el chofér así llevó a cabo la orden.

Pero Sasuke fue tras el auto y la pelirrosa terminó deprimida por la actitud fría del chico al que ama.

El transporte se detuvo frente a la entrada del colegio como de costumbre y Hiro bajó del vehículo su mochila y el bolso de Sakura. Sasuke se paró delante de él al llegar pero fue ignorado, como él hizo con Sakura. — Aquí está su bolso, Sakura-san. —comentó sereno a la pelirrosa cuando ella arribó; Sakura tomó de mala gana su mochila y caminó delante sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Sasuke sostuvo por el hombro a Hiro pero este se zafó para continuar su camino a clases. Acto que lo desesperaba cada vez más. ¡Ya no lo soportó más!

Agarró el brazo de Hiro con fuerza y tiró de el pequeño Hatake, quien forcejeó. Ambos terminaron en la parte trasera del instituto donde se encontraba el incinerador; lugar donde lo suelta de una vez por todas. Uno frente al otro permanecieron por unos segundos.

— Le pido que no vuelva a hacer eso. Es mejor que se aleje de mí, Uchiha-san —manifiesta con su mirada perdida en el ambiente.

— Dilo de frente.

— ¿Qué?

— "No te vuelvas a acercar a mí." Dímelo a los ojos. —expresó determinado y serio; manteniendo su frustración en el interior.

Su pecho se comprimió y sin apartar sus blancos y brillantes ojos de los de Sasuke tragó ligero. Sus labios se abrieron sutilmente y mantuvo su rostro lo más frío que pudo con el palpitar de su corazón adolorido.

— No vuelvas a acercarte a mí. —replicó sin una seña de duda en su mirada.

Sasuke arrugó la frente y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que volvía a sujetar el delgado brazo del peliazul para arrastrarlo dentro de la bodega del gimnasio por la puerta trasera.

Cerró la entrada y soltó el brazo de Hiro con un dejo de molestia, preocupación y ansiedad. Pasó sus manos por su cabellera un par de veces y caminaba por el lugar como un león enjaulado. — Debo regresar a cla...

— ¡Para ya! —vociferó sin elevar el tono de voz, pero claramente inquieto. — Déjate de pendejadas, Hiro. Vuelve a ser el de antes.

— Eso hago. —respondió con indiferencia. — Somos desconocidos. —detuvo su andar, miró fijamente aquellos ojos blancos y brillantes adornados con largas pestañas, suspiró después de sostener esa mirada por varios segundos. Hiro acomodó su mochila en el hombro y dio un par de pasos en dirección a al puerta.

Cada centímetro que se alejaba de él, le quitaba más a prisa la respiración. Sus latidos aceleraron. Los dedos de sus manos temblaban un poco y apretó en puño mientras su rostro se ocultaba tras el cabello. Debía hacer algo, o Hiro se iría...

La mano del peliazul sostuvo el picaporte y antes de poder abrirla por completo las manos del Uchiha se posaron sobre ella y la cerró con fuerza; una a cada lado de su cabeza. Hiro volteó para pedir que lo dejara ir a clases de una vez por todas, pero el azabache sostuvo su mentón con delicadeza y temor, elevó su barbilla con aquellas temblorosas manos y... y...

Lo único que era capaz de contemplar era esas largas pestañas en sus ojos cerrados, tiritando. Sus cabellos negros topaban su rostro y le cosquilleaba un poco. Era capaz de percibir el aroma de su colonia. La respiración que salía de su nariz era cálida. Ella no reaccionaba, ninguna parte de su cuerpo obedecía a su mente. El rostro le ardía y su corazón retumbaba con fiereza en su interior por la calidez de sus labios.

Ese beso desprendía una incontable cantidad de sensaciones en su cuerpo y mente: dulce, cálido, gentil, temeroso, inesperado... La empezaron a envolver poco a poco y sus músculos se relajaron. Sus párpados poco a poco comenzaron a cerrarse para dar paso libre a ese bello acto que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando desde que admitió a sí misma lo que realmente sentía.

_"¡Ah, por cierto! Recuerda, te estoy vigilando."_

Las palabras de Kakashi retumbaron en su cabeza y esa bella sensación de pertenencia mutua quebró en millones de pedazos que se clavaron en su psique como vidrio. Colocó ambas manos en el pecho del chico y lo empujó con fuerza.

El sonido de la cachetada retumbó en el lugar.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y observó al chico: mirada angustiada, asustada y las mejillas rojas; su corazón saldría de su lugar en cualquier momento. Los labios de Hiro temblaban un poco, como si quisiera decir algo, pero los sonidos no emergían.

— Eso es lo que realmente siento por ti. —respondió de una vez por todas.

¿Acaso Sasuke pasaría por lo mismo que Naruto? Claramente está confundido por su culpa, por comportase de esa manera cuando están cerca... No cometería ese error dos veces. — (No... tú no... debes... Sasuke-kun.) —respiró profundo y cerró los ojos por un par de segundos antes de propinar en el rostro del Uchiha un golpe directo en la mejilla. Dio media vuelta y salió del lugar con una velocidad impresionante.

— ¡Esto terminó! —gritó con su voz algo quebrada mientras abandonaba el lugar sin mirar atrás. Ya no quería volver a pronunciar su nombre. ¡No quería estar en la pandilla. Extinguiría todo lazo para que él no saliera perjudicado por culpa suya.

El Uchiha llevó su mano a la mejilla y bajó la cabeza. — _Tú no decides por mí..._

* * *

**/Avenida principal/Parque/08h32/**

Dentro de la cabina telefónica Hiro sacó de su billetera un pequeño papel con un número en él. Su rostro estaba calmado, pero su corazón aún palpitaba con fuerza.

— _Aló. ¿Quién habla?_

— Soy Hiro.

— _¡¿Hiro?!_

— Necesito que vengas por mí a la siguiente dirección...

Media hora después, un vehículo se detuvo frente a la banca donde esperaba sereno. Colocó su maleta en su hombro derecho y se acercó al carro; el conductor abrió la puerta del pasajero de junto y subió. De su bolsillo tomó unos billetes y se los extendió.

— ¿Y eso?

— Es el pago por la cuenta del hospital y el almuerzo de la otra vez.

— ¡Si serás estúpido! —vociferó con las cejas juntas y una sonrisa malvada. Tomó el dinero de todas formas y lo guardó en su pantalón. — Bien, bien. Así ya no estarás fastidiándome. —expresó mientras encendía su coche; Hiro seguía dentro de la cabina con su mirada fija en el frente. — ¿No te piensas bajar? —acusó con la frente arrugada pero ya sin esa encantadora sonrisa perruna.

Agachó la cabeza y su fleco cubrió su rostro. — ¿Podrías... llevarme a otro lado? —el castaño apartó el enfado de su semblante y al no escuchar respuesta, el peliazul acotó en tono bajo— _Sólo por un rato._

El movimiento del vehículo le indicó a Hiro que el chico desconocido a su lado comprendía, en pequeña medida, su angustia y dolor.

* * *

**/Distrito Kamimashiki/Río Midorikawa/Pueblo Kosa/10h06/**

Luego de una larga hora, el vehículo se detuvo en la parte baja de un puente, cerca de un pueblito boscoso. Hiro dejó la maleta dentro del vehículo y levantó la vista después de estar en silencio y con la cabeza gacha todo el camino. — ¿Dónde estamos?

— Dijiste que te lleve a otro lado, pero no dónde. —cerró la puerta y puso seguro al vehículo. Los gritos de una chica llamaron su atención y sus labios se distanciaron un poco; Kiba se aproximó para darle un par de golpes en la espalda como impulso para avanzar a la caseta a unos metros de distancia. — Exacto. ¡Bungee jumping*! —exclamó emocionado.

Hiro lo observó algo confundido.

— ¡Hombre! No hay mejor remedio para quitar una cara larga, que un buen salto al vacío.

— Nunca lo he hecho antes. —Kiba compró dos boletos para un salto individual cada uno. — ¿Tú también?

— Ya que conduje hasta aquí, ¿por qué no? —Hiro lo miró tranquilo.

De camino al puente, el castaño de tatuajes percibió la mirada de fascinación del chico en las plantas y el paisaje.

— ¿Sabes su origen? —señaló el lugar donde se realizaba el salto.

— No. —sus perladas pupilas ahora lo contemplaban sólo a él.

— Nació como un ritual de hombría. Cuando un joven llegaba a los 18 años debía atarse una soga a los tobillos y saltar desde una plataforma rústica. Si sobrevivía era considerado un hombre completo y, además, traería buena fortuna en las cosechas del pueblo. Se documentó en la Isla de Pentecostés, Vanuatu. —Hiro quedó asombrado. — ¿Vanuatu? ¡Cerca de Nueva Zelanda! ¡¿Sabes dónde queda Nueva Zelanda?! —dijo molesto creyendo que no le había comprendido.

— Sí, sé donde es.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué me miras así?

— Es un dato... educativo.

— ¡¿Crees que soy un idiota que resuelve todo a golpes?! —bramó con varias venas en le frente.

— No. De hecho es muy interesante. Gracias, Kiba-kun. —sonrió. Kiba se calmó y copió el gesto, mientras rascaba su nariz con algo de ego aumentado por su alago.

Llegaron al sitio señalado por el entrenador. Hiro tragó gordo.

— ¡Te mostraré cómo se hace! —abriéndose paso hacia el instructor, Hiro limitó a observa como colocaban las cuerdas de seguridad y le danba un par de instrucciones. Cruzó la baranda y volteó su cabeza hacia el estudiante, quien lo veía con inquietud. — ¡Cuando saltes, grita aquello que te atormenta y verás como liberas ese incómodo peso de tus hombros!

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Nos vemos abajo! —antes de que pudiera pestañear, vio el cuerpo del castaño caer con una velocidad impresionante. — _¡TE EXTRAÑO, ESTÚPIDO SHINOOOOOOOO!_ —vociferó con todo su ser mientras pensaba en su difunto amigo. Hiro permaneció aferrado a la baranda viendo como paraba, poco a poco.

Luego de varios minutos, y una vez que Kiba era un diminuto punto desde la distancia donde se encontraba, había llegado su turno. Un poco de temor, pero ese extraño tenía razón. Quizá no había nada mejor que querer deshacerse del peso en sus hombros sobre lo sucedido con el Uchiha hace unas horas.

— ¿Entendiste las indicaciones? —preguntó el operador de mirada perdida.

— Sí.

— Bien. Colócate del otro lado de la barandilla y hazlo cuando estés listo.

Hiro caminó hacia el borde. Miró hacia abajo y sintió un poco de vértigo, pero no se retractaría ahora. Sujetó el fierro con fuerza y cruzó una pierna a la vez con seguridad. Se posó firmemente sobre la plataforma, no más ancha que su pie, y contempló el horizonte por unos segundos... Llenó sus pulmones de aire, cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo fuera arrastrado por la fuerza de gravedad.

— _¡POR FAVOOOOR, NO TE ENAMORES DE MÍ, SASUKE-KUUUUUUUN!_ —gritó con todo su ser mientras su cuerpo recorría el vacío y sentía el viento en su rostro.

Kiba observaba desde la caseta de pagos las agallas que tenía para estar en sus 16. No logró comprender aquello que le pesaba en la espalda, pero sabía que sea lo que fuere, ahora seguro era más fácil de llevar que antes y sonrió de forma comprensiva.

* * *

**/Distrito Kamimashiki/Río Midorikawa/Pueblo Kosa/13h16/**

Luego de una descarga de adrenalina, ambos subieron al coche y el silencio volvió a ser un pasajero más; sólo que esta vez ya no parecía un peso en aquel escuálido cuerpo del estudiante.

Arribaron a uno de tantos restaurantes con bufet para turistas en la zona, Hiro vio que al castaño gustaba comer mucho y pensaba que debía entrenar con frecuencia para no tener sobrepeso.

Ambos tomaron asiento en una lejana mesa y platicaron cosas triviales como el clima y tareas, autos, lugares. Nada de información personal entre ambos, cosa que los hacía sentir cómodos.

Una vez terminado el cerro de carne en la bandeja de Kiba, se pusieron de pie para cancelar la cuenta. El castaño metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar la billetera, pero Hiro no se lo permitió.

— Yo lo haré. —Kiba se hizo a un lado con tranquilidad y le señaló a la cajera.

— Son 50.000 yenes. —sacó su billetera con un poco de vergüenza al ver sólo 10.000 yenes y su tarjeta de metro... Una gran gota recorrió su nuca y con ligera timidez en su rostro miró al chico de tatuajes rojos.

— _Eh... Yo... Creo que..._ ¡ah! —Kiba colocó su mano en el hombro y lo empujó con brusquedad.

— ¡Si no tienes dinero para qué te das esos aires de superioridad, idiota! —con la frente arrugada sacó el dinero de su billetera y pagó la cuenta... de nuevo. Hiro salió del lugar con un nubarrón en su cabeza y Kiba lo observó aburrido. — ¡Si vas a estar con esa actitud deprimente te dejaré botado en este lugar! —le da un par de golpes en la espalda para dar ánimo. — Si no cambias esa actitud, volveremos al puente y te lanzaré de él sin la soga.

— Lo siento, Kiba-kun. —expresó con una sonrisa melancólica por su fallo en pagar la deuda y el castaño le dio un fuerte empujón que lo dejó en el suelo.

— ¡Ahora sube al auto! —Hiro sintió un poco de nervios por su salvaje actitud, pero pensó que es una persona confiable de todas formas.

— Ya voy...

* * *

_***Bungee jumping:** Deporte donde se salta de un puente, plataforma o grúa con una cuerda elástica sujeta a los tobillos, así se cae de manera acelerada para luego amortiguar con pequeños rebotes. También se lo conoce como puenting. Además, lo que Kiba le cuenta sobre el deporte es cierto. :D ¡Ven que conmigo —y el fic— se aprende algo nuevo! xD_

* * *

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... :3_**  
_¿Reviews?_


	51. Un lugar lleno de recuerdos

.

_**Disclaimer**__: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_UN LUGAR LLENO DE RECUERDOS_**

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Segundo Período/**

— ¡Oe! —Naruto golpeó la banca de Sakura con una mirada de disgusto. — ¿Dónde está Hiro-chan?

— No lo sé. —manifestó sin mirarlo, pero sus ojos expresaban tristeza y molestia.

— ¡No me mientas, de veras! ¡Los vieron llegar juntos! —Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de mirar a Naruto.

— ¡Sasuke quería hablar a solas con él y lo llevó a la fuerza, entendido! —giró el rostro y cruzó los brazos.

Naruto sabía que dejarlos a solas no traería nada bueno, sus pupilas divagaron en el espacio por uno segundos, luego salió corriendo del salón sin importarle que el maestro ya había llegado.

.

— ¡Sasuke! —expresó su nombre al toparse con él en la entrada de su salón. Su amigo lo miró de aquella típica manera sobria. Permanecieron en silencio por un momento antes de irse del lugar por interrupción del docente.

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Terraza/Segundo periodo/**

Sasuke se acercó al muro, Naruto igual. La brisa movió sus cabelleras y de nuevo ambas miradas colisionaron con profunda seriedad.

— Aléjate de Hiro. —manifestó. Naruto no tardó en mostrar confusión, Sasuke agregó— Dijiste que te alejarías si yo era honesto con mis... —un fuerte viento cortó la oración. Ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro— Me gusta Hiro y cuidaré de él.

Hubo un corto silencio antes de que la risa de Naruto resonara en el lugar.

— ¡Saliste del armario, idiota! —expresó sin parar de reír. Él había admitido que estaba enamorado de Hiro delante de dos cursos, pero porque él sabía que en realidad es una chica; Sasuke cree que es hombre. ¡No podía parar de reír! ¡No podía ser más idiota! — ¡No puedo creer que lo dijeras!

— _¡Tss!_ —incomodó por su escandalosa burla— Tú también lo hiciste.

— ¡Sí, pero que tú lo digas me mata de risa, de veras! —se agarró el estómago con una mano mientras la otra golpeaba el muro con un puño.

— Como sea. Aléjate. —Limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y la risa, poco a poco, desapareció; regresando al ambiente tenso y silencioso.

— No puedo. No lo haré. —su mirada se volvió completamente respetable y levemente celosa— Existe una razón muy fuerte que me lo impide.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó intrigado, pero su amigo sonrió lleno de confianza.

— Es un secreto entre nosotros. —dando a entender con alegría que hablaba de Hiro— Y para cuando tú te enteres, él y yo seremos felices. —dio media vuelta y se despidió con la mano al aire, dejando a Sasuke con un terrible revoltijo en el estómago; lleno de rabia.

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Hora de salida/**

Sasuke fue el primero en dejar su salón para esperar en la entrada a Hiro. Veía pasar a los estudiantes; solos o en pequeños grupos. Miró el cielo despejado por un momento y pensó que ya no usar la moto le permitiría ver a Hiro a la salida con mayor frecuencia. Regresó la mirada al tumulto de estudiantes; distinguió dos personas en particular, pero ninguna era a quien él quería ver.

— ¿Dónde está Hiro?

— ¡Le pregunté lo mismo! —exclamó Toneri levemente triste. Sakura miró a Sasuke por un leve instante, la duda de si decir la verdad o no la atacó una vez más.

— Se fue temprano. —se sintió culpable al terminar la respuesta. En realidad no lo había visto desde que Sasuke se lo llevó en la hora de entrada— Me dijo que te acompañara al orfanato para ver a los niños. —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

Sabía que después de lo que hizo, Hiro no querría verlo pero... ¿Por cuanto tiempo?

* * *

**/Distrito Kikuchi/Orfanato/Tarde/**

Los pequeños estaban sentados a cada lado de Sasuke, Toneri miraba el paisaje por la ventana con una expresión tonta y alegre —invitado por Sakura, aunque ellos no tenían una amistad tan cercana pero Toneri era extrovertido y amable así que no se sentiría sola— y, claro, Sakura que estaba asediada por la mirada molesta del pequeño Yahiko desde que éste se enteró que Hiro no iría a dejarlos a ese lugar llamado orfanato.

El vehículo de la Familia Uchiha se detuvo en la entrada llena de flores y unas letras grandes, gordas, de colores vistosos expresaban: "Orfanato de la Voluntad de Fuego". La casa era de dos pisos y parecía ser extensa hacia la parte trasera. Yahiko y Nagato tenían su boca abierta por la impresión y magnificencia del lugar.

— ¡Mira, Nagato! —exclamó con una sonrisa— ¡Tiene su propio parque!

Sasuke los miró de perfil con cariño, caminó por el exterior con Nagato de la mano. Sakura y Toneri cruzaron las puertas principales

— ¿Sakura-san? —expresó una voz conocida al ingresar en recepción.

— ¿Tenten-san? —ambas se abrazaron— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Iba a decirte lo mismo! —respondió con una sonrisa— Soy voluntaria... De hecho, ahora íbamos a bañar a los más pequeños. ¡Ven! —miró a Toneri con una sonrisa sin saber quien era— ¡Los dos! —tomó a Sakura de la mano y la llevó hacia los cuartos de baño; él las siguió.

.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Yahiko no cruzaban miradas, ni si quiera lo dejaba tocar su cabello. Estaba molesto con él por no haber llevado a Hiro.

— ¡No me toques! —expresó cuando Sasuke intentó sujetarlo del hombro para llevarlos al interior.

— Compórtate.

— ¡No! —infló los cachetes y se cruzó de brazos con una marcada arruga entre ceja y ceja. Sasuke suspiró. Nagato llevaba sus ojitos de su hermano mayor a su otro hermano mayor sin saber qué hacer para reconciliarlos.

— Los hombres somos tolerantes. —manifestó después de unos minutos— Hoy Hiro no fue a clases, pero cuando lo vea, lo traeré. A la fuerza si hace falta.

— ¿Lo prometes? —la arruga de su frente desapareció, a cambio elevó una ceja. Sasuke asintió. — Bien... —respondió no muy confiado, pero fue suficiente para que Sasuke pudiera tomarlo de la mano.

Regresaron a la entrada principal y caminó con familiaridad por los pasillos. Llegaron a la oficina de la Cuidadora en Jefe. Ambos pequeños se ocultaron tras sus piernas, pero la mujer sonrió con cariño. Sasuke se acuclilló frente a ellos.

— Ella es una buena persona, como Hiro, ¿entienden? —ambos movieron sus cabecitas con cuidado— Ella les va a decir cuál es su cama y estarán aquí hasta que llegue una pareja para adoptarlos.

— ¿No puedes... hacerlo tú, _nii-san_? —preguntó con una vocecita dulce e infantil el pequeño Nagato.

— Soy menor de edad. —pasó la mano por su cabellera con lentitud— Estarán seguros aquí. —Se levantó y colocó su mano detrás de casa espalda para que se acercaran a la mujer robusta que los miraba con cariño. Los tres cruzaron unas cuantas palabras y ahora los niños sonreían abiertamente.

Dieron media vuelta y se despidieron con una sonrisa, Sasuke sonrió de forma corta con melancolía y salió de la oficina para que los niños platicaran un poco más con la mujer. Recuerdos en cada esquina aparecieron en su cabeza.

* * *

**/Orfanato/Baños/**

—... es de su padre. Sasuke venía con frecuencia cuando Ino aún vivía. —le contaba Tenten mientras bañaban a unos pequeños de tres años junto a otras voluntarias... y Toneri; quien estaba luchando con un rebelde que no se dejaba poner champú y estaba lleno de tierra y barro.

* * *

**/Orfanato/Jardines/**

_— ¡Hey, Sasuke-kun~! ... ¡Mira, allí está! ... ¡Ahora tomaras un baño, pequeño!_

La voz de Ino emergió junto a su rostro y su sonrisa, su molestia, sus cuidados... Tomó asiento en una banca rodeada de rosas y crisantemos. Estaba afligido. Esos recuerdos y no tener a Hiro a su lado lo tenían nostálgico.

* * *

**/Orfanato/Pasillos/**

— ¡Oye, espera! —Sasuke volteó y se topó con la imagen de Ino corriendo tras un pequeño a medio enjabonar. Pestañeó con fuerza y se topó con la verdadera persona: Sakura. Desapareció junto al niño que salió al patio trasero.

— (¿Estuvo bien haber venido... Ino?) —se preguntó a sí mismo. Volteó para continuar el trayecto, pero fue bloqueado por Tenten.

— ¡Por qué no ayudas! —regañó la chica. Él chasqueó la lengua y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón; la evadió para caminar hasta la puerta principal.

— Dile a Sakura que me fui. —expresó sin mirarla. Tenten lo detuvo del hombro y él giró el rostro con indiferencia.

— ¿Por qué viniste si sabías que todo te recuerda a Ino? —preguntó triste y preocupada. Él se quedó callado. Ambos salieron de la casa y tomaron asiento en unas bancas. Permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos, apreciando la brisa en su piel y el sol de la tarde. — Ino, Mikoto-san e Itachi-san estarían decepcionados si supieran cómo llevas tu vida ahora.

— Cierra la boca. —manifestó en un suspiro, lo que mermó la tosquedad. Tenten miró una rosa y sonrió.

— Sakura-san es una buena chica. —Ella quitó sus ojos de la flor para fijarse en la expresión de Sasuke— Ella te mira de la misma forma que Ino lo hacía. —la contempló de perfil por un segundo— Quizá, Sakura-san es tu oportunidad para cambiar esa vida de pandilla.

Sasuke se puso de pie.

— Iré a ver a los niños antes de irme. —refiriéndose a Yahiko y Nagato. Desapareció en la entrada sin darle oportunidad a Tenten de que lo siguiera hostigando con aquellas estupideces.

— (Deberías fijarte en Sakura, Sasuke...) —pensó con una sonrisa fraternal.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Residencia Haruno/Noche/**

El auto se estacionó en la esquina de la residencia; a unos metros de la entrada principal. Kiba apagó la radio y permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos.

— Perdón, Kiba-kun, por no reparar la deuda por completo. —manifestó con voz queda y suave— Pero lo haré para la próxima. —acotó un poco más energético. Kiba lo miró por unos segundos antes de reír; Hiro estaba confundido.

— ¡Eres tonto! —replicó con aquella risa tan franca y varonil.

— Kiba-kun, hablo en serio. —expresó con más decisión en su voz, creyendo que lo había dicho en broma. —¡Pagaré la deuda por completo!

— ¡No! —expresó tajante, sin una pizca de gracia en su rostro de facciones duras. —¡Déjalo así! —manifestó con una mirada firme. Hiro bajó la vista; meditó la pregunta correcta.

— ¿Por qué? —la pregunta tenía un tinte ingenuo y desconcertante.

— No tengo una razón. —Kiba rascó su mejilla mirando hacia un costado. —¡Y ya sal de mi auto!

Hiro abrió la puerta con tranquilidad, tomó su mochila del asiento trasero y cerró la puerta; asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla del co-piloto. —Si nos encontramos, pagaré la deuda, Kiba-kun. ¡Lo prometo! —Kiba suspiró hastiado por su necedad. Hiro subió a la acera y movió su mano como despedida. —Gracias por todo.

Kiba regresó el gesto y sus palabras con una gigantesca sonrisa perruna y el auto desapareció, quedando en la silenciosa esquina. Echó un vistazo al reloj de su muñeca, pasaba de las ocho de la noche. Acomodó la mochila en su espalda y caminó hacia la entrada con esa mirada sobria e inexpresiva.

Abrió el enrejado y lo cerró con quietud.

—_... eso espero._

—_ No se preocupe._

Esas voces... Llevó sus pasos hacia las personas en el jardín.

— Buenas noches, Iruka-san. Kakashi-san. —manifestó parsimonioso y con una reverencia; una vez se acercó lo suficiente. Ambos hombre voltearon, Iruka sonrió con cariño.

— Buenas noches, Hiro. —respondió. — Crecer es difícil, ¿no es así? —preguntó con tono apacible.

— No. —respondió serio. Iruka manifestó una risa suave.

— No mientas. —La mirada penetrante de Kakashi no se movía del rostro de Hiro, mientras este observaba al Líder con imperturbable confianza. —También tuve tu edad. —dio uno pasos para colocar su mano en el hombro pequeño del guardaespaldas de Sakura. —Confío en que cuidarás bien de mi sobrina. —manifestó como una pregunta indirecta y Hiro limitó a mover su cabeza.

Iruka sonrió una vez más con ese tinte cordial y entró a la residencia sin decir nada más. Dejando a solas a Hiro con su maestro, quien emitía aquella aura serena y aburrida.

Pero Hiro sabía que algo no estaba bien si los encontró en el jardín platicando tan agradablemente.

* * *

_¡Perdonen, perdonen, **perdonen**! Dx_

_No quería seguir hasta corregir mi error —sí, tengo un error en la trama y la estoy modificando—, pero tampoco puedo dejar el fic así como así. Pienso que es una gran falta de respeto de mi parte. Ustedes hace que esta historia siga creciendo y siga activa y ¿yo las dejo así como así? No, no, no, no, no... ¡NO!_

_Por ello llega este tan apetecido cap... Pero más que todo, deben agradecer a Nana, quien me hizo sentir mal con tantos reviews por mi tardanza! xD ¡No te preocupes! Lo digo mitad/broma mitad/verdad, porque, en realidad, ya llevaba bastantito sin publicar y ese gusanillo del remordimiento empezaba a taladrar mi psique. __¡Con decirte que hasta empecé a soñar con el manga! xD Así que debía publicar o ¡debía publicar!_

_Espero les guste y rueguen para que termine pronto esa maldita corrección. D= ... Dx_

* * *

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... :3_**  
_¿Reviews?_


	52. Ella y el chico de los tatuajes rojos

.

_**Disclaimer**__: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_ELLA Y EL CHICO DE LOS TATUAJES ROJOS_**

* * *

**/Distrito Koshi/Residencia Yamanaka/Mañana/Días atrás/**

— ¡YA... BASTA... HIDAN! —gritó Ine, pateando para intentar quitárselo de encima, pero todo era un esfuerzo inútil. — ¡Se los diré! —expresó cuando su boca fue liberada de la sofocación.

— ¡Oh, por Jashin-sama! —expresó aburrido, apartó su cuerpo y la almohada de Ine. — ¿Crees que ellos creerán en tus palabras? —manifestó con frialdad.

— ¡C-Claro que sí! —sus ojos estaban dilatados y tomaba aire a grandes bocanadas. Sujetó el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche para usarlo en caso de que se acercara una vez más. — ¡Son mis... _¡cof!_ mis padres!

— Puede ser, puede ser... —dijo con sarcasmo, soltando la almohada para sujetar con ambas manos el collar en su cuello. —Pero tengo la protección de Jashin-sama, así que no pasará nada. —La expresión de Ine era de espanto, pero la forzaba en una de ira. Hidan se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. —Ve, diles. Dudo mucho que te crean esta vez y, eh... claro. Tu historial con Ino-neesan no te ayudará, pero ve. ¡Ve!

Apretó ambos puños y se levantó de la cama, empujando a Hidan para que no fuera a sujetarla de los brazos.

Bajó las escaleras casi de un salto y allí, cruzando la puerta principal estaban sus progenitores, ingresando con las compras para la semana.

— ¡Madre, padre! —expresó, aguantando las ganas de llorar desconsolada. — ¡Hidan otra vez intentó asfixiarme con la almohada!

— Qué tonterías dices, Ine. —expresó la madre con molestia.

— ¡Pero es cie...!

— Ya no estar de floja en casa. —interrumpió la madre.

— Por fin te conseguimos un colegio, hija. —dijo el padre. —Hay que agradecer a tu hermano.

— ¡Él no es mi hermano! —gritó llena de rabia. Hidan apareció en las escaleras y ella lo señaló con desprecio. — ¡Ustedes sólo lo adoptaron para reemplazar el recuerdo de Ino! ¡Acaso no les basta conmigo! Acaso... ¿Acaso yo no importo? —su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

— ¿Nos habríamos molestado en buscarte otro colegio, con esas calificaciones y conducta, si no nos importaras? —replicó su madre de forma fría y distante.

— _Así solo evades mi pregunta, madre._ —susurró decepcionada.

— Aún sufre por la pérdida de Ino-neesan, madre. —acotó la voz de Hidan desde la escalera con un rostro dolido; completamente fingido.

— _Cómo te atreves..._ ¡Cómo te atreves! —se acercó a él y lo empujó— ¡Tú no tienes derecho a decirle así! ¡INO ERA _MI_ HERMANA! —la señora abrazó al joven y el padre colocó la mano sobre el hombro de la pobre muchacha alterada.

— Cálmate, hi...

— ¡Si ella era _tu _hermana, por qué la tratabas como la tratabas! —interrumpió a su esposo. Su tono de voz sonaba dolido. Ine negó el gesto de afecto de su progenitor y miró a su cínica madre con resentimiento. Hidan se alejó un poco con ese rostro falso.

— Porque _siempre_ te importó más ella que yo.

— Eso es...

— ¿Mentira? —rodó los ojos antes de acercarse a la mujer— Oh, por favor. Ella era la favorita... ¡Siempre te importó ella más que yo!

— Cómo puedes decir eso.

— ¡Es cierto! —tenía el ceño fruncido y las lágrimas estaba a punto de brotar— ¡NO TE PORTARÍAS ASÍ CON INO SI LA MUERTA FUERA YO!

— ¡Y POR QUÉ NO PASÓ! —respondió la mujer que al darse cuanta de las palabras quedó en shock.

Ine comenzó a temblar. Sentía su corazón hecho pedazos. ¿Por qué había conseguido una familia tan ingrata? ¿Por qué, después de muerta, el recuerdo de su hermana no la dejaba ser feliz? Sus ojos se enfocaron en Hidan, quien sonrió con malicia sin que los adultos lo notaran. Llevó la mano a su rostro para limpiar esas malditas gotas saladas.

— _Hija..._ —manifestó el hombre preocupado por la expresión de la muchacha, pero antes de que quisiera disfrazar esa falsa paternidad, salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

* * *

**/Distrito Koshi/Parque/Tarde/**

Llevaba casi cuatro horas fuera de casa y su estómago empezaba a gruñir. Hubiera sido buena idea tomar el bolso antes de salir para comprar algo por la calle, o tomar las galletas de la alacena para comerlas por el camino.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el movimiento de sus pies, de adelante hacia atrás; sentada en una banca debajo de un árbol. Las personas pasaban por el lugar sonriendo, platicando, divirtiéndose... Suspiró con tristeza.

— ¡Cuidado, idiota! —expresó la voz de un hombre de traje—_ Drogadictos..._ —Ine levantó la vista.

Distinguió entre la multitud de personas a un muchacho alto de cabello castaño alborotado caminado de forma zigzagueante, chocando con las personas y disculpándose cada tres segundos. —(_Él..._) —Lo había visto antes. Se levantó intrigada y se abrió paso con cuidado hasta colocar su mano en el hombro de...

— ¡Sí, eres tú! —expresó con un tono alegre al reconocerlo.

— ¡Oh, genial! —expresó rodando los ojos— De todas las personas, _hhaa..._ debías ser tú.

— ¿Qué te pasó?

El muchacho estaba sudando frío y se notaba muy cansado. Respiraba con algo de dificultad. Quiso colocar su mano en la frente para saber si tenía fiebre, pero no se lo permitió y la apartó de los hombros con un solo brazo, fue en ese momento cuando distinguió un trapo mal atado a la altura del hombro... ¿de color rojo?

— ¡Estás sangrando! —expresó preocupada. Quiso revisar, pero volvió a alejarla, esta vez con más rudeza.

— ¡No es asunto tuyo!

— Debes ir a un hospital. ¡Te acom...!

— No. —interrumpió con frialdad y la empujó hacia un lado para continuar su camino. —Déjame solo.

— Pero... ¡Oye! _Estúpido..._ —refunfuñó sin seguirlo y permaneció quieta viendo cómo desaparecía del lugar.

* * *

**/Distrito Koshi/Residencia Yamanaka/Tiempo actual/Atardecer/**

— ¡Que Jashin-sama de bendiga, Ine-nee! —expresó gritando con devoción.

— ¡Lárgate de mi habitación!

— No crees que si quisieras estar lejos de mí, te hubieras marchado de casa ese día. —ella se levantó de la cama y tomó el teléfono en caso de que quisiera acercarse para hacerle algo. —Tranquila, tranquila. Hoy Jashin-sama me ha dicho que no te haga daño.

— No puedo creer que entre tantos... debían adoptarte a ti. —manifestó con asco. —_A un loco._ —con esas palabras su mirada cambió por completo y perdió el brillo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y deseó haber cerrado la puerta.

De un segundo a otro, el muchacho, de su misma edad, se lanzó sobre ella sin darle oportunidad a detenerlo. Tomó asiento sobre su estómago y agarró sus muñecas con aquella fuerza característica de un hombre. Comenzó a gritar por ayuda. Esa postura en particular le traía pésimos recuerdos.

— **¡PADREEE! ¡MADREEE!**

— ¡Cállate! —la soltó sólo para darle un golpe en la cara con el puño. Hidan tomó la almohada más cercana y la volvió a colocar sobre su cara como tantas veces desde que había llegado allí con esos adultos que la habían concebido una vez con amor... ¿O tal vez sólo fue amor para Ino y ella fue un desecho inesperado? Los gritos sordos y la falta de respiración... ¡La estaba asfixiado!

Calculó dónde se encontraría su cabeza para agarrar su cabello blanco grisáseo. Tiró de él para apartarlo de su cuerpo. Lo pateó y corrió a la puerta. Él empezó a reír con sadismo y sin una gota de remordimiento. Llegó a la sala y quedó petrificada al notar que sus padres se hallaban en casa... ¿Acaso no la escucharon gritar? No... No permitirían que él la tratara así. Ella era su hija. ¡Ella lo era!

— Pa-padre... —caminó hacia ellos, pero ninguno la miró. — ¡Hidan volvió a entrar a mi recámara!

— Basta, Ine. —contestó la mujer en el sofá. — Siempre dices lo mismo sobre tu her...

— ¡No lo digas! No... No lo digas...

¿Cuantas veces había escuchado lo mismo? Él no tenía ningún parentesco pero, siempre estaba de su lado. ¿Esto se lo merecía por haber tratado así a Ino? ¿Qué tanto más debía sufrir?

— ¡Me dio un golpe! —la mejilla le dolía y la tenía levemente inflamada. _Esas_ personas la miraron con rapidez, el sujeto a quien decía padre, desvió la mirada con lástima, mientras la mujer mantenía su frialdad.

— Seguro te lo hiciste tú sola. —la mujer apartó la vista de la muchacha— Siempre has sido rebelde.

Ine abrió la boca y la pena la embargó en su totalidad. Las palabras en su cabeza no salían, ¡no lograba salir! No lo podía creer... Volteó y se topó con la mirada sádica de Hidan en la escalera, sujetando esa maldita cadena y rezando con esa cara de lunático. Las lágrimas emergieron y bajó la cabeza.

Salió corriendo por la puerta trasera.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Hotel-casino/Tarde/**

No paró de correr hasta que sus piernas no dieron más. No sabía qué rumbo tomar, pero de algo estaba segura. ¡No quería regresar a esa maldita casa! De todas maneras, nadie la echaría de menos. Por eso estar en la pandilla era divertido. Ella era parte de un grupo, pero ahora...

_**PLOP, PLOP... PLOP...**_ Levantó la mirada y una gota cayó en su mejilla. Las nubes... ¿Cuándo se había vuelto gris el cielo? _**¡BROOOOOM!**_ Dio un brinco y el chaparrón no dudó un segundo más en aparecer con fiereza.

Se resguardó en una parada techada delante de un bello edifico. Su entrada estaba decorada con letras de colores; claramente un casino. Aunque si miraba hacia arriba... Tenía demasiados pisos para ser sólo un lugar de diversión para adultos. — (Seguro también es un hotel.) —pensó.

Corrió una brisa fría y eso la hizo temblar, deseó haber llevado un abrigo, pero al menos no estaba mojada.

.

Un auto se detuvo en la entrada del edificio y bajaron cuatro sujetos.

— ¡Eres como la mierda, perro!

— ¡Cierra la boca, Sakon!

— Ya cálmense, ¿sí?

— _¡grrr!_ —giró la cara con rabia el chico más bajo y de cabellera blanca con mechones marrones a los costados. — _¿eh?_ —divisó a la chica del otro lado de la acera antes de entrar. Tocó el hombro de otro de sus compañeros. — Oye, oye. Esa familiar, ¿no te parece una chica?

— _¡Qué!_ —no comprendió ni una maldita palabra.

— Quise decir, esa chica. —Señaló a Ine en el paradero. Ella también los miraba intrigada. — ¿Ella no fue la que atacó a _aniki_ ese día? La de la navaja, ¿recuerdas? —su compañero también la observó.

— Sí, es ella. ¿Querrá hablar con el jefe? —ambos se miraron. Siendo los únicos en el lugar, cruzaron la calle con rapidez. Ine se asustó por un momento, hasta que los distinguió. Eran los que acompañaban al chico de los tatuajes rojos en el club de aquella vez.

* * *

**/Hotel-casino/Noche/**

Luego de una _tarea_ más, Kiba llegó cansado a dar su reporte a los superiores. Akamaru lo escuchó entrar en la antesala de la oficina y se levantó del escritorio; donde se estaba quedando dormido.

— Hola Akamaru.

— ¡_Aniki_! —se acercó emocionado. Para Akamaru, Kiba era un modelo a seguir. — _Aniki_, tienes visitas. —Una mueca de molestia e intriga apareció en su rostro. — Lleva más de cuatro días en... digo, cuatro horas en la sala.

Kiba rascó su nuca y dio media vuelta. —Primero daré mi reporte.

— ¡Claro, _aniki_! —respondió con una sonrisa perruna.

* * *

**/Hotel-casino/Una hora después/**

— _¡grrr!_ —gruñó molesto— ¡Por qué tardaste tanto! ¡Me está volviendo loco! —Kiba suspiró y abrió la puerta.

— ¡Ya era hora! —reclamó una voz femenina. Sus párpados se abrieron por un momento, pero luego recuperó ese semblante hastiado.

— Tú de nuevo. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Cómo diste con este lugar!

— Él me invitó. —respondió con inocencia mientras señalaba a Akamaru. Kiba lanzó una mirada iracunda y su compañero desapareció como el humo. Kiba suspiro y señaló la puerta.

— Vete. Regresa a casa, niña. —Ine dejó esa expresión ruda a un lado y acarició sus manos con cuidad. — ¡Estoy esperando!

— No me quieren en casa. —acotó sin darse cuenta. No tenía miedo al estar a solas con él después de lo que había vivido a causa de esos malditos aquella dolorosa noche. Kiba guardó silencio. Se notaba en su voz y movimientos que no mentía. —Podría desaparecer y a mi familia no le importaría.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Sólo lo sé. —los rostros despreocupados de esas personas con su misma sangre, y la risa sádica de Hidan, aparecieron como una pesadilla. Kiba volvió a suspirar con pesadez.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Piensas quedarte aquí?

— Sí. —respondió con una sonrisa dulce y coqueta. Algo que no demostraba hace mucho.

— ¡Ni-de-broma! —se calmó un poco. Después de todo, había sido culpa de Akamaru que estuviera allí. ¡A penas se habían visto un par de veces! — **¡VE-TE!**

— ¡No seas así! —respondió molesta. Él la alteraba. ¿_Por qué_?— Además, me lo debes. —Kiba abrió la boca para reclamar pero no salieron palabras ante su cinismo. —Bien, no me lo debes. Pero no dejarías que una chica vaya a esta hora a tomar el metro. —volvió a actuar coqueta. ¡_Por qué_!

Kiba la miró con los ojos muy, muy cerrados. Ladeo la cabeza. Lo único que pasaba por su mente, en ese momento, era lo desequilibrada que estaba para cambiar de ánimo tan rápido. ¡Casi era aterrador! Se cruzó de brazos. Luego revolvió más su marrones cabellos hasta que tomó una decisión, liberando todo el aire que tenían sus pulmones.

* * *

**/Estación de trenes/Media noche/**

Se sentía decepcionada por no haber logrado convencerlo, pero estaba confundida por esa ligera tristeza en su pecho por no poder convivir más con él.

— ¡Bien! Te traje, ya no hay excusas para que regreses a casa.

— ¡Pero nadie en ese lugar se preocupa por mí!

— Sigue intentando. —ella quedó pasmada por un momento al escuchar lo serio que sonó su respuesta. Un aire varonil y maduro le causó un cosquilleo en el estómago. — Ahora vete, quieres. Necesito dormir y mi departamento está lejos. —ella cruzó el torniquete y antes de dar otro paso más volteó; sintiéndose levemente tonta por lo que iba a decir.

— Si... ¡Si ocurre algo malo, te buscaré! —Kiba ya le estaba dando la espalda, pero al levantar su brazo en respuesta algo apareció en su interior. Algo cálido y suave como la brisa de verano.

Entró al tren, pensando que su apariencia salvaje, era una fachada. Él en realidad era un joven amable... y eso la hizo sonreír.

* * *

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
_**_¿Reviews?_


	53. La rana y el estanque

.

_**Disclaimer**__: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_LA RANA Y EL ESTANQUE_**

* * *

**/Residencia Haruno/Jardín/Noche/**

El movimiento de un anfibio en la fuente, creada para ornamentación, atrajo la mirada de ambos. La brisa movía las ramas de los árboles y formaba ondas en el agua. El sonido de las cigarras y grillos era suave. El sapo dio otro brinco y se posó en una roca dentro del estanque.

— Yo la traje. —dijo Kakashi acercándose el estanque, Hiro hizo igual. —Está allí para que la fuente se mantenga libre de mosquitos. La he visto crecer. —Kakashi quitó la vista del anfibio para mirar a Hiro a los ojos. — ¿Qué crees que pasará si la rana se va del estanque? —Hiro miró a su maestro en silencio.

Kakashi, su instructor, su tutor, el hombre que lo recogió de la calle y le dio una identidad nueva; ese hombre de mirada simple y rostro cubierto hasta la nariz. A pesar de tanto tiempo junto a él, para adiestramiento en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y arma, nunca había tenido una plática seria o, una simple plática, si quiera. No lo conocía, pero si Iruka tenía confianza en él... ¿por qué se sentía tan extraño a su lado en ese momento?

Su maestro entró al estanque, el agua no sobrepasaba la rodilla, para acercarse al sapo y tomarlo con un rápido movimiento antes de que se alejara. Miró al animal y luego a su maestro. —_Sí..._ —expresó con un suspiro—A crecido tanto... —Miró a Hiro aún con la rana en la mano. —Y como ha crecido, empezó a alejarse del estanque. Empezó a deambular por los rosales y los arbustos. Empezó a expandir su mundo... o lo que creyó, era su mundo.

Kakashi dio un vistazo rápido al anfibio en su mano y Hiro apartó los ojos de su maestro para enfocarse en el animal; se encontraba panza arriba con las extremidades abiertas intentando escapar sin mucho esfuerzo.

— ¿Qué debería hacer con _él_ ahora que no está pendiente sólo del _estanque_? —con el énfasis en aquellas palabras, supo que la historia se trataba de... Hiro era la rana.

Con sus ojos fijos en el anfibio, contempló cómo la mano de Kakashi empezaba a ejercer presión en el animal. Más y más presión. La rana movía sus piernas con desesperación. ¡Cada vez más presión! Hasta que... **_¡SKUACH!_** Las vísceras y sangre gotearon por la mano de Kakashi, mezclándose con el agua y disolviéndose por el movimiento de la brisa. La rana ya no se movía.

Hiro no pudo evitar abrir los ojos ante tal acto. Sentía su cuerpo temblar levemente en su interior, pues su máscara de inexpresividad estaba automáticamente activa.

Kakashi lanzó al animal entre los arbustos y se limpió la suciedad en el agua, ligeramente turbia por el movimiento de sus pisadas al ingresar.

— Si la rana termina así, lo único que debo hacer es buscar un reemplazo. —salió de la fuente mientras secaba sus manos en el abrigo; se paró delante de Hiro. —Disculpa. —colocó una mano en su hombro— No quería ser tan brusco, pero es la única forma de que entiendas tu lugar.

Bajó la cabeza por un instante. La imagen del anfibio muerto apareció como un _flash_.

— Empaca tu ropa y ve al dojo; Gai te estará esperando dentro. Allí te daré una nueva orden. —apartó la mano. Hiro dio media vuelta sin dudar; el tono de su voz era desanimado, pero lograba distinguir la amenaza si no lo hacía de inmediato.

.

Mientras caminaba por las escaleras, el rostro de Sasuke llegó como otro _flash_. —(Sí... Eso debe ser.) —pensó; aquella advertencia tenía que ver en gran medida con él. No quería que nadie saliera lastimado. No quería que se desquitaran con alguien más. Si era error suyo, entonces el castigo lo tomaría sin temor.

Abrió la puerta de su alcoba y sacó la maleta de abajo de la cama. —(Será mejor así... Regresar a ser el de antes.)

* * *

**/Residencia Haruno/Entrada/Una hora después/**

La puerta de un vehículo lujoso se abrió, de allí bajó Sakura.

— Llama a Hiro. —Ella evadió su mirada. Sin que él la pudiera ver, mordió su labio inferior antes de contestar.

— Él llegará más tarde. —Chasqueó la lengua y cerró la puerta con ligero enfado. Sakura miró el interior del vehículo con una cálida y forzada sonrisa. Movió la mano en señal de despedida.

— ¡_Bye bye_, Sakura-san!

— ¡Adiós, Senpai!

Expresaron con una sonrisa Tenten y Toneri respectivamente. Los tres miraron a Sasuke de forma indirecta, pero él limitó a dar la orden al conductor y el auto se alejó en la oscuridad de aquella noche austera. Sakura suspiró afligida.

— (Volví a mentirle...) —pensó mientras cruzaba la puerta del enrejado. —(Pero está bien, ¿no? Así él y yo seremos más cercanos.) —lo repitió un par de veces para poder creérselo.

Subió las escaleras a paso lento. Giró la cabeza hacia la alcoba de Hiro. Permaneció quieta por un breve instante antes de caminar hacia la puerta. —_Puede que se porte distante, pero no creo que me niegue una explicación de los ejercicios de matemática..._ —murmuró de forma reflexiva. — ¡Podría preguntarle qué hizo todo el día! —manifestó más alegre— Aunque... _seguro estuvo entrenando._ —acotó en otro susurro decepcionante.

Giró la perilla con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Hiro, me puedes explicar... _¿Hiro?_

La habitación estaba silenciosa e impecable. No habían zapatos bajo la cama. Los libros y útiles sobre su escritorio estaban completamente ordenados. Un horrible hormigueo apareció en sus piernas y se apresuró hacia el armario. Los colgadores vacíos. Abrió los cajones. ¡No había ropa!

Dejó caer su bolso y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

— _Oh..._ Buenas noches, señorita Sakura. —saludó la vetusta sirvienta.

— ¡Has visto a Hiro! —preguntó levemente alarmada.

— No, mi niña. —la angustia en su pecho creció un poco más. —Pero su tío podría saber algo, señorita. Kakashi-san estuvo aquí hace un rato y también preguntó por el joven Hiro.

Sakura desapareció por el pasillo sin decir las gracias. Las puertas del estudio se abrieron de par en par. — ¡Tío! —Iruka se encontraba tras su escritorio leyendo unos papeles con detenimiento; los dejó a un lado cuando su sobrina cegó la paz y quietud de su oficina.

— ¡Sakura! —expresó amigable— Ya llegaste, qué bueno. —ella se acercó al escritorio con la frente arrugada.

— ¿Dónde está Hiro? ¡Qué hiciste con él! —la calidez del rostro de su tutor fue reemplazada por una circunspecta.

— Fue despedido.

Una mezcla de miedo, culpa y rabia se mezcló en su pecho. Golpeó la mesa con fuerza.

— ¡POR QUÉ LO HICISTE! —recriminó preocupada y triste— ¡Él no ha hecho nada malo! ¡Es sólo un estudiante! ¡No se merece ese trato! ¡Siempre ha cuidado de mí! ¡No...! _No..._ —sus gritos cesaron al ver que Iruka no era afectado por sus palabras. Bajó la cabeza. Sus lágrimas cayeron en el borde del escritorio, las secó y su voz comenzó a quebrarse. — _No..._ No lo lastimes... Hiro no ha hecho... nada malo... —Iruka la miró algo acongojado. — Cuándo... ¿Cuándo regresará? —preguntó con esperanza de que el "despido" sea un simple "Se fue, pero regresará".

Iruka suspiró meditabundo por su sobrina; se reclinó en la silla.

— Depende de Kakashi.

— ¿Por qué él decide si regresa o no? —expresó preocupada sin dejar de mostrar ese rostro iracundo, pero Iruka no respondió. — ¡BIEN! —expresó dando un golpe en el escritorio una vez más antes de marcharse; botó un par de cuadros en el estudio al cerrar la puerta.

Iruka suspiró cansado.

* * *

**/Prefectura Gifu/Distrito Nakatsugawa/Pueblo Magome/Campo/Madrugada/**

Veinticinco jóvenes alineados en una columna bajo el manto nocturno; faltaban aún un par de horas para que el solo diera cara en el lugar. Todos bordeaban las edades de 16 a 21 años y sólo uno de ellos medía 1,60 metros. Estaban en una postura de descanso frente a la persona que los entrenaría por los siguientes... dos meses.

— ¡Están aquí para mostrar su fuerza de la juventud! —manifestó con gran carácter. Su corte de cabello y el leotardo verde de licra que resaltaba cada músculo de su cuerpo no daba cabida a la risa. Todos los jóvenes estaban con la mirada fija en su instructor. —¡Todos me conocen! —miró al más bajo por un segundo— ¡Si fallan en las pruebas los días en el campamento aumentarán y no podrán graduarse! ¡Pero si tienen la voluntad de fuego presente durante este campamento serán capaz de alcanzar la excelencia! ¡ENTENDIDO!

— ¡SÍ, SEÑOR! —respondieron al unísono.

— ¡Ahora, para motivarlos, serán RAPADOS! —los párpados de cada uno de los jóvenes se abrió en su totalidad.

* * *

**/Pueblo Magome/Campamento/Barracas/Noche/**

Delante del espejo en el baño podía apreciar su rostro vacío... Su cabello liso se había ido por completo. Nunca se había sentido así de... de extraño. Sin su cabello se veía aún más delgado y fino de rostro. Sus ojos grandes. Suspiró sin entristecer. Llegó a su cama —ubicada junto a la ventana— y se dedicó a mirar el cielo.

Las montañas y el ambiente campestre no podía apreciarlo en su totalidad por el motivo tan trágico que lo había llevado allí.

— ¡Luces fuera! —sus compañeros ya estaban en cama, igual de tranquilos o levemente alterados por su nuevo aspecto. Se cubrió con las sábanas y cerró los ojos manteniendo la mente en blanco, porque pensar en el pasado no era algo que debiera hacer en ese lugar... ¿verdad?

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Academia Konoha/Segundo "C"/Hora de entrada/**

Como de costumbre, Naruto abrió la puerta azotándola. Se acercó a Sakura lleno de rabia golpeó el pupitre de Sakura con el puño, la hizo brincar levemente.

— ¡Donde mierda está Hiro! —los pocos estudiantes en la clase prefería no involucrarse. —¡Lleva tres días sin dar la cara!

— ¡Ya te dije! —respondió elevando un poco la voz— ¡Tiene unos días libres!

— ¡MIENTES! —gritó. Todos cerraron los ojos por su tono de voz. Sakura no apartó los ojos de la mirada fiera de Naruto, pero le dolía permanecer así. Él apretó la mandíbula y se apoyó en el pupitre con ambas manos, su cabello creó una sombra en sus ojos. — Si le sucedió algo...

— ¡NO LO SÉ! ¡No lo sé, bien! —interrumpió su amenaza con palabras plagadas de tristeza. Se levantó del puesto y dejó el salón antes de que el maestro ingresara.

.

Caminó por el pasillo sin un rumbo definido. La frustración y preocupación crecía día a día al desconocer el paradero de su amigo y, peor aún, teniendo presente que todo era culpa suya. Culpa de su inutilidad y debilidad. Su rostro estaba muy acongojado, pero no podía llorar o sólo se vería más débil de lo que ya había sido para su único amigo.

— Oe. —ese tono de voz... — ¿Cuando vendrá Hiro? —levantó la mirada del suelo y se topó con aquellos recriminadores ojos negros de Sasuke. Abrió sus labios, pero no salió ni una palabra. Su cerebro debatía, una vez más, si decir la verdad era lo mejor en ese momento.

— _No..._ No vendrá a clases por un tiempo. —ella misma no supo si esas palabras eran ciertas o no.

— ¿Dónde está?

— No lo sé. —respondió cabizbaja. El rostro de la única persona que ha velado por su bienestar llegó a su mente por un momento. — _Ni si quiera se despidió... _—susurró. Esas palabras causaron inquietud en su pecho. La preocupación creció más que esa vez cuando un loco lo raptó y terminó en el hospital.

Dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras para ir a la terraza.

Sakura permaneció en el pasillo. Viendo como se alejaba más y más sin decir alguna palabra de alivio a su acongojado corazón. Sentía como la soledad la sumergía más y mas en ese escuro abismo que, en algún momento, apareció cuando Hiro fue alejado de su lado.

* * *

**/Terraza/Primer periodo/**

Sasuke tenía la vista en el horizonte, plagado de viviendas y unos cuantos edificios. Los rayos del sol acariciaban su piel, pero el calor no llegaba a su interior. —(Esto es culpa mía) —pensó, apoyado en el muro. —(No debí besarlo.) —cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba la mandíbula con frustración. —(Pero... ¿Fue motivo suficiente para huir?)

No podía creerlo. Hiro no correría de lo sucedido, ¿verdad? Naruto había hecho lo mismo hace casi un mes y al día siguiente asistió como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque... ¡_Por qué_ lo hizo! ¡_Por qué_ no se controló! Hiro causaba que su corazón acelerara como un tren bala. Quería volver a escuchar su voz. Ver su sonrisa. Enamorarse de un muchacho... nunca se lo imaginó. Quizá fue por el incidente de Ino. Ahora sus sentimientos se enfocaban en los chicos, pero aún así... ¡_Por qué_ se dejó llevar! Llevó sus manos al cabello y tiró hacia atrás lleno de rabia y culpa.

Que Hiro desapareciera fue su culpa. Quizá Hiro, lo veía como alguien importante y él la cagó demostrando afecto...

— Regresa... —murmuró agachando la cabeza para que su cabellera ocultara su cara. —(Prometo no volver a hacerlo, Hiro.) —sus ojos se volvieron a posa en el horizonte.

— Prometo ocultar estos estúpidos sentimientos si regresas a mi lado. —expresó mortificado.

* * *

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... :3_**  
_¿Reviews?_


	54. Alguien en quien confiar

.

_**Disclaimer**__: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_ALGUIEN EN QUIEN CONFIAR_**

* * *

**/Distrito Kikuchi/Academia Shoyo/Primer periodo/**

Poco había pasado desde que dejó la Preparatoria Konoha. A sus padres les costó muchas súplicas poder ingresarla en otra preparatoria debido a su conducta pues, sus calificaciones le ayudaron en gran medida. No obstante, su reputación la seguiría donde fuese, en especial dentro de la zona donde se dio a conocer la Banda los primeros meses.

Ella misma pidió a su madre poder continuar con sus estudios. Quería empezar de cero en otro instituto. Quería probarse a sí misma que el cambio le favorecería y la volvería alguien decente para la sociedad... aunque en realidad sólo buscaba tener una vida pacífica y pasar la mayor parte fuera de casa.

— ¡Kin, levanta la mano! Te sentarás detrás. —Ine asintió y caminó al puesto sin hacer mucha presencia. La chica delante de Ine la miró de perfil con molestia, pero ella no se percató de eso.

* * *

**/Distrito Kikuchi/Academia Shoyo/Receso/**

La mitad del día se había ido muy rápido a pesar de lo aburrido y simplón de las clases. No quería conversar con nadie; mantener un perfil bajo era lo más apropiado en su condición y limitó a comer su bento en el pupitre.

— Oe, tú. —una muchacha de ojos negros almendrados y cabellera lacia oscura se acercó junto a un par más de horrendas muchachas con cuerpo deforme. — Eres _la dama de negro_, ¿no? Uno de los miembros más altos de los _Tsuki no Hebi_. —Ine decidió ignorarla, pero esa entrometida golpeó el pupitre; el sonido atrajo la mirada de un par de estudiantes aún en clase. —¿Qué haces tan lejos de tu _mundo_, eh?

— Eso mismo me pregunto yo. —respondió después de comer un bocado de frutas.

— ¿eh?

— _Mi_ mundo, ¿dices? Pues, si es así, mejor quédate lejos, porque yo no te invité. —molesta por expresar todo ello sin mirarla, tomó la caja de alimento y la tiró al suelo.

— ¡En este lugar no harás de las tuyas, entendiste! —Ine la miró llena de odio, pero si creaba un escándalo en el salón podría ser expulsada y era lo que menos quería. Soportar sus fanfarronerías de bravucona era mejor a pasar todo el día en casa con esos desconocidos.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a recoger la comida del suelo para botarla en la basura, se dirigió a la puerta con la bandeja en la mano.

— ¡Oye! —gritó con una sonrisa malévola— ¿Dónde crees que vas? ¡Aún no termino contigo! —miró a sus "secuaces" y expresó con voz alta para que los demás la escucharan. —¡Claro! Seguro iras a otro lado a comer esa basura, ¿no?

— No. —expresó de forma fría y giró la cabeza— La botaré al tacho porque tus asquerosos y gordos dedos la tocaron. —el sonido de la bandeja en el tacho fue el detonante para que el murmullo aflorara en el lugar. La chica ruborizó de la rabia al haber sido humillada en su propio juego.

Un muchacho de cabello negro y pálida piel observó a Ine desde su puesto, donde una libreta y lápiz de grafito lo acompañaban. La llevaba mirando desde hace un rato en silencio. —(Preciosa...)

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Academia Konoha/Receso/**

No tenía ganas de ir a la cafetería. No comía bien desde que Hiro había desaparecido y lo único que la mantenía tranquila —si es que podía decirse de esa manera— era caminar entre el jardín del área. Era poco frecuente ver estudiantes por la zona y para ella era lo mejor en esos momentos.

— _Hiro yo..._ ¿Quién está allí? —antes de poder voltear, un trapo apresó su boca. De un costado apareció otro sujeto que la tomó por la cintura. ¡La querían secuestrar! Empezó a patalear para liberarse, pero el olor fuerte en el trapo no daba buena señal. Las palabras de Hiro llegaron con rapidez. "_Si llegan a colocar un trapo en su boca y/o nariz, mantenga la calma y evite respirar con profundidad o el cloroformo hará efecto más rápido. ¿Entendido, Sakura-san?_" Intentó respirar con delicadeza sin dejar de forcejear y gritar para que alguien la salvase, pero la mantuvieron en el lugar por varios minutos. Todo empezó a dar vueltas y, sin darse cuenta, su conciencia se desvaneció por completo.

— _Ya está dormida._ ¡Vayámonos!

Con cuidado de no ser vistos, los sujetos llevaron a Sakura por el camino del incinerador, por lo general estaba desierto en ese horario .

— ¿Sen... pai? —el refresco en su mano cayó al divisar a dos hombre de contextura delgada y estatura promedio cargar a cuestas con la chica desmayada; sujetada por los hombros y los tobillos. — _¡Senpai!_ —miró de un lado a otro y corrió hacia el patio principal para pedir ayuda.

.

— ¡SASUKE-SENPAAAI! —gritó con falta de aliento, él no le dio mucha importancia y continuó caminando. — ¡ESPERA! —Sasuke volteó algo aburrido, creyendo que era alguna estupidez. Toneri llegó en menos de dos pasos hasta colocarse delante.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó con recelo.

— ¡Están secuestrando a Sakura-san! —expresó todo con una bocanada de aire. Los párpados de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par.

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Entrada Principal/**

Acortó camino por el pasillo del edificio principal, Toneri no alcanzó su paso, pero sabía que Sasuke se encargaría.

En la entrada se hallaba parqueado un vehículo de matiz oscuro, lujoso y en la puerta trasera, dos sujetos intentaban meter el cuerpo de Sakura; lánguida y con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡HEY! —gritó y cuando voltearon fueron recibidos con un puño y patada en la cara, respectivamente. El dolor los hizo soltar a Sakura y él la atrapó antes de que su cabeza golpeara el suelo. La depositó sobre la acera con cuidado. Fue tras ellos para sacar unas cuantas preguntas, pero el auto partió tan rápido que a penas logró ver el polvo. — _¡Tss!_ —Volteó y vio a la chica inconsciente.

Suspiró con pesadez.

* * *

**/Academia Konoha/Enfermería/Quinto periodo/**

Llevaba allí más de treinta minutos. La enfermera le indicó que no había mal con ella, sólo debía despertar y le agradeció que estuviera cerca para evitar una tragedia; él no respondió a esas palabras. Salió por uno momento para dar a viso al rector de lo sucedido a la chica y llamar a la familia para que fueran a retirarla temprano. Sasuke se quedó a su lado, molesto de tener que permanecer más tiempo allí.

— ¡AYUDA, HIROOO! —el grito de la chica lo tomó por sorpresa y casi cae de la silla. — ¡NO, POR FAVOR! —Empezó a patalear y manotear con los ojos cerrados; se podía percibir lo aterrada que estaba. — ¡HIROOOOO!

— ¡Cálmate! —se acercó para detenerla. —¡Sakura, detente!

Al escuchar su voz abrió los ojos y sintió como la sujetaba de los brazos para que parase. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de enfocar el rostro de Sasuke con claridad. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar como un día de tormenta y sus irises verdes brillaban con intensidad. Sasuke la soltó y ella cubrió su rostro de inmediato cuando recordó que pronunció el nombre de su amigo.

— _Yo... yo no..._ —Él la miró de perfil cuando escuchó sus sollozos tras las manos. —Yo nunca he estado... lejos de Hiro. Él... él siempre ha estado... a mi lado desde los doce... —Sasuke la escuchaba atento, sentado, sus brazos apoyados en las piernas. —Tengo miedo porque... sin Hiro yo estoy... _estoy totalmente sola._

Sasuke la observó y la observó. Al escuchar a Sakura recordó las palabras de Hiro esa vez en el parque; él era huérfano y la única persona que conocía era Sakura desde que fue recogido. Eso explicaría el cariño incondicional y la manera de arriesgar su vida por ella. Sakura era importante para él por haber sino la primera persona en demostrarle afecto.

— Sasuke-kun... —de nuevo empezó a hablar, seguía dolida pero las lágrimas había cesado un poco, lo pudo notar cuando ella tomó asiento en la camilla para mirarlo. —_Sasuke-kun, por favor..._ Por favor busca a Hiro. —intentaba secar su rostro, pero era en vano— Tráelo de regreso... _por favor._ —Volvió a cubrir su rostro al sentir una segunda oleada de llanto.

Se sentía tan miserable sin Hiro que no pudo alegrarse o si quiera agradecer a Sasuke que la abrazara para calmarse. Su pecho era cálido y sus brazos musculosos, pero esa muestra de compasión no quitaba de su cabeza el dolor y la culpa de haber provocado el despido de su amigo. —(Perdóname... perdóname, Hiro...)

Minutos después, cuando ya estaba calmada, la puerta se abrió y la enfermera comunicó que el chofer había venido por ella.

Sasuke se apartó con leve dificultad, pues ella se había aferrado a su camisa.

— Sé que... que es mucho pedir, Sasuke-kun, pero podrías ayudarme hasta el auto. —No sentía sus piernas por el susto reciente de secuestro y la pérdida de su amigo. El no respondió, pero colocó su brazo por debajo de los hombros de Sakura para que pudiera caminar con su apoyo. Verla en ese estado le recordó esa horrible noche donde ella casi termina manchada por culpa de un desgraciado.

Por más que detestara a las mujeres, no podía soportar que alguien las lastimara a tal punto.

.

Cuando llegaron al auto ingresó con cuidado, pensó en pedirle que la acompañara a casa, pero no tuvo que hacerlo, pues Sasuke entró al vehículo por voluntad propia. Se mantuvo callada, creyendo que si hablaba con él, podría decir algo estúpido y arruinar el momento.

El auto partió en silencio.

* * *

**/Distrito Kikuchi****/Academia Shoyo/Baños/Sexto periodo/**

Estaba secando sus manos cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Ine suspiró antes de salir, pero bloquearon el paso.

— No quiero pro...

Un golpe en el estómago cegó su respiración y cayó al suelo.

— No buscaste problemas, estúpida, ¡ellos te encontraron a ti! —expresó la misma maldita chica de cabello negro junto a sus perras falderas de grotesco aspecto.

Entre todas patearon a Ine con fuerza. No medía el impacto o la fuerza, tampoco les importaba si golpeaban su rostro, un brazo o sus costillas. Ine simplemente adoptó una posición fetal para minimizar el daño.

— ¡No pedirás ayuda! —expresó Kim con sorna, mientras sus lacayas seguían golpeándola.

— N-no.

— ¡Y si te golpeamos hasta morir! —manifestó sarcástica y con mirada malévola. Ine levantó la cabeza levemente para mirarla a los ojos y que el mensaje le quedara claro.

— N-no me i-importa morir. —su mirada estaba perdida y algo desorbitada.

Las "bravuconas" se detuvieron al instante. Kim retrocedió aterrada al palpar la gravedad con la que dijo aquello. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina y dio una señal para que abandonaran el lugar antes de que una maestra las hallara en la escena.

Ine se puso de pie con dificultad. Le dolía el torso, pero no sentía nada roto; sólo el labio cortado. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y marcó al chofer de la familia para que fuera por ella.

.

Cuando llegó el hombre, Ine se subió al auto y le dio una dirección distinta a casa.

—... y, por favor, no le vaya a decir donde me lleva. —el hombre asintió y emprendió el trayecto.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Hotel-Casino/Medio día/**

Saludó al botones con cortesía, pero este no la miró con mucho agrado al ver su estado. Ella suspiró y sacó de su bolsillo un par de billetes que cambiaron el rostro del hombre a una sonrisa amigable. El hombre la dirigió con un camarero que la llevó a una habitación pequeña para esperar.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Hotel-Casino/Atardecer/**

— ¡Eso estuvo fabuloso, _aniki_! —Akamaru bajó del auto con una sonrisa enorme.

— ¡Gracias, pero tú no estuviste nada mal, compañero!

— Señor. —el botones lo llamó en la entrada, Kiba y Akamaru se acercaron— Tiene una visita. —ambos muchachos se miraron consternados.

— ¿A mí? —se señaló confundido; el botones afirmó en silencio.

— Sí, lo está esperando desde el medio día. —abrió los ojos asombrado por la hora. —Le indiqué que trabaja sólo en las noches, pero ella insistió en esperarlo aquí.

— ¿_Ella_? —indicó suspicaz; el botones volvió a afirmar. Kiba suspiró cansado. —Dile que no quiero verla. Me niego.

— Pero, señor. La señorita indicó que no se marchará del lugar hasta hablar con usted. —Kiba se cruzó de brazos e infló los cachetes. —Por favor, señor Kiba. —indicó algo suplicante— Podría perder mi empleo.

— _Aniki_, no seas así con el anciano. —expresó para ayudar, pero al sujeto no le gustó la forma de expresarse; no pasaba de los treinta. Kiba miró a su compañero y expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones antes de aceptar no de muy buena gana.

.

Kiba llegó a la habitación sólo. Abrió la puerta y se topó con la misma chica de la vez anterior, sólo que ahora se veía muy lastimada. Había recibido una fea paliza.

— Vaya aspecto. —expresó sarcástico cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ella estaba acostada en el sofá; dormida. Kiba caminó hacia un aparador, de donde sacó un botiquín pequeño y se arrodilló a su lado. Limpió las heridas en sus brazos y aplicó una curita en su labio cortado. Ese último movimiento la despertó.

— Tardaste. —expresó con un bostezo.

— No vuelvas a venir. —manifestó con seriedad mientras regresaba el botiquín al estante. Ella restregó sus ojos antes de comprender sus palabras. —Herida o no, no regreses.

— No. —respondió con firmeza al ver sus heridas curadas. —Al fin encontré a alguien a quien... ¡a quien decirle _hermano_". —manifestó nerviosa.

— No digas estupideces. —expresó molesto. —Y mejor lárgate. —Ine se levantó al notar el disgusto en su voz, pero no se sintió triste. Kiba se colocó delante de la puerta.

— Volveré porque... _porque me gustas_. —expresó con las mejillas levemente rojas. —¡Aprenderás a confiar en mí!

— ¡Eso jamás! —elevó el tono de voz hastiado de tenerla aún en su presencia. Se calmó antes de continuar, creyó que la chica bebía tener una vida difícil por esos golpes y seguro sólo estaba confundida. —No confío en las mujeres. Todas son igual de... engañosas. —manifestó con una mueca de desagrado.

Dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y abandonó la habitación, dejándola en completa soledad.

* * *

_¡Holou! :) Recuerdan que estaba haciendo unas modificaciones en los antiguos capítulos. Pues bien. Resulta que aún no termino, si no me equivoco voy por el 30... y es hasta el 50! Porque desde el cap 51 la historia está bien. Es decir, si notan algo raro a partir del 51, es que corregí desde ese punto, pero los otros están en proceso._

_No es necesario que den una re-leída a todo el fic, los cambios que hice son más de gramática que de trama. Recuerdo que dije que era un error garrafal, pero resulta que no están evidente. Así que no se preocupen. Gracias por leer este informativo y nos leemos en un próximo capítulo... ¡Y espero que sea pronto! :'v_

* * *

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... :3_**  
_¿Reviews?_


	55. ¿Un reemplazo temporal?

.

_**Disclaimer**__: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_¿UN REEMPLAZO TEMPORAL?_**

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Residencia Haruno/Atardecer/**

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Divisó el manto anaranjado por la ventana y llevó la mirada al reloj. Las imágenes vagas de su posible secuestro junto a la enfermería llegaban como un relámpago fugaz. Tomó asiento al borde de la cama y vio que aún usaba el uniforme. Se levantó ya con fuerza en las piernas, se cambió con una rapidez extraña y el calor de Sasuke la envolvió en sus memorias.

— _Él me ayudó a recostarme..._ —murmuró.

Él la había acompañado en silencio hasta casa y luego se marchó; no obstante, imaginar que estuvieron solos, y que él mostró amabilidad, la hizo sentir una chispa de calor en su pecho, pero después... La petición que le hizo a Sasuke sobre Hiro...

Apretó los puños y fijó su mirada en el horizonte, cada vez más oscuro. Bajó las escaleras y fue al despacho de su tío. ¡Ella pediría su regreso! No podía ser tan despreocupada, inútil. Debía luchar por esa amistad. Hiro hubiera hecho lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar.

—_... de atacar, apareció de la entrada y los golpeó con una habilidad impresionante._ —se detuvo en seco y observó que la entrada estaba entreabierta. Se acercó en silencio y miró por el espacio. —_Luego la cargó y la llevó dentro del Instituto._

— (Es Kakashi...)

— ¿Entonces? —manifestó Iruka.

—(¿Me estaba espiando?)

— Es necesario asignarle otro guardaespaldas.

— Bien. No quiero que le pase nada. —Iruka suspiró antes de seguir— Encárgate de eso.

¿Por qué siempre tomaban decisiones sin consultarle? ¡Ella podía valerse por sí misma! ¿Acaso ella era la única persona preocupada por Hiro? ¿No se supone que Kakashi era su tutor? ¡Debía velar por su cuidado también, no! Hiro era su amigo, el único. No dejaría que lo cambiaran como si fuera una mascota, porque él no era eso. ¡Hiro era su amigo!

Apretó los puños en clara seña de odio por las palabras de su tío, se levantó del suelo y salió corriendo antes de que quisieran detenerla, o encadenarla. Pues sólo eso faltaba.

—(¡No dejaré que te cambien, Hiro!)

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Parque/Noche/**

Nunca creyó que escapar de casa fuera tan emocionante y aterrador. Debía conseguir ayuda antes de que el parque quedara sin visitantes o podría suceder algo de lo cual podría arrepentirse por huir sin pensarlo con cuidado. Con unas pocas monedas en su bolsillo se acercó a una cabina telefónica; sólo tenía una persona en mente que la ayudaría en ese momento.

— _¿Aló?_

— Soy yo, Sakura.

— _Oh... ¡Hola! ¿Qué te pasa? Te escucho alterada._

— Podrías venir por mí.

— _Te pasó alg–_

— No, no... Sólo ven por mí, ¿sí? Estoy en el Parque Tamana, por la Avenida principal y el sexto callejón. —hubo un corto y raro silencio por el teléfono antes de que Tenten aceptara ayudarla sin más información.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Parque/Una hora después/**

— Oe. —esa voz la reconocería donde fuera. Siempre. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Sasuke delante de ella; sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón jean negro y una mirada de molestia.

La presión en su pecho creó un grueso nudo en la garganta y le costaba respirar, pero antes de poder darse cuenta, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Sasuke suspiró y su expresión se suavizó; tomó asiento junto a ella en la banca.

— ¿Por qué lloras?

— _Sasuke-kun..._ —murmuró mientras limpiaba su rostro con la manga del suéter. —_Mi tío quiere... reemplazar a Hiro..._

Los ojos del Uchiha no podía abrirse más. Cuando Sakura fue golpeada, por un trío de seguidoras de Ine, y terminó en el hospital Sasuke se enteró de una horrible manera que Hiro no era más que un empleado para Sakura; un custodio para protección. Sakura no dudó en contarle que quería cambiarlo, pues ella sabía que Hiro y Sasuke también tenían una relación especial. Sakura creía que así como ella era su amiga, lo era Sasuke; aunque hubiera más cercanía entre ambos. Lo que la ponía un poco celosa.

— Quizá le... le asignaron otro trabajo y... y yo...

— ¡En dónde! —preguntó alterado y ella brincó levemente por el tono en su voz.

— No... No lo sé. —respondió asustada por su expresión facial. Él se levantó del puesto y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro frente a ella. Con la cabeza en el suelo, tirando de su cabello, intentaba calmarse.

— Él no tiene familia... —expresó menos tenso, pero igual de preocupado— ¿Qué va a pasar con él ahora?

— No lo sé... —volvió a responder Sakura con dolor en su pecho. — ¡Hiro es como un hermano! _Me duele no poder hacer nada por él..._ —Sasuke la miró por un momento. Recordó que algo similar sobre la "fraternidad" había expresado Hiro en una de sus conversaciones.

Hiro la veía a ella como una persona importante... como una hermanita. Sakura lo veía de la misma forma.

Si Sakura ahora estaba sola y le llegaba a suceder algo grave eso podría entristecerle. El rostro de Hiro cubierto de lágrimas —cuando lo halló en el gimnasio— emergió como lava de un volcán. ¡No! Él no quería que Hiro sufriera. No conocía su paradero o lo que estaría sufriendo, pero de algo estaba seguro: si Sakura era alguien importante para él, entonces... entonces debía de cuidarla. Debía velar por Sakura hasta que él regresara. Porque si Sakura no sufría daño durante su ausencia, entonces él podría ver su sonrisa una vez más...

— ¿Puedo estar contigo? —esas palabras salieron de sus labios con un sentimiento cálido, pues él se imaginó a Hiro.

_**¡BA-DUM! ¡BA-DUM!**_

Su corazón quería salir corriendo de su pecho al escucharlo porque, ¿él lo había dicho, no? ¿No se lo imaginó, verdad? Sus lágrimas cesaron por completo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción y llevó sus manos delante de su corazón para calmarlo.

Sasuke supo que ella se estaba haciendo la idea errónea con sus palabras.

— Si algo te llega a suceder, Hiro se sentiría devastado; él también te ve como una hermana.

Esa alegría que causaron las primera palabras cambiaron por un gran vacío y el brillo en su mirada opacó al saber que no lo hacía por ella. No. Él estaba pensando en Hiro; siempre era Hiro. Una mezcla de tristeza, molestia y vergüenza llenó su estómago.

— Estaré a tu lado hasta que termine el semestre —ella levantó la mirada, sus palabras no sonaban cálidas ya—, y cuando inicien las vacaciones te seguiré. Haré lo que hacía Hiro. —parado frente a ella, la observaba de manera fija. — Dile a tu tío que _yo_ cuidaré de ti.

Sakura asintió en silencio mientras secaba su rostro por completo. Se puso de pie y cambió eso pensamientos malos. La esperanza de poder ver a Hiro una vez más regresó a su mente. Ella se obligó a creer que si tenía a Sasuke a su lado, entonces su tío le ordenaría a Kakashi que reincorporara a Hiro en su puesto anterior. ¡Sí! Si todo volvía como al inicio de año, entonces Hiro también volvería a estar con ella.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el auto de la Familia Uchiha —asignado por Fugaku después de la promesa a su buen comportamiento.

— ¿Y la moto, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó cuando ambos estaban dentro del auto. Llevaba tiempo sin verlo irse en su transporte personal. Sasuke no le respondió pues su cabeza seguía pensando lo mismo que Sakura minutos atrás.

— (Si todo vuelve a ser como antes... ¿regresarás?) —pensó mientras miraba por la ventana del coche.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Residencia Haruno/Noche/**

— ¡Dónde estabas! —preguntó un Iruka alterado.

— Salí. —respondió de forma seca. —Tío, —no quería alargar mucho el tema— me encontré con Sasuke-kun y me indicó que él quería ser mi nuevo guardaespaldas.

El hombre de cicatriz en el rostro no ocultó su sorpresa, así como tampoco se limitó en las palabras: — ¿Por qué? —indagó de manera perspicaz escondida tras inocencia y sorpresa.

Ella sabía que decirle: "Lo hace para que Hiro regrese de dónde lo haya enviado, tío." no le serviría de nada. Eso sólo reafirmaría el puesto tan importante que Hiro había ganado con alguien que no era Sakura. Por eso, luego de un rápido movimiento mental y sin demostrar signos en su rostro terso, dijo: — Porque Sasuke-kun está enamorado de mí, como yo de él y no quiere que me suceda algo. —De cierto modo sus palabras contenía esa mezcla de mentira y verdad que la hacía feliz y desdichada al mismo tiempo.

Iruka tampoco ocultó la felicidad al notar que sus planes iban de viento en popa y sonrió ante su sobrina, quien tomó su mentira como un punto a su favor y sonrió con timidez de regreso. Agradecía de cierta forma que Kakashi no estuviera presente y siempre que lo viera por la casa lo correría por no pensar en Hiro como lo hacía ella.

* * *

**/Distrito Koshi/Residencia Yamanaka/Noche/**

Abrir la puerta con normalidad y encontrar al comité de adultos desconocidos frente a ella no tardó en causarle agruras.

— ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Por qué apareces a estas horas, Ine! —demandó la mujer, fingiendo ser una madre preocupada mientras el hombre a su lado fingía interés en la conversación... o reprimenda. — ¡Cómo osas ser así de desconsiderada! ¡Seguro en otra pelea de pandillas, no es así! —gritos y más gritos que resbalaban por sus oídos— ¡Estás castigada! —gritó al finalizar ese falso parlamento paterno y ella avanzó a la recámara, quería acostarse y dormir con tranquilidad.

Camino a las escaleras vio a Hidan en la sala, sonriendo de esa manera sádica y se recordó a sí misma que una vez dentro de su habitación debía cerrar con seguro, y por si acaso atrancaría la puerta con la cómoda de flores.

* * *

**/Distrito Kikuchi/Academia Shoyo/Mañana/**

Faltaban quince minutos para el inicio del primer periodo e Ine ya se encontraba en la Academia. Estar lejos de esa casa era lo mejor para evitar siquiera mirar a esos desconocidos a los que obligaban a decirle "padres".

Kim y sus horrendas lazarillas estaban fumando tras el edificio de gimnasia, que al igual que en la Instituto Konoha, no tenía supervisión de maestro durante las primeras y últimas horas de clase. Las abusadoras apagaron los cigarros al verla con un tuvo de acero... ¿De dónde lo sacó? ¿Acaso lo trajo consigo? ¡Por qué se acerca de esa forma!

Antes de reaccionar, un fuerte golpe del acero impactó en el brazo izquierdo de Kim y cayó al suelo por el punzante dolor mientras sus "lazarillas" se apartaban por el susto. Ine volvió a dar otro y otro golpe. No importa donde cayera, mientras escuchara el impacto y el grito de Kim era suficiente.

Luego de unos diez o doce impactos en todo el cuerpo, menos en rostro y la cabeza, se alejó un par de pasos para que sus amorfas compañeras la ayudaran a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Me preguntabas si era la _Dama de Negro_? —expresó con un tono oscuro mientras se alejaban de ella a la mayor velocidad que daban las piernas lastimadas de Kim— ¡Sí, lo soy! ¡Ine, la _Dama de Negro_ de los _Tsuki no Hebi_! —gritó con orgullo para que no volvieran a meterse con ella, porque en casa no podía defenderse, pero en la Academia no dejaría que le arruinaran las pocas horas de libertad.

* * *

**/DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS/  
****/Distrito Tamana/Instituto Konoha/Periodo libre/**

Los ojos de los compañeros no se apartaban de la escena. Escena que iba a diario desde que Hiro Hatake ya no asistía a clases y no daban la razón de su ausencia. Sakura no dejaba que Naruto la amenazara y le gritara que era una inútil por no hacer nada con respecto a lo sucedido a Hiro. Cada día, al iniciar el día y toparse con ella, no tardaba en decir _"¡Dónde está Hiro-chan!"_ y ella le respondía un efusivo _"¡No lo sé, maldición, Naruto! ¡Crees que no me preocupo!"_ y pasaban varios minutos en el salón gritándose, hasta que llegaba el maestro y regañaba al rubio por no ser un caballero.

Pero ese día, durante la hora libre, ningún maestro pararía la pelea y la escena pasaría así por toda la hora.

Naruto la sujetó de los hombros con leve desprecio y molestia. — ¡Hiro-chan estaría buscándote hasta en el océano! —reclamó directo en su rostro y ella no tardó en demostrar el dolor de esa verdad.

— Suéltala, tarado. —expresó tranquilo y con ese tinte de amistad que esos dos se tenían. Cada estudiante miró la entrada al escuchar esa profunda voz. Naruto resopló con la nariz y alejó a Sakura sin lastimarla; el agarre fue suave, lo que la hirió fueron las palabras.

— Ahora tu eres el guardaespaldas. —expresó con notorio sarcasmo sin sonar alegre por su presencia. Sasuke hizo un movimiento suave con la cabeza y ambos dejaron en el salón a una destrozada Sakura en el pupitre, mirando de perfil el asiento vacío de atrás.

* * *

**/Terraza/Periodo libre/**

Ambos estaban apoyados en el muro, sus cabelleras se mecían con la brisa del verano.

— ¿Volverá pronto? —preguntó Sasuke sin apartar la vista del horizonte.

— Mierda, Sasuke. ¡Me siento como un miserable por no poder hacer nada! —expresó impotente, suspirando con pesadez y mirando las nubes con anhelo.— ¡Si pudiera mover cielo y tierra lo haría, de veras! ¡Lo extraño cada día más!

Sasuke apartó la mirada del paisaje opaco para plantar la mirada en su compañero con un tinte calmado, pero molesto.

— Ya no vuelvas a hablar de Hiro con Sakura, o en salón. En ningún lado. —Naruto sacó sus ojos del cielo para regresar a la tierra, donde su amigo le decía unas atroces palabras— Actúa como lo solías hacer, Naruto. Quizá todo vuelva como al inicio y con ello regrese Hiro. —La arruga en la frente del rubio desaparecía poco a poco mientras asimilaba las palabras— Mantén un perfil bajo y deja de decir estupideces sobre él. —Naruto supo que se refería a su expresión abierta del amor que sentía por el chico bajito; del cual sólo él conocía que en realidad era una hermosísima y delicada flor.

Con amargura, Naruto tuvo que admitir a sí mismo la madurez con la que actuaba Sasuke, así como el profundo amor tras esas palabras; lo que lo irritaba a sobremanera.

Apartó la vista con desprecio y rabia del azabache. Caminó hacia la puerta para regresar al salón.

— « ¡Digas lo que digas, idiota, no perderé ante ti, de veras! » —Pensó mientras cerraba la puerta con esa rabia y dolor en el corazón.

* * *

_¿Creen que me tardé un poquito? D: **¡Gomen'ne!** ¡Ni si quiera he podido arreglar los capítulos que mencioné en el episodio anterior! Dx Es sólo que tengo tantas y tantas cosas que hacer ahora que soy una adulta "responsable" que eso choca con mi imaginativa y despreocupada niña interior. :/ ¡Espero les guste y no me lancen rocas! ¡Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo a todas y todos! :)_

* * *

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
_**_¿Reviews?_


	56. A través de un corazón frío

.

_**Disclaimer**__: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y la trama es de Hang Yu-rang unni –sazonada a mi manera–. (-u-)_

_._

* * *

**_A TRAVÉS DE UN CORAZÓN FRÍO_**

* * *

**/Prefectura Gifu/Distrito Nakatsugawa/Campamento/Atardecer/**

Casi un mes ha pasado en las afueras de ese bello pueblo campestre al cual sólo puede visitar una vez por semana si cumple con su rutina de entrenamiento; lamentablemente sólo ha podido estar allí una vez. La villa es tranquila y las personas amables, pero no puede congeniar lo suficiente debido al motivo que lo llevó allí en primer lugar.

Los rayos rojizos y anaranjados del astro ocultándose tras las montañas cambiaban el tono de su cabellera azul oscuro por un morado levemente encendido. Su cabello llevaba casi la mitad de crecido de lo que tuvo antes de ser rapado y no quería que lo volvieran a hacer, por ello se encontraba aún en la pista dando la vuelta número 94 desde el medio día.

No sentía los pies y la fuerza de sus piernas empezaba a jugarle sucio cada tantos minutos, pero no se dejaría caer.

Cada día era una sesión de cuatro horas en defensa personal, luego combate con armas de apoyo y fuerza del contrincante, así como dotes de obediencia y más entrenamiento. ¡Era un fortuna que al menos la alimentación era digna del atroz esfuerzo!

El maestro Guy aún se encontraba de pie en el inicio de la pista observando el trabajo de Hiro, otorgándole una vuelta más cada vez que demostrara signos de fatiga extrema; como que su rodilla o mano tocara el suelo por el ansiado descanso que imploraba cada una de las células de su cuerpo.

Tenía la ropa completamente empapada de sudor. Cada tanto podía beber un poco de agua, pero su boca ya no podía estar cerrada por la necesidad física de oxígeno; caer por 45ava vez sólo le daría una vuelta más como castigo. ¡Cómo se reprochaba haber cedido en la vuelta número 50! Sino ya se encontraría descansando en el dormitorio compartido como el resto de muchachos; quienes se asombraban por su resistencia.

Guy en lugar de sentir rabia por tener que velar por su ejercicio, o lástima por su cansancio, sentía admiración por su tenacidad. Pues si caía se levantaba con una energía en su mirada que le daba fuerzas para llegar a casi completar otra vuelta más.

Podía ver al maestro a pocos metros, su piernas como gelatinas empezaban a entorpecer su trayecto. _« ¡N-No caeré! »_ Se decía a sí misma con fuerza mientras el rostro de Sasuke emergía en sus memorias con calidez. _« Debo terminar si... si quiero regresar. »_ Expresaba decidida, pero muerta en vida. Cada día desde que había llegado, el pensar que regresaría a su lado le daba la fuerza para terminar los horrorosos circuitos de ejercicios que el maestro cambiaba a diario para fortalecer a los 25 muchachos que tenía a cargo —mismos chicos que una vez enviaron al hospital a Hiro.

Antes de poder notarlo, su rodilla derecha y la mano izquierda topaban el suelo a tan sólo 3 metros de la meta. Apretó la mandíbula para contener las ganas de llorar por la frustración, más que por el terrible dolor. El maestro se acercó tranquilo, no se había movido del puesto desde que Hiro inició el castigo.

— Levántate. —indicó sereno y comprensivo, algo triste por su fallo, pero con ese don de mando que debía tener— Si no te levantas te irá peor. Ya conoces las normas.

Abrió los ojos con espanto mientras los jadeos del cansancio se escuchaban hasta unos metros de ellos en el espacio abierto. Recordar que si no cumplía con las órdenes aumentaría la estadía y Hiro no podía permanecer más de dos meses en el lugar. ¡Debía regresar! ¡Lo necesitaba!

Antes de que Guy diera su última advertencia, se apoyó sobre su lánguida pierna para estar de pie una vez más. El sudor recorría su rostro, que aún con el cabello corto, le daba un aspecto femenino que sólo un idiota no lograría apreciar.

_« N-No ha sido fácil... »_ Expresó mientras daba paso por paso para iniciar su última vuelta; porque esta sí la completaría. _«Nunca ha sido... fácil... »_ Pensaba mientras sus pies topaban el firme suelo acolchonado de pasto verde encendido. _«Luchar para... para sobrevivir. Así era mi vida... Era...»_ La imagen de Sasuke emergió una vez más en su mente y le dio la fuerza suficiente para empezar a trotar sin importar si sentía o no sus piernas. _«Debo vivir... Debo regresar porque... porque ya no vivo por mí... sino por... »_ Con claro dolor, su rostro logró asimilar una sonrisa cálida que el maestro no podía apreciar _«... Sasuke-kun.»_

* * *

**/DOS MESES Y TRES SEMANAS DESPUÉS/**  
**/Distrito Tamana/Jitsuyama/Vacaciones/**

Las hojas de los árboles tenían una coloración rojiza, amarillenta e incluso marrón. El sonido del agua en el río era relajante, el aire puro y fresco; algo frío, pero con la transición de estaciones a flor de piel.

Sasuke se detiene al borde del afluente para tomar un respiro antes de regresar a la carretera, sudaba levemente.

— ¿Quienes algo para refrescarte? —preguntó Tenten mientras sacaba de su mochila una lata de jugo. Toneri tomaba asiento bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles en la base de la montaña que habían decidido escalar como última actividad antes de retomar las clases. Esas vacaciones fueron las más largas que Sasuke jamás haya tenido la mala fortuna de vivir.

— Bien. —contestó no muy amable y Tenten arrugó la frente. Se acercó a él con la lata en la mano y cuando se la iba a pasar... **_¡SPLASH!_** Lo último que vieron Toneri y Sakura fue el cuerpo de Sasuke desparecer en la corriente suave, pero profunda.

Los brillantes jades de la pelirrosa se dibujaron en su rostro con espanto al notar que pasaban los segundos y no salía del sitio. Dejó la mochila sobre Toneri de un tirón y antes de que Tenten pudiera detenerla se escuchó un segundo **_¡SPLASH!_** en el río.

Sasuke emerge en la superficie con un rostro de disgusto, pero los manotazos en el agua y el cuerpo de Sakura tomando peso hasta desaparecer en la corriente lo sumergen una vez más en el efluente. Toneri y Tenten se miran con espanto luego de varios minutos en los que ninguno de los dos mostraban señales de vida. — ¡Ire por...!

La castaña tendió su mano para ayudar a Sakura, Toneri se acercó asustado al verlos en la orilla un par de metros a su izquierda.

— Eres una estúpida. —recrimina Sasuke mientras Tenten ayudaba a Sakura a recuperar el aliento mientras escupía la poca agua ingerida. — Si te sucede algo sólo le causarás dolor a quienes se preocupan por ti. —La castaña estuvo a punto de reclamar sus duras palabras, pero se detuvo. Sabía que lo decía bajo el recuerdo de lo sucedido con Ino y, en pequeña medida, era una cruda verdad que, tal vez, ocultaba un pequeño sentimiento de preocupación.

Sakura bajó la mirada apenada mientras temblaba por el frío del ambiente húmedo otoñal. Sasuke la miró de perfil, suspiró.

— Habrá que regresar. —ordenó con tranquilidad.

— ¡No llevamos ni dos horas! —refunfuñó Toneri.

— Me da igual si te quedas. —dijo Sasuke tomando su mochila y colocándola en la espalda para regresar sobre los pasos rumbo a la carretera. Toneri infló los cachetes, pero al ver a Sakura comprendió que era necesario una muda de ropa o enfermaría y terminó obedeciendo.

* * *

**/Distrito Tamana/Avenida principal/Tarde/**

El trayecto en el taxi de regreso a casa fue cayado y algo pesado. Tenten fue la primera en bajar, después Toneri. Sakura sentía la presión de su acción cada vez más estrujante en su garganta.

— No vuelvas a hacer algo así de estúpido. —indicó Sasuke mirando por la ventana del asiento trasero. Sakura, quien iba junto al taxista, abrió los ojos con alegría y volteó con una sonrisa tímida.

— ¡Lo prometo, Sasuke-kun! —este respondió con un bufido suave.

El taxi llegó a la Residencia Haruno, donde ella descendió con una gran sonrisa y un gesto de despedida que el Uchiha no respondió pero que a ella no le importó, pues pensaba —mientras el auto se alejaba de la entrada— lo cercanos que ambos se habían vuelto en se tiempo y lo feliz que la hace sentir poder pasar tanto tiempo junto a él desde que había aceptado protegerla.

* * *

**/Avenida principal/**

Por el camino observaba los árboles con un claro matiz cálido debido al cambio de estación.

Casi tres meses sin saber de él... La esperanza de que regresara, día a día mermaba sin que pudiera evitarlo.

La luz de semáforo dio verde y el taxista continuó el trayecto; no estaba a más de quince minutos de llegar a casa. Preparase algo rápido de almuerzo, ver una película o terminar de leer el libro de español podrían ser las actividades a realizar. Estaría solo hasta el anochecer y no sabía qué más... « _¿Eh?_ »

Se levantó del asiento y sacó la cabeza por la ventana al notar una silueta doblar la esquina.

— ¡Pare! —indicó mientras abría la puerta en el proceso para bajar del vehículo, el taxi causó un sonido con sus llantas en el asfalto para evitar que el joven imprudente terminara rodando por el camino.

Sasuke dejó la mochila en el interior. ¡No importaba esa mierda ahora! Necesitaba corroborar la identidad de esa silueta. Porque... la había visto antes. Esa figura era irreemplazable. ¡Jamás podría confundirla con nadie más que no fuera esa persona! ¡Debía ser esa persona, verdad!

Giró rápidamente en la esquina y notó una figura delgada, de estatura baja. Utilizaba una gorra y jeans oscuros, una camisa abierta que se movía por el viento y a su espalda una mochila estilo militar. Cada paso era más y más largo y veloz. ¡Debía alcanzarlo antes de que cruzara la calle! Estiró su brazo... Lo tomó del hombro y volteó al sujeto de un tirón.

— _Hiro._ —expresó en un murmullo con una sonrisa de alivio, de alegría, de tranquilidad— ¿Has vuelto? —preguntó de manera estúpida si ya lo tenía delante, pero era una reacción que no podía suprimir por la dicha de ver su rostro una vez más.

— Sí. —respondió Hiro con un tinte tan gélido como el agua del río al que unas horas antes Tenten lo empujó.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de todo y nada al mismo tiempo: su cabello oscuro de tono azulado era unos centímetros más largos a los que recordaba, su piel seguía tersa, pero sus grandes y gentiles ojos... cambiaron. Ya no lo miraban de manera tierna o cálida, ni siquiera como al inicio que expresaban indiferencia... no. La mirada de Hiro lo transportó directamente al invierno. Al estrujante e insensible invierno.

Su corazón, que segundos atrás quería escapar de su pecho y abrazarlo por tenerlo frente a sí, dolía. Estaba lleno de estacas que lo entumecían creando punzadas que le quería quitar la respiración por el dolor al notar que ya no era, si quiera, el Hiro con el que una vez peleo en la guarida.

Sin más palabras, Hiro realizó una corta reverencia y continuó con el trayecto que tenía previsto.

A Sasuke le tomó varios segundo retomar su voz después de la actitud tan cruel que le estaba dando. ¿Dónde quedó el Hiro que preguntaba por su bienestar? ¿Dónde estaba el Hiro que sonrojaba como si fuera una chica? ¿Dónde estaba el Hiro al que una vez le dijo lo que sentía?

¿Qué le había pasado a _su_ Hiro?

— ¿Dónde mierda has estado? —por fin logró emitir sonido— ¿Acaso te crees un maldito robot para responderme de esa forma?

— Sí. —contestó de aquella misma seca forma, quieto en la acera mirando a Sasuke con una increíble y destructora distancia. Lo que cortó su respiración una vez más.

— Si actúas así por la última vez que nos vimos, entonces olvídalo. —acotó con rapidez creyendo que luego de todo ese tiempo lejos aún le guardaba rencor por su acción— ¡Fue una jodida broma! —dijo un poco alterado.

— Sí, lo sabía. —contestó casi de inmediato sin ninguna pizca de otra emoción que no fuera de profunda frialdad.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y labios levemente. Una corriente lo destrozó en su interior y colocó las manos sobre los delgados hombros del chico mientras lo zarandeaba un poco. — ¿Qué te suce–? —pero Hiro lo apartó con brusquedad.

— El Hiro que conociste, murió. —expresó sin apartar los ojos de Sasuke.

Ambos permanecieron en el silencio de la calle, sólo la brisa otoñal mecía las ojos caídas creando danzas circulares que arrastraban más y más destellos marrones de las copas hasta la calle.

— Aquellos sentimientos que una vez demostré ya no están y se fueron para no volver, pues este es sólo un cuerpo vacío. Siempre fue un cuerpo vacío; sin corazón. —declaró sin si quiera pestañear.

— Mientes. —contesto Sasuke tan rápido como Hiro lo había hecho. — Tú tienes un corazón y está aquí. —expresó señalando su propio pecho. Ese gesto fue tan involuntario y real que poco le importó hacerlo. — Tú provocaste que esto (señalando su pecho una vez más) volviera a funcionar. —Tomó la mano de Hiro en un intento desprevenido, pero seguía seco ante el discurso— Si es necesario, latirá el doble de fuerte para que vuelvas a ser el de antes. —expresó con una mirada llena de seguridad; soltó su mano y se alejó unos pasos— Ve y descansa, después hablaremos.

Caminó hasta el taxi —lo esperaba en la esquina aún sin dejar de pitar, pero eso a Sasuke no le afectó en lo más mínimo—, subió y arrancó, dejando a Hiro en la acera observando cómo desaparecía el vehículo en la distancia. La mano que sujetaba su mochila causó un suave apretón y dio media vuelta para continuar el trayecto.

« Aprenderás a odiarme, Sasuke-kun...» su mirada, sus gestos, su exterior seguían tan distantes como le habían enseñado en el campamento « Así será más fácil que me olvides. »

* * *

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
_**_¿Reviews?_


End file.
